


Fleisch

by AoKissing_In_A_Tree



Category: Free!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Akashi is a one-eyed ghoul, Akashi is the head of Aogiri, Akashi takes care of his ghouls like a good papa, Alternate Universe - Ghouls, Basically the CCG are fxcked, But he also disciplines so watch out, But so is Haru, But still scary, Cannibalism, Did I mention that I write a lot?, Everyone is scared shitless of Yandere Makoto, F/M, GLORIOUS YAOI SMUT, Generation of Miracle Ghouls?, Ghouls, Haru is Makoto's princess, Hayama clingy af over Miyaji, He's still an angel though, Humans, Imayoshi is a human doctor, Kagami is a Ghoul Investigator, Kise and Kisumi HATE each other's guts, Kise is a bit yandere-ish over Aomine, Kise is too into Aomine, Kisumi and Momoi are siblings along with cute little Hayato, Kisumi has a ridiculous Makoto kink, Kisumi is overboard inlove with Makoto, Kisumi kisses EVERYONE, M/M, Makoto is the head of Anteiku, Masochism, Mayuzumi finds Kisumi endearing, Midorima is Akashi's right hand man, Midorima is a lawfully good ghoul, Murasakibara needs to stop eating, Nijimura is The CCG's Reaper, One-eyed ghouls, Other, Over powered ghouls, Poor Angsty Rin, SERIOUSLY OP GHOULS, Sadism, Somebody stop this bubblegum mess, Sousuke has a heart of gold, Violence and Sex, Yandere Makoto approaches!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 142,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3811099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoKissing_In_A_Tree/pseuds/AoKissing_In_A_Tree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Free! and KNB crossover alternate universe where most characters live their lives as ghouls or humans in Tokyo. </p><p>Makoto inherited the coffee shop from his late grandfather along with a large fortune, he now leads Anteiku wanting nothing more than to live peacefully with Haru and to never relive their dark past.</p><p>Akashi Seijuru, The Emperor, famed for being the most powerful ghoul, leads the Aogiri Tree. His right hand man, Midorima Shintarou, along with the other Generation of Miracle Ghouls are widely known to be the most dangerous and powerful ghouls in Tokyo. They could take over the city whenever they want.</p><p>Kagami Taiga, a Ghoul Investigator who is conflicted about the means of justice, ponders his place in the world. </p><p>The CCG are basically screwed. But will their final trump card, Nijimura Shuuzo, who is known as 'The undefeated Ghoul Investigator' aid in preserving humanity before all hope is lost?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. LARGE serving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! (*^*)9  
> Okay so this is my first time posting a story here so please pardon the mess and...er...stuff..
> 
> Anyway, about the story-- I'VE BEEN MEANING TO WRITE SOMETHING THAT HAS MY ALL TIME FAVORITE FANDOMS (why am I on caps? ..oh well *capses away*) SO I WAS LIKE YEAHU WHY NOT
> 
> AND 3 DAYS LATER,
> 
> VOILA
> 
> Well, not exactly "voila" since I had to wait 1-2 days for them to send me an invitation to this site aaaannnd I'm blabbering- Who cares, this and that, PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY! ^o^)9
> 
> If you have any questions and stuff, please do not hesitate to- Unless they're questions about NOTPs and stuff-- Those usually don't end well and blahblahblah we're still talking?
> 
> READ THE STORY, KUDASAI!

FeeD 01:

**LARGE serving**

 

* * *

 

Surrealistically silvery dark clouds stretched over the skies of Tokyo.

The moon was cruelly obscured, and to the young 2nd Rank Ghoul Investigator, whom thought with a scoff of his lips, 'Much like everything else in this goddamned town...'

He stuffed one large hand in his pocket while he tightened his other's grip of his suitcase's holder.

It was getting chilly.

It was near midnight and the streets were empty- Well, maybe because people were ordered to clear out by the CCG.

"Yeah but nothing is happening..." He found himself saying.

He puffed out fog out of his frowning lips when he jumped as a hand smacked him in the back of the head.

It was his partner (and occasional mentor), Junpei Hyuuga, a 1st Class Ghoul Investigator.

Even though the older man was noticeably shorter than him, he never failed at striking fear through Kagami as he glared at him and threatened him with his fist,  
"Aho! Stop looking so relaxed when we have-"

"Hyuuga." The hushed and dripping with fear voice of fellow 2nd Class Investigator Izuki Shun interrupted them through the telecom.

Immediately, both Senpai and Kouhai Ghoul Investigators froze in their spots as time seemed to have slowed.

Hyuuga pressed a finger on the wireless telecom against his ear as the man continued, "It's him. He's on the run again... **The Glutton.** "

* * *

 

A rush of cold wind swiveled into the even colder ceramic room.

Broken crystal like glass drizzled into the bloodied floor as a tall figure leaped in in a very much trained manner.

They were at the top floor and the wind was mercilessly cold.

The expensive ceramic floor was pooled with blood and the scent of blood was fresh and heavy in the air, almost sickening the masked green haired Ghoul, ironically.

The floor was tattered with human limbs.

A woman's head... A man's head... A man's wrist with an expensive looking watch that was now broken and coated with blood... Another's head...

The Ghoul sighed and looked at the mess his fellow ghoul lay before him.

The other ghoul was a giant in every sense of the word.

His was over 2 meters in height and sat naked on the floor, his body every bit impressive as his height- His limbs were long and tightly lean with muscles, his feet and hands were abnormally large for any man. Another distinct feature of his was his straight and long purple hair that fell down to his ridiculously broad shoulders, unruly bangs fell over his eyes that matched the color of his hair.

He carried a bored childish expression as he picked up a severed woman's hands and idly slipped off the rings of its fingers.

The rings dropped on the bloodied floor with a plop, a droplet of blood hitting the giant gluttonous ghoul's already bloodied pale cheek.

One of the rings was a wedding ring.

The green haired ghoul's fists clenched and he tightened his jaw.

As if paying no mind to the green haired masked ghoul, he frowned before he chomped down of the hand, making gruesome and disturbing low cracking noises as he ate the hand and slurped on it, “...Midochin~ How long are you going to stand there judging me? I was hungry~” He whined.

This caused Midorima to clench his teeth behind his mask, which was an elegant orange Anubis-like mouth mask, leaving his now kakugan visible due to the fresh scent of blood.

Or maybe he was just angry as hell.

Midorima pushed back his glasses with his left bandaged up fingers and let out a tut, “Baka. Don't talk with your mouth open. It's repulsive, nanodayo.” He scoffed in annoyance as he stepped away from the blood that neared his shoes and shook his head at all the littered limbs, “What a mess. You could have easily devoured them whole with your rinkaku without leaving such...” But he didn't finish, instead, he let out another tut of disapproval.

Murasakibara let out a childish sound that sounded a lot like a, 'Mo' before he continued, gulping, “I don't like it when their hairs get tangled up in my-” But Midorima let out a disgusted tut again and put a hand out to silence him.

Shrugging, Murasakibara went back into eating, not paying much mind to the seriousness of the situation he was in.

“Akashi won't like this.” Midorima finally dared to say, shaking his head again.

The purple haired glutton's skin paled and he froze in his spot, looked up at Midorima, his brows furrowed as if he were a child in abandoned in Christmas.

Midorima almost, _ALMOST_ , felt sympathetic towards the giant.

Sighing, he crossed his arms, he once again scanned the room they were in...

An office? No, a photo shoot.

Of all the ghouls he'd expect to find in a photo shoot workplace, he certainly didn't expect Murasakibara to be in one.

As if answering his thoughts, Murasakibara finally finished his “food” and wiped at his bloodied mouth with his large thumb, “They said I had 'excellent form.' I was already hungry. So...When I got here, it was perfect timing.”

Scoffing, Midorima tapped on his foot impatiently, “You're always hungry, nanodayo.” He stated.

Murasakibara shrugged his shoulder and leaned his naked back against the cold ceramic wall, wincing childishly at the cold impact.

“Well... There's no time to waste. The doves are after you. I assume you are aware of this, yes?” Midorima looked like a parent scolding his child.

The giant let out a yawn and hugged his arms from the cold, grabbing at a nearby bloody cloth and wiping his mouth with it.

Well, at least he had some sort of manners- Well, as far as a naked giant ghoul's manners can get, basically.

“Hoo~ I hate doves.” He pouted, “Let them come. I can always go for seconds.”

Midorima calmly turned to look at the helicopters that were annoyingly flashing lights at them inside.

Suddenly, Midorima slipped out an object out of the large hem of his sleeve and blinked at it, “I could stand and watch you clean up your mess but it appears that you are just in luck, nanodayo.”

He showed Murasakibara the bomb he held in his hand.

Murasakibara lazily stood up, “Akachin wants to send a message again?” He sounded somewhat relieved as he said that.

The green haired ghoul planted the bomb to a wall and set the time, “This also happens to be one of the modeling agencies Kise goes to...” After he set the time, he looked up at the giant, “Well, it gives you something to brag about at least, nanodayo.”

He walked towards the broken up window and looked at the glutton behind his shoulder, “Let's go.”

* * *

 

The sound of sirens and helicopters echoed from outside.

A lithe boy of average height and pale ceramic skin rose from his bed, gently removing the warm yet steely arm off of its hold on his waist as he did so.

His feet touched the floor.

He curled his toes and rubbed his groggy blue eyes.

Getting up and as silently as he could manage, he walked towards their vented window and peeked through the curtains.

Surely enough, there were CCG vans followed by fire trucks...ambulances...

His lips parted and his heart grew heavy.

When a gentle and soothing voice called, “Haru?” He almost jumped from his spot.

The feathery black haired boy looked over his bare shoulder at his brunette lover, whom seemed to be rubbing the sleep off of his emerald eyes as he sat up in bed.

Haru felt guilty for waking him up.

He strode by his side, “Makoto...” He sat right next to him again, placing his smaller hands on the brunette's broad and muscular shoulders, “Go back to sleep. It's still late.”

The bigger of the two smiled gently and placed a curled finger under Haru's chin as if he were a cat, “How could I when you're not by my side?”

Haru thanked god that it was dark enough in the room because his cheeks were instantly powdered with pink and he brushed Makoto's hand away sassily and mumbled, “...I was just peeking outside. It looks like it's about to rain.” Which was true, the rain part, that is...

But Makoto Tachibana was not convinced.

If there was anyone in the world that understood Haru to a tee, it was Makoto.

There were times where Haru could swear that he can read his mind.

The same can be said about Haru, as well.

What they had was unique...special... They were kindred spirits.

“Aogiri are at it again, huh?” Makoto breathed.

At the mention of their name, Haru felt his chest tighten a bit and he turned to look away when Makoto gently cupped his face as if he were a glass doll and made him face him.

His emerald eyes glowed brilliantly in the dark and Haru was left momentarily breathless.

Haru saw beyond his gentle smile as he asked the next question, “Are you worried about Rin?”

His blue eyes slightly widened and his breath hitched.

And before the words could leave Haru's mouth, large hands cupped his face and all his answers...his uncertainties...died in Makoto's mouth as he kissed him possessively and greedily.

Haru's smaller hands were fisted on Makoto's built chest as he pulled him closer, as if showing him where he truly belonged- whom he belonged to.

His large hands traveled from the small of Haru's back all up to the back of his neck...up to his soft, soft brilliantly black hair.

Haru absolutely melted in his touch.

When he parted away, Haru was left dizzy, his petal-like lips shiny and wanting, “Makoto...” He breathed.

Makoto's eyelids dropped halfway, his eyes hungry.

And now... His pairs kakugan very much showed themselves- the crimson glowing powerfully in the dark.

It was amazing...

It's no surprise that Haru brought out the darkest and hungrier personas of Makoto, whom now stared at him darkly and hungrily, his breathing slow and heavy.

Soon enough, Haru's one kakugan- his right eye showed itself.

Makoto's expression was now serious and he leaned in, his lips a brush away from Haru, his eyes heavily lidded, “You're so beautiful.” He breathed against Haru's lips, brushing his lips against his lovingly.

A mewl guiltily left Haru's lips, earning him a soft giggle from Makoto before he felt himself being pushed back into the bed, Makoto's hands like iron clasps on his wrists as he pinned them over the smaller ghoul's head.

The black haired ghoul threw his head back, giving the brunette more access to his neck as he began to kiss and lick and suck and bite at Haru's erotic neck.

Haru's chest started heaving and he gasped- He wanted to tell him to not leave marks but that's no use considering how much Makoto loved to show the world that Haru was his and his alone.

“Haruka...” He breathed sweetly against his jawline, releasing a moan from Haru's sinful lips.

That's when their fun was interrupted as they both heard a soft click of a door opening from outside.

Haru tensed up.

Makoto simply got up, brushing his large palm against Haru's cheek, giving him a quick and reassuring smile before he got up, “Wait here.”

Haru lifted a hand up to call for him but Makoto had already left, suddenly leaving Haru feeling alone and cold.

He cursed himself for missing Makoto's warmth so much and hiked the covers around his petite shoulders.

* * *

 

He quickly picked up his coat from the coat's hanger and threw it over his muscular shoulder, holding his mask in the other.

Only when he gripped the doorknob did he realize that someone was watching him from the small set of stairs.

He looked over his shoulder and not so surprisingly, he saw him.

His green eyes glimmered in the dark.

Curious...eerie...dark...and demanding answers...

He was usually incredibly gentle- some refer to him as an 'angel,' even.

Little did they know of how violent he can get in any matter that would endanger his precious Haruka in any way or form.

Makoto Tachibana is the current Leader of Anteiku, despite his young age.

He inherited the coffee shop from his grandfather, whose immense wealth was all bequeathed to the next Tachibana in line, which, in the most utter misfortune, was Makoto.

Makoto and Haru weren't from this ward originally.

From what he'd known, is that Makoto and Haru came from a town that now lay in ruins- Iwatobi.

Apparently, some years ago, Makoto and Haru's parents were both caught in the war against the CCG and...well...

It is unfortunate but Makoto's little twin siblings were also...

Makoto and Haru had both lost their families but they still have each other.

There were times where he could not even blame Makoto for acting like such a mother hen towards Haru.

It was hard to tell whether or not either of them carry a grudge for what happened in Iwatobi seeing as how they perfectly live and blend in amongst the humans and encourage us all to do the same.

“Sousuke.” He finally called in that kind voice of his- but Sousuke knew better.  
He tilted his head and smiled that gentle smile of his, walking down the stairs in nothing more but a pair of slacks, “A bit late for a walk, don't you think?”

Sousuke gulped- even though he was the taller of the two and a bit more muscular, he had to admit the man was terrifying at times like these.

Sousuke let out a tut and looked away, busying himself by putting on his coat.

Makoto crossed his arms and leaned against a wall as he awaited an answer.

It was simple and blunt, just like every little lie that left Sousuke's lips, “Lookout.”

That earned him an 'Are you kidding me?' giggle from Makoto, “Sousuke.” He started again, this time in a voice that demanded Sousuke look at him.

Makoto's gaze darkened and he smiled again, “I admire the fact that you didn't run after Rin when he decided to join the Aogiri Tree. However,” His smile faded and he added, “It also makes me suspicious.”

The teal eyed ghoul let out an offended scoff, “You're suspecting me?”

But Makoto kept his firm gaze fixed on Sousuke, unmoving, dark, and somewhat...apathetic.

Finally, Sousuke let out a deep sigh, facing the ground, “I believe in our cause. This war cycle against the humans has to end. Live and Let Live. It's like you said, 'An eye for an eye makes the world go blind.'” He looked up to see Makoto whom looked somewhat taken aback by the confession, his lips parting.

Sousuke smiled sadly, “I will fight for your cause. That's why...” His gaze fell to the floor again, “...that's why I didn't run after Rin when he joined Aogiri Tree.” He closed his eyes, his smile fading. He inhaled a shaky breath, “I used to beat myself up everyday over it 'I should have joined them!' 'I'm the only one who can talk him into it' 'I'm his only best friend!'”

That's when Makoto sharply added, “If you're still having those doubts-”

“I'm not.” Sousuke calmly interrupted, smirking, “I know where I stand, Makoto.”

Makoto knotted his brows, conflicted.

“And besides...” Sousuke shrugged a shoulder, “Gou's Anti-Aogiri. If that's not enough to convince Rin to return-”

“You must think my trust is so easily trifled with that I would forgive Rin for betraying us.” He literally chuckled as he said this.

With that in mind, Sousuke's smirk intensified as he looked at Makoto with furrowed brows, “You might not be able to forgive him but your precious Nanase would.” And before Makoto had a chance to bash the taller ghoul's skull against the wall, he twisted the doorknob and walked outside, placing a hand on his chest and exhaling a deep breath that he'd been holding.

Holy shit that was...bold.

Maybe he shouldn't have said that.

Sousuke sweat-dropped, his skin paling, 'Maybe I should apologize...tomorrow. No, I DEFINITELY need to apologize tomorrow! '

As soon as the raven headed young ghoul took one step, his phone vibrated in his pocket and he fished it out to reveal a text message:

 

**From:** K. Shigino

_SoooOOOuusssukKkkee!!!_

_Its cold and im lonely!!!!! hurry up before sis comes back!_

_Youre lucky youre a friend of Makoto's otherwise I wouldnt waste a second on your big bara ass_ ヽ(=^･ω･^=)丿

 

Blinking groggily and in unimpressed manner at the text, he texted back a response as he began to walk away:

 

**To:** K. Shigino

_If that's how you feel then maybe I should leave out the part where I ALMOST GOT CANNIBALIZED BY THE KILLER WHALE WHILE HE WAS HALF NAKED*_

 

Almost immediately after he got the response:

 

**From:** K. Shigino

_wHOA WAIT FUCK. BACK. THE. FUCK. UP!!!!_   ㅇㅅㅇ

_YOU JUST SAW MAKOTO....HALF NAKED?_   =’①。①’=

_OhhmyGODD Sousuke you lucky ASS_

_I AM SO ENVIOUS I COULD KILL YOU IS2FG SOUSUKE_

_Makoto's GREEK GOD BODY AND MUSCLES_

_I'M_

_I'M..._

_…................Ihateyousomuchrightnow_ (=；ェ；=)

 

Tutting, Sousuke shook his head and responded before pocketing his phone back,

 

**To:** K. Shigino

_Cut it out with your weird kitten emojis and keep your Makoto fetish to yourself for fuck's sake._

_I'll be there in 10 minutes._

 

* * *

 

He ran as fast as his feet could take him and they were still on his track.

...which was basically part of the plan-

Get the doves stationed outside the building Midorimacchi and Murasakibaracchi were in as far away from them as possible.

The first part of the plan was to get them all caught up in the fire and killed.

But to their surprise, Akashicchi agreed to Midorimacchi's suggestion when he said it was 'too soon.'

And of course, with that last minute change in plan, who else would they call in but their favorite copycat ghoul to lure away the doves by posing as Murasakibaracchi.

'Unbelievable...' Kise thought, slithering into an alley, 'Murasakibaracchi eats 11 people in 3 days and I am left here to cover his tracks...'

Truth is, he was growing exhausted and fast- his unique kagune can only allow him to literally resculpt his body into another ghoul's with the same face and abilities for five minutes- if not less, depending on who he was copying.

His body was releasing so many RC Cells just by actively copying another ghoul.

He was already panting as he pushed himself into an immensely narrow wall, fanning his arms out and keeping them pressed against the wall behind him- doing his best in staying quiet.

“He's here!” He heard one of them yell.

'Shit...' He threw his head back against the concrete wall, his body already returning to its original state.

Organic-like crimson flames oozed out of his body as he was reverted back.

The large clothes that fit him five minutes ago now loosely fell off his shoulders onto his ankles along with the pair of pants he'd picked up.

He grinned in Cheshire manner- It's not like he was ashamed of walking around naked.

He was a Model after all.

Fighting doves in his naked state might even give him the upper hand but dammit he was tired!

He turned to look at his left, where the bloody red smoke danced out into the alleyway occupied by doves....and would soon blow away his cover.

'Well... If that's how it's going to be, then-'

That's when Kise Ryouta smelled the most familiar and his most favorite scent of all time.

A thin streak of drool slipped out of the corner of his shiny lips and he smiled, 'So you came? ...tssu.'

Satisfied by the panicked and worked up noises coming from the doves, the blond ghoul decided to keep slithering into the narrow alleyway into the secret passage that led to the parking lot.

Exhaling a deep breath as he finally stepped into open space, the naked model walked towards the rusted door- busted.

Sighing, he shook his head, muttering his dear love's name before he folded his arm and elbowed the door open.

As soon as he walked out, his legs began to shake and he wobbled in his feet.

His feet gave out and before he felt the impact of the fall, he pressed his palms on the coarse rocky ground, panting heavily.

He cursed under his breath before that beautiful and powerful scent that filled him with so much lust and need filled his nostrils.

A tall shadow stretched before him.

What he presumed to be a coat was now draped over his bare pale shoulders.

He froze in his spot.

Before the figure managed to say anything, Kise literally pounced at the slightly taller and much darker skinned man, his arms tightly wrapped around his neck causing their bodies to be impossibly close.

Aomine didn't even budge.

He just stood there while Kise, in a very desperate and animalistic manner, tore open at Aomine's shirt just enough to expose his neck.

“Kise.” The man started in his sinfully deep and grouchy voice.

The blond moaned before sinking his teeth into Aomine's neck.

The bluenette grit his teeth, “...”

He lifted his hands up and placed them on Kise's bare shoulders before the slimmer of the two groaned hungrily through the bite.

The dark skinned ghoul didn't even push him away- he simply waited.

And instead of having his flesh torn off, Kise simply lessened the intensity of his bite until he pulled his teeth out of the sensitive but firm skin, “Aominecchi...” He mumbled against his delicious skin, now licking at the bloodied bite marks he left behind, a sick sense of pride filling his heart at the sight.

Aomine took in a deep and silent sigh before he gently pushed the blonde back, his pale and lean muscular arms still wrapped around his neck.

Kise's face was flushed, his lips erotically shiny with a small streak of blood teasingly falling at the corner of his mouth, his cheeks a bright pink and his eyes were heavy and wonton with a worship.

Aomine's large hand found Kise's cheek and he wiped the blood at the corner of his mouth with his thumb, “Had enough?” He asked.

Kise's response was a simple smile as he shut his eyelids and nuzzled against Aomine's palm as if he were a cat, “I could never have enough of tasting you, Aominecchi~”

The taller ghoul's response was a scoff and he turned to look away, presumably to hide his darkening cheeks, “Tch... You're embarrassing. Now hurry up and put that coat on. We're leaving.”

Aomine really tried not to stare when Kise seductively bent down to pick up the coat.

The young ghoul's beauty was far beyond ghoul or human standards, even.

His face was too pretty to be a man's with eyelashes absurdly long and crestfallen golden eyes. His skin was pale and unscathed- as if he hadn't been fighting all these years and had his share of scars.

He is what one would refer to as perfect in every sense of the word.

His hair was so strikingly blond it was practically yellow.

While his facial features were unfairly pampered and pretty with little effort, his body was impressively tall and muscular- with just the perfectly sized anatomy- it was as if he were sculpted, a few inches shorter than him in height.

He smirked softly as he slid his lean muscular arms inside the coat's sleeves, “My, my~ What a hungry look you have there, Aominecchi~” Not even bothering to button up the coat's buttons, he ran a hand through his hair, winking, “Getting impatient, are we?”

Grinning, Aomine lifted his chin up, staring down at his alluring eyes (and occasionally looking at his naked form), “Says the one who pounced at me like a starved cat.”

Pouting playfully and in a way no man should pout, Kise began to button up the coat's buttons and strapping the loose belt just enough so that it would fit him.

After all, Aomine body was larger than his- both in muscle mass and height.

“I couldn't help it when you're so delicious~” He pouted, then crossed his arms and looked away, puckering his lips childishly, “Also? All this copying really takes a toll on me. I almost passed out. Who knows whose bed I would have ended up in if you hadn't showed up?~”

At this, Aomine let out an annoyed tut and crossed his arms, “I told you not to overdo-it, idiot. I could have-” But the piercing blue eyed ghoul's words were interrupted by a slim finger on his lips.

Aomine stared at Kise seriously as the blond smiled at him, “It's all right now, ssu~” He leaned in and walked by Aomine's shoulder very closely, replacing his finger with an unforgivably teasing brush of his lips.

He smiled- the type of loving smile that he only showed to Aomine Daiki and noone else.

Then he walked ahead of him, “Let's go. I desperately need a hot, bitter, and strong coffee right now~” As he said that, he looked over his shoulder and winked at Aomine, earning him a, “Tch.” as he walked towards his blond lover, “You really are embarrassing.”

Kise's naughty persona dropped to be replaced by a pouting child's as he wrapped his arms around Aomine's and nuzzled to his shoulder as they began to walk away, “So mean, Aominecchi!~”

* * *

 

Resisting the urge to go look at the building that was obliterated mere minutes ago, Sousuke Yamazaki kept his word to that pink haired mess of a ghoul and made his way to the bar with no detours whatsoever.

He It had started raining outside- he could listen to the drizzling of the rain accompanied by the wave of sirens and fire trucks as he walked underground.

A sigh escaped his lips, accompanied by a little puff of a fog- It was getting chilly.

'I wonder what you're doing now, ...Rin.' He internally wondered- a question he daily asks himself.

The more he ponders what his best friend was doing, the more he sees just how messed up the Aogiri is.

...and the more he worries.

A 22 year old guy like him shouldn't worry as much as he does but it absolutely ate at him.

Everyday... Everywhere he looks, he sees traces of him and Rin roaming around the city aimlessly and with so much mischief.

But it was fun.

They'd both had each other's backs.

They both grew strong together.

He recalls it all with a perfect memory.

Their wanderings...

Their hunts...

The day they were found by Makoto Tachibana...

Their short time together in Anteiku...

The day Rin left...

Sousuke remembers it all with vivid clarity.

Every day they spent together in Anteiku, Sousuke could see it clearly in Rin's eyes...

Rin could never bring himself to forgive the humans.

Sousuke had watched him struggle with himself and even go through mental breakdowns and snap at them all.

Makoto more than once took him out for a beating because the very topic of 'Parents' death' was a sensitive issue to not just Rin, but his sister, Gou, as well as Makoto and Haru both.

Tachibana had always kept a close eye on Rin and whenever he saw a change in his behavior, he took him out to have a little “talk.”

Sousuke always came along because if not all of them, Sousuke was the only one who could actually calm Rin down.

A “beating” or two was necessary at times.

Sousuke never lifted a hand on Rin- he just watched as his bestfriend got his ass handed to him time after time by the not so gentle orca.

Rin was quite the brawler and more than often asked Sousuke to have a throw-down with him.

And every single time, Rin would win.

Sousuke had the endurance and brute strength that was above average of most ghouls but Rin was extremely skilled and dexterous.

Also...

**He had the worst bite.**

And if Makoto bested Rin time and time again, Sousuke didn't want to imagine how powerful the Anteiku leader was.

He doesn't even use his kagune but instead focuses on melee.

He never even has to go all out to fight against Rin. Just enough to make him stay down and listen to his lectures which were always the same old, same old, _“Let's say you do avenge your parents' deaths and find the doves who killed them, what then?”_

_* “You're not setting a very good example as an older brother, Rin.” *_

_* “Think about Gou.” *_

_* “Again with your teenage angst...” *_

_* “You are a selfish and stubborn brat, Rin. Have you ever wondered how others might feel?” *_

_* “I've told you time and time and time again NOT to bring that up, Ma~tsu~oka~” *_

_* “You're worse than a PMSing pregnant ghoul.” *_

_* “You're making Haru cry. Do you know how unforgivable that is?” *_

And the most important one of all...

_* “You're not the only one who lost someone they love, Rin._  
_Haru and I both lost our families! I watched my little brother and sister die before my very eyes!_  
_Our hometown is in ruins! We both have as good a reason as you- EVEN GREATER, to go and hunt those doves down! You think I'm not capable? Because you're dead wrong, Rin._  
_I can but I won't. All I want is to live a goddamn peaceful life with Haru... Nagisa,...Rei,...Gou, and even you two!_  
_I won't allow anyone to break this peace! If you can't let go of your past, FINE! BUT DON'T YOU DARE DRAG HARU ALONG WITH YOU!” *_

While Makoto's words never really got through Rin's stubborn head, that time...

Sousuke's heart clenches every time he recalls that one dawn...

The sun hasn't even risen yet.

Sousuke was standing outside the coffee shop where he just managed to catch Rin before he left.

The maroon haired ghoul calmly stood his ground, his best friend panting, his large hand gripping the smaller ghoul's wrist, “Rin...” He'd called.

His droopy teal eyes finding his ruby gaze that fell to the side, “...”

They exchanged a moment of silence that felt eternal.

Sousuke knew what was coming- but he wanted to hear it from Rin.

That's why he didn't ask 'Where are you going?' or 'Why?'

...because it was all too painful to face.

But Rin said it anyway, his eyes finally finding his, “I'm going to Aogiri.”

Sousuke's jaw fell and his eyes widened slightly.

His grip of Rin's wrist immediately fell loose, his large fists falling by his sides.

He faced the ground.

He could feel Rin's gaze burning into him.

More silence...

Then...

Rain.

It drizzled so heavily it clapped against the windows and the distant bus stops' metallic sheds loudly.

Neither ghoul flinched or complained about the noise.

Neither moved when they were absurdly drenched.

Rin didn't need to raise his voice, either.

Sousuke was so conditioned to every part of Rin and was sensitive to his voice and breathing- He can even listen to his heartbeat.

“Sousuke.” Rin started again, this time demanding Sousuke to lift his head up and look down at his shorter frame.

To Rin's surprise, Sousuke smiled sadly at him and, of course, he said, “I understand.” no matter how much it hurt him.

Sousuke would always support him and cheer him on- no matter where he went or which side he took.

He was blinded by Rin's ambitions.

Then, Rin regarded him with a look- That look where he was about to... “Don't cry.” Sousuke sighed out, his hand on Rin's head and appeasingly ruffling his now damp hair.

He took a step closer to Rin so that he could lift the boy's hood up and cover his hair so that he wouldn't get sick.

Rin looked up at him with glassy skies and trembling lips, “...you...” He finally gave out and gripped on Sousuke's shirt, pressing his forehead against the bigger boy's built chest and crying, “...you fucking idiot...”

The raven haired ghoul placed a hand on Rin's head as he weeped into his chest, resisting the urge to wrap his arms around his smaller frame and begging him not to go.

“I'm sorry.” Sousuke apologized and he didn't even know why.

Because he was weak to Rin? Because he wasn't strong enough to protect him? Because no matter what he wouldn't be able to get to Rin's head.

What little else did he have to offer besides his unconditional understanding and support?

This caused Rin to snap his head up at him, his teary eyes now wide and angry, “Why are you apologizing?!” He hissed angrily, shaking the bigger ghoul by tugging on his collar, “Why...” He lowered his head, his thin red eyebrows now furrowed sadly, looking down, “Why are you always like this?...”

Placing a curled finger under his chin, he lifted his head up and smiled warmly at him, “Take care of yourself, Rin.” at this, Rin knotted his brows angrily and grit his teeth.

Before Sousuke could ask what was wrong, the redhead tightened his hold of his shirt and pulled his head down to his level where Rin kissed Sousuke's lips in frustration, moaning deeply and angrily at the impact.

He didn't even give Sousuke time to respond before he roughly pushed him back and quickly turned away with his final words being, “Take care of Gou.”

. . .

 

That was a cruel three years ago.

He hadn't met up with Rin since then.

But that doesn't mean he stopped caring or checking up on him.

There were also a few times where he would discreetly follow him around on missions...

He'd seen things...he shouldn't have and promised himself he'd stop doing that.

Rin's got one of the sharpest noses he'd ever seen- there's no doubt that he knew Sousuke was there when he was.

So he stopped in fear of Rin getting into trouble from his end.

Sighing, he finally stopped upon the bar, “The Helter Skelter” it read.

And just beneath it, two simple words, “The Zone” that glowed in different neon lights every 10 seconds.

There was blue...navy...yellow...red...purple...green...dark pink... Those were the set of colors the sign changed into.

Looking at it was an eyesore but then again Sousuke always thought the woman had strange taste.

Wiping his dirty shoes at the doorstep which was a pink rubber mat with a fox sticking its tongue out.

Sousuke sweat-dropped, 'Definitely Kisumi's choice...'

Shaking his head, he twisted the doorknob and finally stepped inside, the bell chiming as he walked in.

Inside, the bar was classy- no, but too classy, in fact.

Marble counters...expensive round leather stools...ceramic floor...Three booths in the far away back and a backroom area for more “private” customers and their shady business dealings that Sousuke didn't dare inquire about...

Everything was so cleanly polished and had such a classic Victorian feel to it- a complete contrast to the tacky exterior of the bar.

Sousuke had to wonder whose taste it was this time- Kisumi's or his older sister's, Satsuki.

Sousuke chuckled at the thought of their little brother Hayato giving them bar decorating ideas. He doesn't even think the little cute fluff has ever been brought here.

Kisumi is only a couple of months younger than his sister, Satsuki Momoi, since they were both born on the same year.

He was just...oddly born 7 months after her.

They're both turning 21 this year.

And then there's precious little Hayato who is too adorable to be a ghoul.

But then again if there were ghouls like Nagisa around, it's no surprise.

If Sousuke would recall correctly, Hayato is...8 years old, that adorable little ice cream.

Shaking his head as he realized he'd been fawning over little baby Shigino, he looked around the bar to discover that it was empty.

But he did feel a presence, “Hey, Kisumi-”

Before he had time to finish, and from out of nowhere, the pink haired fox glomped at him with an, “Okay!~” and pressed his lips against his.

Sousuke could have popped an anger vessel.

The bigger ghoul gripped the menace by his shoulders and easily pushed him off, “Stop doing that already!” He yelled.

Kisumi's response was an innocent blink with his wide mesmerizing blueish purple eyes at him, “What's wrong?~”

“Don't 'What's wrong,' me! You just kissed me- AGAIN.”

He tilted his head, his expression still innocent and he formed a small o with his lips, “So?”

Pressing his temples, Sousuke pushed him away and took a seat at one of the bar stools, taking his coat off on in the process- a tired sigh escaping his lips.

He didn't even jump when Kisumi wrapped his arms around Sousuke's neck from behind and nuzzled his cheek against Sousuke's damp hair, “Poor baby you're like a soaked puppy~” He pulled away, a hand on the bigger ghoul's shoulder and facing him, smiling brightly, “Wait right here. I'll go get a towel.”

The raven haired ghoul regarded him with an unimpressed look, “That's not necessary. I'm leaving in a-” But Kisumi had already gone somewhere in the back and within a few seconds returned with a pink and fluffy towel with a pink cat.

The thought of getting his hair dried up by that towel was embarrassing, “Don't-”

Buuut Kisumi never listened so he took to drying Sousuke's hair, humming in the process.

And dammit, as much as Sousuke hated to admit it, but Kisumi was good with his hands.

His fingers massaged Sousuke's head as he dried up his hair, “So why did you wake me up in the middle of the night- Oh wait, I already know why~” Kisumi giggled.

A soft tut escaped Sousuke, “Then don't ask, you idiot.”

Chuckling, Kisumi finally took the towel back and slung it over his shoulder as he plopped hit butt on the seat next to Sousuke, facing him, “Sorry! I was just trying to be a good host~”

Sousuke rested his elbow on the counter, “By tackling me at the entrance and kissing me? Yeah, a real good host.”

He chuckled again, a cheeky grin and a blush tinting his cheeks, “Aww, Sousuke! You flatter me~”

“Tch... Can we get to the main reason why I'm here? I don't want your sister coming back and fussing over my well-being again and then making me taste-test her cooking... Ugh. Why on earth a ghoul is taking cooking classes is beyond me... Anyway, where is she?” The ravenette looked around the bar and actually sniffed for that strong womanly perfume that usually threatened to murder his nostrils.

The pink haired fox gestured a hand out, “She was called in by Sei again.” He leaned his face close to Sousuke's and he tried looking serious as he asked, “You know what happened, ...right?”

Scoffing, Sousuke turned to look away, intertwining his hands together on the counter, “Actually, no. All I know is that Aogiri is involved. That's all.”

Sousuke could feel Kisumi's gaze burning into him before he felt him stand up, before he could ask, he felt the same pair of skilled hands on his shoulders, “What are you doing?” Sousuke asked.

Kisumi's voice was hot and haughty against his ears, “You're too tense.” He said, then he began to draw circles with his thumb on the bigger man's shoulders, massaging him.

The teal eyed ghoul merely scoffed.

That's when Kisumi, in an all casual voice and as if he read Sousuke's thoughts, said, “Don't worry. It wasn't Rin this time.”

Sousuke felt the tension leave his body at the words and relief shower over him- somewhat.

Kisumi giggled, “Oh, that put you at ease~”

The older ghoul felt his cheeks heat up, “Shut up.”

“Anyway, I assume you know about Atsushi? Er...The Glutton?”

His eyelids dropped halfway and Sousuke tried to look through his memories for a reminder- Oh.

“The Binge Eater that's been all over the news recently. Eleven bodies in three days. Damned ghoul must be huge.”

Kisumi chuckled, “Oh, he is~”

Sousuke furrowed a brow, “Wait, you know him?”

“Yup!”

Sighing, “Why am I not surprised?” He leaned in against the counter, parting from Kisumi's hands and rested his jaw against his knuckles, “...be careful of who you associate yourself with, aho.” He muttered quietly.

Kisumi let out a disbelieving, “Aaaawww! You're worried about me?” Then again with the back hugs. Sousuke sighed.

He nuzzled his cheek against his, “I knew you cared about me~”

Sousuke groaned.

That's when they heard the click of the door open and the bell chimed followed by a familiar voice, “Yo. Momoi-san?”

As the drenched man entered with a large suitcase over his head, he looked at Sousuke and Kisumi, arching his eyebrows and smirked, “Am I interrupting something?”

The man stood roughly at 180cm.

He had long chin lengthed layered soft onyx black hair.

His eyes were noticeably always squinted behind his dark silver framed rims.

And most of all...

His scent...

He smelled human.

Sousuke always ignored the Clowns' and Aogiri's involvement with the human doctor- He did not trust him.

Kisumi blinked at their intruder then smiled, releasing Sousuke and rushing towards him, “Ah! Imayoshi-san! How's it going, doc?”

Imayoshi frowned and dropped the suitcase to his side, “I should be asking you. First there's that tower bombing and now there's a ghoul from Anteiku that's mentally tearing me limb to limb.”

As soon as he said that, he chuckled as Sousuke growled at him and looked at Kisumi, motioning to the briefcase in his hand, “Anyway, as bad a night as this is, I have the usual delivery and I'm not charging you this time.”

Kisumi looked confused and shot his eyes open, “What?! Why? I have the money-”

The doctor put a hand up and walked past him, finding a seat next to me, “Don't worry about it, Shigino-kun. I'm doing this for your little brother.”

At this, Kisumi actually blushed and faced downward, clutching the briefcase to his chest, “...thanks, man. I'm sure Hayato will appreciate it.”

He was standing next to where we were sitting and actually looked polite for once.

Imayoshi chuckled and ruffled his hair, “Don't get all soft on me now. Come'on, fetch me a drink.”

Nodding his head enthusiastically, Kisumi made a salute gesture, “Sir! Yessir!”

“Let me put this away first.” Imayoshi nodded as the pink haired ghoul disappeared into a room.

“So...” The human started, “What brings an Anteiku ghoul here, I wonder~” He looked at Sousuke with that devilish smirk of his.

The teal eyed ghoul scoffed, not even bothering to look at him, “As if I have a reason to explain myself to a human snitch.”

Imayoshi feigned an offensive look, “A snitch? Me? My...You wound me, Yamazaki-kun~”

This caused Sousuke to snap his head towards him, glaring at him, “How the hell do you know my name?”

The doctor chuckled, “It's not that hard figuring out the names of the few members of Anteiku, really. Please don't underestimate my information-gathering skills. Plus...” He opened his eyes slightly, his expression eerie and dark, “Matsuoka-kun seems to hold quite the soft spot for you~”

As the words left his mouth, Sousuke stood from his seat and reached to grab Imayoshi's collar before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

How or when Kisumi came back was clearly beyond him.

He smiled at Sousuke, “Sousuke. Calm down. Please?” He pouted his lips at him and tilted his head.

Scoffing, Sousuke shook Kisumi's hand off and sat back down.

“So violent~” Imayoshi remarked, arching his brows.

Kisumi was already dancing behind the counter pouring a drink for the doctor, “Sousuke? Would you like anything? Some blood? Or maybe some...water?”

He looked so ridiculous shaking his hips about as he took out bottles and mixed up drinks and....ugh

“Daiki says I make great coffee too. But you guys make the best.” He said.

Sousuke rolled his eyes, “If you're about to say that Makoto makes good coffee, I will seriously stab you. He and Satsuki should hold a competition on whose coffee tastes shittier.”

Handing the alcohol beverage to Imayoshi, whom examined the little pink umbrella on it, Kisumi frowned and placed a hand on his hip, “You're mean! Makoto's coffee is amazing!”

The black haired ghoul gave him a disbelieving look, “You're seriously being biased just because it's Makoto. I'm telling you- That thing tastes like shit. It's a good thing Nanase is there or else humans and ghouls probably would throw a lawsuit against a coffee that tasted so bad it eroded their intestines.”

Imayoshi chuckled and took a sip of his drink, “You really shouldn't say that about your boss, Yamazaki-kun.”

Sousuke scoffed and crossed his arms, “Oh, he knows... That's why he never sets foot into the kitchen. Or the coffee maker. He's great at serving, though. The women and children can't get enough of 'Makoto Tachibana and his gentle smile.' Oh, if only they knew...”

Kisumi looked positively butthurt, clearly defensive over Makoto.

And Sousuke thought it was amusing to watch him in his non-playful expressions.

“Hey, don't say that... Makoto's...Makoto's...” But he merely hugged his arms and let out a deep dreamy sigh, facing the ceiling with a purely flushed face, “Words fail me... He's just too perfect~ _Ahhh Makoto, Makoto, Makoto..._ When will the day come when you'll realize my honest affections towards you?~”

Imayoshi and Sousuke sweat-dropped and exchanged looks with each other.

“Well...” Imayoshi started, taking the last gulp of his drink before standing up, “I'll be excusing myself now. Work tomorrow. Shigino-kun?” But Kisumi was too lost in his own Makoto Lala Land to even take notice of Imayoshi.

Chuckling, the doctor fished out some money bills from his pocket and placed them on the counter.

The raven haired ghoul looked at him, “You're going out this late? What if a ghoul attacks you?”

Imayoshi chuckled as he opened the door, “You...really are underestimating me just because I'm a human.” He twisted the door knob and unlocked the door, the rain still pouring, “And by the way...” He looked over his shoulder at Sousuke, smirking, “Matsuoka-kun's gotten quite strong. He really _does_ have the worst bite~”

As Sousuke took time to register what he'd said, he shot his eyes open and called out for him- but the doctor had already left.

He looked back to see that Kisumi was still lost in a daze, drooling even, “Oy!” He called out.

Again, “Oy! Kisumi?”

At this, the pink haired fox's eyes lit up and he looked at Sousuke, grinning.

Realizing what he'd just said, Sousuke stood up and backed away slowly, “Not again...Don't you dare-”

Kisumi tackled him to another kiss.

* * *

 

**The next day...**

 

_“...ai,,ga..”_

A soft groan escaped his lips.

_“...Ta..i..a...”_

He could hear people chattering in the background along with the soft clatters of plates and movements.

_“...Taiga...”_

His name finally came clear- The voice was familiar.

Where...

**“Taiga!”**

He finally shot his eyes with a panicked, “Wha-” that left his lips and he made a sudden movement with his elbow and pushed aside the expensive teacup that almost came crashing to the floor.

...before a lightning quick hand grabbed the cup.

Kagami shot his eyes open and looked up at the person who grabbed the cup- a handsome and quite muscular man with the most brilliant emerald eyes and a gentle smile that radiated sunshine.

He giggled, “You must be pretty tired, _ne?_ ”

The redheaded ghoul investigator chocked in his own words but finally managed an apology, “I'm- I'm so sorry! I would have payed for the dama-”

The waiter simply put a hand up and stood up to his full impressive height.

He was tall, but not as tall as Kagami.

However his body was literally perfect- he could tell the man can pull a few punches.

“iiyo. No harm done. We've all had one of those days. Tell you what, I'll throw in our specialty house sponge cake along with another cup of coffee. Free of charge. Just sit back and relax, Sir.” Before Kagami could object, the brunette picked up the cup's plate off the table and placed it on the tray along with the cup and ushered away, softly calling out, “Kuroko-kun? Could you please clean up the coffee stain under table number 11?” Then he walked over to a smaller and beautiful man with deep blue eyes and black hair, whispering something at him to which he nodded at.

“Great reflexes.” His surrogate older brother, Tatsuya Himuro, finally remarked, snapping the redhead out of his daze, “Y-Yeah...”

Kagami finally turned to look at his older brother- a man of sheer beauty and utter elegance.

His features were delicate and captured the attention of man and woman alike.

He had long inky black hair that was soft as silk. It ran down to his chin. His left eye was completely covered up by an elegant drape of his hair, leaving only his right eye visible.

His eyes were a steely gray that glimmered as beautifully as the silver necklace they both shared with their brotherhood rings.

His lashes were long and thick and a beauty mark lay under his right eye.

His features were very soft and he gave off a kind aura. His skin, a milky porcelain- he was like a doll.

He was a complete contrast to Kagami Taiga- tanned, absurdly tall, and looked nothing if not roughened up.

His hair was a layered mess of red and black, his eyes were angry and red, and his eyebrows were another issue...

“He's handsome, too. I'm so glad you joined the club of the reoccurring kids and fangirls.”

“As if!” Kagami ran a hand through his hair and knelt back in his chair, “I was just impressed by how quick he caught it.”

“Right.” Himuro mumbled, pressing the cup of coffee to his lower lip and averting his gaze to the side.

Sighing, the redhead knelt forward again, “Sorry, Tatsuya... You were saying?”

Placing his cup down after breathing words of appraisal about how delicious the coffee was, he returned his gaze to Kagami, “I was just saying that it's good that there were no casualties, at least.”

He referred to the incident from last night.

Kagami sighed, “We lost an entire tower, Tatsuya. Hyuuga and I and the rest of my team were literally stationed outside of that tower.”

Frowning, Himuro delicately picked up a piece of sugary shortbread from the corner of his coffee cup's plate and offered it to Kagami, whom munched down on it in a not-so-delicate manner.

“It's just a tower, Taiga. As odd as this may sound, I'm glad that you were led away from the explosion. Buildings can be rebuilt. Human lives, Taiga,... can't be.”

“We were set-up!” Kagami suddenly yelled angrily, slamming his knuckle on the table, quieting the entire coffee shop, whom looked at him in shock.

“Taiga...”

Realizing he was being stared at by everyone including a tall huge ass waiter who looked about ready to kick his ass- his eyes were droopy and a cold shade of teal.

Swallowing the shortbread in his mouth, the young ghoul Investigator put a hand up, “S-Sorry!”

People resumed to their chatting.

Kagami looked up to watch the news that featured the explosion of the tower and a number of missing people...

_A woman, married, 29 years old..._

_A man, single, 32 years old..._

_A woman, single, 25 years old..._

He squinted his eyes angrily, his fists clenched tight, **“The Binge Eater...”**

Himuro regarded his younger surrogate brother with a concerned look- he looked frightening as his red eyes burned with anger, “Sick fucking bastard... Ghouls make me sick.”

He parted his lips to say something to his younger brother but his words died out in his mouth and instead, he faced downward.

…

Until a voice so soft, so boyish started, _“ **Ano**...”_

Himuro jumped.

Kagami almost choked.

Looking down, was a small petite boy with baby blue hair and an adorable baby face.

His expression was stoic as ever as he looked up from where he was knelt down by Kagami's feet, cleaning the coffee puddle on the floor.

'How long had he been there?' Thought Himuro.

The boy looked up at Kagami without blinking, his large blue eyes unblinking, “Refrain from using foul language in this coffee shop, kudasai. There are kids around and it greatly upsets our owner.”

Kagami, his eyes wide, blinked at Kuroko, then looked up when said owner came to their table- it was no other than that dashing brunette with the killer reflexes from earlier, “Enjoying your time, gentlemen?”

Himuro was the first to speak, “Absolutely. The coffee is so rich and soothing. It's like it's out of this world.”

For a moment, the brunette's expression went serious and there was a flicker of a dark mystery in those green orbs, his smile ever-the definition of gentle, “What if I tell you that it _is_ out of this world?”

“What?” Himuro and Kagami both voiced in unison- the waiter's tone of voice and expression were so genuine one couldn't help but believe him.

There was also the goosebumps they both felt crawl up their skins as he spoke.

Then...

He giggled and tilted his head to the side, “I'm only joking. I'm glad you liked our coffee. I will be sure to pass your words of appraisal to Haru.”

“Haru?” Kagami repeated.

His green eyes darted towards Kagami's red orbs, “Yes.” He placed a strong gentle hand on the redhead's shoulder, “He will be here with your cake and coffee shortly.” Upon saying that, he gave Kagami one last side-long stare before he walked to serve another customer.

Upon his leave, Kagami finally let out a breath he'd been holding and rubbed his arms, “Okay okay that guy was terrifying as fu-” Before he had a chance to finish, he looked to his left to notice the blue haired boy was now standing next to him, “Don't say that about my boss, kudasai. He's actually a very nice person.”

Kagami jumped, “WHAT THE HE-” But he smacked a hand over his mouth when the boy placed a small first finger over his own math to motion him to keep quiet, his eyes averting to the brunette and a bigger guy of larger built and black hair, whom kept shooting him glances.

“Sir, may I point two things out before I go?” The blue haired boy started, looking down at Kagami with that cute stoic expression of his.

Kagami and Himuro exchanged looks before looking back at him.

“Uh...sure?” Kagami responded.

Nodding in gratitude, he bent down and whispered to Kagami.

As he spoke to him, an uncomfortable shiver ran down his spine and he felt things he'd never felt before.

Himuro shot them a confused look.

As he finished, he bowed his head and walked away.

“Taiga? ...Taiga!” The beautiful older brother called out, causing his brother to jump.

“Hm? Oh.. Sup, Tatsuya?”

Crossing his arms in annoyance, Himuro leaned in towards his brother, “What did he say?”

Himuro could have sworn he'd seen a blush form on Kagami's cheeks, “Oh...well... t'was strange, really...”

Arching a brow, the black haired young man asked, “Well?”

Sighing, Kagami scratched the back of his neck, “Well... For starters, he said I was a very loud man. The second thing was...weird.” He looked at Himuro's eyes and ached a brow, “Then he said I shouldn't judge an entire species because one of them is corrupt.”

Himuro blinked, “I...see...”

“Yeah...”

“Here is your cake and coffee.” Kagami and Himuro looked up to see a pretty black haired man with the most mesmerizing cool sea trench eyes.

He had a slim physique and a very cool and resolved expression.

His eyes averted slowly to Kagami's, “You were very loud earlier.” He said, his voice too cool and monotone it made Kagami feel absolutely ridiculous.

The ghoul investigator blushed and scratched the back of his neck, “S-Sorry about that.”

“Would you rather I change the channel?”

At this question both Himuro and Kagami widened their eyes a bit.

“Er...That's not really necessary.”

“Okay.” He murmured, placing the coffee and sponge cake in front of him.

He had such nice and delicate hands.

“Blueberry sauce?”

Kagami looked up at him and watched him motion to the fancy little ceramic sauce kettle he held in his hand that had little paintings of...dolphins?

“Uh...sure!”

The pretty blue eyed waiter gracefully poured down the sauce over the sponge cake.

There was something so mesmerizing and enigmatic about his slow and subtle movements.

Without even realizing it, the man had already left and Kagami was left staring at his cake with his mouth agape.

“You sure are popular with the waiters today, Taiga.” Himuro laughed.

Scoffing, Kagami let out a low, “Urusai” before taking a sip of his coffee.

He shot his eyes open and looked at the beautiful steaming coffee in his cup, “Whoa... This is amazing.”

Smiling in contentment, Himuro glanced at his watch and hid a sigh.

He had taken some time off his shop to spend time with his brother, whom had the day off after last night's incident.

The two of them rarely had some brotherly time together due to all the workload and pressure that his brother was put under.

“Taiga?” He started.

The red haired ghoul investigator looked up at his older brother, munching on his cake and a splotch of blueberry sauce on his cheek.

Giggling, Himuro picked up the handkerchief from his lap and folded it as he spoke, “Will I see you for dinner tonight?”

Swallowing the food in his mouth, Kagami enthusiastically nodded, “We'll cook together, right?”

“Not on your dear life, Mister. I've been practicing cooking while you were out hunting down big bad ghouls.” He placed a gentle pale hand under his chin and gently dabbed the handkerchief at the blueberry stain on his cheek, wiping it, “Honestly... You're such a big baby.”

Kagami muttered a 'Sorry'

“Tonight. At 8. Don't be late. I'm making a large serving for your big gluttonous belly.”

“What are we having?”

Himuro leaned back in his seat and smiled, arms crossed, “It's a surprise. But I'll reckon you'll love it.”

Kagami frowned.

“Anyway...” Himuro started again, standing up, “I should be going now. I have to open up shop.” He placed a chaste kiss on his younger brother's head, earning him a whine from Kagami, “It was nice seeing you, Taiga.” He ruffled his hair and walked away with a, “And try to relax today. For my sake if not your own.”

“I get it, I get it! Jeez... You're such a mom.” Kagami muttered embarrassingly.

Himuro walked over to one of the waiters- the scariest looking one with the droopy teal eyes, “Hello. I'd like to pay the bill for that table over there please.”

Kagami never liked it when Himuro payed but the black haired beauty felt like spoiling him today.

Well... More so than usual.

The big teal eyed waiter knotted his brows at him before he went behind the counter with a, “Sure.”

Seconds later, he returned with the receipt and Himuro placed the money on the glimmering silver tray where he watched his happy reflection.

He inwardly chuckled- 'I'm that happy to see my brother return from a mission unscathed? I've turned into such a doting older brother... How embarrassing. But still...'

He nodded, “Thank you.”

“Come again.”

...and walked out of the coffee shop, 'I'm happy.'

As Himuro walked out of in the streets, he could have sworn he'd seen purple...purple hair...

Usually he would pay attention to people and their new fashion trends or whatnot.

But he'd been so lost in thought.

'Oh well... I'd just seen a waiter with baby blue hair. I doubt purple hair would surprise me all that much.'

His flower shop wasn't that far from the coffee shop. That's why it was one of his most favored destinations after a long day's work.

As he walked, he prayed that the roses he'd requested arrived today.

He'd been meaning to make new flower arrangements.

A tall shadow stretched before him and his sun was gone.

Himuro could have stopped and turned but he didn't.

He knew he was being followed.

But as calm as he was, he continued walking, 'Nobody is daring enough to make a move this out in the open with so many people around...'

He had a sixth sense for danger and he knew it was right there behind him.

But he was in a good mood today, so he smiled, “You shouldn't cling so close to people you've never even met, you know.”

He received no response but he could feel the large figure's body tense up behind him.

“It's indecent.” He chuckled softly, his elbow brushing against the body's abs and damn were they steel hard.

It was definitely the body of a man's, that much he confirmed.

And then, as they continued to walk, a heavy realization dawned on him.

Everything from three days ago up to today's news...His brother's frustration...

He stopped in his tracks.

The figure bumped against his back.

Himuro looked up.

He was tall- no, freakishly tall.

Pale with long purple hair, stray bangs falling over his bored handsome face.

His eyes were devoid of all emotions except for boredom and were as purple as his hair.

**“You're a ghoul.”** Himuro calmly stated.

The purple haired man's expression never wavered.

But then...his lips moved,

“...yes.” He answered, “...and I'm going to **eat** you.” He added as if it were the most casual statement he'd said.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well... Interesting cliffhanger, ne?
> 
> *cough* *cough* The chapter was actually longer and it stretched on with Murasakibaby and Himuro's dialogue and-- EEEEP I almost gave a spoiler there! D'x Silly me, silly me...
> 
> Expect an update soon~ UuU
> 
> Thank you for reading, my wuvely buvely ghoul usagis (YES. I JUST SAID "wuvely buvely ghoul usagis" DO YOU WANNA FIGHT ABOUT IT? It's so cute and hardcore all at once)


	2. love was not on the MENU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! *-*)9 
> 
> Right now I am craving sleep but anyway listen up--
> 
> This is part 2 of the first chapter- It is NOT chapter 2. It is a continuation of the first chapter. 
> 
> Also? As I wrote this out in a less than 2 day span, I intended for it to be shorter but alas- 20 pages. Which makes chapter 1 a total of 50 pages. YAY.
> 
> Anyway- and WAY MORE IMPORTANTLY, this chapter is VIOLENT. Also-- Major character death approaching so CALM DOWN. Do not shriek! Calmato! Calmato! >3

  
FeeD 01.5

**love was not on the MENU**

* * *

  
.....  
  
  
Himuro's eyes slightly widened and his lips parted.

There... As the cars drove...and people kept walking...The streetlights lit red and green...Everything was moving...Everyone was moving...All those people are moving on with their lives...

But today...His world would stop...He will no longer collide with those busy people to fill out his daily routine...He will no longer make those flower arrangements...He will no longer see his only remaining family, his little brother, Taiga...

He almost laughed at the irony of his situation.

Less than one hour ago he was thanking god that his brother survived and he was giving him all those advices...

And tonight they were supposed to-

Oh, how he shouldn't have planned today...

But his death, that was staring down at him in the face, that... That he certainly did not plan.

“I see.” Himuro answered.  
Then he added, “May I ask why?”

The purple haired ghoul let out a childish sounding whine that, guilty as charged, Himuro found it to be adorable, “Because I'm hungry and...you smell sweet. I bet you taste even sweeter.”

The black haired young man actually felt his cheeks heat up.

That was such a childish compliment- oh, wait... It's not a compliment. This ghoul was going to eat him.

Wait. Was it a compliment?

He shouldn't blush for a ghoul that's going to eat him.

“Thank you.” He said- What the hell was he saying?

The large ghoul merely scrunched bis brows and let out a childish scoff, looking over his shoulder, “I'm in no rush. If you have any last thing you want to do, get to it. I will be with you the whole way. Any funny behavior and I'll kill you on the spot. Understand?”

Himuro laughed.

His laugh sent an uncomfortable shiver down to the purple haired ghoul's spine and he furrowed his brows strangely at him, tutting.

Then, Himuro finally whirled around and faced him properly, for some very odd reason, he was not afraid of this ghoul even if he knew the answer of the question he was going to ask him, “May I ask you another question?”

The purple haired ghoul merely responded with a childish whine, “Hooooo~ Again?”

“Did you really eat 11 people in just 3 days?”

“I didn't count. I ate some more last night.”

“So you're the binge eater they've been talking about...”

“My name is Murasakibara Atsushi.”

The black haired young man stared at Murasakibara, his eyes locking into his for what seemed like forever.

Why...Why did he get those butterflies in his stomach?

It was the strangest feeling- and towards his soon-to-be killer, no less.

A ghoul that's pretty much a serial killer.

But he had never felt this way before- Was it his sheer honesty? Was it his innocence? His ginormous form?

“Can I call you 'Atsushi'?” Tatsuya, what the actual fu-

“Hn...whatever.” ...oh.

“Atsushi, I made dinner plans with my little brother tonight. Is it okay if I call him and cancel? At least...to put his mind at ease for one day. I wouldn't want him to worry about me today on his day off.”

“You're not allowed to use your phone.”

“Hmm... I guess that would seem suspicious . Here I am offering up my body and flesh to you, you could at least let me do this-”

“No phone.”

“I understand. May I go open up my shop for a few hours?”

“Yosen Flower Shop...eh?”

“How...did you know that?”

“. . .”

Himuro found himself to be staring at Murasakibara in awe and he couldn't really help the soft smile that took over his lips- Was this natural? These feelings...?

This ghoul...who probably killed and ate hundreds of humans was...

Well, he obviously knew of Tatsuya Himuro.

“Do you...know my name?” He asked, his interest in this ghoul heightening by every second he's spending with him.

And he couldn't understand why...

Just how messed up was he?

“No...” Atsushi actually pouted as he answered that, a childish forlorn expression suddenly taking over his features.

Himuro felt his heart clench at the sight, “Would you like to know?”

Murasakibara didn't answer, instead, his gaze fell to the side.

The black haired young man couldn't cease his smile, “My name is Himuro Tatsuya.”

To his surprise, the giant mumbled with a cute pink tint on his cheeks, “...I'll remember that.”

Okay, if there were butterflies in his stomach earlier- now they increased by tenfold.

Himuro nodded, chuckling, “Do you remember the names of every human you ate?” Why the fuck was he asking him that with such a heartfelt smile and a genuine sarcasm?

But Atsushi's response positively set his heart soaring again, “No... Just you.”

To anyone, those were just plain pick-up lines.

But for some reason, Himuro found himself believing him more and more.

He doesn't even think this giant of a ghoul could even flirt judging by how childish he is.

Tatsuya laughed, realizing that they're still standing out in the open.

People passed them by and here he was having one of the most interesting and enjoyable time of his life with a serial-killer and a ghoul no less.

A ghoul that wants to eat him.

Letting out a defeated sigh, Himuro smiled and turned around, “Well...I'm tired of standing. Let's go, Atsushi.”

To his surprise, a very gentle tug at the hem of his sleeve stopped him, “Wait.”

Looking over his shoulder, “Hm?”

Atsushi dipped his head in his chin as if he were a child being scolded, “Why aren't you...afraid of me?”

“I beg your pardon?”

“...I said I'm going to eat you. You are going to die today. Your reactions are...'off,' Murochin.”

“Murochin?” Himuro literally beamed at his given nickname.

Nobody's ever gave him a nickname before..

Murasakibara let out a tut and faced the side, a very evident blush spread over his cheek like a tidal wave.

Himuro couldn't even stop himself when he breathed, “...cute.”

Atsushi's gaze averted to Himuro's and he mumbled, “...you're weird.” Then he let out a frustrated whine and rubbed his face with his large hand, as if trying to wipe his blush away, “Hooo~ You're so weird! My stomach feels weird and I haven't even eaten you yet and my heartbeat is off and my hands feel clammy-- why is this happening?!”

The black haired beauty shot his eyes open and parted his lips, “Atsushi...”

He glared at Himuro, “What did you do to me?”  
The large ghoul hugged his stomach, letting out an adorable soft childish whine, “...I think I'm going to be sick."

Ataushi furrowed his brows and stared at Himuro, his expression soft yet at the same time, annoyed.

 He looked so conflicted, “...You still smell sweet and I want to eat you...yet...”

That's when it happened.

And for the first time in his life, Himuro Tatsuya saw a ghoul's kakugan up close and personal.

“...hot. I feel hot.” The tall ghoul breathed to himself.

Himuro could swear that he forgot to breath then and there.

Murasakibara Atsushi is beautiful.

The purple haired ghoul stared at him sadly, blinking slowly, his lips fixed to a soft frown.

“Atsushi...your...” He, without realizing it, reached a hand up but stopped midway when something- rather, someone, caught his attention from the corner of his eye.

He shot his eyes open and gasped.

Taiga.

Adrenaline rushed through him and he immediately tugged Murasakibara by his wrist and began to run.

“Haaa? What are you doing, Murochin? I'll-”

“There are doves on patrol here. If they see you, they'll... Look, just keep your head down and try to revert your eyes back to normal.”

Scoffing, the ghoul mumbled a, “These are my normal eyes...”

Instead of arguing with him with a, 'No, they're not.' or responding with some witty comeback about how he liked his eyes before, he lead him further away into some underground lair- someplace where he usually didn't dare set foot in because it was a perfect ghoul murder set-up.

“...why are you doing this?”

“I don't know...” Himuro answered truthfully.

“You're crazy, Murochin... I'm a ghoul.”

“I know.”

“I eat people-- Your species.”

“I know.”

“I've...eaten more humans than you can ever imagine. More than any ghoul.”

“...I know.”

“Stop it, Murochin. You're not special. I _will_ eat you.”

Suddenly feeling his eyelids growing heavier because of the dark alleyway, Himuro stopped in his tracks and let loose of his grip of the ghoul's wrist, his hand falling by his side again.

The suspicious underground alley smelled of a stench he didn't dare ask or wonder what it was.

A silent sigh escaped his pretty lips.

His eyes fell to the floor, “...is this a good spot?”

“Ha?”

Smiling softly, he whirled around and lifted his head up to look at the giant ghoul, “You said you're going to eat me. This is as good a place as any.”

There were those beautiful pools of amethyst- but now his eyes were wide and his lips were parted slightly, “...now? But...”

The corners of Himuro's lips twisted to a soft contented smile, and he turned to look to the side, “Death comes for all of us, Atsushi. And so it's fated that you will be delivering mine today. Why should I delay it any further?”

Murasakibara said nothing, but he simply faced the ground, his large fists clenched tight by his sides.

If the black haired beauty of a man turned to look up at him, he could have sworn the ghoul looked unbelievably sad.

The situation was so very ironic to the most absurd levels.

Here was this human, who was going to be eaten by this large serial killer ghoul who is known as 'The Glutton' and 'The Binge Eater,' was offering up his life in complete and utter contentment- not showing any signs of resistance whatsoever.

In fact, he was smiling.

Then there was this ghoul who was...conflicted and...quite sad.

This has never happened to Murasakibara Atsushi.

He's never met anyone like this.

Someone so beautiful...so perfect...

“Do you hate your life, Murochin?”

Himuro laughed and, 'What a lovely sound,' The ghoul thought.

“I don't.” The human answered, “At least... Not anymore.”

“...puh.” A troubled sound.

Himuro thought it was cute.

“There was a dove on patrol. You...hid me away. Why did you do that, Murochin?”

“...I'm not sure why... But the thought of them taking you away...frightened me.”

“Baah that's impossible. I could have crushed them.”

Himuro laughed softly, “I'm sure you would have.”

A moment of silence passed by and all they could listen to were the distant car beeps and people's chatters and cars' engines humming from the outside.

It was like they were in their own world- only that, the outside, was the terrible reminder of the cruel world they live in.

The sound of a drop quickly snapped Atsushi's gaze upward toward the seemingly dank ceiling that roofed them.

A drop of water kept hitting the floor in an impossibly slow pace- just between Tatsuya's and Atsushi's feet.

“Atsushi.”

Murasakibara averted his gaze towards the beautiful man.

Himuro's beautiful and visible gray gaze locked itself into the ghoul's eyes, “Why are you-”

“How old are you?” Surprisingly, the ghoul interrupted with a quick question- a complete contrast to his usual slow and tired phrasing of words.

“Uhm... I'm 23 years old-”

“Family?”

Himuro blinked at him, “I have a surrogate younger brother, yes. He's the only family I have left.”

“...parents?”

“I have no vivid memories of my real parents. I was raised in an orphanage. That's how I met Tai- er, my brother. We used to play basketball together when we were kids. That's when this amazing woman came by and adopted us both. At first, the orphanage didn't allow it because she was a single woman but she made this huge ruckus and she wouldn't leave until she had us both. She didn't want to separate us... Eventually, the orphanage gave in and, well, she gave my brother and I a good home. A good life.  
Sometimes...I wish there were more people like her...  
May her soul rest in eternal peace...” Realizing he'd went on and on, he looked up at the ghoul whom was now facing the other way and biting his lower lip.  
The black haired young man smiled, “Sorry...I got...lost in my own memories there.”

“'sokay...”

“Atsushi, are you-”

“...h-how did she die?”

“Ah. Well, three years ago she was murdered- not eaten- by a ghoul.  
A very odd turn of events...  
A fateful intervention by another ghoul, no less.  
While unfortunately late, our mother's body remained intact, but... Ever since that day, I've been meaning to speak with that ghoul...”

Himuro looked up at Murasakibara, whom still had his face shielded behind his layers of purple hair, and furrowed his brows, “Atsushi?” He smiled, his lips quivering somewhat, “Thank you.” His soft voice finally cracked and he immediately put a hand up to cover his mouth.

“You saved my brother and I from what would have been a horrendous sight of our mother. B-Before she died, she smiled and was able to deliver her final words to us. For that, I remain eternally grateful to y-”

“STOP SAYING THAT! I DIDN'T SAVE HER!” Himuro was roughly pushed to a wall which he surprisingly didn't react to as Murasakibara kept a firm grip of the smaller man's shoulders, shaking him up, his purple eyes wide and angry.

Also...

Tears slid down the ghoul's cheeks, his teeth grit, “I D-DIDN'T SAVE THAT HUMAN! I HAD NO REASON TO! And that ghoul got away with it, too! I didn't kill him!”

Shudders ran through the ghoul when a warm and soft hand was suddenly on his cheek.  
Himuro smiled sadly at him, wiping at his tear strained cheeks with his thumb and the back of his hand, “You saved us.”

For a moment, Murasakibara stared at the human in disbelief before he tutted in conflicted annoyance and backed away, turning his head to the other side and sniffling, “Don't touch me, Murochin. How dare you...”

Himuro furrowed his brows and faced downward, his last words actually hurting him, “...sorry.”

“Your time is up.” Murasakibara finally said.

Himuro faced up.

The purple haired ghoul turned to look at him- his kakugan staring coldly at the smaller human.

“I'm going to eat you now.” The purple haired ghoul stated coolly.

Shutting his eyes, Himuro nodded calmly, “Understood.” As he said that, his slim right hand reached up to grab at his silver ring necklace, closing his palm around the ring.

Murasakibara scoffed and closed the distance between them, his large hands on the slim man's shoulders again.

Himuro noticed that Murasakibara's hands were shaking and the more they shook, the tighter he gripped Himuro.

It...hurt.

It felt like he could tear his limbs apart.

Probably what he was actually doing since he was going to eat him.

He should be more frightened- Himuro thought about himself, but he wasn't.

Murasakibara was the one that's trembling whereas he was standing there offering him his very life.

His lips parted to a surprised breath when he felt Murasakibara's nose burrowing into his hair, sniffing him.

That's when his own legs started to quiver- and not because of fear, but because of the closure.

One of his hands slide inside his shirt and Himuro winced at how cold they were against his own skin.

Goosebumps sent shrills down his spine as Murasakibara felt him up in a surprisingly too gentle manner.

His hand was large and fanned out against his belly, where he could feel his hand gently touch up his ribs, his belly button, his chest-- his fingers gliding over his nipples.

Himuro squirmed, “Ah..Atsu-”

“Quiet.” The ghoul murmured against his ear, brushing his lips against the nape of Himuro's neck, his jawline...

“You have very soft skin, Murochin...” He found himself saying that with his lips pressed to Himuro's clothed left shoulder, his gaze averting to Himuro's seemingly flushed face while his hand continuing its exploration of Himuro's abdomen.

The black haired human said nothing- nor did he open his eyes still.

“You're very pretty.” Murasakibara went on, “...and you smell sweet.” He inhaled Himuro's scent through the fabric of his shirt, “...so sweet.”

Himuro actually gasped when Murasakibara tugged on the v-neck collar of his shirt with his teeth, his hair and nose tickling his collar bone.

His silent breath hitched and he tilted his head back, his eyes still closed.

Shivers ran through him when he felt Murasakibara's lips on his neck, “Murochin...” He murmured, slowly opening his mouth against the human's throat, “I'm...”

Himuro swallowed, feeling dizzy and lightheaded- _'Here it comes... Goodbye, Taiga...'_ He tightened his hold of his necklace and shut his eyes tighter, biting his lower lip.

And instead of getting his throat ripped out, all he now felt were Atsushi's teeth gently scraping against the sensitive skin, his breath hot, “...I c-can't.”

“A...Atsushi?”

“I can't...Murochin... You're sweet. I want to eat you. But I can't. I'm trying but I can't.”

“...i-is it because I'm alive? Would you rather eat my corpse?”

“No! Murochin, I... Open your eyes.”

Upon opening his eyes, Murasakibara's head was at his level, “I can't do it.” He admitted, his expression uncharacteristically calm and resolved.

“Atsushi...”

His kakugan vanished as a ray of orange sunlight beamed inside the dark corridor- at Murasakibara's face in the perfect moment.

So the sun was already setting?

How long had they been here exactly...?

It was such a beautiful and poetic moment, “I don't want to eat Murochin... And I don't want Murochin to die...”

Himuro furrowed his brows and stared at him, his heart honestly cracking up bit by bit at his expression, “But...”

Murasakibara's amethyst gaze fell to the side, “But Murochin smells sweet. Other ghouls will surely come and eat you. I don't want that.”

“Atsushi...” His smaller hands found the ghoul's shoulders.

“Murochin... Why do you hate ghouls so much?”

“I don't hate you.”

“...”

“Atsushi. What's gotten into you?”

“If I wouldn't have met Murochin, I wouldn't have any problems. If Murochin wasn't human, I wouldn't have any problems either... This sucks.” His gaze fell back on Himuro, “I want to be with Murochin.” The corners of his lips twisted to a genuinely soft and small smile- Himuro's never seen the ghoul smile- he never thought he could.

The human shot his eyes open, “You want to...”

Murasakibara placed a hand on Himuro's chest, his smile instantly fading to a frown as he began feeling the thump of his beating heart against his large palm, “Humans are weak. Ghouls are stronger. If Murochin has a part of me inside of him, he will be very strong.”

“...w-what...”

“Murochin.” He squinted his eyes seriously as he leaned his face close to Himuro's, “Would you...” But he never finished what he was about to ask and retreated, taking a step away from Himuro.

He shook his head, “No...”

Himuro pushed himself off the wall, “Would I what? Would I WHAT?!” Why was he getting so worked up and desperate over this?  
His hands quickly reached for the front of Murasakibara's shirt, shaking the much larger ghoul up, whom suddenly turned to look to the dark end of the hall, sniffing.

“Atsushi! Answer me!”

The ghoul's lips parted and he slightly widened his eyes before he quickly pushed Himuro behind him and fanned his long arms out in a defensive manner.

...

“One more step and I'll crush you.” The large ghoul suddenly started- his voice taking an icy and dark tone.

Blinking in confusion, Himuro grabbed the back of Murasakibara's shirt and looked ahead.

He couldn't see anyone beyond the dark corridor.

“A...Atsu-” But he never got a chance to finish as in an all too sickening sudden manner, something flashed at them and the entire upper half of Murasakibara Atsushi was blown off.

Himuro fell to the ground with his mouth agape as an eruption of blood splashed upon him.

He screamed.

He didn't know why- tears formed in the corner of his eyes and his hands reached for his head, 'No, no, no, no, no, no, no...'

And before he could scream out Atsushi's name and relieve his heart of this sudden foreboding misery- his eyes widened when he watched said ghoul's long legs still standing in their usual spot.

And then...

His jaw dropped.

Organic-like crimson flame bubbles formed on his lower half and quickly upped to what seemed to be Atsushi's full height.

And in a sickening millisecond, Murasakibara Atsushi was back to the way he was minus the lost layers of his shirt.

Murasakibara gave an unimpressed look and let out an annoyed tut.

“...A...Ats..ushi?” Himuro cried out- his lips trembling.

“Don't look, Murochin!” He whined out in a saddened childish manner.

**“Well, well, well... I knew I smelled big and nasty in this ward. Now it makes perfect sense.”** A new voice joined in.

Himuro snapped his head towards where Murasakibara was looking and watched a pair of bright red eyes- kakugan most likely, light up in the dark, "You reek like those gourmet after-parties." He went on.

“That was impressive by the way... Figured you'd recover from that. As expected from the now proclaimed 'Glutton.' Your rinkaku is one of the best, after all. Your regeneration is abnormally fast even for ghoul standards. But you're no standard, are you, _Murasakibara Atsushi?_ ”

“Generation of Miracle Ghouls?” He laughed, his footsteps nearing, “Give me a fucking break! You guys are monsters. They should just...”

The figure finally showed itself- a ghoul of taller build than Himuro, but much shorter than Murasakibara, "...lock you up." He finished.

He looked to be around Himuro's age and had an athletic build. His hair was dark gray and kept in cornrows. His eyes were narrow and sent a disgusted shrill down to Himuro's spine.

_That ghoul..._

He grinned evilly at them and lifted what looked to be a large gun over his shoulder. His other hand went up to his face and he swiped his thumb against the tip of his tongue- Oh, how Himuro remembered that pose.

How he...loathed...

The human found himself standing up slowly, his elbow pressed to the wall, his exposed steely gray eye violently focused on their intruding ghoul.

“ **Haizaki Shougo.** ” Murasakibara addressed, his voice cool and dripping with venom.  
He nodded his head at the weapon slung over the other ghoul's shoulder, “A Quinque? ...Tch. You're disgusting.”

Haizaki grinned and gestured at his weapon, “Like it?”

Murasakibara escaped a childish whining sound out of his lips, “Hooo~ You're so annoying. I suggest you take my earlier warning and leave. Go play with your dove friends, ...traitor!”

Himuro shot his eyes open- 'This is a dove? But he's a ghoul! The doves stooped to such a level that they would enlist a ghoul within their ranks?  
And THIS ghoul in particular? Did Taiga know about this? ...why?'

As if answering his thoughts, Haizaki shrugged his shoulders and answered, “Technically I'm not a dove. See, they can't enlist scum like us in, yeah? But I happen to have...connections~”

The large ghoul let out an offended scoff, “Scum? Don't group me in with you, snake. I've warned you before.” He took one step forward, squinting his eyes coldly- his kakugan blossoming violently, black root-like lines inking the sides of his eyes, “Leave now.”

Grinning wildly, Haizaki waved one hand out, “Come now, Atsushi. We were in the same team before, yeah?” Then, he narrowed his eyes, his expression turning into one of pure hatred and disgust, “...before Ryouta replaced me.”

Murasakibara gave no room for discussion- six large scaled-like tentacles exploded out of his bare waist.

His rinkaku was a dazzling purple with an organic pulsating red in the core, neon purple and pink electric sparks engulfing it.

It looked so effortless Himuro and Haizaki had to wonder if 6 scales really was the only number of tentacles he can use.

Himuro shot his eyes open, “Atsushi...”

“Stand back, Murochin.”

Haizaki smirked, “Only going to use half of your effort to beat me? You're really underestimating me, Atsushi.”

“Half? Don't be so full of yourself.” As he said that, four...no, five of his rinkaku gently went limp on the floor and before either of them could react, one of the tentacles quickly stabbed through Haizaki, taking him by surprise.

Haizaki let out a gurgling pained grunt- coughing out blood.

His quinque fell to the floor.

Murasakibara gaze fell towards it.

His lips parted and his body shook, “...!”

Himuro, albeit calm, was too afraid to move by the display of Murasakibara's strength.

He just stared at the now seemingly pained looking ghoul.

Murasakibara dropped Haizaki, whom fell with a thud, a blood pooling him.

'Was he dead?' Himuro wasn't sure.

He just watched as Murasakibara walk towards the quinque- a sleek dark navy gun with a white elegant design.

It was too elegant for someone like Haizaki to wield.

Murasakibara furrowed his brows and stared solemnly at the quinque, “A...Ar...”

Himuro had never seen anything of the like- was Murasakibara talking to a quinque? A weapon? What the hell was going on?

He was too afraid to even utter a word.

The large purple haired ghoul's shoulders shook and he shakily bent down to pick up the weapon, “ **Araki-san**...” He sniffed childishly, his voice a sad wail.

Himuro furrowed his brows at him.

“Araki-san...” Murasakibara repeated- his voice a shameless and weakened cry.

It was such a sad sight Himuro felt his heart breaking.

Murasakibara hugged the weapon close to his chest and dropped his knees to the ground, his rinkaku wrapping around him as if he were a cocoon.

“A...Araki-san...” The giant ghoul cried, hugging the quinque.

“At...Atsushi...” Himuro finally found his voice, slowly walking towards the large ghoul.

The sad ghoul sniffed and parted his trembling lips to a loud cry.

It was such a heartbreaking scene- a 2 meter something ghoul crying like a child hugging a quinque as if it were his mother.

Himuro swallowed a lump in his throat, reaching to place a hand on his shoulder before he paused, “A..-”

The black haired human looked down at his stomach- a spiky red blade with electric-veins deep in the core- a kagune...

Haizaki's...

He stabbed him.

Slowly, he turned to look over his shoulder at the injured ghoul, whom grinned at him with bloody teeth.

The kagune went deeper into Himuro's stomach and he let out a breathless gasp- blood sprinkling out of his mouth.

He felt himself being lifted off the ground.

With whatever effort he had left, the human still reached a hand towards Murasakibara- only to have it brush against his hair as he was lifted up and roughly tossed to a wall in such brute force he felt his bones crack.

His eyes felt heavy, his breathing weak and his chest tight.

He definitely shattered a rib.

Himuro looked at Atsushi- his vision blurry.

Haizaki closed in towards a weeping Murasakibara, koukaku in one hand, his other snaked around his neck.

“Atsu...shi...” Himuro coughed, calling out weakly- Murasakibara looked so lost and traumatized.

His guard was open.

Haizaki grinned, “I told you you'd like my new quinque, didn't I?” He leaned in and whispered to his ear, “Know what I call her? The 'Groveling Whore.'” He chuckled, tilting his head, “Know why? Because she grovelled before the doves in one leg- her ukaku torn to shreds all over the place while she gave you and your friends a chance to escape. Such a brave and noble woman, she was...” He tugged Murasakibara by the hair, pressing his cheek against his, “Bet you didn't know I was the one that gave up your location to the doves back then- STUPID ATSUSHI!” He slammed the large ghoul's head to the damp concrete floor- once, twice, thrice... His face bloodied and flesh peeling.

Haizaki laughed, “What's the matter, At~su~shi?! Too traumatized to regenerate? Have you finally come to terms with your fate? Oh, and by the way, thanks for holding back on me earlier- Phew, I was surely a goner. Of course, I knew full well before coming here that I couldn't stand a chance against Tokyo's big bad Binge Eater, that's why I had the doves prep me with that one particular quinque~” The devilish ghoul stood up, his foot on Atsushi's head, “And don't get your hopes up. The bitch is dead. Her kakuhou was so pathetic by the time the doves got her, they were only able to extract so much for one quinque. Well, she blasted a hole through you so I wouldn't call that completely useless~” He pressed his foot tighter on Murasakibara's skull, leaning in, “And there you have her, what a joyful and happy reunion this has been eh, Atsushi?” He squinted his eyes and smirked, “Well, Merry Christmas, kiddo~” And as he lifted his foot up to stomp on the large ghoul's skull, he felt something weak hit him in the back of the head.

Haizaki turned his head to look at the pathetic human- now groveling on weak knees, a hand outstretched- Haizaki had to laugh.

Did this asshole just throw a piece of rubble at him?

Himuro panted weakly, his shaky shoulders gave in and he fell face first on the ground.

The gray haired ghoul let out a pathetic laugh, “Are you fucking serious?”

He pointed his thumb at Himuro then looked down at Murasakibara, “..What? Am I missing out on something here? Is this guy your human lover now?” He burst out laughing, hugging his stomach, “And here I thought Ryouta was pathetic for acting like a such a moony bitch towards Daiki- Hah! This is way more priceless! A **human**! A _human_ , you sick fuck! You eat like, what, dozens in a two to three days basis. What makes this one so special, eh?”

Himuro felt a presence near him and soon he was lifted by the neck with one hand.

Haizaki zoomed in on Himuro's face, “Fuck, he IS pretty, I'll give you credit for your taste, at least.” His other hand reached up to touch his face, which Himuro was too weak to shake off, “And he's as smooth as a lady. Not bad, not bad...”

The beautiful male coughed, wheezing as he tried to say something.

“Hm? You say something?” Haizaki pulled Himuro closer in feigned interest.

“..A..Ats..ushi..r..r..” He gulped, this time not caring if all the life drained itself out of his body, “A..ATSUSHI...R-run! Atsushi...” His hands weakly gripped on Haizaki's in an attempt to lessen the intensity of the choke as he continued, his cheeks strained with tears and blood, “Atsu..shi! Pl..ease...Nnh.. **Don't**.......d.. **die**..!” He was desperate to pass a message to the ghoul.

Haizaki regarded him with a pathetic scoff and arched a brow, smirking venomously, “Haha! Disgusting.” He looked over his shoulder at the purple haired ghoul, “Oy, Atsushi! I'm usually into chicks but would you mind if I bone your pretty little friend here before I eat him?” He laughed then looked back at Himuro- who seemingly appeared lifeless now, his eyes closed and his lips parted.

Haizaki shook him, “Oy, don't die just yet! How am I supposed to hear the pretty little noises you'll make once I-” He interrupted himself and turned around.

He shot his eyes open.

Himuro groggily opened his eyes, the corners of his lips weakly twisted to a smile, 'Atsushi...'

Before them stood an impossible and beautiful threat.

Murasakibara stood with his head held low, the quinque still hugged tightly to his chest, a reddish purple and powdery-like smoke danced out of his covered eye like pollen.

His purple hair bellowing with the wind.

Then...

Enormous six, no, eight, ten... No, wait...

His rinkaku exploded out of his lower waist into **16** scaled tentacles with spikes coming out of them.

Murasakibara's rinkaku was so large that as it fanned out in the corridor, it broke the walls in mere touch contact- the whole place shook.

He did not have _one_ of the best rinkaku- His rinkaku IS the best.

It glowed like a galaxy of red inside the purple tentacles, each of them engulfed with a beautiful misty lavender smoke, electric webs buzzing out of the spikes.

He finally lifted his head up, looking at Haizaki with an unreadable expression- his kakugan rooting black webs down his cheeks and the side of his eyes.

Purple haze brushed against his torn off flesh in his face and in an instant he was fully healed.

There was no time to react- There was no need to move- The very earth shook as Murasakibara Atsushi tore up Haizaki Shogo like paper- decorating the very walls with his blood.

Himuro hit the ground after the ghoul's sickening quick demise.

The human lay in a puddle of his or Haizaki's blood, he couldn't tell.

The underground corridor was going to collapse.

The large ghoul calmly strode towards the human that was lying on the ground unmoving.

Murasakibara kept the walls from falling using his rinkaku and bent down and picked up Himuro, whose head fell back as if he were a rag doll.

This worried the ghoul.

Upon a closer look, Murasakibara could see that Himuro had a graceful and contented smile ghosting his lips.

.....

* * *

   
**Later...**

**  
** “What the hell happened here?!”

“Did you feel that earthquake earlier?”

“God...what is that stench? It's like somebody died here!”

People swarmed the almost broken up underground entrance- CCG vans suddenly parked outside.

“Alright, people! Clear up! Clear up! Hey!”

The Bureau Director of the CCG's Main Office stepped foot out of one of the vans, followed by other Doves.

A handsome and professionally dressed middle aged man with somewhat curly black hair that is parted to the left. His features were sharp and his eyes were keen and weary with experience.

He strode calmly to the scene- a Dove rushed towards him, “Harasawa-san! Sir! You didn't need to trouble yourself-”

Katsunori put a hand out, “At ease.”  
He nodded his head, “So which is it this time?”

“H-Hard to say, Sir. But it was definitely the ghouls again! I wouldn't throw the Aogiri Tree off the mark on this one, Sir.”

The Director let out a sigh then, sensing a presence behind him, he turned to look calmly over his shoulder, “Ah. You're finally here.”

“N-N- **Nijimura** -san!”

The renowned strongest Special Class Ghoul Investigator was here for the first time in a while too long.

He stood in his usual cold and disciplined manner- his black hair bellowing with the wind softly.

His calm handsome face read something unrecognizable- expression ever-so-neutral.

Gray eyes lidded and pooled with an unforgiving storm- he was humanity's one final trump card right here in the flesh.

His very presence put the other doves on edge.

“Nijimura.” Harasawa started, watching the young man's cruelly youthful expression as he nodded at him, a briefcase in hand, “I'll go.” said the young man coolly.

Harasawa understood and nodded back, “You've got 10 minutes. After that, leave the scene to Hyuuga's team.”

“Harasawa-san! I just got he- ...Nijimura-san?” The 1st Class Investigator in question just arrived to watch Nijimura Shuzo calmly stride towards the ruined underground.

Harasawa's eyes never left his slim back as he gracefully hopped down, disappearing from sight, his eyelids dropped halfway, “He won't say anything but...” He shut his eyes, a sigh puffing out of his lips.

Hyuuga looked at him strangely, “...I..I see...”  
He looked at the scene before him, ripples of rubble drizzling down the miserably destroyed underground- or rather, what's left of it, “...this is fucking insane.”

Harasawa lit himself a cigarette, inhaling and exhaling the smoke upward- watching it disappear into the sky, “Nothing ever isn't these days...”

 

* * *

 

His gut feeling is what brought him here, he told himself.

And he stood corrected- He had every reason to be here.

The Special Class Ghoul Investigator blinked slowly- ...he had every reason to be here, he told himself again as he looked at his late friend's severed head- literally split open- a horrified expression on his face.

He set his briefcase down.

And for the next 10 minutes, Nijimura simply stood and stared at Haizaki Shogo's horrified expression, the right side of his flesh torn off- a grotesque showing of his facial muscles.

Before he left, he bent down to pick up his briefcase with one hand and used the other to close his friend's eyelids.  
  
.....

* * *

   
Kagami Taiga finally arrived- running.

He frequently checked his watch, muttering a, “Shit, shit, shit! I'm gonna be late!”

He had one cardboard bag in one hand, and his briefcase in the other, “Of all the damn timings...”  
The redhead fished out his cellphone from his coat's pocket- 'Tatsuya still hasn't responded to my text. He's either too busy cooking or annoyed with me for telling him I was going to be late... Shit.'

“Kagami!” The young redhead flinched as his mentor, Hyuuga Junpei, walked towards him, looking absolutely furious.

“I'm SO SORR-” Hyuuga put a hand out, “I don't care about your lame ass excuses, Kaga-” But he stopped himself as he began sniffing, “...What's that smell?”

Kagami grinned and lifted the cardboard bag up, “Coffee-scented candles! I got them for Tatsuya. He was so happy about today's morning coffee I thought I'd get him-”

Sighing, Hyuuga waved him off, “Save your brotherly love to yourself, please. It's making me feel fuzzy and now's not the time.”

“Fuzzy? Uh! Oh, yeah! Speaking of which, I have important plans later, so...if it's okay, can I-”

“Cancel them.” Hyuuga crossed his arms.

Kagami's face fell, “B-But..! I can't! I promised! Please, Hyuuga! Just tonight-- you're free to grill me about it tomorrow all you want.”

'Puppy eyes look terrible on Kagami,' or so Hyuuga thought.

But the 1st Ghoul Investigator finally let out a defeated sigh, “I get it. I get it.” Kagami threw his arms around him, “Hyuugaaaa-san! I love you, man!”

“Get off.” He pushed him back while tilting his glasses up.

“There isn't much to be done here. The groundwork's been mostly looked over.”

“What a mess. What the hell happened here?”

Hyuuga scoffed, “Nothing all that sightly. But it is a first- I've never seen such a mess done to a ghoul before.”

“The victim's a ghoul?”

“The whole underground's a blood bath- even the remains of the ghoul are scarce.” Hyuuga sighed, “We're thinking it's cannibalization.”

“Jesus...”

“We've only found the head-”

“Just the head?” Kagami scoffed, “The Binge Eater again?”

“That's unlikely. The Binge Eater never cannibalized before. We've uncovered several of his crime scenes to tell- He's a very picky eater. Uusally leaves behind victims' heads and accessories behind. Sometimes their clothes. Sometimes he eats them whole. But never the head. And they were all human. From the behavior displayed- or, what we speculate, he's a rinkaku type. And he's a lazy sonovabitch who puts very little effort even in his killing methods. And he's most definitely affiliated with Aogiri which leaves bigger trouble on our plate. Anyway,” Hyuuga sighed, “I doubt he suddenly decided, 'Hey! I wanna eat ghouls!”

Kagami faced downward- deep in thought.

Hyuuga placed a hand on the larger man's shoulder, “Oy! Don't think about it too much tonight!”

Kagami looked at Hyuuga and pressed his temples, “Sorry.”

Hyuuga actually smiled, “Go home, Kagami. Enjoy the rest of your evening with your brother.”

“Hyuuga-san...” Immediately after, he bowed his head quickly in gratitude, causing his mentor to almost jump, “Thank you so much, Sir!”

“Stop thanking me and go!”

“Uh-- Yessir! Thank you, Sir!”

“Just. Go! ...Tch. _That idiot..._ ”

As Kagami left, the black haired 1st Class Ghoul Investigator turned to walk back to his men, “Hyuuga.” A voice called.

He looked to find the Director himself motioning him over.

“Ah! Harasawa-san!”

“May I speak with you for a moment?”

Hyuuga stode towards the Director, “I'm all ears, Sir.”

* * *

  
**Tōō Private Memorial**

An annoyed sigh escaped the doctor's lips as he bandaged up the large blonde's arm, “Sorry...” The blonde droned again.

A feigned chuckle escaped Imayoshi, “Of course you're sorry, Wakamatsu.” Finishing up his work, he set aside the scissors and bandages before he smacked Wakamatsu in the head, earning an “OW!”

Sighing, the doctor turned to put away his supplies quietly, “Honestly... I wonder whose brilliant idea it was for you to have an arm wrestling match against Aomine-kun. Are you retarded, Wakamatsu?” He asked him that as he looked him over his shoulder, smirking, his voice carrying a hint of annoyance.

“Does this mean I get a day off?”

“Your stupidity does not earn you a-” But before the doctor could finish, the door slammed open followed by a panting Sakurai.

“Sorry! So sorry! I didn't mean to-”

Imayoshi placed a hand on the smaller male's shoulder, “Calm down, Sakurai-kun. What's wrong?”

“It's-” But Imayoshi found his answer as a large purple haired ghoul towered behind Sakurai, cradling a young man's body in his large arms.

…

“Get the operating table ready. Now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...How was it?-- SO SORRY HAIZAKI SHOUGO FANS I TRULY AM SO SORRY! I just... It had to happen! 
> 
> I originally did not plan for Haizaki's death but character-wise, I don't think Murasakibara would have let him live.  
> I truly don't think it would be in Murababy's nature to forgive him especially after the things Haizaki did.
> 
> Now... let me talk about Murasakibara here for a bit before a charade of WHYs and WTFs start-  
> For this story, I fully intended to have the GoM incredibly OP because let's face it- They're pretty overpowered in general.  
> Also, the fact that his rinkaku produces up to 16 scaled tentacles seems a bit...unnatural. Also ridiculous.  
> That's intentional, too. I wanted to show you readers head on that Murasakibara Atsushi has the strongest rinkaku in this story and has the fastest regenerative system. Because come'on, he eats. A LOT. 
> 
> As far as his character goes- you might have noticed that he is disturbed and has those on and off moments. I implied that he had been stalking Himuro for quite some time but never chose to make a move on him until now. Himuro is also quite aware of this.
> 
> Now, normally people would react differently to being stalked by a serial killing ghoul- Himuro is not normal. He...how should I put it, he likes Atsushi. He is not put off by the fact that he's this hugeass ghoul whose eaten dozens of humans in a span of 3 days because his feelings towards Murasakibara are...twisted? submissive? He blindly overlooks those major flaws. It's like beauty and the beast. While other people see Murasakibara as a threat and whatnot- Himuro sees him as Murasakibara Atsushi. He is Murasakibara's gift as he is the only person who can see through the core of his heart. They both have a very special connection. It's just something from very deep within and not easy to put into words, y'know?
> 
> Murasakibara saved Himuro and Kagami's mother (you get no points guessing who their mother is here) from being eaten by a ghoul (which Himuro subtly implied to be Haizaki) but he was too late. And despite the fact that he eats people and should not be affected by this, it actually scarred him.  
> Himuro recognized Murasakibara as the ghoul that saved their mother from being eaten and was just grateful beyond words that he'd at least, as he aptly put it, "saved us from what would have been a horrendous sight of our mother"
> 
> As for how he recognized Murasakibara as the Binge Eater/Glutton... Well, a ghoul that huge? Anyone would have guessed that he'd eat. A lot. 
> 
> 'Himuro is very submissive to Murasakibara' >> Well, yes. He's kinda all over him since their first official meeting. He REALLY likes him.
> 
> 'Murasakibara's relationship with "Araki-san"' >> If you know KNB then you would have recognized the name- It's Masako Araki, Yosen's Coach. Her role in the story is... Well, quite sadly, she is dead. Murasakibara's past relationship with her was akin to mother-and-son but that's all I'm saying about it now.
> 
> 'Nijimura is awfully quiet. And cold.' >> Yes he is. He carries a very heavy burden and has a very major role (er...not just in the story but I meant that as in his position and...stuff)
> 
> 'Nijimura's relationship with Haizaki?' >> They were friends. But that's all that I'm saying about it now.
> 
> 'Wakamatsu arm-wrestled with Aomine?!' >> YEAH CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT BAKA
> 
> ...
> 
> Phew* okay. Did you guys enjoy Nijimura's brief presence? Because I can tell you straight out that he won't be showing up until later laaaaaaaaaaater on so it's good to savor those little moments, ne?~ n.n
> 
> I really appreciate you all reading my story. Your comments mean a lot to me- THANK YOU BTW! ^O^)9 I tried to update as soon as I could but I just couldn't feel that this chapter could be labeled as "Chapter 2" because my very original intention was to expand out Himuro and Murasakibara's dialogue (and this and that) in one whole chapter and there, now you have an action-filled 50 page first chapter!~ n.n YAY!
> 
> An important final notice before I conclude this absurdly long EN:
> 
> PLEASE LOOK FORWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! MANY MORE CHARACTERS WILL FINALLY MAKE AN APPEARANCE!
> 
> To get you all excited, I will name SOME of the characters expected to make an appearance in Chapter 2:
> 
> Rin (FUJOS SCREAMING), more in depth Midorima (I SCREAM), Aomine and Kise again OMGFUCKYESMYSHIP-- *cough* I mean, yes. plot. AoKise plot.  
> ALSO  
> /////drum rolls..........  
> THE EMPEROR HIMSELF WILL DEFINITELY* MAKE AN APPEARANCE IN CHAPTER 2! 
> 
> I(*o*)I Thank you for reading all this (if you have) and now, if you'll excuse me, Bed-kun is calling for me!  
> Ciao!~


	3. choice of color: BLOOD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the storm- How both ghoul organization rings passed their time before Haizaki's death...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo!
> 
> Okay first of all OMG IT TOOK ME ROUGHLY A WEEK TO WRITE THIS JFC
> 
> I would also like to apologize for the delay but it is within good reason because this chapter is HUGE. (It's a total of 47 pages ffs!) So grab your snacks or whatever because you SERIOUSLY NEED TO SIT DOWN FOR THIS!
> 
> I would also like to thank you all for your lovely comments and continuous support. You're the reason I worked so hard on this tbh
> 
> Warning: This chapter contains an excessive amount of fanservice. Blood. Fnaservi-- Oh, wait I already mentioned that.  
> But yes, red is a very reoccurring color in this chapter AND WITH A REASON.
> 
> Anyway, less chatting and more-------
> 
> Ah hell, just enjoy the read~ UuU

 

 FeeD 02:

**choice of color: BLOOD**

 

* * *

 

**The previous night...**

A mysterious figure stood on a tall and skinny building- much like his cloaked body.

He was quite underweight for his tall height but still managed to retain a lean figure.

He walked towards the ledge of the building, his hood falling down his shoulder due to the suddenly intense wind current, causing his straight long lavender hair to bellow wildly with the wind.

His mask, a dirty white with former brown scrapes and scratches, possibly blood- devoid of anything save for a single smile obviously drawn with a bloodied tip of a finger.

He lifted his slender veiny hand out- a sickeningly pale thing, it was.

His bony fingers traced the bloodied smile on his mask as he watched the tower before him light up a blaze after two of the Aogiri members leaped into a helicopter and flew away.

His nails scratched at the bloodied smile on his mask and he let out a silent snicker from beneath.

**“They've been active lately.”** A new figure emerged beside him, crouched on the ledge in a catty manner and staring downward at the blazing mess.

The lavender haired young man said nothing, simply nodded.

“...it serves to our advantage but this...” His friend's soft boyish voice sounded muffled due to the mask he was wearing, “No casualties. No civilians or doves lost. It's a perfect bombing. A message.” The young man was silent for a moment before he added, “...I don't like this.”

The lavender haired individual scratched a perfect line through the smile, his nails erupting a coarse sound as it scaled the material of the mask.

The smaller figure suddenly looked up at him- his mask more elaborate than his- covering his entire face as well, it was an elegant black- a much nicer and sleeker material than his.

Just as his mask, it beared nothing save for a smile upside down- which was also in red, but clearly drawn with red ink, not with a bloodied finger...like his.

“We should wait.” He said.

The skinnier of the two frowned in silence and turned to leave with his friend before he paused when something caught his eye-

_...someone_ , more like.

A tall and dark-skinned figure of impressive muscular build- he could very well be a basketball player.

He had the most curious dark blue hair and his mouth mask very well succeeded in giving out the amount of fear and immense power he resonated with his mighty presence.

It was a finely and sickeningly accurate metallic sculpting of a human's jaw- with the teeth and highly protruding cheekbones...the nose and facial musculature...

His kakugan fierce and menacing- despite standing a good distance apart in one of the opposing buildings' rooftops.

The mysterious lavender haired figure grinned behind his mask.

And as if hearing his thoughts, his friend whom didn't bother turning back, finally spoke, “Don't. He's a Miracle. He'll kill us within seconds.” His friend had such a monochromatic tone of voice- ever so truthful and honest even about the coldest of matters.

His cloaked friend looked over his shoulder- he was at a much shorter and slender frame than his- the mask devoid of anything save for the frown, “To him, we are nothing but trash. That's just the way things are.”

The smaller boy turned back around and began to walk away, “He's too preoccupied with other matters right now. He won't bother with us.  
And cover your hair.”

Obeying his smaller friend's orders, the taller figure picked up the hood of his cloak, his eyes never leaving the powerful blue haired ghoul, whom had his large hands stuffed in his coat's pockets- pairs of kakugan watching them cautiously and with a daring.

He obscured his hair with his hood and mockingly bowed at the bluenette.

This caused the dark-skinned ghoul to narrow his eyes at him.

The lavender haired man simply laughed internally- as silent and eerie as ever.

“Quit messing around. Let's go.”

* * *

  
**At the Helter Skelter's...**

“Come'on, Sousuke~ Indulge me a little~” The troublesome pink haired ghoul whined, literally straddling the larger ghoul and nibbling against his lower lip.

They were at a room in the back- the room that he never dared enter- 'The Zone.'

...and now Sousuke was dragged there by a horny as can be Kisumi, whom was clingier and pushier than usual.

All Sousuke ever wanted was to get some information about Rin- anything that would put his mind at ease.

But information doesn't come cheap from Kisumi Shigino.

The same applies with his sister, Satsuki Momoi Shigino.

Sousuke found himself wishing the latter was here to “disrupt” this mess he's gotten himself into- _AGAIN._

...Kisumi always did have his way in the end.

He's so naughty and has those magical hands of his...

His hair smelled of strawberries and Sousuke felt his skin getting hotter- it was like being with a girl.

Just what kind of man- a ghoul, no less, smells of strawberries?

Sousuke doesn't even remember how he ended up on this expensive marbled sofa with Kisumi straddling him.

A guilty groan escaped Sousuke's lips as Kisumi's fingers carded through the back of his hair, all the way placing desperately fast pecks all over his face.

The pink haired ghoul grinned, “I am so glad you're finally giving in to me, Sousuke~”

The slimmer ghoul leaned in to press his lips against the larger ghoul's only to be blocked by a palm- Sousuke's.

“...Stop.” He breathed, furrowing his brows- his other hand firmly grabbing Kisumi's hip in place- pushing him away.

Kisumi frowned beneath the palm closing on his lips.

The black haired ghoul let out a sigh, closing his eyes momentarily before he opened them and smiled at Kisumi, “I already told you I can pay you. Why are you acting like this?”

Rolling his eyes, the pink fox reached his slim hands up and unclasped Sousuke's grip of his jaw, smirking at him, “And I already told you- I don't want it.”  
He inserted his fingers through Sousuke's messy black hair, leaning his face in close against his- his enigmatic bluish violet eyes never leaving Sousuke's deep teal orbs, “Money comes easy to me~ I don't like easy~”

That's when Sousuke surprised him with the unthinkable question, “Is that why you're so gung-ho about Tachibana? Because he's committed? Or is it because he's the head of an opposing gang?”

For a moment, Kisumi slightly backed away, blinked at Sousuke,

...and then he giggled.

He closed his eyes, grinning cheekily, “Well, well, if I get a boner now then you'll know it's not because of you. Does that offend you in any way?~”

“Not in the least.”

“You're so cold~” He pouted, then quietly, he added, “But Sousuke...” He started, finally opening his eyes, “Words are cheap. Easy.” He tilted his head, his lips devoid of his usual smile, “So I'll save them in matters concerning Makoto Tachibana.”

Sousuke furrowed a brow at him, “...you're creepy.”

Kisumi pouted his lips, snaking his arms around Sousuke's neck, “You're mean~”

“...and Nanase? Aren't you jealous at all?”

The pink haired ghoul let out a laugh and threw his head back, “You're so naïve, Sousuke~  
Of course I'm jealous! But I don't hate him. I actually like him- well, kinda.”

Sousuke scoffed, “That's surprising. Coming from you.”

“I want Makoto Tachibana- not a broken ghoul. Because believe me, Sousuke... That's what getting rid of Haru will get you. It scares me, actually... The thought of Makoto losing Haru. I bet it scares him too from time to time, poor baby...” As he said that, he was hugging Sousuke to his chest despite the annoyed protests and grunt.

He nuzzled his chin against Sousuke's hair, sighing, “What about _you_ , Sousuke?”

“What about me?”

Kisumi's voice suddenly took a quiet and serious tone, “Would...losing Rin destroy you?~”

…

Sousuke pushed him away, causing Kisumi to tumble and fall on his ass.

He whined, “Hey! These foxy buns cost me a fortune, okay?!”

The teal eyed ghoul was already standing, picking up his discarded jacket and slinging it over his shoulder, “...I'm going back. See ya.”

That's when Kisumi literally tackled him- of course Sousuke didn't budge in his spot.

Kisumi's hugged him from behind, whining, “SOOOUUUSSUKKEE~~” His hands traveled up, tracing his abs and built chest, “I was only joking~ You don't need to get so upset!”

Sousuke didn't turn around.

Kisumi placed kisses on his shoulder blades...the back of his neck, “I'm sorry...” He apologized softly, his voice hot against Sousuke's neck.

“I didn't mean to~” He added, his hands squeezing at the front of his shirt, “Let's just have fun for the night, okay?~” His face was flushed and he leaned in and whispered haughtily against the larger ghoul's ear, “I'll make you forget _e~ve~ry~thi~ng~_ ”

His body still tense, the larger ghoul remained unmoving- why had that upset him so much?  
Because it was true? Or was it the thought of Rin...dead?

It was his greatest fear.

But when Rin left to join Aogiri, Sousuke supported him- despite the greater danger it would throw on him.

His heart aches...

It hurts...

His eyelids dropped and he faced downward.

It's been three years and his worries never ceased.

Kisumi was suddenly in front of him, his hands cupping his face, gently forcing him to look into his mystical violet eyes that feigned so much ignorance yet knew so much.

“Imayoshi-san was right, you know. Rin's become very strong.”

That earned Kisumi a soft scoff from Sousuke, “That's what scares me, you idiot. What if-”

“Shh...” Kisumi silenced him with a slim finger on his lips, smiling cutely, “As much as you don't like to hear it but Rin's in good hands. They're not as bad as you think.” Then his face fell before he added with a frown, “Except Ryouta. He is literally the only person I hate and that's a lot coming from me!~”

“You're right. They're worse.” Sousuke remarked back, removing Kisumi's finger off his lips, “...I'm tired of your vague information. Every time I come here, it's always 'Rin is getting stronger' this and that... That doesn't really help, you know.”

“Yet you still come here~”

“...tch. Whatever. Move aside, Kisumi. I'm really tired...”

“Hmm... How about 'no'?~”

“Kisumi. I wanna go home.”

Kisumi leaned in, grinning softly, his cheeks flushed, “But... You feel more at home here than you do there~”

Sousuke didn't respond to that.

Shudders ran through him as Kisumi brushed his lips against his, “Sousuke~” He breathed, “I _really_ like you.”

A sigh escaped the larger ghoul, closing his eyes, “I _really_ don't care.”

Kisumi giggled softly, biting Sousuke's lower lip playfully, “I know.” He kissed the corner of his mouth, “But I still do~”

At the end, the pink fox successfully swayed Sousuke, pushing him down the bed and cattily crawling over him, “You're so cold~” The pink haired ghoul hissed at him against his lips, kissing him deeply and longingly.

Sousuke didn't respond- he just granted him access.

It was the same as always, he would show up, ask about Rin, and Kisumi would wind up having sex with him- only if he tried hard enough or only if Sousuke truly stopped caring about anything else in the world- save for a single redhead ghoul with pointy shark-like teeth.

…

“I will wake you up in the morning. Just relax and...” He went lower and lower, his purple bluish eyes never leaving his as they darkened with his usual follow-up words, “...leave yourself to me~”

* * *

   
**? ? ?**

“Ne, Aominecchi?” The golden haired ghoul of innocent seraphic features started, his arms looped around his bluenette lover's neck.

Not stopping in his tracks, the dark-skinned ghoul instinctively walked towards the stairs of the subway station, his arms firm and secure over the blond's long and lean legs.

He had so embarrassingly agreed to give Kise a piggyback ride as the latter refused to walk around barefoot and was too tired to walk back all the way to Akashi's Manor.

There was also the fact that it started raining and the fact that the blonde might be assaulted by doves or, as he childishly put it, “molesters” in this late hour.

...and that he might end up eating those “molesters” because his fatigue demanded it.

But all in all, he concluded his reasoning with an embarrassing as ever, 'Is it so bad that I want to be closer to you, Aominecchi?~'

...'Tch. Pesky blond,' thought the dark-skinned ghoul.

A groan droned out of Aomine's lips, “Again with that?” He scoffed, carefully walking down the line of stairs with Kise hiked on his back.

Kise furrowed his brows in confusion before Aomine stopped before taking the other set of stairs.

He turned to look at him over his shoulder, sighing tiredly, “We're alone now... So just call me by my first name already!,...Ryouta.” He mumbled out the last part, turning back around and proceeding with his wary descends.

Kise shot his eyes open, his lips a small 'o' and his cheeks a powdery pink.

His eyes got watery and his lips trembled, “That's right...” He muttered, his arms wrapped around Aomine's neck. He leaned in and burrowed his nose into his messy feathery blue hair, “Daiki...my Daikicchi...” He giggled softly, now resting his chin against Aomine's muscular shoulder.

He could feel the bluenette's muscles tense at the mention of his first name.

Aomine said nothing but he could feel his heart beating hysterically in his chest- 'Damn...' His face felt hot and his grip of Kise's legs tightened.

...

“Why do humans hate us?”

“Because we eat them, dumbass.”

“We need to! To survive.”

“Try justifying that answer to every human you're about to eat.” As he said that, he could feel guilt well up in Kise's chest before he added, “Stop thinking too much. And don't you dare stop to second-guess or doubt yourself.  
Just as those assholes have a right to exist, so do we.”

Then, he narrowed his eyes as he disgustingly added, “Besides, those sons of bitches are the real problem.”

“The CCG...,huh?”

“Yeah. Those suit-clad pigs and their Quinques.” It was unlike Aomine to complain but even he had his share of complaints in his heart.

And Kise was always there to listen.

Kise is the only one who understood Aomine Daiki- and Aomine was the only one who understood Kise Ryouta.

What they had was a mutual understanding and respect towards one another.

There was also love- and the violently intense intimacy and sex.

Before they met, neither of them thought they could go for someone of the same sex.

Aomine was- still is, actually- into big breasted women (much to Kise's displeasure).

And before Aomine had taken over his world, Kise enjoyed the company of the women that constantly swarmed him. Food came easily to him. As well as a job. His pretty face and body could earn him a job just by walking down the street.

Neither of them dreamt of the day they could settle down with someone.

Kise always hated being chained down but he loves Aominecchi immensely.

He was so twistedly inlove with him it drove his friends sick.

They had met by chance when they were merely 17 years of old.

And now they are both 22 years old.

...

They've been together ever since.

Kise left his world for Aomine, and Aomine opened the door for him.

And that door now remains tightly shut and the key swallowed whole by the two of them.

There is not a single day where they are not violently attracted to each other.

Just as they were back then, they remain still.

…

“... **I wonder what cake tastes like to humans...** ” Kise started, snapping out of his reverie of thought.

Aomine was quietly walking them in a dark and narrow hall.

It was empty.

And the lights were buzzing- flickering on and off like a flutter of an insect's wings.

Aominecchi's footsteps echoed throughout the hall.

It was calming... Just listening to his lover's breathing...his heartbeat...

He could his the rain drizzling cats and dogs outside.

The blonde puffed out a sigh and leaned against his lover's shoulder, “They say it tastes sweet...its texture fluffy and soft. Cake is wonderful.”

Aomine scoffed, “Have _you_ tasted cake?”

Kise actually let out a soft chuckle against Aomine's shoulder, “I have.”

There was a pause from the bluenette before he responded with an, “And?”

“...disgusting. If I had to describe it, the cake itself was like a dampened sponge. The cream was...gooey and unacceptably bland. The strawberry was the worst- a mushed up recyclable paper with a juicy core. I threw up instantly.”

Aomine let out an annoyed scoff and shot him a glare over his shoulder, “Idiot! Don't consume human food. The fuck am I gonna do if you wound up sick?!” The last part he said wasn't meant to be voiced aloud.

But Kise couldn't be happier- he actually laughed, “I'm sorry I'm sorry! I was just curious!”

Another scoff, “Yeah, well your curiosity needs to be kept in check!  
...tch. Dumbass.”

“But it looked so adorable!~” Kise whined, pouting his lips childishly.

“Yet it tasted like shit! ALSO-- It's unfuckinghealthy!”

“You should have seen it, Daikicchi! It was completely snow white with the glazed strawberries elaborately placed on top- it looked like a blushing bride!” The blonde giggled, “I spent more time looking at it than eating it!”

“Wait. You ate the rest of it?!”

“Well, yeah. It would have been a waste not to-”

“Oh, for fuck's sake-” Aomine released his hold over Kise's legs.

The blond literally let out a 'meep!' as he was about to wobble and fall on his ass before he was quickly and surprisingly tugged by his collar.

Roughly, he was shoved into forcibly sitting down on a bench that Kise didn't even know was there.

And before he let out a single utter of complaint- there they were, the pairs of piercing...dangerous...stormy blue eyes, glaring at him icily...

Their faces were unbelievably close and he truly and desperately needed to close the distance between them and crush his lips against Aomine had the latter not pinned him in place with a steely grip of his shoulders.

The blond's amber eyes fell down to the dark skinned ghoul's lips and he let them linger there for a moment before lifting his gaze up to interlock with his eyes.

Kise grinned, “I love it when you're violent~” and he leaned his head in so close and...

The blond darted his tongue against the bluenette's lips- 'Wait, why was he angry with him again? Oh right... The cake.'

Aomine remained as rigid as ever- He had always had way more endurance than Kise.

So he simply pushed him back and scoffed.

Kise whined, “Daikicchi! What the heck?!”  
He shot his eyes open as his lover began to walk away, “Wait! Are you leaving me?! DAIKI!”

“Urusai.” The bluenette droned out lazily, sighing, “I'm just going to buy us some tickets from the stall _behind you!_ Pay more attention to your surroundings, you idiot.  
Tch... I swear... Why don't you go eat more cake, ha? Yeah go eat cake and have fucking tea parties with the humans?! ...idiot. I don't know what I'm going to do with you....”

The blond just stared at his lover as he walked towards an automatic ticket ATM with a crestfallen expression- a mixture of relief and guilt washing over him.

The relief was because Aomine was not leaving him and holy fuck, did that terrify him just now.

And the guilt was because Aomine was angry at him for eating a damn cake.

The model pouted his lips and faced downward, slumping his shoulders- he looked like a child that had just been reprimanded.

He entwined his fingers together and placed them on his lap.

Moments of silence passed by...

Even as he felt the shift in weight in the bench as Aomine sat next to him, nudging his shoulder gently with the back of his large hand, “Here.” His masculine and unbelievably sexy voice lulled him out of his reverie of dread.

Kise blinked softly then turned to look to his lift, where his lover was slouched on the bench, lazily offering him a steamy cardboard cup of coffee, “Ah! ...thank you.” The blond smiled shyly as he gratefully accepted it, holding it in between his cold hands and pressing the tip to his lower lip before he added, “...sorry.” and took a small sip- intense warmth surging through him.

Aomine's gaze turned to the model, whom was now blushing yet his eyes watery- He sighed and brought his hand up to the blond's silky hair, ruffling it gently.

He smiled- the kind of smile he only regarded with Kise Ryouta.

The blond darted his gaze towards him, his gorgeous golden eyes wide and brows furrowed, “I-I was just curious, Daikicchi!”

“I know, Ryouta. I know.”

The blond's cheeks darkened and he faced downward, pouting his lips in a manner that no man should, “....I won't do it again. Just don't be so mad at me...”

Aomine snorted, “I'm not mad, idiot. I'm...worried.”

The blond lifted his head up, eyes lighting up yet so sadly happy.

The bluenette felt his cheeks heat up and turned to look to the side, “D-Don't look at me like that...”

Kise giggled, “Awww Daikicchi's shy~ How cute~”

“Ryouta...” He glared at him- his voice taking a threatening tone.

Kise meeped, “Sorry! Sorry!” He chuckled and turned back to sip some more of his coffee, blowing at the fog that danced out of the opened lid.

…

They spent the next couple of minutes in silence, waiting for the train to arrive before Kise started again, his voice low and soft,

“Ne, ...Daikicchi...”

“What is it?”

“Am I like...cake?”

“Ha?!”

His eyelids dropped halfway and he smiled softly, “Cake looks nice. And pretty. But that's all there is to it.  
One bite of it is hazardous to us ghouls...” His smile faded as he then added, “...when I first joined Aogiri, everything-” But before the blond even had a chance to go on, Aomine had devoured his mouth along with his petty concerns and pessimism.

He almost dropped the coffee.

Aomine kissed him deeply, and passionately- his large hand holding the side of the model's face to steady him.

This was his answer- a mixture of 'Shut up. You're here now. We're together. We're alive. That's all that matters.'

Kise's lips tasted like hot coffee.

The bluenette was the first to break the kiss- pressing his forehead against the blonde's, “Stop getting so damn philosophic over a cake!  
I think your head's gotten all mushy since you ate the fucking thing so tonight once we get home, I'll make sure to fuck your damn brains out until you can think of nothing else but me!  
How does that sound to you now?”

The model's face could have very well exploded if Aomine didn't hold it tightly in place- he could feel all the blood rush to his head and his lips parted to nothing, “Uh...”  
'Shit, Ryouta... Get it together!'

“...perfect. It sounds perfect.”

And just on cue, their train arrived and Aomine pulled him up by his hand, keeping a greedy hold of it.

Regaining his senses, Kise smiled, “I am...eager~”  
Then, “No.” He corrected, sitting down on one of the seats next to the blue haired ghoul, “I am dying for you to fuck my brains out~” He whispered that haughtily to his lover's ear, nibbling against his ear as comeback.

Not like it would have made a difference, but thankfully, they were alone in the train.

Aomine grinned, “Don't go dying on me now, Ryouta~ Or you're going to miss the special surprise I have for you later~”

A whimpery groan left Kise's lips and he tugged on the dark skinned ghoul's collar, kissing and sucking on his neck.

The blue eyed ghoul was very good at keeping his voice down.

Grunting, he pushed the blonde away, “Control yourself, baby.”

Kise whined, “That's impossible~” His grabby hands all over Aomine's abs, one of his hands fluidly reached down to Aomine's bulge before the latter stopped him with a tut, all the while grinning and enjoying his tormenting of the blonde, “Patience, Ryouta~”

The model let out a hot breath and pressed his forehead against his lover's shoulder, nuzzling against him pleadingly, “You're so merciless, Daikicchi...” He huffed, closing his eyes, “...cake sucks.”

“I'm so glad we've come to an understanding now.”

* * *

  
**A few hours later...**

**Akashi's Manor**

**???'s room**

 

Streams of water ran down the exposed full-sized windows.

It was raining restlessly and quite loudly- They wouldn't even need any fire men for the tower explosion that had occurred, thought the occupant of the room.

It's been going on like this for hours and he had been laying down on his bed darting his eyes from the ceiling, then to the windows that he'd left curtainless.

The downpour on the windows absolutely blurred the young male's view of the gorgeous garden that lay outside in the vast lands that belonged to Akashi Seijuru.

Even the view of the roses was splotched up and looked like a bright clot of blood in the distance.

Akashi was kind to lend him a room with the view of Akashi's infamous red roses- but then again, the entire ginormous Manor was practically surrounded with them.

His room in particular was one of the ones in the back- where it faced the forest, but he could still see roses as red as Akashi's hair everywhere- it was a frightening thought at times because it was like the one-eyed Emperor Ghoul was following him everywhere, reminding him of his place.

The Manor was so large and surrounded with such vast land that he literally used to get lost during the first couple of weeks where he'd joined them.

It was so extravagant and its appearance held a Victorian yet immensely Japanese feel.

It was an antique.

When he first joined, he almost chocked at how otherworldly expensive it looked.

He was told that this Manor had seen its share of centuries and was mended through the years.

But the Akashi Manor is sturdy just as it is beautiful.

It was entirely white from the outside with gorgeous Asianic marbling and draped with those blood red roses, clawing at the entire place possessively- it was like a sign of whom this wealth and power belonged to, a young and one of the incredibly few natural one-eyed ghouls who was surprisingly younger than he was, Akashi Seijuru, The One Eyed Emperor.

Only a select few ghouls have ever held the pleasure of meeting the Emperor face-to-face.

He was usually regarded as The Voice.

Give the command and follow.

Even some of the ghouls that live with him in this Manor haven't seen Akashi Seijuru's face.

Why, only he had first seen him last year despite working with them and taking his orders for three years.

Akashi was slow to trust and did not welcome anyone easily- one would have to prove his worth to stand on equal grounds with him, which was impossible.

No one was equal to Akashi Seijuru.

Except for his men- **The Generation of Miracles** , they call them.

They are five of the most powerful ghouls ever to exist:

**Midorima Shintarou, The King.**

**Aomine Daiki, The Ace.**

**Kise Ryouta, The Copycat.**

**Murasakibara Atsushi, The Glutton.**

And lastly, **Akashi Seijuru, The Emperor.**

Back then before he joined they were six- the sixth ghoul that was among the Generation of Miracles was known as **The Phantom** \- he couldn't remember what his name was.

Apparently, their sixth ghoul “left”

Or, to put it into more clarifying terms, “betrayed them.”

He didn't really care much about the details really.

All that matters is that he is now an enemy and if given the order to do so, he would kill him.

...which he doubted.

The Generation of Miracles share a level of brotherhood that is akin to a kindred and close family-level bond.

It reminded him of his days with... Well, it doesn't matter now.

Now he works for Akashi Seijuru, a one-eyed ghoul who is the complete opposite of Makoto Tachibana, Leader of an opposing syndicate, Anteiku.

Akashi rules with fear and and demands scrutiny and proving one's worth whereas Makoto welcomes ghouls with into his organization with open arms and kindness.

However, he, of all people, know that Makoto Tachibana was the scariest when angered.

He still remembers the day when the former gourmet, Ryugazaki Rei, kidnapped Haru- well, tried to.

Despite Rei's protests that he didn't know Haru was a “half ghoul/half human,” Makoto beat the shit out of him.

He almost killed him, in fact.

But killing him would have been too easy- as he'd put it, so instead, he gave Rei the choice to work for him.

Should Rei have refused, Makoto would have, as usual, smile that kind smile of his, 'Ah. I see. Haru? Could you leave us alone for a bit, please? I wouldn't want you to see this.' And the low dark pitch that his voice would take- it absolutely sent him shudders.

And then he would have quite violently killed him because 'hurting Haru in any way or form is unforgivable.'

Simply put: Makoto Tachibana is one terrifying mother fucker.

And ever since then, Anteiku's been even more fundamentally powerful since they've been using the former gourmet's and the Tachibana's funds to build themselves.

Besides, Rei seems much happier working there at the coffee shop.

He also attends university with Nagisa.

Rei hasn't kidnapped any “aesthetically pleasing” or, 'BEAUTIFUL!' humans ever since.

Makoto sure does have a habit of fixing people up, thought the room's occupant, scoffing as he recalled his days back at Anteiku.

_'Oi, Rin...'_

He closed his eyes as the deep manly voice played in his head.

As he shut his eyes, the image sharpened- messy black hair, deep and droopy teal eyes, imposing handsome features...full lips...a figure so built he could lift a tank...

_'Rin...'_ He called again.

He was drying one of those fancy and weirdly appealing cups that had little blue dolphins painted elegantly.

A tut escaped the maroon haired shark as he looked the cup back and front- So weird, he thought. But it was definitely Haru's questionable taste.

"Nanase painted those dolphins on the cups. Believe it or not, the customers actually like them." The large ghoul spoke, peeking over his shoulder at the cup, as if answering Rin's thoughts.

Rin scoffed, a hand on his hip, arching a brow and waving the cup about, “Well, at least they're not uglier than those masks he... uh.. Makoto?”

Sousuke chuckled throatily as the Anteiku Leader had just happened to be there when Rin was about to finish his sentence.

The brunette smiled kindly but Rin could already feel his blood turn into ice, “The cups sure are lovely, aren't they, Rin?~” Makoto spoke, gently taking the cup off of Rin's hand and staring at the perfectly painted dolphins lovingly, “You know, Rin... Haruka had always been exceptionally skilled with his hands.” He ran his thumb over one of the little dolphins and dropped his eyelids halfway, smiling.

Rin blinked at him, his shoulders slowly relaxing as Makoto seemed to be staring into the distance before he slowly spoke, his voice carrying a tinge of pride, “I remember back when we were kids, Haru and I built this igloo in our hometown when it was snowing.” He chuckled before he added, “I was complaining about how cold it was and let slip of how it would be cool to huddle up inside an igloo. Haru was as silent as ever but as soon as he heard me say that, he got up and quietly started working his way with the snow. At first, I protested- it was impossible...and that I didn't want him to go through such an effort for me... So we ended up building it together. Haha... Of course, my being completely inadequate at any creativity what-so-ever, listened to Haru's guidance as I built the igloo with him. Ah, it was so beautiful...” His smile faded and he blinked slowly, “I got so sad when it melted...” His smile instantly ghosted his lips again, his emerald eyes drunk with nostalgia, “Haru promised we'd build one in the next snow, so...”

He was so lost in his past memories that he forgot to even lecture Rin- simply lifted his free hand up and patted the smaller ghoul's shoulder.

He turned to walk away, the cup still in his hand, his eyes never leaving it.

Sousuke came to stand by Rin's side before the redhead called, “Hey, Makoto!”

The brunette stopped in his tracks, looking at them, his brilliant shoulders arched.

Rin grinned, “I bet as the winters came by, you built even bigger igloos to fit that huge body of yours-”

But Makoto's answer tore the grin off of Rin's lips.

He watched as his shoulders fell, “Actually... That was the last igloo we built.”  
He looked at them over his shoulder and for the first time in his life, Rin saw an absolutely torn look on Makoto's face, “Heavy snow was rare in our hometown. So, when the next one came it was...”

“Makoto.” A familiar voice joined in.

The trio looked to see Haru calmly descending down the stairs, looping a scarf around his neck elegantly and not regarding Sousuke and Rin with so much a stare, “I'm going to the fish market.”

The brunette's face instantly lit up and he chuckled, “Saba again?” He set the cup aside and placed his large hand on Haru's head, smiling warmly at him, “I'll come with you. Would you mind waiting a minute while I get changed first?”

The black haired one-eyed ghoul merely shook his head in silence.

Makoto regarded him with another one of his signature kind smiles before he disappeared into the stairs.

As he left, Haru's eyes fell on Rin.

He sighed.

“I-I didn't say anything-”

“You did make fun of his-”

“Shut up, Sousuke!”

Haru took a seat at one of the bar stools before he said, “That's the first time in years since I've heard Makoto mention the past.” His cool blue eyes averted to Rin again, “It means he trusts you, Rin...Yamazaki...”

Sousuke and Rin exchanged looks with each other.

“Just as you two have been with each other all this time, I've been together with Makoto for as long as I can remember. And I can tell you this, his trust is hard to come by. Especially after the war.”

“Haru... What...happened there? In Iwatobi?” It was Rin's turn to ask- earning him a nudge and a sharp glare from Sousuke.

Haru's gaze fell to the ceramic bar counter, “...it's in the past. There's nothing to be gained by talking about it. Upon coming to Tokyo, Makoto and I pledged to start a new life.  
Just keep moving forward. It's the most sensible thing any person should do.”

Rin clinched his fists and faced downward.

“I can't pretend to understand how you feel and I don't know the details of what happened at Samezuka Ward, but-”

Rin laughed.

Haru's glassy blue eyes darted towards Rin again and his lips parted.

Sousuke shot Rin a strange look, arching a brow, “Oi, Rin-”

The sharp teethed ghoul looked at the one-eyed ghoul, grinning pathetically, “You're kidding, right? You seriously expect me to believe that you completely forgot everything that happened in your hometown?”

“Rin!” Sousuke grabbed him firmly and almost painfully by the forearm but Rin didn't stop- he walked towards Haru, his brows furrowing angrily.

“They KILLED your families! They most likely have them stuffed in their fucking briefcases as Quinques! Doesn't that fucking thought make you so sick you wanna puke your bloody guts out? Look at you, Haru! You're a half ghoul AND half human- either one of your parents was a human and they killed them too without hesitation! THEY KILLED ONE OF THEIR OWN, HARU! THAT'S THE KIND OF SPECIES THEY ARE! A POWER-HUNGRY MURDEROUS BUNCH!”

Haru had his eyes wide and his lips were trembling- his body was shaking.

“OI, RIN! SHUT THE FUCK UP-”

“No, _YOU_ SHUT THE FUCK UP!” The redhead shook Sousuke's grip off his shoulder and approached Haru, his voice dripping with venom, “You may pretend everything is fine, Haru but I can't!  
Look at my face- LOOK AT MY FUCKING TEETH! I was kidnapped by humans as a kid and thrown into one of their fancy battle arenas! I was experimented on so badly every fucking day and was forced to kill my own kind for the sake of their entertainment! I was conditioned to be a perfect weapon against ghouls! They would have thrown me into their CCG holding cells and extracted the fuck out of my kakuhou so they would make quinques! ARE THOSE THE SAME TYPES OF SPECIES YOU TWO WISH TO COEXIST WITH?!”He leaned his face in close to the blue eyed ghoul's, stricken with fear and anger, “TAKE A GOOD LOOK AT ME! SEE WHAT I AM!”

Haru's shaky blue eyes never left Rin's, his right eye- his kakugan soon blossoming wildly.

Rin shot his eyes open, looking at it.

Scoffing, he turned around, “I will never forgive the humans.”

“Rin...” Sousuke looked down at his best friend, his brows furrowed. He reached down to touch him before-

The redhead felt a large hand on his shoulder and the instant he whirled around,

**_CRUNCH!_ **

He was sent flying against the wall, his now broken nose let out a disturbingly sounding crunch-

“Rin!”

A pained groan escaped Rin's lips as blood cascaded violently out of his nostrils down to his parted mouth and onto the floor.

As Rin sluggishly tried to get up, he let out another surprised yell of pain as a fist miserably penetrated him right in the gut- another large splotch of blood bursting out of his angry mouth.

He could barely breath- 'What the fu...'

He didn't have to look up to know it was Makoto- that unforgivably brutish physical strength couldn't possibly belong to any normal ghoul.

“Makoto...” That was definitely Haru's voice.

“I'm sorry, Haru. It seems I can't accompany you today. Which is quite unfortunate, you see...” He pulled Rin by the collar, effortlessly shaking him up, forcing the redhead to flutter his eyes open and face his now dark and cold emerald green orbs, “another matter absolutely demands my attention now.”

Rin grinned through bloodied teeth.

Makoto looked at him strangely.

…

Rin spat blood at Makoto's perfect handsome face.

It landed just under his left eye.

The shark grinned, “...so I guess I'm more important to you than Haru, huh?”

To his surprise, Makoto smirked, “Of course not~”

He headbutted him- Rin rolled his eyes back, “I'm surprised you can still speak, Matsuoka~” He giggled, “Perhaps I should break your jaw so you can stop blabbering this nonsense whenever the opportunity hits you.”

“Makoto, stop!”Haru was by the larger ghoul's side again, a shaky hand on his shoulder.

He loosened his grip of Rin's collar and the latter fell to the floor with a thud, pooled by his own blood.

The brunette's eyelids fell halfway and his brilliant green eyes averted to the side.

“Makoto...” The smaller ghoul grabbed his lover's face, gently forcing him to look at him, “Makoto, look at me!”

The larger ghoul completely gave in to Haru's sweet voice and looked at him, “Sorry, Haru... I didn't mean to scare you.”

Haru absolutely steeled his limbs from shaking and he simply smiled, “You don't scare me, Makoto.” Yet his voice cracked as he let out a single melodious laugh meant to appease the Anteiku Leader.

“Haru...” Makoto furrowed his brows as the smaller black haired ghoul unpocketed a handkerchief from his pocket and gently wiped at the blood on Makoto's face.

“You said you would accompany me today. I'd like to purchase the saba while it's still fresh.” He pretended to pout.

Sousuke and Rin stared at the pair strangely- it was like they were never there.

“Sorry...”

“Stop apologizing, Makoto. Let's go, come'on! Before the saba runs out!”

A sheepish laugh escaped Makoto as he was literally dragged by the smaller one-eyed ghoul, “I highly doubt that...”

As the bell chimed in the door and the pair left, Sousuke rushed towards Rin, a towel in his hand- he gently dabbed it against the smaller ghoul's nose.

A loud 'Ow!' erupted out of Rin's lips as he snatched the towel away from Sousuke, mildly glaring at him and scoffing, “Would you stop doing that?!”

A sigh left Sousuke's lips, “I should be telling you the same thing.”

“What do you mean?”

Sousuke was silent for a moment, staring deeply into Rin's ruby orbs.

He closed his eyes and shook his head, “Nothing.”

Standing up, he offered a hand to Rin.

Staring at his face for a while, Rin felt himself calm down a bit before he reached a hand up to Sousuke's.

He winced deeply and was about to tumble over before Sousuke grabbed him, “Rin!  
Rin, are you okay?”

Rin panted silently through the pain, his forehead pressed on Sousuke's shoulder, “S-Sorry... Just give me a minute while I regenerate...”

Sousuke let out a deep sigh of relief, “You have to stop picking fights with Makoto. One of these days, he might actually 'accidentally' kill you.”

Rin chuckled, “I know... I know...”

The teal eyed ghoul gently helped him stand and looked him in the eye, “You should thank Nanase, too. Considering what you told him, he still saved your ass. He always does.”

The redhead scoffed, finally standing to his full height, a hand still wrapped around his stomach, “...whatever. It's not like anyone ever listens to a word I say.”

“I always listen.”

His blood pooled orbs found Sousuke's teal eyes.

For a moment, neither of them broke the gaze.

And that's when Rin said, “And if I join Aogiri?  
Would you continue to listen to me then?”

“....”

Sousuke's expression remained as neutral as ever- but Rin knew otherwise.

So he broke the solemn silence with a chuckle, “I'm just kidding. You don't have to look so serious~”

He pushed himself off the wall and began to walk past Sousuke when he stopped in his tracks, “Sousuke?”

“Yeah?”

Rin's eyelids dropped halfway and he faced the floor, “Should that day come...when the transformation is halfway done...and I finally lose my mind...”

“Rin-”

“-I'll be waiting for you.” The redhead finally finished, looking over his shoulder at his best friend, whom suddenly looked so forlorn and broken.

…

“I understand.”

. . . . .

The redhead fluttered his eyes open, realizing he'd fallen into a nap reminiscing the past.

Sweat clung to his body, despite the cold weather outside.

His groggy red eyes darted towards the window, 'Still raining...'

He reached one hand up to his face, down to his lips.

Rin parted his lips and inserted two fingers in- feeling his lower sharp set of teeth.

This was his reminder- A reminder of what he'd become.

He blinked slowly, facing his ceiling- a dull gray color with the broken remains of a chandelier.

He removed his fingers from his mouth and reached towards his nightstand where he knocked off a glass of water.

His gaze shifted towards it.

And he watched as the glass slowly rolled off of his nightstand all the way to the-

He grabbed it. Just in time before the cracking noise annoyed him.

Sighing silently, he sat up and and rubbed his eyes with his free hand.

He set the glass by his bed on the floor as he rolled over and placed his feet on the ground.

He curled his toes and stretched his lean and tightly muscled arms behind his back.

He stood up and took off his now clingy tank top, dropping it on his bed.

His feet lead him to the window, where the young ghoul pressed his elbow against the cold surface and stared past it- the green leaves and red roses damp.

The smell of roses was positively and sickeningly vibrant.

It didn't fit his mood.

Scoffing, he pushed himself off the large window and stared up at the ceiling, where two sets of chains hung highly up.

He stood in between the two chains.

Cracking his neck, he reached his hands up towards the ceiling and grabbed at the chains, one hand each, and lifted his body up so that his feet wouldn't touch the ground.

He lifted himself up...and down...moving his hips front...and back...

His tight muscled body moved so dangerously fluidly- like a mighty shark in the ocean.

His hips were moving at such an erotic and downright sexy way- Rin had always taken excellent care of his body.

Many had oft told him that his body was at an overboard peak condition and was so recognizably sexy and perfect.

He was of average height and he wasn't buff.

But his limbs were dextrous and toned with heavy muscles.

He had a swimmer's physique- and the way he moved in battle was like the dangerous charging of a bloodthirsty shark- fast and ignorant to all but his target- his kill- the blood.

He truly lived up to his infamous name, 'The Shark.'

…

Up...and...down...

Hips thrusting...forward...backward...

Sweat glided down the smooth line of his back, down to his very low-waisted black sweatpants.

How long had he been doing this?

He parted his lips to a foggy breath.

His sweat seemed to steam off of his body, clouding his excellent form with smoke.

It was still raining outside.

His eyes were shut but he could still listen to the sky drenching down the lands outside.

A droplet of sweat traveled from the side of his head down to his jaw.

His feet touched the ground, the droplet of sweat hit the ground beneath him.

He exhaled and placed a hand on his bare hip.

Finally opening his eyes, he walked towards his bedside, where a glassy jug filled with water awaited him.

Picking up the jug, he raised it above his head and poured it down his steamy body.

He let out a soft breath of gratitude.

Running a hand through his hair, he turned to face the window again only to spot the reflection of someone other than himself against it.

Green hair...Studious handsome features...absurdly tall height...glasses...clad in a white dress shirt that that was fully buttoned up with a pair of black trousers adorning those long legs of his.

His bandaged left fingers were holding the door knob.

He used his other hand's fingers to push his glasses up before he spoke, “Akashi wishes to see you.”

_Oh..._ He thought.

He hopped down the step that lead to his bed, grinning lavishly at Midorima all the while.

The redhead sighed, his half-naked body and hair dripping wet, “I get it~”

Midorima's eyed the dangerous ghoul carefully and watched him as he walked towards him in a rather sultry manner.

Rin's grin widened as he stood close to the green haired ghoul, his hands reaching towards the taller ghoul's clothed abs up to his chest.

He bit his own lower lip as he felt the taller male tense under his touch, he interlocked his eyes with his beautiful green orbs, “Had a long night, Mr Executive?~”

It was dark but he could still watch as Midorima's cheeks and ears lit up as he blushed- he scoffed, “What are you doing, Matsuoka?”

Rin stood on his toes and grazed his nose against the taller ghoul's jawline- he felt him swallow a lump in his throat and shudder.

“You know, Midorima-san... I've always loathed the color green, but...” His grin intensified as he tightened his grip of the man's shirt and whispered haughtily to his ear, “It looks so edible on you, I can't help but want to take a bite~”

Having had enough of the redhead's sultry antics, the green haired ghoul pushed him away and turned around, scoffing, “E-Enough.”

His face felt so hot, holy shit...

Rin grinned, clearly enjoying toying with the green haired executive.

He made sure to hide his face before he added, “Akashi doesn't like to be kept waiting. Look representable.”

As he turned to close the door behind him, he spoke again, avoiding looking at him, “I will be waiting at the downstairs' foyer. You have 3 minutes.” And he shut the door, letting out a deep sigh of relief as he inserted a finger inside the collar of his shirt and unbuttoned the last button- 'That was dangerous,' he thought, taking a second to lean against the wall to steady himself before he walked away.

* * *

  
**? ? ?**

He was the epitome of a magnificently and fully bloomed thorny rose- utterly beautiful to look at, but dangerous to touch.

Thunder clapped angrily in the sky and the young Emperor found the raging skies to be symbolically...poetic.

The corners of his lips twisted to a small smile.

The damp scent of roses filled the air.

So vibrant.

The young one-eyed ghoul stood inches apart from the window, his eyes closed despite the ever-so-wondrous view of the large field of roses from outside.

He just stood, eyes closed, senses abnormally high.

He listened... He smelled... He felt...

His small hands were folded behind his back.

The young Emperor looked as oriental, as elegant, and as beautiful as ever...

He was dressed in a yukata of a brilliant pearly white color and tailored with the most expensive and extravagant silky fabrics.

The obi, red, as well as the interior fabric of his yukata.

The pearly white material brought out the already flashy and brilliant red hair of Akashi Seijuru.

He heard footsteps and smelled the presence.

And before a knock would snap him out of his reverie, he called out, “Come in, Shintarou.” as if proving his poweress in even the smallest of matters towards the two invited ghouls.

He opened his eyes- revealing a mismatched pair of beautiful coin-like eyes with cat-like slits in each, adding to just how surreal in appearance the young ghoul looked like.

_'But wait.._  
_Shintarou smells of..._  
_Ah. I see.'_

The small statured ghoul slowly turned around as the tall green haired ghoul stepped into the room, bowing before he walked towards a room beyond his line of sight and returned quickly with a red silky fabric carefully held in his arms.

Usually, the smaller ghoul would have smiled and told him not to be so formal in his presence.

But tonight...

_'No. That can wait.'_

He fanned his arms out as the green haired ghoul in question walked up behind him and dressed him in a silky red robe, carefully and gently inserting his smaller limbs inside the sleeves of the robe, all the while he could feel Akashi's eyes burning into him.

He knew why...

Akashi took another single sniff of Midorima, as if informing the green haired ghoul of a matter that he should very much prepare himself for later.

Midorima could tell Akashi was...upset.

The smaller redhead didn't even look at him as he walked away towards a small glassy table that stood by a pillar.

On the table lay uprooted red roses- three of them, a beautiful half-filled crystalline glass of a deep red blood, ...and scissors.

Midorima found those little items to be incredibly defining of the most powerful ghoul in existence, Akashi Seijuru.

An single rose petal slowly descended to the floor by the beautiful redhead's feet.

The green haired ghoul was so mesmerized by Akashi that it took him a second late to realize that the smaller ghoul had gestured a hand out that he should finally bring Matsuoka Rin into the room.

He nodded, “Of course.” His voice the only sound to emit in the room save for the rampaging rain outside.

Wordlessly, and with a care, the tall ghoul walked towards the door and opened it, making room for the troublesome shark who walked in uneasily and with a feigned sense of bravado.

Akashi wasted no time in making the former Anteiku member flinch as he regarded him with a look of disappointment and there it was...the calm before the storm.

Rin fell on one knee, bowing, “Akashi-san! You wished to see me?” He boldly spoke before Akashi.

Midorima stood behind Akashi, like he usually did when the smaller ghoul interrogated others.

“Matsuoka Rin.” the small-framed ghoul finally started, his voice as alluring as a sin.  
“There are two things I wish to discuss with you but first,” He turned his back to Rin, reaching his small hands towards the glassy table.

He picked up a single rose, “This is your third year here. How are you adjusting?” He looked over his shoulder as he asked him that.

Rin looked up at him, feeling shudders run through him as Akashi's garnet red and amber eye penetrating his soul- he felt entrapped, “Well...” He swallowed, “I-I don't get lost around the manor anymore.” He laughed.

But he laughed alone.

Letting out a nervous cough, he faced the ground again.

Akashi turned back around, lifting the rose in his hand up and looking at it, “I see.”

Because Midorima was now facing Akashi (as he had formerly stood behind him) he watched the young ghoul's movements with a care and caution.

“The first matter I wish to discuss with you is your kagune.” He picked up the scissors and began to cut up the rose's leafs.

“My kagune?” The Shark, in utter idiocy, repeated.

Midorima glared at the other redhead and lifted a quick finger up towards his own lips as a gesture that Rin should keep quiet and listen- as Akashi loathes being interrupted.

“You are a Rinkaku-user like Atsushi. Yours is nowhere near as strong, however. But I do sense a change.” The leaves sadly fell by the Emperor's feet.

Akashi does not mince words and as usual, gets right to the core of the matter.

That's why he said, **“You are becoming kakuja.”**  
Akashi didn't have to turn around to know that Rin's face has paled and he'd had the most surprised expression on his face than anyone had ever seen him in.

Akashi was mercilessly and slowly cutting at the rose's beautiful red petals, butchering the formerly brilliant plant, “This is a result of your cannibalizing.  
This transformation is not fully complete hence difficult or rather, impossible to control at this stage. I do not recommend taking this form carelessly.”

Rin was even more surprised at how calm Akashi was.

He was an idiot to think that nobody else would notice- especially the GoM.

Akashi regarded him with a look that reminded him of his place, “Do not act so surprised, Matsuoka Rin. Nothing goes by unnoticed by me.” He returned back to his remorseless snipping of the rose, “If you are doing this as a means of becoming stronger then that is not my problem, but yours, and therefore, you are free to do whatever you wish _outside_ of my organization.”

He calmly turned around, still continuing on his torturing of the beautiful plant with the scissors, and walked towards Rin's knee-bent form, “However...” He dropped the formerly so beautiful red creature just across from Rin- now an ugly and tattered rose robbed of its magnificence.

Rin looked at it strangely before he lifted his head to face Akashi, whom stood directly above him, “If you so much as attempt to eat one of my men and,” He softly chuckled, closing his mismatched eyes, “While they may certainly be able to deal with you easily,” Once Akashi opened his eyes- a cold and dark gaze that sent shivers down his spine,

He said,

**“I will personally massacre you.”**

A chilling wave passed through the room all of a sudden,

Midorima was all too familiar with this atmosphere.

“Now then,” Akashi still had the gleaming silvery scissors in his hands as he folded his arms behind the small of his back, “Onto the second matter,”

Rin swallowed- 'What now...'

The corners of Akashi's lovely lips twisted to a small smirk- and one had to wonder what the One Eyed Emperor had in mind for The Shark, “There is a mission that I am assigning you for.”

Midorima blinked- 'He couldn't mean...'

Rin had no choice in the matter- he could tell from Akashi's wording that it was an order that he could not refuse.

“Shintarou, the file please.” Without delay, the tall green haired ghoul walked towards the coffee table, where a single file awaited him.

Picking it up, he strode towards Akashi and leveled himself next to the shorter one-eyed ghoul, opening up the file for him.

Calmly, the elegant Emperor grazed his eyes over the information again then he looked back to Rin, “I will update you with further information no later than tomorrow.” His eyes landed squarely on Rin, “You may go.” He tightened his grip of the scissors- a gesture both Midorima and Rin missed out on.

Midorima was busy gathering up the papers and closing the file while Rin, bowing, stood up and as soon as he turned around, the one-eyed ghoul called,

“One more thing,” As soon as Rin turned around, he shot his eyes open and gasped as he literally just barely dodged the the lightning quick scissors that almost did away with the entire upper half of his right cheek.

Akashi's mismatched eyes were just as deadly.

Midorima shot his eyes open- he almost dropped the file in his hands.

Rin fell back on his rear, panting, a large streak of blood covering his right cheek.  
'Shit...' He almost had a heart attack. That was way too sudden.

The Emperor had cut through the very wind.

His arm still outstretched with the now bloodied scissors, he glared at Rin before he dropped his hands by his sides, blood dripping from the scissors down to the floor.

Akashi smirked, “Heee~ You dodged that. Or did you really believe I could miss?”

The pointy teethed ghoul breathed quickly, his heartbeat frantic as he stared up at the Emperor, 'What the fuck...'

“There is something you should be aware of, Matsuoka Rin.  
Tonight, you may consider yourself to be the luckiest being in existence.  
Do you understand why?  
I smell you on Shintarou and that upsets me enough to kill you devastatingly but...” He narrowed his eyes and stared at the green haired ghoul in question through the corner of his eye, “As luck would have it, you are indeed very fortunate tonight. I am merely honoring Shintarou's request a few hours ago where he said that there needn't be any killings this evening.”

Midorima's eyes were wide and his brows furrowed.

He parted his lips to say something but decided against it, simply decided to face the floor.

“Keep your hands to yourself and refrain from touching him in the future. This is but a warning you would be wise to take into account.” Setting the scissors back on the table, the small ghoul walked back to his earlier position- where he had been standing and facing the window, his back turned to the other ghouls, “I will summon for you again tomorrow in regards to your mission.”

He folded his arms behind the small of his back, “You are dismissed, Matsuoka Rin.”

…

As the door closed and Midorima was left alone with the Emperor, he turned to look at him.

A moment of unsettling silence passed by before the taller ghoul managed to find his voice again, “Akashi-”

“Have one of your men watch over Atsushi when he leaves to the city tomorrow.  
I have...” He took a moment to pick his words carefully that even Midorima was surprised, “...a dreadful feeling.”

The green haired ghoul arched a brow.

“Speak to Takao Kazunari. I will call for you shortly.”

* * *

 

An average height of a young man with lean muscles patiently awaited in the hall, occasionally getting up from his too comfortable a seat and gawking at the paintings and statues in the room.

His sharp gray eyes blinking at a large painting that nearly took over the entirety of the hall wall- the painting featured the Generation of Miracles, including The Phantom sixth ghoul.

They were all smiling- well, let's just say smiling came easily to some of them at least...

He let out a low whistle, “They all look so happy~”  
The young ghoul's eyes darted towards the green haired ghoul and he snorted as Midorima was painted with a completely-out-of-place lucky item on his right palm, a really chibi-looking frog.

“PFFFFFT! Look at Shin-chan!” The black haired ghoul hugged his stomach and let out a loud laugh, never minding the place he was in.

As soon as his laugh erupted through the hall, one of the door quickly opened and said ghoul rushed out with his eyes wide and turning his head to look around him, “OY! Urusai!” Then, realizing that he'd raised his voice, he threatened in a hushed manner, “Are you so eager to die, Bakao?!”

Takao wiped the tears from the corners of his eyes and pointed at the painting, a hand still wrapped around his stomach, “Sorry, sorry! It's just that-” He looked back at the painting, then at Midorima, back at the painting...

He let out another laugh.

Midorima couldn't take it anymore.

Quietly and carefully slipping out of the room Akashi was in, he darted towards the smaller ghoul and clasped his large hand on his mouth, “Akashi will skin you, nanodayo! Urusai!”

Not even paling at the frightening image of being skinned with a scissor-wielding Akashi, Takao lifted two hands up, “Give, give!” He mumbled through the palm on his hand.

Sighing, Midorima removed his hand and pushed his glasses up, “I swear... This evening has been hazardous to my health, nanodayo.”

He began to walk through the halls with Takao treading by his side perkily, “I saw Matsuoka earlier! He looked like he was about to cry!”

Unbuttoning the rebuttoned buttons of his dress shirt's collar, Midorima exhaled a deep silent breath, “Blame that on Akashi. He almost killed Matsuoka for being...” His cheeks darkened and he shut his eyes before he finished, “...'frisky' with me!”

Takao let out a dramatic gasp and placed both his hands on his cheeks, an offended expression on his mischievous handsome face, “He WHAAAAA?!”

He turned to dash towards the other end of the hall before Midorima grabbed the smaller man's shoulder with one steely grip, using his other hand to push his glasses up again, “Let me at 'im! Nobody gets frisky with poor, pure, innocent Shin-chan and gets away with it!”

Midorima popped an anger vessel and hammered his large hand over Takao's head.

“Ow!”

“I don't have all night, Bakao! Just listen, nanodayo!”

Rubbing his head, Takao stuck his tongue out at the usually serious Aogiri Executive and holded his arms behind his back as he continued walking with Midorima.

…

“Tomorrow, I want you to tail Murasakibara Atsushi as he heads back towards the city. Keep your distance, Takao. He has exceptionally high senses.”

“Hai-hai, Shin-chan...”

“I will have to attend a council here so I will join up with you as soon as I am done.”

“A council? What for?”

“I will fill you in tomorrow. For now, all you need to focus on is Murasakibara. And keep watch over any doves that try to close in on him, nanodayo.”

“No killing, right?”

“Absolutely no killing.”

Takao grinned- Midorima may not admit it, but he was actually a good-natured ghoul. He absolutely loathed needless killings.

Midorima stopped and crossed his arms, leaning his back against a wall, “I just hope he doesn't eat denizens of humans again tomorrow...”

Takao leaned back against the opposite wall to Midorima and faced the taller ghoul, “I don't get why Akashi-san let's him get away with all this.”

The green eyed ghoul closed his eyes beneath his glasses, “He is not.  
Akashi simply believes in survival of the fittest. Murasakibara is strong, the humans he ate were weak. That's how he would explain it. He often compares the Generation of Miracles' strength against the humans of being something akin to holding back against crushing ants.  
With the way we are, we must consume to survive. And just as the way the world is, a ghoul's only form of nutrition is to ingest other humans or our own species- the latter being a rare and worrisome case.  
Ghouls are at the top of the food chain- this disturbs the humans, nanodayo. It threatens them.  
No matter how much they fight it, this cycle won't change. And the only means of combating us is to use weapons harvested from a ghoul's kakuhou. I find that...baleful. Disgusting...  
War is, sadly, only natural.”

The raven haired ghoul simply stared up at the ghoul, blinking quietly at him.

This might actually have been the longest time Midorima has spoken throughout the whole day.

He dropped his eyelids halfway.  
He never realized Midorima bottled this much in his chest.

“I wonder what's keeping Akashi...” Started the green haired ghoul again, glaring at no one in particular.

Pushing himself off the wall, “I'm going to the washroom.”

“Oooh~ Want me to join you?”

The tall ghoul stopped in his tracks and turned to look at the smaller ghoul over his shoulder, glaring at him with his teeth grit, “I will end you.”

Letting out a 'Meep!'  
The black haired ghoul shook his head enthusiastically and gave a salute, “Sir, no, Sir!”

“...@#%$ing baka, I swear...”

“Shin-chan! You're not supposed to curse!”

“URUSAI!”

. . . . .

As soon as Midorima disappeared from the hall, the black haired ghoul heard a thud coming from one of the many rooms in the hall.

. . .

He froze.

“Sh-Shin-chan?” Takao stealthily followed the source of the noise.

Until he heard it...

A somewhat feminine, lewd, and pornstar- sounding moan.

. . .

Takao literally almost slipped and fell.

His face flushed hot and he turned his head around, “What the hellllll?!!” He whispered, a hand clasped over his mouth.

The black haired ghoul managed to find a steady footing and closed his ears against the door he'd most definitely heard the moaning coming from.

. . .

But wait a second!

Arching an eyebrow, he looked at the door and blinked at it- 'This is Shin-chan's room!'

Panicking, the ghoul intertwined his fingers together, “Does Shin-chan have a woman in his room?”

Then he heard a rather masculine grunting and he honestly felt like his head was struck with an arrow, “...a man, too? Damn, Shin-chan, you're wild!”

'Hold up! Didn't Shin-chan say he was going to the washroom? ...is someone else in his-' But curiosity got the best of the young ghoul as he actually twisted the boldly unlocked doorknob and peeked inside.

. . .

His jaw fell.

Before him lay a sight he really wished he'd never laid eyes upon.

On no other than Midorima's bed, were two of the Generation of Miracles.

The Ace and The Copycat.

Their position was...

Well, Aomine was bottom but he was not technically bottom “bottom.” as Kise was...

Well...

...riding him.

They were both stark naked but thankfully, their lower halves were barely covered with the thin bed covers.

They both shamefully regarded Takao with a casual stare- as if they knew he was going to butt in on them- no pun intended.

The blonde's face was absolutely flushed as he exhaled a short pant, leaning in to grab both sides of the dark skinned ghoul's hips.

Aomine looked mildly annoyed.

A gruff tut escaped the bluenette's lips, “Dammit, Kise... I keep telling you your voice is loud!” He flicked the Model's forehead, causing him to cutely squint his eyes and pout, “Ow...”

Then, he added, running his hands through Aomine's abs and scratching at his chiseled chest, “I can't help it... It feels amazing when you're inside of me~”

Takao finally found his voice and it came out as a ridiculous squeak as he slammed both his hands over his eyes, “HOLY WATER! I NEED HOLY WATER!”

“Oh, right...I forgot Midorima's servant was here.” Aomine droned out, caressing one of Kise's soft thighs as he spoke, sending shivers through the blonde.

Peeking through his fingers, the smaller ghoul defensively retorted, “I'm not his servant, I'm his-”

“I really don't give a shit and can we _NOT_ talk about another dude while my dick is shoved up Ryouta's ass?! And what are you still doing here?! Can't you see how clearly busy we are?! Come'on, leave us, Hawk boy! Before Midorima-”

“Takao, what's all this racke- **WHAT THE @# &*%?!!!!**”

“Oh, for fuck's sake...”

**“THIS IS MY ROOM!”**

“We're aware of that, _Midorima ShintAHO!_ The bed broke in our room- and the sofa! And your bed's comfy! ...well, if you ignore all the weird items you keep around here, sex can be-”

**“I DON'T CARE, NANODAYO! THIS IS MY ROOM HOW DO YOU.. WHY- I DON'T EVEN... GET OUT! NOW! OR SO HELP ME...”**

“Urusai... You're so noisy, Midorima...”

“Ne, Aominecchi... Should I pull out?”

“Don't you dare pull out, Kise!”

**“W—WHAT ...WHY ARE YOU EVEN STILL... PULL OUT! or... Whatever! Just GO BEFORE I LOSE MY PATIENCE, NANODAYO!”**

“Oy! Don't tell my boyfriend what to do!”

“Ahh!~ Aominecchi's jealous!”

“Shin-chan? My eyes have been scarred and I'm just going to leave before it completely messes up my Hawk Eyes...”

That's when their quarrel was immediately silenced with a single, **“Shintarou.”**

Midorima became as still as a statue.

Now it was Kise whose palms were on Aomine's mouth- shutting him up.

Takao was having the hardest time of his life not laughing at Midorima's changed demeanor.

The smaller ghoul quietly began to walk away, silently excusing himself with snorts and gestures.

Midorima finally found his voice as he clocked away from his room, “H-Hai.”

. . .

He actually shut the door to his room and began to stride away to Akashi's room, his fists clenched tight and steeling his anger in before exploding.

He pushed his glasses up with his finger as he lifted a hand up to knock on Akashi's room again but to his surprise, the small ghoul in question opened the door for him calmly and walked in, leaving the taller ghoul to shut it behind him.

“Come.” The One-eyed Emperor called, calmly and gracefully walking towards the other end of the two story room.

The green eyed ghoul grit his teeth behind closed lips and walked behind the beautiful redhead, his eyes guiltily averting to the back of his porcelain toned neck... how the fabric of his clothing lapped on his shoulder bones...

He swallowed.

Akashi stopped as they reached what appeared to be a living room- well, their private living room.

There lay two expensive sofas and an armchair.

A coffee table.

And a fireplace.

There were two roses.

One was put into a fancy thin glass vase with golden lining.

And the other was on the arm of the sofa, parts of its red petals scattered about beautifully.

Midorima's eyes also averted to the large white piece of fabric that was slung on one of the sofas.

Akashi seemed to be headed towards it.

He picked it up and gestured for Midorima with a flick of his wrist, 'Ah. I see.' Thought the taller ghoul.

Sighing in silence, the tall ghoul walked towards the redhead and pushed out the footstep with his foot, allowing Akashi to stand on it.

Midorima stood straight and close as Akashi began to unbutton the buttons of his dress shirt.

The taller ghoul's muscles began to tense up at the closure- he actually forgot to breath.

Akashi noticed and lifted his mismatched gaze up to look at him in the eye.

Normally, the redhead would tell him to relax but he was now...mildly upset with him.

His silted eyes went back to focusing on his task at hand.

The one-eyed ghoul's endurance was ever the epitome of impressive as it took everything in him not to stop and bite at the beautifully toned muscles of Midorima Shintarou.

He also noticed that the green haired ghoul's nipples started poking into the dress shirt before he even took it off.

And that actually brought a small smirk to Akashi's lips.

Midorima, on the other hand, was a blushing mess.

Reaching the last of the buttons of the shirt, Akashi impatiently pulled the shirt out of his pants as it was so neatly tucked in- 'Ah. Ever the professional, Shintarou...' Thought the one eyed ghoul as he literally tossed the shirt aside, leaving the taller ghoul shirtless and cold.

The green eyed ghoul's body was positively tense and the Emperor stared hungrily at his slowly heaving chest, now grazing his cold fingertips against his bare flesh.

Midorima's breath hitched.

Deciding that he'd teased him enough, Akashi let out a soft chuckle and wrapped his arms around him, the new shirt still in hand.

Slowly beginning to feel himself getting relaxed, Midorima finally exhaled a breath.

“It seems you've had quite the eventful night, Shintarou.” His voice was so alluringly soft now- a tone he so fondly only used around those few he cared for.

He was lulling him into easiness.

Surprised that he could speak due to the frighteningly close proximity, Midorima closed his eyes and responded in a single breath, “That's putting it mildly...”

The corner's of Akashi's lips twisted to a genuine smile, his chin resting against the ghoul's shoulder, he let out a soft chuckle.

Midorima felt his heart well up at the sound and the blood in his body rushed to his face.

Parting away from the hug, Akashi went back to dressing his executive with the new dress shirt he'd picked for him.

The both of them shared this moment in a restful silence- the only sounds emanating from within the room was the gentle lapping of the fire from the fireplace, the rain from outside, and Midorima's soft breathing.

Akashi was as silent as ever- even his breathing was muted.

Upon finishing up dressing Midorima in a new dress shirt, the redhead gave him an approving look for the first time since he brought in that Matsuoka into this room.

“Shintarou.” He simply said, his small hands grabbing each side of Midorima's handsome face.

The ghoul looked at him and parted his lips to say something before the smaller ghoul closed his eyes and pressed his lips to Midorima's forehead.

. . .

_Oh..._

A comforted sigh escaped Midorima's lips as the redhead ran his powerful thin fingers through his silky grassy locks, finally looking into his eyes calmly, his face serious.

Midorima missed that momentary smile from earlier.

He stared into his mismatched eyes, then, his petal-like lips as he said,

“Stay.”

He wasn't afraid.

He truly wanted to...

“Okay.”

Akashi smiled.

And this time, Midorima did not miss it- He smiled for him and it was the most beautiful sight he'd laid eyes upon.

But as most beautiful things were a rarity and ended too quickly, Akashi then stepped off of the footstep and picked up the discarded shirt from the floor.

Midorima stood frozen, lost in his earlier mesmerized stance.

Akashi tossed the shirt into the fireplace quickly, he looked over his shoulder at Midorima's euphoric state- standing still with his lips slightly parted.

The smaller one-eyed ghoul then turned, walking towards the rose that lay on the arm of the sofa.

He picked it up as if it were the most delicate creature, brushing its petals against his soft and sinful lips.

And then...

He inserted it into the vase along with the other rose.

. . . . .

* * *

 

**The next day, early morning**

**[Hours before Haizaki's death]**

**Anteiku Coffee Shop**

It was as busy and bubbly as ever.

A young ghoul and newly appointed Anteiku member circled around the kitchen, shakily holding a tray over his head, “Um... Excuse me- UWAAH!” He slipped as he bumped into a figure and almost dropped the tray.

_Almost._

Makoto was effortlessly reflexive and used one hand to grab the smaller ghoul by the back and the other to save the tray and cups from falling.

The smaller ghoul looked up at the larger Anteiku Leader and blinked at him with his large cocoa eyes, “AH! Tachibana-san! I am so sorr-”

The chestnut haired ghoul merely tilted his head and smiled kindly, “Are you alright, Furihata-kun?”

The cocoa haired ghoul regained his steady footing and grabbed the tray that Makoto handed back to him, “Y-Yes! Thank you so much!”

Giggling softly, Makoto nuzzled the younger ghoul's head, “It's okay, it's okay! If you're still feeling sleepy, Haru's made some new coffee with freshly grounded coffee beans. Feel free to help yourself!”

Nodding his head enthusiastically, the chihuahua practically beamed at their leader, “Tachibana-san!~ Thank you, Sir!”

The handsome Leader laughed, “Careful you don't drop the tray again~”

Realizing that his palms were shaking as well as the tray, Furihata apologized again fearfully.

Back at the kitchen, Haru was busy with a new recipe, completely oblivious to the slightly shorter blue haired ghoul that stood next to him blinking at the pot that smelled of sweet lemons.

The black haired one-eyed ghoul was slowly stirring the lemon sauce before he spoke, “Kuroko,  
you're too close.”

The smaller blue haired ghoul absolutely beamed at the sauce, then looked up at Haru, “Forgive me, Nanase-san. I was just curious.”

Haru was literally the only one in Anteiku that would not jump at Kuroko's sudden appearances and the fastest one to figure out his presence.

“Lemon cake.” Haru spoke, picking the pot up and placing it on the counter, where another bowl lay filled with a thick white and creamy substance.

“Nananse-san. What is that?”

“Flour blended with beaten eggs, melted butter, cream, and sugar.” The black haired ghoul responded in a stoic manner, pouring his specialty made lemon sauce over the flour.

Kuroko watched the whole process with a wonder and a curiosity of a child.

His small lips were parted and his large blue eyes beaming.

“Nanase-san. **What does cake taste like?** ”

“Sweet.”

“Could you elaborate on that, kudasai?”

Haru stopped in his stirring process, looked at the small blue haired ghoul, then went back to focus on the matter at hand, “There are a wide variety of cakes. They all taste different. But because cakes fall under the category of desserts, they must all taste sweet.” He stopped and then picked up a small flask-like bottle with a brownish liquid.

Before Kuroko could even ask what that is, Haru answered, “Vanilla extract. They usually don't add it to lemon cakes but... I think it would taste nicer.”

He poured some of the extract onto a single table spoon, then back into the pot, “Just that much?” Kuroko asked, for some reason getting immensely drawn to the scent of vanilla- bringing a color to his cheeks.

Haru looked at the shorter ghoul strangely, then back to the small bottle, “It tastes strong. You don't want it to overwhelm the other ingredients so you just add one spoon.”

“Ah...”

“And I want the taste of lemon to be faint and therefore...” He sprinkled some brown powder, “Cinnamon!”

Kuroko's eyes widened in quiet glee.

“Nanase-kun, that's amazing. Did you learn this recipe from a cookbook?”

“No.”

“Then how?”

Haru placed a curled finger on his lower lip then tilted his head, “How, I wonder... I just thought it would taste better.”

In the corner of the very end of the kitchen, Nagisa and Rei were hugging each other and letting out disgusted wails, “Uwaaahh! Cakes are scary, Rei-chan!”

The dark blue haired glasses-wearing ghoul nodded his bobby head, “It looks so beautiful but tastes so awful! An absolute enemy to all ghouls!”

Suddenly, Furihata walked into the kitchen holding a tray, “Hazuki-kun, Ryugazaki-kun! W-What are you two doing here? Tachibana-san and I are the only ones doing the serving outside!”

The small statured blonde ghoul blinked at the brunette before he tackled him to a hug, “KOUKI-CHAN!”

“UWAH! S-Stop! The t-tray! The tray's gonna-”

“I got it!” Rei grabbed a glass that was about to fall in one hand, and used the other to push his red glasses up with his fingers, “No, thanks needed! I, Ryugazaki Rei, have-”

“W-WHERE IS THE TRAY? The tray!”

**“Domo.”**

The trio of young ghouls screamed and hugged each other.

Rei even dropped the glass he was holding, “K-Kuroko-kun! How long have you been standing there?”

Sighing as he bent down to pick up the broken glasses pieces, the baby blue haired ghoul answered with an, “I've been here the entire time...”

“Speak up next time, Tetsu-chan!”

“I did, Hazuki-kun.”

“...I almost had a heart attack~~” Furihata whined.

“Oi, you four. Get out there and help Makoto.” Haru gestured at them to 'shoo' with a spatula, “If you don't leave in ten seconds I'll force feed you cake.”

They all panicked save for Kuroko, whom nodded with an, “Understood.”

The young quad of ghouls exited the kitchen immediately.

“Ne, Hazuki-kun?” Furihata started, “How come Haru can taste human food? He is a ghoul, isn't he? ...he does smell different, though...”

Smiling, the blonde winked, “That's because Haru-chan is special~”

“W-What do you mean by... _'special'?_ ”

“Well... You do know that Haru-chan is a one-eyed ghoul, ne? His mother was a human. And for some reason, Haru-chan can survive by eating both humans and human food. It's a very rare case...”

“It is absolutely a 0.00001% in a million case!” Rei blurted out dramatically.

As the trio chattered, Kuroko faced downward, hugging a tray to his lap.

So in all his life, he had met two natural one-eyed ghouls.

Akashi Seijuru, the Aogiri Leader, ...a former friend.

And now, Nanase Haruka, who is childhood friends and lover to Anteiku Leader, Tachibana Makoto.

However, Akashi was not able to ingest _and taste_ human food like Haru can.

Haru apparently had a remarkable sense of taste.

What are his chances of meeting two such rarities in his life?

Should he consider himself lucky? Or unlucky?

His eyelids dropped halfway as he reminisced about his past days with Aogiri.

“Phantom Sixth Ghoul...huh?” He found himself thinking aloud.

The corners of his lips twisted to a soft smile and he looked up- 'Well, this is my life now...'

“Sou-chan still hasn't come back~” Nagisa whined, resting against the counter, pouting his lips.

The tall brunette leader walked towards the shorter ghoul, a smirk evident on his lips- Oh, this won't end well.

“Don't worry, Nagisa. Sousuke is actually quite close.” Then, Makoto arched an eyebrow and grabbed his chin, “But why is he with-”

Haru burst out of the kitchen.

Makoto turned to look at his black haired lover in surprise, “Haru?”

He also had a...broom?

“Haruka-senpai... Why do you have a broom in your hand?”

“Y-You're scaring the customers, Nanase-san!”

“Haru! Your eye!” Makoto quickly clasped palm over Haru's right kakugan, freaking out.

He whirled his lover around, “Uh...”

“Tachibana-san. Let me.”

Makoto jumped, “Uwah! Kuroko-kun! Please speak up next time!”

Kuroko grabbed the one-eyed ghoul by his arm, “Nanase-san needs to finish making his lemon cake. Let's go, Nanase-san.”

As the two smaller ghouls disappeared into the kitchen, Makoto let out a sigh of relief- he'd need to talk to Haru later.

Maybe convince him to wear an eye patch or something...

The bells of the Anteiku coffee shop chimed as two figures emerged inside.

First was a somewhat apologetic looking Sousuke- Makoto smiled and clenched his fists as he walked towards him, “Ah, Sousuke~ How nice of you to- Hm?”

Makoto looked over Sousuke's shoulder as the pink haired fox blinked at him with those enigmatic violet eyes of his.

Kisumi's face absolutely lit up in unimaginable ways upon earning Makoto's attention.

“Kisu-” But before he finished, Sousuke let out a loud enough cough to interrupt Makoto and Kisumi literally growled, “Sousuke...” He grit his teeth.

“Sorry I'm late, Makoto.”

The Anteiku Leader's smile faded and he crossed his arms, looking at Sousuke's in an uncharacteristically apathetic expression, “No harm done. At least you're alright.”

The slightly taller ghoul was surprised at the concern as he parted his lips and blinked, “Uh... Thanks?”

Just when he thought he was out of trouble, Makoto giggled softly and tilted his head to the side, “However, don't think I'm past last night's conversation.” He examined Sousuke momentarily before he added with a smirk, “You haven't been training much lately, have you?~ That's no good.  
I think we should spend some time together underground.” His smirk faded and his emerald eyes darkened, “Let's beat down our differences.”

Sousuke paled.

Kisumi, weak on the knees, had to grab on to the back of Sousuke's shirt for support- he was positively gawking at the chestnut haired ghoul.

The black haired ghoul chuckled nervously, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck, “T-That's not necessary. I also don't recall mentioning that you and I were on opposing sides...”

Makoto smiled, “No? I still think a good brawl is an excellent stress-reliever. And you seem very stressed lately.” He placed a hand on Sousuke's shoulder, furrowing his brows, “You didn't need to go to some pub for that.”

“P-Pub?!”

“You smell like strawberries.”

Sousuke sweat-dropped and dammit, did he want to beat Kisumi now...

Sighing, Makoto waved a hand out, “Go get changed. Oh, but take a shower first! I don't want my customers feeling put off by a huge guy that smells like a 15 year old girl. Your scowl is scary enough.”

Sousuke wasn't even aware that Makoto had it in him to offend a soul- but he supposed he deserved it for his behavior last night.

Also...

He hoped that was enough to offend Kisumi and maybe stop his obsession with Makoto.

Nodding his head, Sousuke sighed, “Your complimenting skills never cease to amaze, Makoto.”

“I know~ I try.”

“Tch... I'll be down in 15 minutes.”

“Not a minute late or I'll declare you as Haru's new official food taster.”

“ _...Jesus._ I'm going, I'm going...”

As soon as Sousuke walked away, Kisumi literally almost lost his footing and fell.

_Almost._

Makoto grabbed the pink haired ghoul by his shoulders and smiled at him kindly, “Are you okay?”

The pink haired fox silently inhaled the brunette deeply and he felt himself quiver sickeningly.

He parted his lips to a loud dreamy sigh and looked up at Makoto with a flushed face, “Makoto~” He called out his name in a rather lewd voice.

But of course, for all his good luck, this was the only thing that he couldn't quite...

Well,

Let's just say that Makoto was completely and unrealistically oblivious to Kisumi's feelings.

The brunette looked at the pink haired ghoul in concern with furrowed eyebrows, “Ah! Your face is red. Are you coming down with a fever?” He mumbled a 'Ghouls are immune to diseases though...' and placed the back of his palm against Kisumi's forehead, causing the latter to blush and shoot his eyes open, letting out an incoherent, “Uh...Ah...Mako...to...”

Makoto lead him to a seat in one of the tables, literally helping him sit down.

“Have you been eating, well?” He giggled, “You know you shouldn't starve yourself. If you ever need help, my door is always open.”

“Makoto...” He honestly wanted to cry- this ghoul was too perfect!

“I would hate for anything to happen to you.”

His jaw _almost_ dropped.

“I worry about you, you know.”

His jaw dropped.

“M-Makoto... You w-worry about me?!” That was literally the nicest thing anyone has ever told him and he was practically walking on the clouds now.

The Anteiku leader laughed softly, ruffling his pink hair, “Of course I do. You need to be strong, Kisumi. You have a very important role in your family.”

“I-I do?”

“Yes. You are blessed with two beautiful siblings. You're the man of the family, Kisumi. Hayato is still young. Take good care of them. But remember to take care of yourself first.”

Makoto shot his eyes open when the pink haired ghoul literally wrapped his arms around his waist and buried his head against his abs- crying.

He immediately responded with a laugh, rubbing circles on the desperately inlove ghoul back, “There, there...” He gently pushed him away and placed his hands on his shoulders, “Just sit down and relax. I'll get you some coffee.”

The pink haired ghoul nodded, sniffing and making the most childish sad expressions.

Within mere seconds, Makoto returned with a steamy cup of coffee for the young ghoul, smiling at him kindly.

He placed the cup on his table and was about to leave when he heard a soft clank.

He turned to look at Kisumi, then at the floor, where the small teaspoon had fallen.

“Ah...”

“Makoto...” Kisumi started, his rosy lips pouty and his cheeks flushed, he had his elbow rested on the table.

Then came the request from his lips, “It looks like I dropped my spoon. You can...use your finger to stir my coffee though~”

“Uh...what?”

Not repeating his request, he rested both his elbows on the table and intertwined his fingers together, placing his chin on them.

He blinked slowly at Makoto, not breaking his sultry gaze.

“It will be... _much sweeter~_ ”

Darting his green eyes around nervously, Makoto let out a soft chuckle, “Ah, well...” He stuffed a hand in his waist apron's pocket and fished out another spoon, “I have a-”

Kisumi slapped it away as Makoto offered it to him, “Oops!~”

Makoto blinked, looking at the floor where the other spoon lay, then back to his hand.

Oblivious as he was to the pink fox's intention, Makoto let out a nervous chuckle and came up with a childish response meant to counter Kisumi's..er...request, “It will be hot~”

Pursing his lips seductively as he leaned in against the table, closer to Makoto, “Yes~ It will...”

“Uh---”

That's when an out-of-nowhere broom smacked the pink haired ghoul square in the face.

“Haru! W-What are you doing?”

“Taking out the trash.” His response was ever-so-stoic as he continued his relentless broom smacking of Kisumi.

“Haaaruuu~~~ You can't treat our customers like that!~~~”

The entirety of the coffee shop stared at them weirdly.

Kisumi yelped and let out a series of 'Ow's and 'It's nice to see you too, Haru!'

In the background, Nagisa was absolutely laughing his ass off and hugging his stomach, in his other hand he was taking a video of the whole scene with his cellphone.

Whereas the others simply stared at them weirdly.

Their newest member, Furihata, looked at the fox and the dolphin's exchange, “Uh...does this happen often?”

“It happens quite often.” Kuroko answered, sighing calmly.

* * *

 

**A few hours later...**

**???  
**

Perched on a rooftop's ledge was no other than the artificial one-eyed Hawk.

Takao was donned in skin-tight black attire- a sleeveless shirt with form-fitting pants.

His mask a very oriental design- covering his eyes and with a large hawk's beak protruding just above his nose, leaving only his mouth exposed.

His vision was literally perfect and beyond, even.

He has a unique gift for scanning a wide area of his surroundings and being in high heights aided his investigations perfectly.

It also doesn't give away his scent to Murasakibara Atsushi- The Glutton with the renowned sense of smell.

His lean bare left bicep was bandaged up- for a reason he so dear proclaimed to belonging to Midorima Shintarou.

It is also a reminder.

A sigh escaped him and he hopped to another building.

It was risky, but he did it anyway.

Murasakibara could discover his scent but the black haired ghoul was convinced the giant was preoccupied with another matter now.

“He was dragged to the underground by a human...” He voiced his concerns aloud, perching himself on the roof's ledge again.

He took his mask off to air out his face.

Takao stared solemnly at the underground area- 'Damn... Everything is beyond my sight now and there's too much going on I can't even focus in on what they're saying...'

“More importantly...” He furrowed his brows, dropping his eyelids halfway, “I swear that human protected him from a dove. What the heck...”

Something else bothered the young ghoul, though...

“Haizaki Shougo...huh?”

He was headed towards the underground too...which could only mean one thing...

“Fukuda Sōgō” Takao voiced his worries.

He blinked slowly, “...no needless killings, huh? Will _this_ give you a change of heart, Shin-chan?”

. . .

* * *

 

**Helter Skelter's**

 

“Come'ooonn~~ Try it!”

The pink haired ghoul was literally fighting away from getting his mouth stuffed with an atrocious-looking...

...Inexcusably looking...

...wait- 'What the hell is that thing?!'

“NOWAY! I'm too young and beautiful to die!” Kisumi tried to push his pushy older sister away as she tried to feed him this...

“What the hell is that, anyway? IT'S SO RAUNCHY LOOKING! Whatever that...thing is-- it is NOT getting into my stomach!” That earned him a slap.

Satsuki, whom was trying to show off what she'd been cooking and brought 'samples' to the bar, was forcing her younger brother to eat what she'd...cooked.

She was literally straddling the usually mischievous fox on a stool, “Stop being so melodramatic, Kisumi! It's just a muffin!”

That looked...anything but muffin-ish.

And the smell... Oh god, the smell...

The smell was incredibly awful.

He squinted his eyes and tilted his head back, squirming, “Hn... My nostrills are dead!  
Sis, stop! I need to preserve Makoto's scent!” He fell back- off the stool, back hitting the clean wooden floor.

Satsuki's eyes became watery and her small rosy lips trembled, “Waaahh! I-I...” She hiccuped, “I worked hard on these! I need to make sure they're safe for Ryou to eat and you're just...just...” She cried.

Sadly...

This time, her tears were not enough to convince Kisumi to taste test her cooking.

He pushed himself off the floor and dusted his beautiful ass off, sighing, “They look dangerous enough, sis... Honestly, I bet you can kill someone just by throwing it at them. They look like lumps of coal-” AAAANND one landed directly on his forehead, sending him falling on his butt again.

“Y-You asshole!” His beautiful sister retorted back, fists clenched by her sides.

Kisumi immediately pounced up on his feet and got to her face, teary eyed, “WHAT THE LITERAL HECK THAT HURT! What is YOUR PROBLEM, man?!”

“YOU'RE my problem! You'd think you'd be supportive enough and taste my cooking!”

“I _AM_ BEING SUPPORTIVE!  
IF I TAKE ONE BITE OF THAT I WILL DIE AND YOU WILL LOSE YOUR DEAR BEAUTIFUL BROTHER!  
I AM YOUR BREAD AND BUTTER, SATSUKI!”

“Oh, Kisumi~”

The pink haired male froze in his spot, his jaw dropping.

In his sister's hand was a green ribbon- “M-Makoto's bow tie!” He checked his pockets then glared at her, his cheeks flushed, “You EVIL BITCH! Give that back! I stole it- er, borrowed that from Makoto! Please, Sis! Anything but that!”

If people thought Kisumi was mischievous, Satsuki could be much worse.

They were both known for their excellent pick-pocketing skills.

But who's better than the other, one couldn't guess...

He literally tackled her to the ground and they were both quarreling like cats and dogs before their door opened with a bell-chime.

**“Yo, Satsuki.”**

That deep masculine drowsy voice could belong to no other than,

“Dai-chan!”

“Daiki!”

But he was not alone, as behind him walked in an annoyed looking Kise Ryouta, his lips pouted, “Hi, Momoicchi~~”

The pink haired ghouls blinked at the GoM's Ace and Copycat.

Aomine arched an eyebrow at the siblings' rather...suggestive position on the floor, “I...don't wanna ask.”

Taking that as an opportunity, Kisumi snatched the bow tie back from Satsuki's hand and stood up, obsessively gripping on the cherished green fabric before stuffing it in his pocket, sticking his tongue out at Satsuki.

The pink haired busty ghoul fixed her hair and clothes, laughing nervously, “Dai-chan, Kichan! What a surprise~”

“Yeah tha-” Aomine stopped before he scrunched his nose, sniffing, “The fuck is that smell?”

Satsuki's face fell.

Kise clasped his hands over his nose, “It smells like a dead rat, tssu~”

Her jaw fell and her eyes became glassy.

Suddenly overcome with a sense of honor, her brother decided to risk the embarrassment and say, “Sorry, guys~ It was me.”

“Kisumi...” His sister breathed out in disbelief.

Kise let out a, “Hah!” and giggled, waving a hand out and staring at the pink haired ghoul in muse, “I figured as much~”

Rolling his eyes, Kisumi smirked and wrapped his arms around Aomine's neck in a sultry manner, “Actually... **It's called Sex Panther~** ” He winked at the blond as he leaned his lips closer to the blond's lover only to receive a fist on his pretty face from Kise.

Sighing, Aomine strode towards a bar stool, “Anyway, Satsuki... Could you lend me your ear for a sec?”

“Oh, what's up, Dai-chan?”

In the background, Kise and Kisumi were fighting it out like a pair of material girls who wore the same dress on prom night.

_“If you touch my Aominecchi again, I will rip you to shreds and toss your organs to the 24th Ward!”_

_“Good luck cutting me up before I regenerate and whip your ass back to brony town! Isn't that your clique? BRO~NIES~ Haaah! Loser!”_

_“I don't even know what that is, tssu! Why don't you go back to your Makotobanana worshiping mantra?! I BET HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW YOU EXIST!”_

_“How DARE you?! His name is Makoto Tachibana, you ignorant weasel!”_

_“A weasel? ME? If I ever was a weasel, then I'D BE THE SEXIEST WEASEL!”_

_“I bet if you were a weasel the entire weasel race would commit self-genocide knowing a bitch like YOU existed among them!”_

Aomine shook his head, “A drink please. My throat's kinda hoarse.”

Nodding, Satsuki poured her best friend a glass of blood and pushed it towards him, “So what'd you wanna talk about?”

_“If you were the last person on earth, I would rather rip my arm off and use it to jack off than be together with YOU, tssu!”_

Aomine let out a low whistle and picked up the glass, stirring it, “That's a gruesome but actually a sexy image, Ryouta.”

Kise responded by hugging him from the back, smiling cutely, “Thanks, baby~ Want me to try it out for you?~”

“Nah. You have pretty arms. That'd be a waste.” The bluenentte admitted, taking a sip of his drink.

Kise giggled and kissed Aomine on the cheek.

“Anyway, Satsuki. Last night I saw those two suspicious looking ghouls-”

Kisumi sat on a stool next to Aomine and faced him, chuckling, “ _'Suspicious-looking ghouls'_ ...That's very aptly put of you, Daiki~”

Before Aomine could speak, Kise harshly hissed over him, “HEY! Don't interrupt Aominecchi!”

_“Shut up, you blonde ditz! And go auction yourself on EBay!_  
_Oh, scratch that! I bet nobody would even buy you!”_

Sighing, the bluenette defended, tilting his head, “That's because he's priceless and nobody could afford him~”

The blonde nuzzled his chin against the bluenette's hair happily, “AOMINECCHI!~~~~~”

“As I was saying... They were both on a building's rooftop- their masks were so cliched, too. Frowny and Smiles... Heh.”

Satsuki placed a finger on her lips, “Frowny and Smiles You actually gave them nicknames?”

“Anybody like that within The Clowns?”

“Huh... I don't think so... We're very fancy with our masks.”

Kisumi jumped excitedly, “Yeah! Wanna see mine? It's a fox mask with-”

“I'd rather be blind than see it, ssu~”

“OH.MY.GOD!!!  
NOBODY ASKED YOU!"

“Aominecchi and I share the same opinion!  
...Isn't that right, Aominecchi?~”

Aomine downed the rest of the blood in his glass, “Sure thing, baby.” He placed the glass on the counter and stood up, “Well, we'll be going now.”

"Wha- So soon?" Kisumi rushed to hug Aomine- only to be pushed away by a fuming Kise.

_“You're an STD! Nobody wants you and your pink pubes, ssu!”_

_“Oh, just go slip into a coma and don't EVER wake up!”_

Sighing, Aomine dragged his lover by the back of his collar and headed towards the exit, “Let's go, Ryouta. See ya, Satsuki.”

Kisumi stung his tongue out at the blond.

Kise flipped him off.

. . .

“ _Real_ mature, you two.” Satsuki finally commented tiredly for having to endure that awful exchange of insults between her brother and her childhood friend's lover.

. . .

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Huff*
> 
> Are you all as tired and exhausted as I currently am? Did this chapter serve to your entertainment?
> 
> I will not discuss the pairings I have chosen in depth here but THANK YOU very much for taking your time to read this long chapter.
> 
> I hope the wait was worth it and I genuinely hope that you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Please leave a comment if you have any questions or if you wish to share your thoughts on this chapter. 
> 
> Thanks again~ ^-^
> 
> PS. The characters at the VERY beginning of this chapter, if anyone can guess who they are, I will post an EXTRA type of chapter as a reward. Well, sooner than I intended to, anyway.
> 
> Hint? Well, the "lavender hair" and the "eerie snickering" is as big enough hint as it is.  
> Series they're from? BIGGER HINT: They are NOT from KnB
> 
>  
> 
> [Coming up next chapter: Murasakibara, Himuro, The CCG, and A LOT more]


	4. remember what we ATE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELL~OOOOOOOOOOO
> 
> I am SO SO SO SORRY about the delay but WAIT NO MORE, the chapter is HERE!
> 
> And OMG 1500 hits I'M KINDA HAPPY I didn't think that many people would read my hentai fic but YAY
> 
> WARNING: (tbh I don't even know WHY I need to warn you kittens about this when I ALREADY TAGGED IT) SMUT. GLORIOUS YAOI SMUT. IS HEADED YOUR WAY IN THIS CHAPTER.
> 
> Better brace on to your ovaries or sth!
> 
> Anyway, since this chapter is already 51 pages (YES. 51. DO YOU LOVE ME YET?) in total and I'm sleepy af, I'll stfu for now and leave you to your read---
> 
> ENJOY~

 

 FeeD 03:

**remember what we ATE**

 

* * *

 

He never really knew Murasakibara Atsushi was like a thunderous stampede on his feet.

But with a rinkaku that produced up to 16 scaled tentacles and leaping from building to building with a human cradled against his chest, Takao knew he could never keep up.

And besides...

He already had an idea of where the giant glutton would be headed.

It was just a gut feeling.

And his gut feelings were usually right- Well... for the most part, anyway.

He was no Midorima Shintarou, whose gut feelings were almost on parallel to Akashi Seijuro's, but the young Raven learned from the best.

And the best, in his humble opinion, was Midorima.

He's accurate. He's sharp. He's calculating.

And he has good judgment.

He would never do something he knew was beyond his capabilities despite being among the strongest ghouls ever to exist.

And Takao respected that trait immensely in the ghoul.

He was incredibly level-headed and logical.

That is, what he wishes to assume, is the reason why Midorima Shintarou is the direct executive under Akashi.

He is also the only one that Akashi actually listens to.

But it's not like Murasakibara, Aomine, and Kise offer any good suggestions.

Murasakibara was as lazy about fighting as he was about thinking, “Neeee~ Why don't I just eat them?~” He would probably say.

Aomine and Kise were too wrapped up around each other to even bother.

One thing was for certain, though.

They all followed Akashi's orders unquestionably.

His title, “The One-Eyed Emperor” is a title not without its reasons.

While Takao was basically Midorima's right hand man- his shadows, he knew that his orders completely derived from Akashi for the most part.

And he knew... That the reason he is still breathing is because of Midorima.

But throughout the years the young artificially made one eyed ghoul has been with them, he'd hoped that he'd at least earned Akashi's impossible trust.

He had seen him several times and that, according to Midorima, is no small feat.

So it's gotta count for something...right?

Because of his past-- HOW he was recruited in the first place, Takao was left in Midorima's capable hands.

Since Midorima is the one that carries out Akashi's orders directly, Takao is obligated to loyally stay by the green haired ghoul's side.

To the CCG, the One-Eyed Emperor is nothing more than a myth.

Some believe he exists.

Some ignorantly shrug of his existence out of paranoia and fear.

Among the CCG, only one person was claimed to have fought the One-Eyed Emperor many years ago.

And that person was no other than Special Class Investigator, Nijimura Shuzo.

However...

There have been whispers among the CCG that there are two One-Eyed Emperors.

And Takao had to wonder...

Could there truly be two of them?

If they fought with one a decade or so ago, then it couldn't possibly be Akashi.

While Akashi's age is a complete mystery to him, anyone could figure that the one-eyed Emperor is beguilingly young.

So...

Who, then?

….

Completely shunning off his restless train of thought, Takao set his mind on his assigned mission.

Looking back on his actions, he had decided not to rush after Murasakibara because he knew he could not keep up with the giant's speed.

He also had a good idea of where the troubled Glutton would run off to- especially with an uneaten human in his arms.

So the young one eyed Hawk chose to go check up on the crumbled up subway tunnel for two reasons,

One, he didn't want to return to Midorima reportless.

And two?

Haizaki didn't leave the subway station.

…

Takao already knew.

But being the doubly careful ghoul that he was, he needed solid confirmation.

The sun was setting.

But it wasn't dark enough to serve to his usually stealthy advantage.

Putting on his mask and exhaling a sigh, the raven haired young ghoul stood up from his squatted position, and then...

He leaped off of his high place- head first into the ground.

His beyond perfect vision allowed him to see the people that stopped to look at him, screaming about a ghoul jumping down a high tower.

His mask gave away the fact that he was a ghoul.

But he wasn't famous enough to be known as he usually stayed quiet and only carried out his missions in the mystical darkness.

Well...

Today might be his chance to earn a little fame- not that he craved it.

As gravity miserably pulled him to meet his end, his kagune exploded out of his left shoulder blade- an ukaku.

It was like an oily feathery black- glistening, and had epical orange and brown streams of electricity- the very core pulsating in orange.

A black wing of brown and orange- it truly fitted his pseudonym, “Hawk.”

The veins of Takao's ukaku glowed in orange- pulsating at his very breath.

During darkness, those orange veins are the only thing visible- adding to his mystical appearance.

While his ukaku wasn't exactly the strongest, it was certainly rare because of its unusual black color.

He never had a chance to meet the original owner of this ukaku before him as they were killed off before having some of their organs transplanted into Takao- by Midorima, most likely.

His ukaku, a single wing that extended widely over his left shoulder, released black flames that very much looked like feathers- once again alluding to his nature of having perfect Hawk eyes.

People screamed as he flew past them, his hand objectively reaching towards his belt.

Their screams halted to gasps and coughs as the young Hawk one-eyed ghoul released a smoke bomb- completely obscuring their vision of him.

He had the moves to make a ninja growl with envy- agile, lithe, quick, reflexive...

He hasn't so much as flew as he had literally dashed his way into what appeared to be a crumbled up entrance to the tunnel Murasakibara and his newfound human friend were in.

The clad-in black ghoul was surrealistically silent in his movements that nobody felt- or heard him disappear.

. . .

'Am I in some kind of sewer?' was the one-eyed ghoul's first thought as his feet landed in some kind of puddle.

There was also that can't be denied fresh scent of blood that he'd smelt all the way from the rooftop but it was much heavier here that it almost made his skin burn.

Looking down on his feet, he let out an annoyed groan, “You always send me out to the creepiest missions, Shin-chan...” He muttered under his breath as he tried to sidestep away from the blood but to no avail as the entire place was...a blood bath.

A massacre.

Taking off his mask, the young ghoul furrowed his brows and frowned- there were little scattered limbs...tattered all over the place...

They smelled ghoul.

He swallowed.

It didn't take him more than 2 seconds to find his proof- Haizaki's head, eyes and mouth wide to an expression so horrified-- even parts of his face were missing.

'Oh my god...'

What had Murasakibara done?

If he'd remembered correctly, Haizaki was a powerful ghoul who definitely had an SS-rating.

And yet...

This is what became of an SS-rated ghoul.

A miserable...and tattered end...

Even for a merciless ghoul who'd killed many innocents in the past, this is...beyond gruesome...

Is this the true power of Murasakibara Atsushi?

ARE THESE THE TRUE CAPABILITIES OF THE GENERATION OF MIRACLES?

Takao suddenly felt very sick and weary.

Turning around, he clasped a hand over his mouth as he so nearly puked.

How disgusting...How cruel...

He placed his shaky half gloved palm against the cracked up wall to steady himself and regain his composure.

'Keep a cool head, Kazu... Come'on... You've got your proof. Now stay calm and return to Shin-chan. You don't want him to see your stupid scared face!'

Disgusted to even inhale a deep breath, he slacked his shoulders and let his ukaku disappear.

He steeled his pale bare leanly muscled arms from shaking, “Okay...” He told himself, his quivering lips forcing a smile, “Okay...”

He didn't even push himself off the wall before he saw the upcoming attack.

He narrowed his eyes and jumped as the spear was a hair length away from piercing him.

It was incredible how fast he acted- now leaping into whatever amount of ceiling gap remained and made a calculating somersault in the air, curling his body like a ball and landing just behind his attacker.

He completely ignored the gross splotch of blood that was now on his knee and smirked, slowly lifting his head up to face his attacker, “Is that any way to greet an old friend, _Shun-chan?~_ ”

Izuki Shun, the young man in question, whose silky black hair still bellowed with the wind Takao left in his wake after that ninja back-flip of his, simply let out a sigh and bent down to pick up his quinque, a long and sleek platinum-toned spear with a pulsating maroon substance that glowed in its drill's holes.

The young dove looked over his shoulder at Takao and smiled, his thin brows furrowed softly, “I figured you'd dodge that, you crafty dodger.”

. . .

Takao sweat-dropped, “Well... Your puns are still lame as ever, I see.” He stood up.

Izuki let out an offended, “Haaa?!”  
Slinging his quinque over his shoulder, he gestured a hand out, “You're just jealous of my zealous ability to make puns~”

“Aw come'on now that wasn't even a pun!”

“It rhymed just as my rhythmic ability to keep this up.”

Letting out an impatient sigh, Takao shook his head and put a hand out, "...Stop~~ If I hear any more of your puns I might actually start to lose my brain cells. I can't have that, Shun-chan~" He tapped his clawed gloved first finger against his head, "Gotta stay sharp, y'know~" 

At this, the young dove set his quinque by his side and smiled,

"Yes..."

And then,

Takao shot his eyes open as the tip of the spear shot towards him like a bullet.

And ever so hastily and feathery in motion, he dodged the blade that would have injured him in the leg by leaping to the side.

But more importantly...

"What is up with that quinque?" Takao voiced his thoughts aloud, narrowing his eyes at the tall spear in the dove's hand.

Its tip let out a gurgling sound and regenerated again.

"It's two. Two of a kind in an all one in a-"

"Shut up~~~" Takao whined.

Takao didn't have to ask- he knew.

Izuki's was a prototype that was made with a koukaku and an ukaku.

He'd better stay on his toes.

Finally, Izuki decided to get serious with him and ask, “What are you doing here, Kazunari?”

Blinking, the artificially made one-eyed ghoul chuckled, “Sure~ Ask me that right after you tried to kill me~”

Pouting his lips, the dove arched an eyebrow, “I knew you would dodge. I was just testing you.”

At this, Takao laughed, “Testing me?”

Takao also noticed that Izuki's pupils had contracted into his naturally identical metallic orbs.

Izuki could have been lying, or he could very well been telling the truth.

“What's to test over?” He repeated, a hand on his hip and looking at the young dove in an incredulous expression.

Izuki's eyelids dropped halfway and he slacked his shoulders, “You know what I mean...”

“Do I?”

Finally, the dove looked at him, his expression softly apologetic, “You and I were partners. Back at the scouts. We trained with the rangers. We both had the-”

“-the perfect optics, yeah, yeah...  
You and I were the only ones compatible for it, I get it...” The ghoul sighed, finishing up for his former partner.

He knew it all perfectly well.

Back when they were kids, Izuki, himself, and many others were part of what was known as the 'New World Project.'

It was a project that was worldly approved and funded by the governments worldwide.

Its purpose was, as typical as ever: To counteract the ghoul threat.

They would take in kids from a young age and augment their bodies with enhancements of any and all kind.

The New World Project branched many experiments under its name.

Some where to rid one's body of feeling any sort of pain...

Some messed with people's minds and tried to force in muscle memories and combat...

Some had their bodies replaced with stronger and sturdier prosthetic limbs...

Hell, it was all kinds and that was all that Takao wanted to bother recalling.

Others had it in worse- he oft had nightmares of the screams echoing in his head...

It was absolutely and utterly disturbing...

Just as hunderdfolds of kids were brainwashed into enlisting, more than seventy-five percent of them died.

The rest either went completely insane.

Or were cruelly favored by natural selection.

Either way, they couldn't be mentally stable after what they went through.

In his and Izuki's case, they were among what was dubbed as the 'God's Eye' experiment.

The better end of experiments since they only messed with their eyesights- not their bodies.

Or their heads.

This experiment was also part of the New World Project but it was canceled shortly after there were so many errors.

In fact, the man who started it was fired from the department after wasting many of their funds.

Takao remembers it clearly- more than three hundred kids were taken for this experiment.

Literally, 298 failed.

One met half of its capabilities but was useful enough in combat.

The other- and the only one, brought out the full potential of the experiment's desired results, was no other than Takao Kazunari.

…

Deciding not to mess around with the only successful candidates, Takao and Izuki were enlisted with the Scouts and had special training from a young age.

Izuki was given the pseudonym, “Eagle”

Whereas he was given the name, “Hawk”

Their instructor dubbed them as such to allude to their field of visions- Izuki had the Eagle Eye and Takao had the Hawk Eye respectively.

And once they would complete their ranger training, they would have joined the CCG.

…

Takao never made it to join.

In fact, the New World Project was completely shut down during his and Izuki's absence with the Scouts.

One could say that the two were among the last of the experimented.

Their survival was nothing if not miraculous.

But now, before his eyes, Izuki was clad in a business suit holding a quinque in one hand, his pupils contracted to his Eagle Eyes.

Takao wanted to laugh at the turn of events.

“It's been five years. Is this...” The dove didn't need to turn to look around him, “Is this what you've been doing?”

The Hawk laughed, “You think I did this?”

The corners of Izuki's lips twisted to a smirk, “No, of course not. If you had killed someone, you would have been more discreet about it.”

Takao winked, “Bingo.”

“Still... You ARE involved with them- Aogiri Tree.  
The CCG think you're dead. But I know otherwise. That fighting style... I would recognize it anywhere.” He nodded at the mask that was clipped on Takao's side, “You can hide behind a mask but you can't hide your nature.”

Again, Takao laughed.

But this time, his laugh came out bitter and sarcastic, “My nature?” He repeated.

He took a step forward and arched his brows, his palm on his chest, “Let me remind you that I'm a ghoul now, Mr. Investigator.”

For a moment, he saw a flicker of surprise in Izuki's mirroring gray eyes, then he looked over his shoulder, his expression seemingly apologetic, “...I see.”

Takao chuckled, arching a brow and crossing his lean arms over his chest, “What's with that look? Didn't think I'd acknowledge the fact that I'm a ghoul, huh?”  
The corners of his lips twisted to a smirk and he tilted his head, scrunching his brows in a disgusted expression, “Did you think...

Did you think I still favored my humanity?”

The young dove shot his eyes open, his heart mending at the words.

He looked at Takao, furrowing his brows sadly.

He parted his lips to say something, but went against it.

Takao closed his eyes, a soft smile ghosting his lips, “Five years ago...

He saved me.”

***Flashback ***

Rain poured heavily.

At least... That's what he figured.

His eyes were shut tightly and he felt immense pain in his stomach.

He felt...strange.

He couldn't move.

But...

The blow of the wind was pleasant- despite the circumstances.

He felt cold.

So cold.

He parted his lips.

He heard a soft splatter of water from outside- but wasn't he outside?

What was going on?

There was a scent of blood in the air along with that fresh scent of water...damp cement...rubble...

…

It was cold.

He shivered.

That's when he felt a presence.

He flickered his eyes open-- Green.

Blurry...

A man.

He could make out a face...glasses...and green...

Green hair?

A soft and pained groan escaped his lips and he blinked several times to fix his vision.

He squinted his eyes.

“You are finally awake.” The man spoke, his voice calm and handsome... Relaxing.

Strangely, he felt the pain in his gut lessen at his mere voice.

“Nnh...”

He opened his eyes again and finally- Finally his vision clarified revealing a handsome young man with green hair and the most beautiful eyelashes that fit him so strangely despite being a man.

In fact, they enhanced his aristocratically handsome and well-endowed features.

He was also of most impressive build- sculpted broad shoulders and a long neck.

“How are you feeling?” His lips moved- full and perfect.

He was like a photograph- vintage...sheen...classy...

Takao blinked again, his gaze dropping from his face to his attire-

Blood.

He was dressed in a sophisticated and studious manner.

But all of that was overlooked because of the large stain of blood on his shirt...the many sprinkles of blood all over his clothes.

In his arms, he looked to be holding a folded piece of white blood-stained fabric- a lab coat.

Fear sunk deep into Takao's chest and he shot his eyes open- panic slowly creeping into him.

Where was he?

His eyes darted everywhere- his hawk eyes.

…

His breath hitched.

A memorial.

It was bombed- that's why it felt so chilly in his sleep.

Literally the other end of the memorial was blown off and there were ghoul corpses everywhere.

It was raining outside.

He was on an operating table- his upper half completely bandaged up along with his right thigh.

And his arms...felt too groggy as well as the rest of his body to move.

His neck hurt like hell.

But...

He felt so strange- what the---

The green haired figure watched the boy slowly and barely move one hand up to his face...his fingertips touching his upper right cheek.

The green haired older male's eyelids dropped halfway as the young black haired teenager's lips became shaky and he swallowed, his hands smudging over his right eye, “I...I'm a...”

The stranger faced downward.

Tears formed at the corners of Takao's eyes- wanting to let out a scream but was too weak to.

This is a nightmare.

Then...

And Takao could always remember it well.

“I'm sorry.” It was the first and only time Midorima had apologized to him.

The black haired youth stopped whimpering and looked at the green haired young man, whom faced downward apologetically, “It was all I could have done to save you.”

Takao's eyes shot open, “S-Sa...ve...me?!” No...

The green haired man turned around and placed the folded bloodied coat on a a wooden chair's backrest before sitting on it- his eyes still avoiding the black haired boy.

He sighed and pushed his glasses up, “I am not here on an excursion. I arrived here yesterday as a volunteer after the hostility's end. I am here to collect and report.”

Takao scoffed and sat up, wincing as he did so, “C-Collect? ...b..Bodies?”

Without looking at him, the older man closed his eyes and answered, “Names. Of the deceased.”

Takao went silent- guilt and a mixture of panic welling up inside of him.

“I happened to find you under the layers of debris on the lower levels of this infirmary- or rather, what it used to be. A large pole was struck through the lower half of your spinal cord. You had been in that state for two days. It is a miracle that you'd survived for that long until I found you.” He leaned in against his knees and intertwined his long fingers together.

He noticed his left hand's fingers were cleanly bandaged up.

“However...” He started again, his magnificent green orbs staring into the distance, “Your luck was about to quickly run out. I did what I had to, nanodayo.”

Gasping, and before he could ask, the man added, “There was a ghoul, as well...under that pile of rubble along with you. He was also near death. Saving him was also possible. It was either you or him, but...” He furrowed his brows guiltily and he added softly, “...I chose based on an age basis. This marks the first time I have ever saved a human but... you are far too young.”

'Human?' ...wait, is he a ghoul?

He looked at Takao, his expression somehow disappointed, “How old are you?”

Trying to take it all in, Takao's lips trembled but he managed to meekly answer the ghoul's question, “...fourteen.”

A tut, followed by a long and deep sigh, the green haired ghoul pressed his temples in patience, looking away, “Fourteen... Tsk. So, which of the ghoul syndicates were you banded with? Fukuda Sōgō or Seihō?”

The 14 year old's eyes shook and he gasped, “What?”

The ghoul's eyes narrowed, “You heard me, nanodayo. There was no other human within these perimeters except for yourself.”

Takao gasped, “B-But! That's impossible! There was... I was with...”

He felt himself sweating and he had to tighten his grip of the bed to keep himself from collapsing.

“What is the last thing you remember?”

“...”

“I asked you a question.”

“...on the roof. This infirmary... had to give a signal...”

“A signal?”

Takao swallowed, “I was perched on this roof...to give a shooting signal but I...” He grit his teeth and hugged his arms, shivering, all sorts of conclusions running inside his head.

The green haired ghoul noticed the boy get paler by the minute.

“...I gave no signal. It was not time.” Then, Takao gasped and jumped in his bed, facing the ghoul, “The hospital! The ghouls in this hospital! D...Did they-”

The ghoul crossed his arms and scoffed, looking away, “Evacuate? Yes they did, nanodayo.”

A flicker of relief washed over Takao's face and he sighed, “...thank goodness.”

“What exactly were you doing in this roof?”

Takao's eyelids dropped halfway- he supposed he owed this ghoul the explanation for saving his life, “I needed the highest vantage point. This ward is really cramped so the higher I was, the better.”

“Sniper?”

“No. It's my...ability. My Hawk Eyes. I have beyond perfect vision and can see things from what one would call a bird's perspective. That's why I'm usually ordered to scout ahead of the rangers. So that I can see and relay.”

“The rangers?”

Takao clenched his fists, “My...” It felt bitter in his throat and the words were a click in his tongue.

Instead, he scoffed and said what felt right now, “...they were my comrades.” He mumbled.

“I camped here before anyone else- before the clashing of the opposing ghoul syndicates, even. I threw in an ineffective powder keg with Seihō's logo and a warning message into this hospital Director's office. It was an attempt to scare everyone into evacuating before things get heated.”

“How...cunning of you.”

The corners of Takao's lips twisted to a grin for the first time since he woke up, “Of course~ I am- well... was a Scout.” Clearing his throat, he lifted his chin up and pointed a finger up before he quoted, “The key to survival is caution. Brute force and quickedness are second rate! Cautiousness comes first, blahblahblah~”

The green haired ghoul sweat-dropped and pushed his glasses up.

Blinking, Takao scratched the side of his face with his finger and laughed nervously, “S-Sorry... My old instructor used to say that.” Sighing, Takao smiled and placed a hand on his chest, “Still~ It's a relief the same that they evacuated.”

“May I ask why you saved the ghoul occupants of this infirmary?”

“Why?” Takao repeated, tilting his head and placing a curled finger on his chin, “Because I didn't want them to die. They had nothing to do with this mess. My former teammates wouldn't have cared though and that's why I came in before them.”

For a long time, the ghoul went silent, taking in the boy's words.

Then, he concluded, “Your teammates abandoned you?”

Takao slammed his fist against the side of the pillowy bed, causing a creaking sound, “Dammit...yeah! From the looks of it. There were ghouls from Fukuda Sōgō camped in the lower levels but they were just a minority! They were not supposed to shoot here! I didn't even give a signal! ...it was definitely Shun-chan.  
Shit...”

“...Shun-chan?”

“Definitely him.  
He always felt overshadowed by me...”

The ghoul let out a scoff, “So your friend decided to order a shootout in this building to get rid of you? That's an interesting conclusion, nanodayo. And utterly foolish.”

Takao let out a whine, “I'm telling you the truth, man... Shun-chan has a similar ability as mine but his field of vision is significantly lower than mine. I watched him disappear into a building and I'm pretty sure that's when he ordered the shooting. We're only a small platoon and, as you said earlier, if I'm the only remaining human here, then they must have escaped unscathed...

That asshole... To think that he'd bomb this infirmary, too...  
He must really hate ghouls.” His eyelids dropped halfway and he faced his lap, “That's sad... I hear this is one of the handfuls of ghoul infirmaries in Japan.”

The green haired ghoul watched him strangely- he sensed nothing but wholeheartedness and genuineness from the boy.

But why was he sympathizing so much with the ghouls?

. . .

He stood up.

Takao looked up at him, his lips slowly parting.

“Can you walk?”

He blinked at him.

Then smiled, “If I can't, will you give me a piggyback?”

“Are you a child?” An anger vessel popped in the ghoul and he pushed his glasses up, gritting his teeth.

Takao chuckled and slowly pushed his legs out of the covers, wincing in the process, “H-Hey, I'm fourteen, remember?”

Rolling his eyes, “A child doesn't have a mind half as crafty as yours, baka.” The ghoul walked towards him and offered him a hand, “...here.”

The fourteen year old felt his cheeks heat up and he stared at the green haired male's large hand widely before looking up at him, “So you believe me...”

Tutting in frustration, the ghoul took his hand back and turned to walk away, “Fool! As if I said anything about believing you, nanodayo!”

Whining, Takao pursed his lips together, “Come'on~~ Don't be such a tsundere~~” He pushed himself off the bed, his right leg still shaky, he grabbed on to the bed for support, “...and what's with the weird accent?” He mumbled.

“What was that?!” He heard a hiss from the ghoul in the other end of the room.

Jumping, the boy laughed nervously, “Uh... N-Nothing, nothing...”

“So I'm a ghoul now, huh...” His eyelids dropped halfway, his voice low.

He attempted to stand properly, still holding on to the bed, “B-By the way, what's your name?”

A moment went by of silence.

Finally deciding to test his limbs, he pushed himself off the bed and took a first step before he fumbled forward.

Letting out a yelp, he almost fell face first into the ground before a strong and firm hand kept him up.

Takao looked up to find that the ghoul had grabbed him by his bare forearm with one hand and used the other to look away and push his glasses up.

The 14 year old felt his cheeks heat up again at the closure and he stared up at the tall ghoul with wide eyes.

And then...

“Midorima Shintarou.” He answered.

Takao jumped, “Eh?”

“My name.” The green haired ghoul answered, looking down at him coolly, “And I am not a tsun- ...whatever it is you just said.”

Nodding in glee, Takao chuckled, “Takao Kazunari! I am eternally in your debt, Shin-chan!~”

“What did you just call me?!”

. . .

And that was when Midorima took him in to join the Aogiri Tree.

Of course, it wasn't Midorima's decision to make.

It was Akashi Seijuro's- the little young one-eyed ghoul Emperor- The ghoul that could end it all should he but wish it.

Akashi Seijuro... He remembered how absolutely envious he was of him- he still is.

And that level of envy always managed to put a smirk on Akashi's small lovely lips.

He is a year younger than him- small...delicate-looking...with a forbidden beauty:

An angel from hell...

A devil from heaven...

Just looking at him was overwhelming enough.

But that was not why Takao envied the one-eyed ghoul.

Midorima's unshakeable loyalty... His entire affection and any feelings that were akin to love- Akashi had it all.

And Akashi made sure to clarify that to the Hawk upon their first meeting.

In fact, he admitted that he wanted to kill him first but decided against it as it would upset 'Shintarou,' whom had worked hard trying to bring him back.

. . .

**_“Starting today, you are Shintarou's shadow. His muscle. While he is undoubtedly more than capable of handling himself, you will protect him at the cost of your very own life. Just as he gave you life that day, be prepared to discard it at the cost of his._ **

**_Understand?”_ **

His resolve no longer wavered...

His purpose no longer lost...

The corners of his lips twisted to a smile, his heart filled with pride.

Akashi stared down at him like the soil beneath his galore of roses- obscured by the red and thorns, his mismatched eyes narrowing and wary- testing.

“Of course.” Takao answered, doubtless.

***End of Flashback***

“I know right where I stand, Shun-chan.”

Izuki grit his teeth and clenched his fists, “Tch...To think... The only one that brought out the full capabilities of the God's Eye experiment would turn into a ghoul... You are shameful, Kazunari.”

Takao laughed, “Shameful? Me? Says the one that betrayed me. You wanted me dead. You wanted to be the only one they depended on! You were jealous!”

The one-eyed ghoul didn't even dodge as Izuki let out a frustrated cry and placed the tip of his quinque's blade inches away from his neck.

“Stop putting words into my mouth!”

The ghoul arched his brows and stared at the dove in an unaffected manner, smirking, “You wanna know something, Shun-chan?

I'm glad you did what you did that day.”

Izuki furrowed his eyebrows, his usually calm expression now stricken with panic.

Takao narrowed his eyes, his smile fading and his expression devoid of any of his usual playfulness, “Sure, I almost died but at the cost of a few broken bones and my humanity, I met the most amazing person ever. He gives me a reason for living. A cause to fight for.  
What have you given me? I trusted you but you took advantage of that.  
You betrayed me.  
You sent me to die.” His lips pursed and he said the following truth slowly and carefully enough for it to engrave itself into Izuki's memory, “We were never partners.”

Then...

Before Izuki could even act, Takao quickly pulled the quinque away, wrapping it behind one elbow and using his other arm to elbow Izuki straight in the jaw.

Gritting his teeth, the dove quickly reached for his hidden pocket before Takao had roundhouse kicked a good distance away from him- buying him some time to dodge the quinque bullets that Izukis started shooting at him in aggression.

Takao was amazingly quick-footed, despite being in such a broken up and narrow underground.

“Your aim sucks!” The ghoul stated, grinning.

The corners of the young dove's lips twisted to a smirk as he watched Takao clinging to the ceiling, his clawed gloves and shoves making him stick around like a hawk and its talons.

In lightning speed, the dove aimed his quinque gun up and shot.

The ghoul let out a cry and fell.

“Looks like I've clipped your wings~” He approached the fallen ghoul, smirking before a set of three daggers came flying towards him in perfect angles.

“Gotcha~”

Gasping, he used the hilt of his gun in an attempt to strike them away- one pierced him in the shoulder, causing him to jump backwards.

He let out a wince, “Dammit!”

Taking the dagger out frustratedly, he noticed that his shoulder had gone limp and he couldn't help but smirk, “Paralyzer.”

His entire left arm felt stiff and he looked at Takao, chuckling, “I should have known...”

Takao grinned, “Feeling nostalgic, Shun-chan?~”

“Hah...” Izuki smiled, lifting his gun up only to immediately have blown off his grip by a speedy dagger from Takao.

He frowned, grabbing his paralyzed shoulder helplessly and glared at the half ghoul.

Takao waved one of his daggers with his first finger, throwing it up and catching it, “Well, it was fun, Shun-chan~ But I've got other places to be at~” He holstered his dagger and picked up his mask.

The dove stared at him, panting, watching as his former partner's one kakugan took over his right eye and he was breathless- he really is a one-eyed ghoul now...

Takao grinned as his ukaku exploded out of his left shoulder blade.

And then...

Izuki gasped, “Wait!”

But the one-eyed ghoul literally dashed past Izuki in incredible speed- up and away, the former scout flew.

“Dammit...” Izuki chuckled, falling on his knees and shaking his head, “He's still got me beat... That cheeky bastard.”

Then, he looked at Haizaki's head, literally across from him with that horrified expression of his.

And of course, he had to say,

“He got you scared to death, huh?”

And he laughed lowly to himself, alone.

“...sorry.” And he apologized- to the dead ghoul's head if no one else.

* * *

 

A silent sigh escaped his lips as he hung his his apron on the wall hanger.

His large blue eyes paused at the golden wall hanger and he examined his reflection- he blinked, then messed up his soft azure locks, 'Maybe people would notice me then...'

He blinked, then shook his head, rubbing his tired eyes.

Then...

The words from earlier rung in his head,

**_“Sick fucking bastard... Ghouls make me sick.”_ **

His eyelids dropped halfway, 'Well... It's not the worst I've heard...'

But the small azure haired ghoul truthfully worried about his gluttonous friend- despite not seeing him for nearly three years.

He unbuttoned the last button of his white dress shirt and picked up his baby blue hoodie jacket from the hanger, slipping his hands into it.

He was snapped out of his reverie when he heard the coffee shop's owner and his lover talking in the background along with the people's chatters...the soft clanks of plates and eating utensils...

It was always a reminder of the life he was currently living.

“Gou forgot her sports shoes again?” That was Makoto's voice, sounding as passionately concerned as a parent would be.

He could literally see the pout on the handsome ghoul's face without having to turn around.

Makoto's show of concern for others always put Kuroko at ease and filled his heart with warmth.

He was like a big brother that everyone could rely on.

“Mm.” He turned to watch Haru nod, holding a small cute red bag with a chibi shark logo on.

Kuroko observed the lovers' conversation in silence.

“That's bad...” Makoto stated, rubbing a hand at the back of his neck, “She has high jump practice after school.”

In the background, he watched the impish pair of ghouls, Rei, and Nagisa huddled in a corner away from Makoto's sight and reading a magazine with Kise Ryouta featured in the cover.

Kuroko had to roll his eyes at Rei's dramatic, “He's SO BEAUTIFUL~”

“I wonder if I can get my hair to be as golden as his. What do humans use to light up their hair? Mayonnaise? Sun-in? What do you think, Rei-chan? Should I brighten up my hair?~”

Rei was practically shaking, going into his appreciator or all things beautiful mode, “Such a beautiful human! I wonder what he tastes like!”

Kuroko sweat-dropped.

He would have interrupted and said, 'Kise-kun is a ghoul. And he also has an incredibly violent boyfriend who can slice you to ribbons within seconds.' But that would have been a cruel wake-up call to the idolizing ghouls so he decided to leave it at that.

His large blue eyes slowly averted to the large teal eyed ghoul that walked by them holding two trays up in one arm, and a large plate in his other hand- completely unshaking and relentlessly cool.

Of course, he didn't even notice Kuroko standing there.

“We have to send them to her somehow...” Makoto again.

Haru made a thinking face- well, as far as his stoic expression ever wavered to what appeared to a thinking face and he glanced at Sousuke, “Yamazaki. When does your shift end?”

Sousuke stopped in his tracks and looked over his broad shoulder at Makoto and Haru, “Is this a joke?”

Haru blinked in confusion then looked at Makoto, whom had that signature kind smile of his, “I'm having Sousuke work a double-shift for the next two or three days. And after his shift ends today, we're going underground for further training.” He giggled softly on and end note.

Sousuke paled at the mention of training with Makoto and looked to the side.

“That so?” Haru responded- his face ever the epitome of stoicism and neutrality, “That's a good idea, Makoto.”

The larger black haired ghoul looked at them with furrowed brows and gritted teeth, “Why do I honestly feel like you two are teaming up against me?”

Haru cupped a hand over his mouth and twisted his neck towards Sousuke in an attempt to whisper but in all honesty, his voice was in his same monotone as he said, “That's what you get for bringing in that floozy here.”

“I didn't bring any woman he- Oh... You mean Kisumi.”

A shampoo commercial aired in the TV and literally all female customers went all “Kyaaaaa!” along with a gawking Rei and Nagisa.

Kise ran a hand through his golden hair and smiled that playboy smile of his, his gleaming dark blue hoop earring glistening.

Well, that much confirmed to Kuroko that Kise and Aomine were still together.

Five years, huh? That's impressive.

But he was glad all the same.

He of all people knew how utterly hopeless one without the other was.

**_“For livelier and more lustrous hair, I use Zone shampoo for men, ssu!~”_ **

There was an exit after the teaser shower scene where Kise dramatically slung his jumper over his shoulder and ran towards a basketball court.

He paused, a playful expression on his face as he flicked his first finger under his blue hoop earring and winked as he said, **_“Let's play one-on-one~”_**

. . .

Kuroko's face fell.

'Unbelievable... He even subtly directed this commercial to Aomine-kun.' Kuroko of all people knew that Kise would never ask anyone for a one-on-one except for Aomine. And that earring flick couldn't have hinted it enough.

'Still...' Kuroko turned around and slung his leather brown bag over his shoulder, 'It's good to know that they're happy with each other.'

As the young azure haired ghoul went to exit through the back door, Haru called him, “Kuroko.”

The smaller ghoul turned to look at the pretty expressionless one-eyed ghoul as he walked towards him, “Your shift ended?”

Kuroko nodded.

Haru lifted the small bag from earlier that contained Gou's sports shoes.

Kuroko looked at the bag, then at Haru, “I planned to take Nigou out on a walk, Nanase-san-”

Haru unforcefully pushed the bag towards him, “Take this on your way.”

“-and I wanted to go to the library before it closes...” He finished as he grabbed the bag as Haru placed it into his smaller hands- clearly not taking any excuses.

Blinking at the bag, then back up at Haru.

Haru gave a thumbs up- his expression as stoic as ever, “It's okay, Kuroko. I'll give half of my saba savings to Nigou.”

“...”

“Y-You're willing to go that far, huh?” Makoto joked from the background, giggling softly as he circled towards the counter.

“I can't even believe what I'm hearing.” Sousuke added in a totally not-interested manner, walking past them with tray-fulls of food and attending to the customers.

“Nanase-san.” Kuroko started,

“Dogs don't eat fish. And considering how much Nigou enjoys licking my face, I would rather he doesn't smell like mackerel. I appreciate the gesture.”

He could literally hear the 'generous and cool senpai' aura around Haru crack and because his expression always looks like he's pretty much done with the universe, the only slightest movement of his small parted lips were an indication that his face fell.

Kuroko knew.

He was excellent at human observations- or ghouls.

And before Haru could say anything, Makoto came to the rescue by placing one large hand over Haru's shoulder, and the other on Kuroko's smaller shoulder, laughing nervously, “Now, now... I'm sure the cats in our backyard would appreciate any saba you would offer, Haru.” Then he looked at Kuroko and smiled, “And I just happen to have bought some Pedigree dog food recently. It would be a shame to put it all to waste.”

If Kuroko had a tail, it would be a fluffy dog tail and it would be wagging with excitement because Makoto was honestly and literally the most amazing person on the planet.

If Haru had a tail, it would be a black cat tail, and he would have wrapped it around Makoto's leg and nuzzled against it to steal more of his attention because he loved being spoiled by him.

“Tachibana-san, you prefer dogs, right?”

“...I thought you were a cat person, Makoto.”

Makoto chuckled nervously, “Uh...”

“Love troubles again, Makoto?” Sousuke chuckled, walking towards the counter.

Makoto's kind smile darkened and he giggled, “One more word, Sousuke, and I am adding an extra day to your double-shifts~”

Sousuke almost tripped and dropped the trays he was holding, muttering choice words under his breath.

“Makoto.”

“Tachibana-san.”

Laughing softly, Makoto lifted his large hands up and patted both small ghouls on their heads, “I like both.” He answered.

Haru and Kuroko blinked, staring up at the Anteiku Leader, “I like both.” He repeated- looking at them both and smiling kindly, “Dogs are energetic and playful; Cats are sassy and spoiled.” He giggled, an embarrassed blush spreading over his cheeks, “They're both cute.”

. . .

Haru and Kuroko felt an arrow pierce them straight in the heart at just how adorable Makoto looked.

. . .

The black haired ghoul and the azure haired ghoul exchanged jealous glares at each other and inwardly growled.

Looking over his broad shoulder, Sousuke sweat-dropped and shook his head, “Those two are totally exchanging silent insults to each other...”

Snapping the perfect picture of the scene with his cellphone, Nagisa jumped to Rei's side, waving his lithe arms about, “Rivalry! Rivalry!”

* * *

 

The only light streaming inside the room was that of the setting sun.

A lovely shade of soft and faint orange light- the open balcony lights granting it access into the room, stretching towards the white ground, its shadow extending further towards the centerpiece of the quarters.

The grand piano.

There was a marbled creamy sofa with faint golden floral patterns.

A small figure lounged on it, his attire teasing but utterly breathtaking.

Akashi Seijuro looked like a painting.

He wore a very thin silky copper-toned robe with elegant maroon rose patterns at the hems of it.

The robe itself was loosely tied around his waist and ran down to just below his knees, leaving a large amount of his porcelain toned skin exposed-- his exposed chest and legs were a reward to see.

He threw his head back against the snail-like swirl that was the headrest of the sofa.

He loosely spread his slender creamy legs, the robe smoothly sliding off to reveal his lovely thigh.

He dangled one feet out of the sofa, his toes brushing against the carpet underneath him.

The piano music progressed unshakably and that put a smile on his face.

The young one-eyed ghoul's eyes were covered by his own wrist as he held a single rose in, inhaling its scent.

His left hand dangled by his side.

His fingers restfully limp.

. . .

Midorima Shintarou continued to play the piano for him, his eyes closed, his long fingers, memorizing the keys and his mind, the music notes, danced on the set of ivories meticulously.

The green haired ghoul was dressed in a dark gray silky dress shirt that was tucked into a pair of black suit pants, his tie and black blazer tossed on one of the other sofas.

His left hand's fingers was now surprisingly bare of its bandages that hung neatly on the piano's music rack- a set of five clean white ribbons.

His broad shoulders were settled and he had allowed himself to, even if momentarily, relax as eh played the piano for Akashi- a habit of which he had been attending to since childhood with the young one-eyed Emperor ghoul.

Today had been a long day that would undoubtedly become even more eventful for him.

He had attended council in Akashi's Manor, then upon Akashi's request, headed to Tokyo with him.

They were now at 'The Rosaville'- a large two story apartment gifted to Akashi by his father.

In fact, the entire apartment complex they were in is owned by the Akashi family and are only given access to privileged members of the Aogiri Tree.

...but Matsuoke Rin wasn't with them in the same apartment- rather at some lower level.

He would be “summoned” when Akashi needed him.

Letting a sigh escape his lips, Midorima flickered his eyes open at the beautiful, delicate in appearance, but worldly in power, Akashi Seijuro, whom was sprawled on the sofa across from him.

A small twist at the corners of his lips- he smiled.

Midorima rarely smiled and once he realized he did, the smile faded in a split second.

A big part of him was wholeheartedly happy that the little one-eyed ghoul was relaxed and resting and yet...

He swallowed a lump in his throat.

And yet the very sight of him truly set the blood in the executive boiling with his teasingly exposed skin... his lovely slender legs...his chest...collarbone...his long neck...his jaw...his rosy, endearing, and ever-so-inviting small lips...

He thanked whatever god there was that he'd left the last button of his shirt unbuttoned because his body honestly felt like it was being ignited just by looking at the small redhead, whom was lounged on the sofa as if he were dramatically yet lazily posing for a painting.

He had his eyes covered by the back of his small hand, whom was holding a rose delicately, as if he were born to hold and nurture those plants.

A red velvety petal from the rose in his hand descended dramatically to the ground beneath him and his breath almost hitched and he so nearly made a mistake while playing music for the young Emperor.

Finally, Midorima closed his eyes again in shame for his own inner lusts and desires.

Instead, he concentrated on the ivory keys beneath the pads of his trained fingertips.

He didn't want to be distracted.

Also...

He was not worthy.

. . .

The young one-eyed ghoul flicked one of his mismatched eyes open.

He couldn't help his soft expression...furrowed brows and a smile so genuine and rare- a smile that was only affected by the green haired ghoul who resonated so many emotions through him.

He avoided looking at him despite the view he'd left for his eyes alone- and that brought a smile to Akashi's lips and he didn't know what to think except for 'how very typical of you, Shintarou~'

The light reflected against his glasses- obscuring the younger ghoul's view of his lover's ever-so-focused green eyes.

He was so concentrated on his seemingly meticulous playing of the piano and purposely avoided looking at Akashi despite the fact that they were together.

That was just the type of man he is...

And yet...

Akashi could very well see the faint pink spread over his cheeks and his now tense shoulders.

A smirk played on Akashi's small rose-tainted lips.

He knew Midorima realized he was being stared at and the way the small ghoul presented himself to the green haired ghoul made it very difficult to look at him.

He opened both of his eyes and silently lowered the rose from his eyes, taking a better look at his green haired lover.

His mismatched eyes averted to his handsome face...his lips...his delicious throat.

His small lips parted as he caught the latter swallowing a lump in his throat- the small one-eyed ghoul wanted to laugh.

Need was creeping its way through his body insanely and he was so very excellent and staying so unshakably reserved.

Akashi bit one of the rose's velvety red petals.

. . .

Upon reaching the end note, Midorima exhaled a sigh through his nose and slumped his broad shoulders.  
Upon finally lifting his head up and opening his eyes, he didn't even jump when he saw Akashi Seijuro, innocently sitting at the edge of the grand piano next to the music rack, rocking his ivory thin legs back and forth weightlessly, his head tilted back as he stared at the ceiling, all the while holding the rose to his lips.

Midorima slid out the fall board and closed it over the keyboard, not once removing his eyes from the marvel of a ghoul.

Lowering the rose from his lips, he spoke, not sparing the green haired ghoul a glance, “Prelude, Opus 28, Number 15, Frederick Chopin-- Also known as the 'Raindrop' prelude.”

The Executive almost smirked-- no, he smiled and faced the now covered keys, pressing the pads of his fingers lightly against the fall board, “So you recognized it.”

“Because of its repeated usage of the A-flat, many listeners describe it as sounding like raindrops.” Then, he turned to look at him, his mismatched eyes bright and a smirk playfully ghosting his lips, “Are you trying to remind me of last night's events, Shintarou?~”

Scoffing, the green haired ghoul flexed his long slender fingers against the cold and smooth surface of the fall board, “Don't be ridiculous, nanodayo.”

Staring at him seriously yet lovingly, Akashi watched as Midorima struggled not to fumble with his words as he added, “I...I j-just thought you would enjoy it. That is all.” Then, the larger ghoul literally mumbled and looked away, a wave of pink spread over his cheeks like a tidal wave, “...it is not like it reminded me of you last night or anything like that, nanodayo.”

He continued observing him up close, his mismatched eyes darkening with lust at how positively pleasant the green haired ghoul was.

Midorima cleared his throat and shut his eyes, his right hand quickly reaching up to tug at the collar of his own shirt and he pushed his glasses up with his left hand, “In any case, you should not focus on the repeated A flat. The song opens up with a very soft...very tranquil usage of the D flat. It then changes to a more oppressive and powerful C sharp minor. And then, the A flat becomes more imperative. After that, the-”A silent gasp escaped his lips as the small one-eyed ghoul softly placed a hand on his left shoulder, literally standing in between his legs.

His entire body went rigid and he swallowed as he looked up at the surrealistically alluring redhead.

His hands fell by his sides in his miserable attempt to relax himself.

The corners of Akashi's lips twisted to a playful grin as he brushed his bare knee against the executive's bulging crotch, causing Midorima to tremble and grab the smaller ghoul by his forearms, stopping him.

The rose in his palm fell on the green haired ghoul's lap.

Finally, he breathed, “Seijuro...”

That put a smile on Akashi's lips as he tilted his head and leaned in against the older ghoul, gently shaking his hold off of his forearms.  
He slowly took his glasses off, revealing just how incredibly handsome Midorima Shintarou is.

The small ghoul dropped the glasses on the piano bench next to the green eyed ghoul's lap.

Midorima looked up at him, his large hands reaching up and securely grabbing hold of Akashi's slender waist, running his thumb over the thin and silky material of his robe.

His body grew harder at the realization that the redhead was in fact, not wearing anything beneath his robe.

Akashi leveled his head to Midorima's, placing a folded knee atop of his, his lips literally a brush away from the Executive's before the latter boldly interrupted him with the pads of his fingers.

...that surprised Akashi, whom actually blinked at the older male with widened mismatched eyes.

Before he could express his annoyance, he stopped upon noticing Midorima's flushed expression, as he stared into Akashi's mismatched orbs with heavy eyelids, “I will take...” He swallowed, his grip of Akashi's waist tightening before his expression turned serious as he concluded, “...I will take care of you.”

Arching his brows in surprise, Akashi never had a chance to say anything before the large ghoul literally picked him up by his slender waist and had him sit on the fall board.

The small ghoul watched his movements carefully, curiously, and in utter anticipation.

Not even the somewhat sweeping and creaking sound of the bench being pushed back was enough to break his undivided attention from Midorima.

Unbuttoning one more of his top dress shirt buttons, Midorima stared at Akashi darkly and hungrily.

“Grab on to the piano.”

Akashi smiled, quite turned on by given such an order, “I would rather grab on to you~”

Midorima gave no response and bent down on his knees.

The redhead eyed him longingly as the older ghoul delicately picked up his right foot and placed a kiss on it.

Instant warmth filled his chest and goosebumps riled at his skin.

His small lips parted and he unwillingly followed Midorima's order earlier and gripped the piano by his sides- steeling himself from shaking as Midorima's warm and soft lips worked up towards his leg.

Slow, heavy, and silent breaths escaped Akashi's lips.

He felt as if his entire skin was being ignited at Midorima's touch.

The tall ghoul grabbed on to the young Emperor's leg as if it were made of glass.

His skin was as silky and smooth as a baby's and...

...he smelled of roses.

The green haired ghoul felt the boy tremble beneath his lips as he kissed his knee.

A sense of pride filled him for bringing out the vulnerability out of the one-eyed ghoul.

Upon reaching his thigh, he slowly pushed the silky material of his robe out of the way and began caressing his smooth thigh as he planted kisses over the tender flesh.

A lovely moan escaped Akashi's lips and Midorima almost lost his resolve and tackled the boy against the piano and wrecked him mercilessly.

But that's when his darkest desires overwhelmed him and for a split second, he looked up at Akashi, whose face had the most innocent, most lovely flushed expression that was just so vulnerable it was hard to believe that this was the one-eyed Emperor ghoul that everyone revered and were immensely intimidated of,

...his kakugan primed out hungrily.

Akashi's breath hitched.

And before he could utter a single breath, Midorima bit the inside of his thigh- not enough to draw blood out of his beloved little Emperor, but strongly enough to leave a mark.

The redhead let out a loud gasp and threw his head back- his member rigid.

The green haired ghoul sucked hard as it was difficult to leave a mark on a ghoul and especially one as powerful and quick to regenerate like Akashi.

But hey, if Aomine and Kise could do it, then so can he.

Satisfied with his handy work, he licked the mark he'd left behind in an attempt to appease the boy if there was pain and he wasted no time in pushing more of the silky fabric out of the way as he grabbed his lovely member.

Akashi looked at him boldly as he licked the precum and, without warning, swallowed him whole.

The boy arched his back and immediately carded his small hands into his silky green hair.

He panted in silence, his finely cut nails scraping against his lover's scalp, as if threatening him not to stop.

The whole room spun around him as Midorima sucked him off and he threw his head back, a shaky moan escaping his lips, “Sh...Shintarou...” He managed, barely, to keep his voice from coming out sounding like a whimper.

That's what he thought before Midorima focused on the right spot and he arched his back and curled his toes tight, “Nnh...” He shut his eyes, “Shi...Shintarou, I-”

Midorima absolutely loved the softness of Akashi's now cracked up voice- his moans close to being feminine, were the loveliest and literally sexiest sounds he'd heard.

“...e..enou-gh” He tugged on the green haired ghoul's skull tighter and tried to weakly push him away before he threw his head back again, facing the ceiling with dreary eyes, letting out a shaky yet heavy audible breath.

Midorima immediately grabbed one of Akashi's hands- as if letting him know it's okay.

. . .

And it secretly embarrassed the young Emperor.

But Midorima swallowed, now parting away and wiping at the corners of his skilled lips with his knuckles, licking them and not breaking eye-contact with the flushed Emperor, who just managed to mask away his embarrassment with a weak grin.

Akashi could not see his face but he could not have looked more flushed than the older ghoul.

He placed a hand on Midorima's face, caressing his bold cheek with the pad of this thumb as the latter finally stood up, limply yet shakily leaning in towards the boy.

The redhead smiled.

The kind of smile that meant promises of payback for this kind of treatment.

...but he didn't disapprove of it.

The one-eyed ghoul literally pulled Midorima's head down to his level but, to his surprise, the older ghoul was the one that initiated the kiss by pressing his trembling lips against his smaller ones, then proceeded to kiss him hungrily, his heavy and heated breathing colliding with his.

Akashi snaked his arms around Midorima's neck, pulling him even closer, his slender porcelain-toned legs wrapped around his toned waist-

He wanted him to be closer...even closer...

Not that he had anyone- nor did he plan to- compare Midorima's skills to anyone, but the older ghoul was an incredible kisser despite being such an awkward mess at times.

The same goes for Midorima who, to him, Akashi was sinfully good at being so...so otherworldly sexy.  
To him, he was beyond perfect. Cruel, yet angelic all at once.

He'd grown accustomed to Akashi Seijuro- his intimidating and complex personality that nobody even bothered trying to understand just how intelligent...how cultured...how beautiful...and how utterly perfect the boy was.

He feared him.

And not because of the devastating power he could wring the world into calamity for.

….but because of how helplessly devoted...how helplessly inlove he was with him.

But no...

It was far greater than that...

A feeling so great that words felt so bitterly cheap...so useless...

Midorima broke away from the kiss and leveled his head down to the boy's jawline, where he began planting kisses all the way to his neck...his collarbone...

A shaky sigh escaped Akashi's smirking lips, his small hands on the large ghoul's shoulders, “Tell me something, Shintarou.” He started, his voice silky and panting.

Midorima breathed heavily, his teeth scraping against the boy's collarbone, listening.

The redhead carded his fingers through Midorima's grassy locks, “How great is your desire for me?”

The green haired ghoul slid his large hands inside the boy's robe through his loose collar, fanning his hands against the satin pale flesh, his hands slowly traveling towards his shoulders.

The robe's upper half fell loosely out of the boy's upper body, making him barely covered by the belt and lower half of the robe which honestly wasn't much now.

The cool air stung against his skin and he let out a comfortable hiss.

Midorima traced his full lips down to Akashi's chest, planting slow sensual kisses and making sure no area is left untouched by his lips, “'How great?'” He finally repeated, darting his tongue against the young Emperor's rosy budding nipple, literally earning him a cute mewl from Akashi.

He kissed his nipples, giving each the same loving treatment as his lips traveled further below to his stomach, his hand reaching towards the underside of his thigh, the other towards the zipper in his pants.

He pressed his forehead against Akashi's, breathing against his lips, “Don't ask such foolish questions.”

The smaller ghoul's hands reached up towards Midorima's thumping chest- feeling his racing heartbeat under his petite palms.

Midorima unzipped his pants, revealing a bulge in his sexy tightening boxers.

Not wanting to move an inch apart from the one-eyed ghoul, Midorima lifted his usually bandaged up left hand towards the boy's face- caressing it.

His expression softened as he lowered the pads of his fingers to Akashi's small rose-tinted lips, “Seijuro...” He breathed, sliding his fingers into his little lovely mouth.

The one-eyed Emperor ghoul's cheeks darkened at being called by his first name in a voice so needy and loving.

Akashi shut his eyelids, licking and sucking at Midorima's long fingers inside his sinful mouth.

'What a view...' Thought the green haired ghoul, leaning his head in closer and watching the boy lovingly, the corners of his lips twisting to a warm smile.

He placed a peck on his cheek before he trailed his lips to his ear, whispering, “My....My desire for you far outweighs any measure...” He numbed against the side of his neck, earning a small moan from Akashi as he removed his fingers from his mouth and lowered them down to just between his legs.

He looked at him, smiling adoringly as he used his right hand to lift his rear up and inserted his fingers in and the small ghoul held him tight as he began stretching him, his moan coming out sounding cracked and wanting.

Midorima's smile softened as he kissed the corner of his mouth, “The very term 'great' sounds so miniscule in comparison...” He mumbled against his small lips, kissing them.

Akashi's voice was caught in a mixture of pants and moans as he dug the pads of his fingers into the larger ghoul's back, his petite body trembling like the roses he adored so much.

“Nnh...Sh...Shintarou...” He looked at him, his mismatched eyes glossy and shamelessly pleading, “I want...”

Furrowing his brows, the green haired ghoul smiled warmly at the small Emperor, “You...want...?” He repeated, teasing the boy, as his fingers touched his sweet spot, causing the small ghoul to shoot his mismatched silted eyes open and throw his head back, giving him all the access to his precious neck.

Midorima trailed his hot tongue hungrily against Akashi's delicious neck, nuzzling his nose against the boy's brilliant crimson hair.

Akashi grunted against a pant, then grit his teeth, pulling Midorima's face closer to his, “N-No...I need you... Closer.” His voice was uncharacteristically soft, a small smile affectionate smile taking over his lips, he looked at the older male with a flushed and wanting expression, pecking his lips before he added, his voice suddenly serious and as orderly as it always has been, “I need you inside me now.”

Actually chuckling whilst breathing heavily, Midorima's response was the same as always, “Your wish is my command.”

And then, before he complied to his wish, he lifted his delicate chin up, his smile fading and his expression lustful and serious.  
He swallowed, “Hold me as if your very life depends on it.”

Akashi laughed weakly at the statement, his lips inches apart from Midorima's, his mismatched eyes interlocked with his beautiful pools of emerald, “An ironic statement, Shintarou.” Then, his mused expression faded to something dark and frighteningly serious, “No...” He slid his fingers through the back of Midorima's skull, longingly brushing the back of his soft green strands, “I will hold on to you as if your life was fleeting before me. That way...” His lips were a brush away from Midorima's and he smiled lovingly, “That way I can perhaps express to you how I am incomprehensibly into you, Midorima Shintarou.”

Widening his eyes slightly, Midorima pushed against Akashi and devoured his small lips- kissing him in a pained passion and hunger.

Akashi literally growled through the kiss.

Upon parting from his lips, Midorima did not wait around any second before he relentlessly pushed into Akashi and thrusted into him mercilessly.

The young Emperor did not go back on his promise of holding into his Direct Executive's dear life, his small body quivering against his larger one, panting and growing weaker at every powerful thrust-- a harsh and painful but beautiful treatment.

Midorima wanted him to feel it in his body- the pain and the pleasure so that whenever the small one-eyed ghoul would wince or remember the pain, he would think back at him-- at this, and think of his green haired lover with a smile ghosting his lovely lips and say that the pain was all worth enduring... But it was sweet. Sweet like Shintarou, whom had taken care of him ever since he was born...Taught him things...Showed him things...Advised him...Played the piano for him to put his restless mind at ease...

But the most important factor of all...Is how much he loved him...

The redhead choked out a small cry and grabbed on to Midorima tighter.

The green haired ghoul, whom grunted in turn, breathed against Akashi's ear, “If I am hurting you, then-”

“No!” Akashi immediately responded, scraping his teeth against Midorima's covered up shoulder, “If you hold back with me, I will never forgive you!” He bit against his shoulder to hold back the cry of pain.

The green haired ghoul dropped his eyelids halfway and rubbed a hand behind the redhead's bare petite back.

He didn't apologize.

Because Akashi loathed it when he apologized to him during sex.

And despite this not being their first time, it did not stop hurting Akashi at times.

Especially with their size difference.

As he continued his relentless thrusting into Akashi, he kissed him deeply to silence his cries.

It filled him with such sick pride to hear him cry despite his heart mending slightly at the sound.

Because to others beside him, Akashi crying was so uncharacteristic and serially impossible-- all such humane emotions overlooked because of the boy's devastating power.

It made Midorima sad yet proud that only he ever got to listen to those little important sounds...those facial expressions he would make for him... It truly honored and prided him.

And he felt ashamed for harboring such pride but he did not doubt Akashi knew because even he had seen the little sides of Midorima that no one had.

They both knew and understood each other beyond what was deemed appropriate by others.

They both know and memorized each other to a heart.

They recognized each other by scent...by touch...by their very presence...

Midorima hissed against Akashi's collarbone, “Seijuro...I-- Shall I-”

Only one word escaped Akashi's lips and that was an immediate, “Yes.” As he grabbed on to Midorima with whatever strength he had left in him, 'I will never let you go.' He chanted determinately to himself, his thin bare arms wrapped around his neck.

That's when Midorima paused in his movements and let out a small laugh, enough to make Akashi's shoulders tense and get goosebumps all over his skin at how much of a relaxing and beautiful sound it was.

He looked at his lover questionably with furrowed brows and before he could part his lips to ask, Midorima bumped his forehead against his gently and Akashi jumped again when he felt him grabbing his now rigid member, “Shin...tarou...” He called through gritted teeth, squinting his eyes shut and exhaling a deep pant.

“It seems you've got quite the problem here.”

Panting, his bare chest heaving up and down against Midorima's clothed one, “I'm fine!” He harshly protested back.

The corners of Midorima's lips twisted to a warm smile, “You are not.” Tilting his head, his eyes softened at Akashi, “I was so absorbed in my own selfish desires that I almost neglected yours.” He rubbed his thumb through Akashi's tip, earning a loud cry from him, “How careless of me~” He breathed against the boy's lips.

“This will be your second time. Are you sure you're alright?”

Akashi's cheeks got even darker and he glared at Midorima, literally earning him a playful nuzzle against his neck.

Akashi let out a shaky sigh before Midorima asked, kissing his neck. “Seijuru... Let's---”

But the redhead finished for him, “-together.” He stifled his moans by nuzzling against his lover's shoulder.

“Yes.” Midorima responded, overwhelmed with happiness at how much they understood each other.

The green haired ghoul restrained himself to make sure they both came together.

Midorima took it slow-- at a pace which Akashi was most comfortable with.

To his dismay, Akashi was doing his best trying to hold back of even restraining his voice.

He would often bite on to the fabric of Midorima's clothes shoulder and let out shaky breaths instead and he never once released his tight grip of the older ghoul.

“You needn't hold back.” Midorima finally spoke against his ear, his eyelids dropping halfway, “You've nothing to prove to me, nanodayo. It isn't a show of weakness.” Then, he added, “In fact... I would dearly love to hear your voice.”

Realizing what he'd said, Midorima's cheeks darkened and he almost fell into a fumbling mess before the smaller ghoul spoke.

“Shin.. Nnh.. I... I can't hold back anymore.” An excellent choice of words, thought Midorima, ever-so-stubborn and prideful.

The corners of Midorima's lips twisted to a soft smile, “Neither can I.”

As they both fell into release, Akashi's body quivered like a rose petal on a windy day, literally slumping into Midorima's shoulder due to immense exhaustion.

And still...

Still, he held on to him.

His small hands were shaky yet his body went completely limp like a rag doll's.

A sigh escaped Midorima's lips and he hugged the stale boy in his arms tightly before he pulled out, Akashi's fingers still possessively clinging to his back despite his weakened body.

Upon dressing him back up in his robe to cover his modesty, a small smile twisted the corners of Midorima's lips and he lifted the boy up, one arm securely wrapped around his rear and the other around his back.

He silently carried the boy back to his room, carefully placing him on the bed, where he finally lay there peacefully, just barely releasing his grip of Midorima before he weakly held him by the hem of his sleeve, his eyelids heavily lidded, “...Shintarou.” He called softly- his voice barely a whisper.

Midorima's expression softened and he leaned in, “What is it, Seijuro?”

“Kiss me.”

A wave of pink spread over the older ghoul's cheeks and he obediently inched his lips closer to the redheaded beauty's- looking over his gracefully lax yet expectant expression.

He pressed his lips against his, gently, and kissed him.

Upon parting away, he caressed the side of his face, “Rest. I'll go fetch a towel and clean you up.”

Akashi gave no response as he simply lay there- his eyes closed and his small lips parted into his silent breathing.

He appeared sleeping.

The green haired ghoul was only gone for a couple before he returned, shirtless, with a small wooden bowl and a small towel.

Enveloped in his arm was a silky piece of fabric- a yukata, a change of clothes for the young Emperor.

He also had his glasses on again.

Midorima took careful care not to wake Akashi up whilst cleaning him and changing him into his yukata.

He looped the maroon obi around his waist and loosely tied it.

The green haired ghoul lifted the covers from one side then walked back to the sleeping Emperor, picking him up bridal style and laying him there, where he pulled the covers over to his small body and sat by the edge of the bed, watching him with a comforting warmth filling his heart.

Cupping the side of his face, he brushed his thumb against his soft cheek and then, with an unshakeable certainty and a resolve of steel,

Midorima thought,

**_'Even when your small body becomes ensnared in your thorns,_ **

**_and your rose's petals all but wilted and fallen over,_ **

**_I will still bend down and embrace you so tightly that I begin to bleed ceaselessly because..._ **

**_Because I am mad._ **

**_Because I love not only your rose, velvety touch and beauty..._ **

**_But I love your thorns-- the cruel power that you could deliver onto this world._ **

**_And before you step off your pedestal and drown the world with your enemies' blood,'_ **

Midorima bent his head towards Akashi's and smiled sadly at him, “Sleep blissfully, my beloved Emperor.” And he placed a kiss on his forehead.

* * *

 

“Kyaaaaaaaa!!! Is that Kise Ryouta?!”

“OMYGOD! OH MY GODDD!”

“Hey, Mister! Hey, Mister! Could you take a picture of us please?~”

Aomine could not contain himself as he rolled his eyes and let out a deep and aggravated sigh, “I don't have time for this...”

He literally bypassed the meek girl that was so rudely shoving the camera to him.

The dark skinned ghoul literally had to stride through a crowd of fangirls that horded over his blond lover.

'Tch... Killing them would've been much faster- AND more satisfying.' He thought in annoyance.

Kise was clearly enjoying the attention he was getting- but moreso the fact that he was making his usually lax Aominecchi jealous.

“Outta the way.” Aomine droned in his deep voice, pushing away girls lazily and effortlessly- as if he were changing the directions of an ants trail.

“HEY!”

“WATCH IT!”

The corners of the Model's lips twisted to a wide grin as he continued to purposely ignore his lover's imposing presence that had the girls surrounding him flinch.

His towering height among a crowd of human girls was a fun sight to watch, too.

Usually, he wouldn't care and would have left Kise alone with his fangirls.

But now... 'Fufu~' Kise inwardly laughed, patting one of the girls' heads- 'Touch contact... Doesn't that make your blood boil, Daikicchi?~' He grinned to himself.

A girl scooted herself next to him and asked to take a selfie with him which he was more than willing to oblige to.

Bending down to the small girl's level, he smiled his brilliant smile when all of a sudden the panicked complaints became louder as a very angry blue haired ghoul pushed them away.

Kise tried to ignore him some more before the girl next to him let out a loud, “HEY!” as the tall bluenette grabbed her by the shoulder and it would have honestly taken him a mere clench of a palm to break it.

So he “gently” pulled her back and took his spot next to his lover, “I don't get what you girls see in this idiot, anyway.”

The blond's cheeks immediately darkened and he shot his eyes open when an arm was suddenly possessively wrapped around his waist, “A-Aominecchi...?”

Aomine held him firmly to his side and looked around at the crowd of blushing girls, “Oy!” He nodded his head at the girl from earlier, “You wanted a picture so badly, right? Gimme your phone!”

“A-Aominecchi! What the hell are you doing?!” He felt so embarrassed it was ridiculous.

Aomine had never publicly embarrassed him like this-- but it was HIS fault for giving his fangirls more attention than his boyfriend.

He inwardly groaned-- 'Ohh nooo this will be all over the blogs and, hell, ALL OVER THE MEDIA!”

“Oy, Ryouta! Look here!” He had purposely called him by his given name too and Kise felt too hot for his own skin.

Shakily looking towards his all too close for personal space boyfriend, Kise did not expect it when his lips crushed against his as Aomine so smoothly and too quickly took that selfie for the girl.

Kise shot his eyes open as he didn't even have time to register what had just happened and the girls in their loud gasps and fumbles and did some of them collapse? What the actual hell?!

He didn't even realize he was being pulled away, his lips opening and closing like a fish's.

“Here!” Aomine tossed back the phone which a barrage of girls fought over as if they were lions with a piece of steak waved in front of them.

. . .

Literally after 2 minutes of taking it all in, Kise stopped in his tracks, stopping along Aomine with them since they were walking hand to hand, “Aominecchi! What the hell was that?! That's going to be EVERYWHERE, ssu!” He wailed, his cheeks still flushed pink.

Shrugging, Aomine pulled Kise's cap over his eyes, “ _Everywhere_ is where it should be. Everyone needs to know you belong to _me._ You refuse to wear a ring so that'll pretty much suffice for now!”

“I told you that that'll only bring attention the Aogiri, ssu! And of course you're the only one I-” Kise stopped himself as Aomine quickly twisted his neck around and narrowed his eyes at someone-

Kise turned to look where Aomine was looking and saw nothing or anyone suspicious, “...eh...Daiki?” He turned to look back at Aomine whose jaw was hardened and his fists were clenched tight by his sides, “Daikicchi! Hey, what's wrong?”

…

Aomine could have sworn he'd seen him--

That masked figure from last night- The one with the frown mask, this time.

“Daiki!” Kise literally shook him by his broad shoulders.

Aomine looked at his lover and groaned, “You're annoying, Kise.”

Offended, the blond shot his eyes open and let out a dramatic gasp, “Excuse me?! I was really worried there, ssu!-”

Again, Aomine interrupted him by looping an arm around his waist and walking away with him, “Kise.” He called, his voice serious and void of any hint of playfulness.

Kise recognized that tone of voice and widened his eyes slightly when Aomine ordered, his voice cool and icy, “Keep your guard up.”

Blinking, the blond's aura completely changed as the corners of his lips twisted to an apathetic grin, “How gutsy~” He pushed himself closer to Aomine and thought aloud, meaning full-well for his words to catch whoever was following them around, “Do they really think we won't attack in the open, ssu?~”

It was a ghoul, the blonde could tell, but despite not seeing him/her, he could still feel their presence even amongst the crowd of people they blended into.

“They're nothing like Tetsu.” Aomine whispered, his senses sharp and his stormy blue eyes narrowed, “I know you're here.” He grinned- the type of grin that had a bite- the threat.

And then, suddenly...

_**“How troublesome...”**_ An extremely melancholic, soft boyish voice called out.

What was bizarre...is that nobody else seemed to have heard the boy's voice except for the pair of Miracles.

Aomine and Kise stopped in their tracks- a grin fixated in each of their lips.

“It would seem I have walked into my own trap. I have failed. Quite miserably, might I add.”

Everything seemed to be moving slowly...

The hordes of people walking about and busying themselves with their lives...

But Aomine and Kise stood in their spots- each of their senses more sensitive, more wary than usual.

Kise believed in Aomine.

Aomine could easily pick up this ghoul even among this haystack of humans and he could easily outrun and capture him should he try to make a run for it.

After all, he has never in his life met anyone who was as fast as his lover.

Even in Akashi's Manor, the larger Aogiri Heads all doubtlessly claim that Aomine Daiki is, without a doubt, the fastest ghoul ever to exist.

But he is also ridiculously strong.

And violent.

So it was just as this ghoul had stated- He really did walk into his own trap. And he had failed miserably onto whatever mission tasked upon him.

Aomine didn't even need a mask.

He can kill him and disappear somewhere just as quickly.

“So what's it going to be, ssu?~” Kise finally asked- rolling his eyes and smirking.

“I'll tell you this- if I end up plucking you out from these human saps,” His eyes darkened and his grin faded into an intimidatingly serious expression, “I'll kill you.”

Kise pulled away from Aomine because he didn't want to hinder his movements.

Any ghoul in Tokyo with half a brain would know that Aomine Daiki's words are far from empty.

And in all honesty, Kise didn't care what the ghoul's decision was- he truly loved watching his dear Aominecchi in action.

To this day, his amazement never ceased with him.

So he stood, guardedly, his eyes scanning the crowd.

'Something seems...odd with these people...' He thought.

He glanced at Aomine but he didn't doubt the bluenette had already figured it out.

While at times appearing immature and careless, Aomine was extremely sharp in combat and formless in battle.

He had the instincts that would make a bloodthirsty lion wary of him.

“Oy!” The dark-skinned ghoul started, his voice taking a threatening tone, “Don't make me repeat myself.”

That's when Kise noticed it- the humans' expressions...

They all looked so forlorn...

So...

Sad.

And they all looked so...lifeless.

And what the hell-- Why is there such a crowd hoarding a single ghoul?

He shot his eyes open and gasped, turning to Aomine, “Aominecchi-”

The bluenette was a second about to dart into the crowd before Kise, with all his strength, held him back, “Aominecchi! Calm down!”

Aomine turned his head to glare at Kise, “What the hell are you doing, Kise?”

And before Kise could answer, a small figure literally appeared before them, his small body hiked with a dark maroon cloak and his mask...

...was the same black mask with the single red frown that Aomine was talking to him about the night before.

Kise noticed that it lacked any vision openings-- What the hell? Did he really get around without seeing a damn thing? Or was there something else to it...?

The small ghoul stood calmly, his cloak bellowing with the wind,

“Hello there.” He started.

The corners of Aomine's lips twisted to a grin.

Kise gasped as the dark-skinned ghoul leaped towards the small ghoul.

“Aominecchi, STOP!”

Upon listening to his lover's warning, the bluenette stopped just in time as a human- a man, from out of nowhere, leaped in front of the small ghoul, guarding him, his expression, sad, and his body limp, as if he were a puppet controlled by a master.

Kise rushed to stand by Aomine side, standing back to back with him.

Suddenly, the three of them were secluded in a circle surrounded by the hoard of humans who seemingly continued walking about.

Just how many people were there?

“They're being controlled, ssu...” Kise whispered back to Aomine.

Aomine blinked as he seemingly watched the man guarding the ghoul in an unphased expression.

“You hesitated. I did not think you had it in you, Aomine Daiki, the Ace of-” But the small ghoul literally did not have a chance to continue as he literally plunged his long muscular arm into the human's heart all the way to the small ghoul behind him.

A chocked gasp escaped the ghoul and the human's eye instantly became lifeless, dying in Aomine's hand.

Kise gasped and turned to look at Aomine, “Aominecchi!”

Aomine grinned as he flexed his long fingers, feeling the blood spray on them from the small ghoul's back, “You were saying?~”

The small masked ghoul wheezed, his breathing cracking as his body began to tremble.

Kise noticed that the uniformal and accordial way of which the people surrounding them began to walk wavered, and some were even falling over.

“I don't give a rat's ass who you are or why you're following us around so let this be a good lesson for you-- Don't fuck with us, kid.”

The delicate bodied ghoul shakily moved his hands up to hold Aomine's bloodied wrist, 'I should have expected this... How careless of me to think that for a second I had the upper hand.' He thought, swallowing.

And then, he called, “ **Nao.”**

And within moments, maniacal laughter echoed from-

Kise looked up, arching a brow, “The sky?”

That's when-

Aomine gasped and shot his head towards Kise, his eyes wide, “RYOUTA! WATCH OUT!”

The blond didn't have time to react before an extremely scaled and bloody tentacle emerged from between the crowd- quickly aiming towards him.

He shot his eyes open.

And before the tip of the bloody rinkaku even scratched him, it was literally smacked away by the back of his savior's muscular forearm, completely cutting the fragile organ,

Kise turned toward Aomine, whom had shielded him from the attack, “Daiki!”

Aomine looked at the remainder of the rinkaku that he cut through with mere force.

It was the ugliest thing he'd ever seen- slithering on the ground and bleeding from every scale.

And then...The unusual...

Like a cut up lizard's tail, as it stopped moving, it then crystallized.

It sizzled on the ground, releasing some sort of faint maroon gas as it burned into the ground, fading away like dust particles.

Kise immediately wrinkled his nose and brows, “What the hell... Disgusting, ssu...”

More maniacal laughter erupted from the crowd.

Aomine narrowed his eyes, his grip of the blond tightening.

. . .

A gasp escaped Kise's lips as literally from all corners, the same rinkaku emerged at them from every angle.

Six in total.

From the hoard, finally dashed in the lunatic laughing ghoul, his rinkaku pierced into the bluenette and the blond Miracles.

His soft lavender hair danced wildly in the wind at his insane-like movements.

He stood just across from the Miracles, laughing behind his smiling mask and lifting his ridiculously pale hand up and roughly yet shakily scratching through his coarse mask's bloodied smile, erupting a disturbing hoarse sound.

The mad ghoul heard a flapping and electrical buzzing and lifted his head up, laughing, he should have known it wouldn't be this easy.

Because up and ascended in the sky, were no other than the two ghouls.

Aomine had carried Kise bridal style as he had literally just ascended away from what would have most certainly been a painful blow.

But that's not all--

The most striking... The most epic... The most overwhelming Ukaku...

It was Aomine Daiki's Ukaku- The world's strongest and largest in size.

It had exploded out of his broad muscular back- The six-winged Devil, some called him.

In regular cases, ukaku users would have no more than a number of two wings.

Aomine Daiki had six.

They were a beautiful smoky black with a blue core and pulsating blue veins, blue electric webs buzzing around them, brighter blue sparks emanating out of them beautifully like low fireworks.

The lavender haired ghoul grinned behind his mask and looked back down to find that his rinkaku tentacles were now tangled at the end- 'An afterimage.' He thought, snickering, 'It's no surprise he can produce one with how fast he is.'

'Well, no matter.'

He quickly took out what appears to be a long blade- a quinque from his leg's holster and sliced up the ends of his tangled up rinkaku, surprising the two airborne ghouls.

As Aomine quickly descended groundward, with Kise still in his arms, he cautiously watched the tall lavender haired ghoul rush towards his small partner's side.

Aomine pulled back his ukaku wings and set Kise to the ground as they both looked at the pair of ghouls strangely.

The skinny tall ghoul bent down by his collapsed partner's side, his rinkaku, like long loose limbs, bleeding hazardously all over the place.

**“Ikuya, Ikuya, I~k~u~y~a”** He called in a sing-song voice, his voice surprisingly smooth and soft-spoken despite his demented mannerisms earlier.

He flipped and placed the boy's head on his lap.

He leveled his head towards his and the smaller ghoul gasped, coughing, reaching a shaky hand towards his masked face, “N...Nao... I'm sorry, I.. nnh...”

“Ikuya.” Nao called, his voice seemingly kind and soft, “Does it hurt?” His hand was dangerously touchy and familiar with the boy's body, sliding his hand through his cloak and touching him just above the wound.

The small ghoul winced loudly, his body trembling.

“N-Nao!” He called, “I...It hurts... It hurts...”

Aomine and Kise exchanged looks, feeling awkward and Aomine... Aomine was impatient.

As he took a step towards them, Kise gently grabbed him back by the forearm.

One of Nao's scaled rinkaku's tentacles snaked their way around the small boy's shoulders.

“Oh my...” Spoke the lavender haired ghoul, using one hand to take off his own mask.

Aomine narrowed his eyes.

Kise's lips parted- He did not expect this lunatic with the creepy bleeding rinkaku to have such clean and actually handsome, yet gentle features.

His eyes were droopy and green as olives.

His smile was kind but the Miracles immediately saw otherwise.

“Ikuya~  
Let me see your beautiful pained face~”

. . .

Kise blinked, “Uh...”

Aomine scoffed, furrowing his brows, “It's always the perverts...”

They both turned their attentions back to the odd pair of ghouls as Nao took off Ikuya's mask with one hand, revealing an incredibly beautiful boy with the most radiant and melancholic features.

His eyes were the most curious a blood amber color and his hair a very faint black, covering his right eye completely.

His skin had paled and his expression was pained and tired, droplets of sweat clinging to the side of his forehead.

He breathed shakily, “N...Nao, I'm-”

Nao furrowed his thin brows, cupping the boy's face shakily, “...so beautiful...” He breathed.

“...nasty sonova bitch... Tch. Let's go home, Kise. I've had it up to here-”

“Aominecchi! L-Look!”

“Why the fuck should I loo- Whoa... What the fuck...”

The pair of Miracles watched as Nao take a bite of his own rinkaku.

They shot their eyes open---- WHAT THE FU---

...And not yet swallowing the organ, he pulled the small boy's head up towards his and fed him through the mouth by crashing his lips against his.

Nao pulled the boy even closer and closer to him, he was practically suffocating him as he 'pushed the food into his mouth,' forcing him to swallow.

Aomine and Kise watched in horror as a drop of blood slid down the corner of their crushed mouths and then...

Ikuya shot his eyes open and his small body tensed up.

His hands immediately reached up, grabbing at Nao's chest, trying to push him away but to no avail.

The pair of Miracles could tell the boy was panicking and screaming through the...kiss?

Kise actually yelled, “O-Oy! Let him go! Can't you see you're actually hurting him, ssu!”

Before the blond could intervene, Aomine held him back, “Don't get involved, idiot!”

“But-”

The lithe bodied ghoul soon stopped struggling as his body completely went limp, his eyelids getting heavier and fluttering shut.

Parting from him, Nao smiled widely as a disturbing crystallizing sound could be heard from Ikuya's insides as his body regenerated.

Immensely painfully albeit quickly.

It was so painful that the boy collapsed, along with the hoard of people that had surrounded them that fell like dominoes.

Nao stood, holding Ikuya in his arms.

The lavender haired ghoul turned to look at Aomine, smiling, “You're the one that hurt my Ikuya, ne?”

The dark-skinned ghoul said nothing, simply narrowed his eyes at him and furrowed his brows angrily.

The smile didn't cease from Nao's lips and he tilted his head, his eyes suddenly dead and empathetic as he glanced at Kise then back at Aomine, “Ah. He's your... I see~” He chuckled.

That pissed Aomine off.

He walked towards the tall thin ghoul, easily shrugging off Kise's hold of him, “Eh-- Aominecchi!'

Nao and Aomine were almost at the same height with Aomine being a few inches taller- they stared eye to eye at each other, their faces close.

Neither of them flinched.

“If you've got something to say, say it. I'll put those words in your fucking epitaph. If you get one.” Aomine started, his voice that deep, venomous and s....sexy tone.

Kise felt his face heat up, 'Ohgod not again...'

Nao arched his brows at Aomine and stared at him in amusement, “Oh, what is there to say?”

Aomine's eyes pierced through his, “I don't know if you saw me earlier but I plunged my hand right through your friend's stomach.”

“Yes, and your hand passed through a human's stomach, as well. How beautifully grotesque.”

“'Beautifully grotesque,' huh? Classic words from a sicko like you.  
But you know what, you fucking sickass clown? There are a whole bunch of things that are much worse than death and I can easily make your loverboy here feel those things.”

“Oh?~”

'Oh, wow.' Kise thought, tugging on his own collar and feeling incredibly turned on by all this.

“You better believe it, asshole! Because if you so much as scratch Ryouta, there will be no force in this entire world that's great enough to stop me from fu~cking you u~p.”

. . .

Kise's jaw fell.

Nao actually looked...mildly surprised, blinking, “I...oh.” He tilted his head.

Aomine opened his mouth to spout more threats before he was roughly pulled away and made out with by Kise.

The dark-skinned ghoul shot his eyes open and before he had time to respond, Kise parted away, panting, and his cheeks flushed, “Hotel. Now. I don't care where, ssu!  
Just take me, you sexy ganguro!”

“I...”

“How disturbing.” Surprisingly, that came from Nao, whom received an embarrassed yet agitated glare from Aomine, “Hah! That's rich coming from YOU!”

“Daikicchi! I am not patient enough to wait until you're done-”

“...not patient enough to... Huh. That sounds familiar...”

“Daiki!”

“...I'll be going now. Your annoying voices are grating through poor Ikuya's ears.”

“Today's your lucky day, you sickass clown! I'll remember your face. Probably.”

“And I, yours, and that, is a certainty~”

* * *

.

.

  
.

 

_Cold..._

_I felt so cold..._

_Yet..._

**“Quick! Get the transfusion se-”**

**“There is no time!”**

_I feel relaxed..._

_I feel at peace.._.

**“Murasakibara-kun-- ...could work...”**

_It felt like I was lost-- in the midst of the vast blue..._

_Not completely sunken in the dark, and not completely high towards the light of the sky..._

**“...I understand. …...you sure?”**

_I was floating._

**“......akibara-kun...high regene...ative...abilities--”**

_I felt a pair of long and muscular arms loop around my waist, pulling me securely close..._

**“....nitely work! ….........nna make it! He's-------”**

_I smiled, placing my hands atop of his pale ones._

. . .

. . .

. . .

**“Wait! ...s...thing......s going on.......ith...hea.....ate... Quick! ...et the-------”**

_'Ne...' I started, throwing my head back against his chest,_

**“.......losin......him! ….....3, 2....................once more------”**

_'Let's stay like this forever.' I said, letting my body go limp and fall back, resting against his._

. . .

_'…okay.'_

**“...........”**

_'You're going to be okay.'_

**“.............no-”**

_'…...I'll protect you.'_

. . .

**“DON'T DIE, MUROCHIN!”**

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

**“How's he holding up, nanodayo?”**

**“Well, he's alive as you can see. And his body's completely accepted- or rather, Murasakibara-kun's organs seemed to have accepted him.”**

**“It is impressive if nothing else.”**

**“I smell Atsushi in him.”**

**“Akashi-san.”**

**“...it both disturbs and intrigues me.”**

_I opened my eyes..._

_And there,_

_I saw a rose._

_And a small smile..._

_so beautiful and so utterly cruel._

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

**“We should not discuss this here, Wakamatsu.”**

**“But-”**

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

**“S-Sorry! Doctor, I'm... S-Sorry but I'm f-f-frightened!”**

**“Calm down, Sakurai-kun.”**

**“B-But D-Doctor! He...He's-”**

**“...I know. I know. But honestly, what frightens you more, the fact that there is a Missing Person in our little memorial here or...**

**Or is it the fact that he's got Murasakibara-kun's organs inside of him now?”**

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

**“W-Wakamatsu-san... I...I'm really scared...”**

**“He's asleep now, idiot. What do you expect us to do? Tie him up?”**

**“W-Well we are h-humans and...he's part g-ghoul now and...and...a-and he hasn't eaten in days!”**

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

**“....although they may not share the last name or are related biologically, but Himuro Tatsuya has a brother. 2nd- no, 1st Class Investigator, Kagami Taiga.**  
**Hm... He just got promoted a couple of days ago. During his brother's absence, too. How interesting.”**

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

**“Atsushi is still missing. “**

**“Akashi-san, the patient is still-”**

**“Akashi. I will send in Takao to look for him. He couldn't have gotten that far. And... If he doesn't find him then,**

**I will look for him myself.”**

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

_What is this feeling..._

_This immense pain..._

_This overwhelming...hunger..._

_I feel so light..._

_So empty..._

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

_I'm starving_

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

 

_Ah..._

_What is this smell..._

_This wondrous aroma..._

_So sweet..._

_So warm..._

_So fresh..._

_It almost smells nearly as good as Taiga's cooking..._

_Finally._

_Finally I can satiate this painful hunger._

_\----but_

_But when I opened my eyes I only a horrified young man with brown hair quivering like a cat on a rainy day._

_And a sword, a katana-- no, a quinque, with its tip pointed to my throat._

_I looked up and saw fear itself-_

_A man with a wide knowing grin, and his eyes squinted like a fox's beneath his silver framed glasses._

_He, too, was human._

_But he did not smell edible._

_In fact, the very thought of eating him made my stomach twist._

_\------wait_

_EAT?_

_The doctor grinned and leaned his head in against mine,_

**“Rise and shine, 'Princess.'~”**

.

.

.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaho! ^o^)P
> 
> So how was it--- (omgomg so sorry I literally just slept while I was typing here)
> 
> Btw this just came up and I really want to share this info-- 
> 
> My twitter account: @AoKiSSING
> 
> I use it to sometimes talk about this fanfiction and give earlier updates about the upcoming chapters etc.
> 
> I have done this several times and have tagged them all under "#Fleisch" so... I donno, if you WANT or are in the least bit curious, it's there and I'm not forcing the issue.
> 
> Anyway, moving on to the important part.
> 
> I would first of all like to apologize if this chapter seemed...lacking despite its length.  
> I promised Himuro and Doves but we didn't get much on the CCG.
> 
> Why? Because I felt it was too soon on both Himuro and Kagami's part.
> 
> But I wanted readers to see things from Himuro's side of things- listening in as the days go by in obliviousness and the only dreary hints you are receiving are from the rummaging visitors.
> 
> I felt a first person's perspective on Himuro's part seemed...appropriate.
> 
> But I also wanted to confirm how ALIVE he was.
> 
> Weakened, lost...
> 
> But alive.
> 
> And you know because you're reading on HIS perspective.
> 
> Idk I just felt that that was important. 
> 
>  
> 
> omg my eyelids keep fluttering shut... I can't..
> 
> Also, the mysterious characters from the previous night have been revealed!
> 
> One of you lovely reviewers was actually correct in guessing of them but they made their full appearance and I inted their abilities in this chapter along with Aomine's (and Takao's)
> 
> They are Nao Serizawa and Ikuya Kirishima from Free! High Speed (///fangirls because of the upcoming Free! movie and FREE! SHOTA BOYS---OMGOMG SHOTA MAKOTO)  
> And I know many of you will probably go like 'BUT YOU DON'T KNOW HOW THEIR CHARACTERS ARE WHY ARE YOU MAKING THEM LIKE THIS' ....uuh I am literally doing the best I can and this is a very dark story and many events influenced many characters to be in a certain way-- what with Rin being more tsundere than usual, Makoto having a hella yandere side, Akashi being...well...Akashi (///snip, snip) but burdened with so much...etc etc you KNOW what I mean!
> 
> *yawns* omygawd I am literally a zombie rn BUT I MUST CONTINUE!
> 
> The MidoAka piano sex scene.  
> . . .  
> . . .  
> . . .  
> What's to say?  
> I(*^*)I The. MidoAka. Sex. Scene.
> 
> No, really, but I wanna talk about their characteristics here.  
> Akashi, uke, leaving himself vulnerable despite being the most powerful ghoul EVER-- to many, that would seem not very..."Akashi"  
> BUT LET ME STOP YOU THERE!  
> Akashi loves and COMPLETELY trusts Midorima. He is literally his only remaining "human side" if that many sense to you.  
> His innocence...His vulnerability...his weaknesses... They all lie and derive from Midorima. 
> 
> In upcoming chapters, you will get more hints of their relationship which, BTW, I COMPLETELY LOVE.
> 
> \--Oh crap I almost slept again..
> 
> a-Anyway, thank you kindly for reading.
> 
> I very much hope you enjoyed this incredibly lengthy chapter.
> 
> And I hope the delay was worth it.
> 
> \-- URGENT NOTICE: I literally gonked out while proofreading omfg (I know I didn't do a 100% good job at it ugh)  
> And I decided that the next chapter will be an extension to this chapter.
> 
> Because why? Well, we need Kagami's side of things for ONE thing.  
> There's Murasakibara for two.  
> And there is a very important-- Oh, I'll shut up.
> 
> Anyway, because my chapters seem to be abnormally long (SORRY) I will do my best in making the part two of this chapter short. As in... I will try not to make it exceed 20 pages.  
> ALONG WITH THAT, I will include the chapter bonus that I promised you on twitter.
> 
> Look forward to it~ ^-^
> 
> Feel free to follow me and gawk at my yaoi mess--- or ask me questions about the story.  
> Or threaten me? OHMY WHAT KIND OF THREATS?! AOMINE THREATS? //gasps *^*


	5. aika

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One word: SLEEPY
> 
> I will try to write up a decent A/N here despite barely keeping my eyes open-- s2fg man this is the biggest chapter I've written so far.
> 
> It's *checks* ..jfc around 22K words-- YOU'RE WELCOME.
> 
> I do apologize for the delay. This chapter was challenging to write add that to the fact that I've been busy af lately but here it is. 
> 
> I know I said a "part two" at the previous chapter but I decided to make this chapter it's, uh... OWN chapter?  
> So sorry I'm sleepy does that make any sense?
> 
> Anyway anyway--
> 
> This chapter contains a crack pairing BRACE YOUR..uh...horses? Is that what they say? idek man  
> Also-- It is...somewhat disturbing (it used to be more disturbing but I toned it down a bit--- again, you're welcome)
> 
> I should just stfu already and leave you to enjoy this abnormally lengthy chapter.
> 
> ENJOY! *^*)9

  


   
 FeeD 04:

**aika**

 

* * *

 

The gray concrete floor darkened as it dampened from the rain drizzles.

So rapid... yet so slow...

The people continued moving. Living.

Yet there he stood, his head held groundward.

The thundering rain...The chatters of the people...the singing of the wind-- mere background noises that were dulled. Muted, even.

How long had he been standing there?

And why?

What was he...doing?

He blinked, water clinging to his short lashes and split brows.

Posters of a young man of a radiating beauty, a smile so soft and beguiling overtook the walls, sadly reminding the young ghoul Investigator of his missing brother.

. . .

It's been two weeks since Himuro Tatsuya went missing.

And yet... As the posters dampened and peeled off the walls...

People stepped on Himuro's beautiful smiling face.

Kagami parted his lips, a puff of fog escaping his trembling mouth.

People had already...moved on.

. . .

What the hell...was he doing?

"...a..mi!"

. . .

"..aga.. mi!"

. . .

"Kaga...!"

. . .

His eyes felt hot, burning.

And then....

Then...

**"Kagami! Watch out!"**

He gasped, his dreary eyes suddenly wide as he snapped back into reality.

He whirled around with the balls of his feet and didn't have the time to dodge.

"Shit!" They were in the middle of a ghoul investigation and he had so carelessly dozed off.

It happened so slowly yet so alarmingly fast.

A cloaked ghoul, literally leaping towards him, an enigmatically charming grin overtaking his glossy lips, the upper half of his face completely covered up with a fancy and golden masquerade mask.

The mask was dramatic with the left end being what appeared to be a fox's head, its eye a gleaming pink gem, the right end was even more dramatic and epic with nine fox tails extending beautifully and poetically from each end.

Kagami grit his teeth- he didn't need to ask.

It was the infamous 'Sakura no Kitsune.'

He had no time to take out his quinque because the fox ghoul literally tackled him to the ground a painfully good distance away from where he had originally stood, his back swooshing against the puddle.

The people suddenly gasped and screamed, fleeing away from them.

He reached his large hands up to grab the ghoul by his shoulders before

"...!!!"

His lips came crashing down against his and he kissed him.

Kagami shot his eyes open.

He was so surprised that it overwhelmed him from acting.

"Kagami!"

The ghoul parted his skilled soft lips from his and grinned, licking his own lips playfully.

Kagami blinked in shock then knotted his split brows angrily, "You-"

The mischievous ghoul said nothing as he literally pounced away from him, and jumped from wall to wall, gleaming sakura petals literally dancing away from him at his quick movements gracefully and Kagami could have sworn he heard soft bell-chimes coming from the infamous pink fox ghoul.

It was so beautiful yet so unreal.

He skillfully somersaulted to a building's rooftop and disappeared.

Kagami reached for his briefcase only to realize-- "My quinque!"

“Kagami!” His partner, and now fellow first-class Investigator, Izuki Shun finally made it to his side, panting, holding his spear-shaped quinque in one hand as he offered the other to the larger man.

“Are you okay?” He asked as he helped Kagami up.

Annoyed and disappointed with himself, the younger man gave no response as he scoffed and turned away, barely muttering a, “Sorry.”

The black haired man noticed the change in Kagami's attitude since the disappearance of his brother and, in all honesty, who can blame him?

Izuki had overlooked the young ghoul Investigator's cranky behavior despite being his senpai.

Hyuuga would have smacked him across the head- missing family member or no.

It had been a hectic two weeks, that's for sure. And Kagami Taiga certainly didn't stop looking more and more miserable as the days passed by without word on his older surrogate brother. And yet...despite his position, there was little the young man was permitted to do. It angered him and Izuki could see the hatred pool in the man's deep ruby eyes and because of, what, a contract? A pact? An oath?!  
It was something all Ghoul Investigators are completely obligated to follow which is why most of the members of the CCG had their families living abroad or, for the better off, had no family at all.

The pact is simple yet incredibly hard to abide by should harm reach your loved ones.

And that is...

The good of the people comes first.

And by “the people,” they thoroughly specified no particular individuals but rather, EVERYONE, in general.

So, in poor Kagami's case, his brother went missing but despite his emotional distress, he must not let it interfere with his duty- The duty to protect- especially in these sudden dire situations.

Izuki remembers clearly how Kagami one day snapped during a meeting, “WHAT GOOD AM I IF I COULDN'T EVEN PROTECT MY OWN BROTHER?!”

Ever since that ghoul's bloody massacre two weeks ago, Hyuuga was called in to the 1st Ward due to an important assembly AFTER a surprising and sudden promotion made by Bureau Director, Harasawa Katsunori. Hyuuga was promoted to Associate Special Class Investigator to help develop his skills by partnering him up with someone of more experience. Izuki did not know beyond that for now but before Hyuuga left, Harasawa had asked him to recommend two Investigators from his team for 1st Class- and, as such, those two individuals are now the formerly 2nd Class Investigators, Izuki Shun and Kagami Taiga. Although timing didn't call for celebration for Kagami due to his missing brother. In fact, it was so sadly ironic that Kagami himself let out a pathetic laugh despite him always aiming for greater heights.

Himuro Tatsuya's missing case was not, in fact, neglected, as Hyuuga handed it to the Bureau Investigation Team as he currently had the power to do so. His promotion was perfect timing as the CCG's Main Office had no Special Ghoul Investigators present at the time. The last Special Ghoul Investigator to come to this ward was Nijimura Shuuzo- the unbeatable ghoul Investigator, whom suddenly arrived at the ghoul investigation two weeks ago. Neither Izuki nor Kagami have actually seen him but because of the talk going around in the office, Nijimura disappeared again just as soon as he appeared. Hyuuga himself said that, “If Nijimura showed up then you know it's not exactly a good sign.”

There is also another factor to take into consideration regarding this mess.

Ever since that incident from two weeks ago, the Binge Eater, whose been causing such a bloody ruckus all these months, suddenly halted and the CCG's yet to see him make a move. It was like he completely stopped. Nobody's heard or seen hide of him- not that the CCG has ever seen the ghoul's face to tell. Some assume he's dead. Some even assume that he's the ghoul that was massacred two weeks ago but the CCG knew that was far from the case. Because...

Because they had identified the ghoul which, in their bizarre fortune, all that was left at the gruesome sight was his head.

It was Haizaki Shougo. One of the CCG's underground informants. A double agent. A snake, some might call him.

It didn't phase Izuki in the slightest at the thought of the CCG using ghouls to dig up dirt against other ghouls. It nearly disgusted the young man and he honestly didn't know who to direct most of his disgust towards: The ghouls, or the humans?

It's like the saying goes, 'Where there's stink, there's flies.'

There's also another fact that Izuki found to be interesting. Haizaki was issued with a quinque before his death. However, which quinque, he does not know.  
In fact, he wasn't even supposed to KNOW of Haizaki Shougo at all. Hyuuga had called him up before leaving to the 1st Ward and told him, entrusting him with this information.  
He had told him of who Haizaki was and the fact that he was issued a quinque for unknown reasons- but that is all he told him. That information was secret to anyone below the rank of Special Class and Hyuuga told him. He hadn't even told Kagami.

Hyuuga informed him of something that could jeopardize not only his career, but his life.

And yet...

And yet he hadn't told him of his run-in with Takao.

No. He wouldn't.

It was something the Eagle would keep to himself and for his own reasons.

Things had been way too quiet since Haizaki's death from both the CCG and the ghouls. Kagami still goes on everyday searching for his brother with the Bureau Investigation team- sometimes he goes on a hunt alone. At times, Izuki aids him in his investigation because he honestly felt sorry for the man. Hyuuga had also told him to watch out for him but honestly, what can Izuki do to stop the redhead from breaking? Just being there is enough...right?

Despite all this, Kagami still has to waste away hours from his hunt by going on patrol missions such as this because such is the duty of a ghoul Investigator. Himuro Tatsuya is missing, that much is true. However, cruelly enough, Kagami understands that he is not the first person to lose someone he loves. Moreover, he does not seem to accept the fact that Himuro is gone for good even nobody apparently has seen or heard hide of him.

And moreover...

Kagami seems to be fixated into believing that Himuro's disappearance has something to do with The Glutton. And he has no solid evidence to backup his feelings except for the usual, _“I just know.”_

. . .

Kagami Taiga is one helluva guy. Strong-willed. Ambitious. And an overall excellent fighter.  
He's got the the qualities every Ghoul Investigator expects of him. But...

But when he says things like that...

Standing firmly on his ground, his blood pooled orbs glassy but he doesn't cry. He does not break. Because he truly believes in his intuitions. In his brother, Himuro Tatsuya.

So, when he places a firm hand on his shoulder, “Good work today.” He says, it takes Izuki literally a minute to realize the younger man was walking away- not uttering a single complaint about his stolen quinque or the fact that they let a ghoul escape.

Izuki jumped, shooting his eyes open, his pupils contracting to his eagle eyes, “H-Hey wait a minute!”

Kagami stopped in his tracks then he looked over his shoulders at him, “What?”

The black haired young man let out a sigh as his quinque reverted back to its gestalt mode, setting it back in his briefcase, “You can't just leave-- Come'on, what was that all about?” He pressed his temples and looked at Kagami with furrowed brows, slumping his shoulders, “Give me a break...”

The rain continued to pour down on them but Kagami didn't seem to care as the water drenched him. Izuki, however, lifted his briefcase up above his head, using it to shield himself from the rain.

He even ushered close towards the taller redhead and stood on his toes, using his briefcase to protect them both from the rapid rainfall, “Your quinque got stolen!” Izuki had to yell due to the rain.

“I know!” Kagami yelled back.

The shorter partner let out an annoyed tut, he hated it when his partner got reckless, “What do you mean, you _“know?”_ This is kind of a big deal! Especially since you just got issued with this quinque per our promotion!”

Water dripped from his messy black rooted red bangs down to his forehead and upper lip as he spoke, his eyes double-lidded as he looked at the shorter man, “I don't have the time to worry about that,-”

“Idiot!” Izuki interrupted him, “Without our quinques, we can't fight ghouls head-on! The fox stole it and there's nothing we can do about that now. Report back to HQ and request a new one!”

“Izuki.”

The Eagle didn't even realize that his eyes were shaking with anger before Kagami calmed him down simply by calling his name, his red eyes staring downward- his gaze distant and his expression ever the epitome of forlorn.

“There is no time.” He repeated.

Izuki shot his eyes open, frozen, before he knotted his brows angrily and narrowed his eyes, “You-”

“I would sit down, jot down a dumbshit report about how we patrolled the ward, totally not expecting a run-in with the infamous Sakura No Kitsune, whom kissed me and stole my newly issued quinque, because I am a recently promoted 1st Class Ghoul Investigator and I just can't fucking seem to get my head out of the goddamn gutter because my brother is missing and that---” He sighed, fog escaping his lips. He shut his eyes, shaking his head, “I'm not gonna let the same mistake happen again. I won't lose Tatsuya.”

“Kagami-”

“YOU ALL NEED A REALITY CHECK!” He suddenly yelled, his fist clenched and his eyes wide and burning with rage, “IF YOU'RE ALL GOING TO BE A BUNCH OF EMPATHETIC SYSTEMATICAL SLAVES, GO AHEAD! BUT DON'T YOU DARE THINK FOR A SECOND THAT I'M ANYTHING LIKE YOU!”

Izuki gasped, his breath hitched and his eyes wide and shaky-- that shot him straight in the heart because...

Because it was true.

And for some reason, an image of Takao from five years ago instantly popped up in his head, grinning cheekily as he scratched the back of his head, ** _“Ghouls, humans, who cares... As long as you've got someone to protect. A reason to fight. Because without that, we're basically empty. We might as well be machines programmed in the system's liking. Don't you find that sad, Shun-chan?~”_**

The black haired ghoul Investigator furrowed his eyebrows and faced downward in shame, holding his briefcase to his side and allowing the rain to shower over him.

He didn't call for Kagami as he scoffed and walked away.

But then...

As Kagami heavily treaded away to begin his daily hunt for his brother, a figure stood before him and he shot his eyes open, “Hyuuga-san!”

He punched him.

The large red haired investigator literally fell flat on his back against the water pooled ground, letting out a splash.

Izuki looked up at Hyuuga, whom looked as agitated and disappointed as ever, his eyes cold, water sliding off of his glasses, “Hyuuga?”

What is he doing here?

“Get up.” His voice was dripping with a cool daring that both of them knew what was coming.

Izuki even ran towards Hyuuga, holding his forearm gently, “Hyuuga, don't-”

But Hyuuga didn't hold back a second once Kagami actually pushed himself up and he punched him again- square in the nose and the larger man tumbled back on the ground.

“Stop!” Izuki pleaded but the more experienced man literally shook him away and pulled his former pupil by his collar, pulling him up just enough to face him, “YOU IDIOT!” He yelled to his face.

Kagami shot his eyes open, blood dripping out of his nose.

“'Oh, sure! My quinque just got stolen let me go hunt down my missing brother in a city packed with ghouls UNARMED because I CAN TAKE IT'-- YOU CAN'T EVEN TAKE MY PUNCHES!  
ARE YOU INSANE?! HUH?! YOUR GUARD WAS OPEN EVEN THEN AND YOU'RE LUCKY THAT GHOUL DIDN'T KILL YOU BECAUSE HE HONESTLY COULD HAVE FINISHED YOU THEN AND THERE!  
IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?! DO YOU WANT TO DIE?!”

“Of course not! I'm just-”

“You just WHAT? LOOK AT YOU! YOU'RE NOT ARMED! YOU'RE NOT IN THE RIGHT MENTAL STATE! YOU CAN'T EVEN PROTECT YOURSELF LET ALONE YOUR BROTHER!”

Kagami faced downward in shame, casting his eyes to the side.

Izuki stared at Kagami sadly before he flinched as Hyuuga turned to glare at him over his shoulder, “AND YOU! ARE YOU GONNA LET HIM USE THAT TONE WITH YOU? GIVE HIM A GOOD PUNCH OR WHACK HIM IN THE HEAD WITH YOUR BRIEFCASE NEXT TIME!”

The eagle-eyed ghoul Investigator chuckled and scratched the back of his neck, “I don't want him to put a dent in it, it's Prada.”

His best friend's eyes twitched at him and before he could open his mouth to yell at him again,

“Hyuuga.” Kagami interrupted.

Said man looked at him with an arched brow.

“One more time.” Kagami said, now looking at him square in the eye, “Deck me one more time!”

Izuki arched his brows and placed a curled finger on his chin, “A sadist on deck...” Then he gasped and shot his eyes open, pointing his finger at Kagami, “That's not how you should say it, Kagami! You should be more old school about it! Like...” Then he emulated a cheap pop dance-- he was...a terrible dancer. Much worse, an extremely terrible singer,  
“I must confess, that my loneliness is killing me now!  
Don't you know I still believe  
That you'll be here  
And give me a SIGN!” He flicked his fist up and faced the gray rainy skies, “Deck me baby one more time!”

Smiling confidently, he looked down at the now horrified looking ghoul Investigators and winked at them, pointing his first finger and thumb at them, “And that's how it's done~”

. . .

He doesn't know how Hyuuga's shoe came flying at his face.

But it hit him in the face and he literally fell backwards, wailing out, “Hyuugatta be kidding me!”

Hyuuga growled at the bad pun and literally stomped towards him, picking up his shoe, “I swear to GOD, Izuki---”

“Hyuuga-san-”

“NOT NOW, BAKAGAMI!”

Gritting his teeth, Kagami stood up and clenched his fists as he inhaled a sharp breath before he so daringly yelled, “PUNCH ME, YOU VIRGIN!”

. . .

And that was it.

Now Izuki was struggling as he tried pulling back a frustratedly blushing and angry Hyuuga as he beat the shit out of Kagami.

“Okay, okay! He's had enough...I think!”

The young redhead breathed heavily as Hyuuga parted away from him with one last punch and stood up, “Thanks.” He said.

Izuki shrugged his shoulders, “I suppose he needed that.”

“Shut up.”

“Thanking me for punching you... Man, you're really fucking crazy.” He offered him a hand up, “Here, get your ass up.”

As he helped him up, the larger man almost tumbled over his own feet and Hyuuga had to grab him to help him stand properly.

He looked at his watch as he slung Kagami's arm over his shoulder, “Okay. We gotta move. The Assembly meeting's in half an hour.”

Izuki and Kagami regarded the Associate Special Ghoul Investigator with a surprised yet confused look that Hyuuga had to scoff, “Morons! Why do you think I came back?! Today is where it all begins!” He then looked at Kagami and regarded him with an unimpressed look, “And I've also gotta help this idiot request a quinque as soon as possible.

Of all your luck, you just had to run into that damned pink fox.”

“You gotta admit, he was pretty foxy~”

“Shut up, Izuki.”

“AND he stole your newly issued quinque! Tch... Do you know how much those damn things cost to make?!”

“Do you think he'll use it? Isn't that ill-EAGLE?”

“...shut. up. Izuki.”

“Hey, at least he didn't kill anybody.”

“We never received cases of the Sakura no Kitsune murdering anybody. Or he could just have done it discreetly. All we know is... Is that he just shows up like a damn omen causing mischief and shit. None of us have ever fought him head-on. He just shows up and flees. Kinda like those one-encounter Legendary Pokemon.”

“...Hyuuga-san. You still play Pokemon?”

“S-SHUT UP, D'AHO!”

Izuki grinned and averted his gaze towards Kagami, “He did kiss Kagami though~”

Kagami groaned and lazily pushed Izuki, “Shut up, Izuki.”

Hyuuga sighed and pushed his glasses up, “Yeah, he's been known to do that. From the reports I've read, he's kissed several other Ghoul Investigators, as well. Three, in total.” And then he looked away as a tidal wave of pink spread over his cheeks as he added in annoyance, “M-Myself included. ….sheesh.”

Izuki shot his eyes open then grinned, “Oooh~ I guess the Fox really did give a fox about y-” Hyuuga hammered his fist on the Eagle's head, gritting his teeth and blushing in frustration.

The oldest Investigator cleared his throat, “And now there's you so that makes four. Honestly, I don't know why he does that. He's a real pain in the ass. Shows up when you least expect it. His actions are unpredictable. His goals are unknown. We don't know which syndicate he belongs to-- if he belongs to any at all.” He scoffed then he quietly added, “You honestly don't know what to prepare yourself for.”

Hyuuga turned to look at Kagami, “He's never stolen a quinque before as far as I can tell. What's so damned special about yours?”

Scoffing, the large redhead shrugged, turning to look away, “Beats me. Maybe he just did it to piss me off. Or...make this difficult for me.”

Hyuuga looked at him quietly before Izuki suggested, “Maybe he wants to eat it?”

“Ghouls eat quinques?” Kagami made a disgusted face.

The eldest made a serious thoughtful face, his eyes narrowed and serious, “...It's possible. But if he is the type to do that then that makes him a cannibal of his own species—and that, is an even bigger problem for us. After all, ghouls only turn to kakujas when they're truly desperate and power-hungry. Sakura no Kitsune tip-toed around two of the most experienced Special-Class Ghoul Investigators as if it were nothing- Imagine if he turns out to be a Kakuja...”

Izuki laughed nervously, “That's honestly not something I wanna imagine.” He waved his hands about, “He's too pretty to be a kakuja!”

Hyuuga pushed him away in annoyance as he tutted at his best friend, “You're the one who said he eats quinques, dumbass!”

“It was just a theory~” He whined back.

…

“Hey, Hyuuga.” To their surprise, Kagami started, seemingly interested in the topic, his face strictly serious yet his ruby eyes stared distantly into the concrete floor, “Wasn't there another one-- another fox?”

Izuki quietly exchanged looks with Hyuuga, “I believe he's talking about Kogane no Kitsune.”

“The golden fox...” Hyuuga finally spoke, closing his eyes, “Even we are instantly taken aback by him. And despite never seeing his face, many consider him to be the most beautiful. Unlike Sakura no Kitsune, his kagune is an anomaly even to the CCG. An unknown. When he moves, he releases glowing golden flakes that are so beautiful you'd mistake them for stars or fireflies in the night. You are just as easily captivated by him as you are killed by him. He is incredibly dangerous. He's killed many of our men along with that even more dangerous partner of his. But now...” He looked at Kagami, his expression softening as he ruffled his hair, “Now I can say that I'm glad you never went face-to-face with him.”

“...”

* * *

 

A soft sneeze eased out of Kise in the midst of him buttoning up his designer blue coat.

Aomine looked back at his blonde lover as he slipped his shirt on with an estranged look and an arched brow, “You okay?”

Kise exhaled a low breath from his lips, patting his nose with a tissue, “I'm fine~” He grinned confidently, “Someone must be talking about me~”

Regardless, the dark-skinned ghoul strode towards him and placed his palm on the blonde's forehead.

The Model blinked and pouted his lips at him.

“Yup.” He smirked and flicked him in between his shapely eyebrows.

“Ow!” Kise whined.

Aomine twisted on the balls of his feet and reached for his jacket, “Let's hurry up. And don't forget your mask.”

* * *

 

“Mommy, look!”

“Sweetie, don't run off like that-” But the mother's voice was caught up in her throat as she looked up in utter amazement at the beautiful and glowing...cherry blossom petals(?) as the Sakura no Kitsune ran atop of the buildings' rooftops, jumping, from one to the other, like a proud creature of the night.

The gray skies darkened as it continued to pour ceaselessly, velvety and gaudy blue clouds obscuring its afternoon sunniness.

The day was long dead save for the lavishly glowing lantern of a magnificent pink and that is Kisumi Shigino, hopping from one building's rooftop to the other, lovely petals swirling out of his beautiful nine-tailed pink Bikaku.

His Kagune is a rarity- a uniqueness one would soon tell tales of...

'It was as pink as the dancing sakura petals in the midst of spring!'

'At every flick of his “tail,” you would hear the most soothing and elaborate chime of a bell- so smooth, you can't help but be lulled into being put at ease'

'A nine-tailed fox! He is an enchanter! A fabled creature of the myths!'

...and these are the least dramatical of things he'd heard.

It was true that people had officially dubbed him 'Sakura no Kitsune' since he was fifteen years old where he wildly roamed the city, aimlessly, and without a purpose.

He would observe.

He would listen.

He would learn.

And, at times, he would make people happy.

He did nothing really.

But the day is so awfully sad and everyone is so miserably focused on the ghouls.

And now...

And now they smile and awe at a creature's aesthetics and his offerings.

And what are Sakurs no Kitsune's offerings?

Absolutely nothing-- just his presence.

**_Ching_ **

The soft bell-sounding chime could softly be heard at just a louder pitch over the rain and 'Aah's could be heard.

He looked so incredibly surreal- like something one would expect out of a light novel.

He was dressed in a velvety maroon cloak with furry fox ears on its hood. The cloak itself had had beautiful faux fur at its tips and a large enough split in the middle to allow his Bikaku-- his nine tails to move freely without hindrance. The rest of his clothes were overall incredibly stylish and flared with a modest amount of golden accessories. He was like a fancy pirate ready for a combat of style. A Don Juan ready to charm any man or woman out of their pants.

His maroon cloak was being held in place by a rustic yet oriental golden broche depicting a tree- more specifically, a cherry blossom tree. His overall outfit was quite interesting and teasingly sexy-- adding to his playful and mischievous nature. He wore a purple cut shirt that exposed a good portion of his lean belly, his gorgeous hip bones protruding slightly. His shirt was cut not just for aesthetics as it was also for the purpose of his Bikaku-- his tailbone needed to be exposed. His shirt was folded up to his elbows allowing his long black leather gloves to come to view, which covered the entire length of his elbows all the way to his hands. He had golden bracers on each of his wrists over each glove. The belts and sashes that were looped around his hips carried all sorts of assortments he'd like to keep to himself. His pants were a dark creamy beige and they clung to his lean legs so fittingly- just staring at him was a mere distraction- tucked into long leather black designer knee boots with golden buckles and soles. There was also a holster- a very thin leather brown strap that was looped around each of his biceps and strangely connected to his back where it formed an I-shape perfectly fitted over the line of his back, to prevent his cloak from lapping against his Bikaku from the back. And lastly, were the little knives and “trinkets” whom he kept very well-hidden in questionable areas.

A petal almost landed on the little girl's damp hand before it softly disintegrated into a lovely faint pink dust that died away way too quickly due to the rain.

“G...Gorgeous...” She breathed, closing her small palms before looking up to find that the fox had disappeared into a many distances apart.

. . .

The cold wind whooshed at his face and exposed belly as he continued moving- never spending even a second standing, the briefcase was heavy, but he didn't let it hinder his speed. After all, ghouls are superior to humans in strength and overall physicality. He honestly hoped the redheaded Ghoul Investigator wouldn't miss it. He hoped that he wouldn't need it. Here he was, being a helpful Samaritan, taking away an instrument of war in hopes of sending a message, although subtle. But that was his style. Once he put on his mask, subtlety became his ally- a complete contrast to the Kisumi Shigino, whom livened up the bar with his cheerful smile and helpful advices. Oh, and kisses. And sex. Kisses and sex were his thing- Yup, he was a real Doctor Love. An even bigger fox in the sheets and he was known to give good fox--- Okay, he should stop.

When he saw that Investigator, he immediately recognized him as being Himuro Tatsuya's brother. Although Satsuki didn't specifically show him a picture of him, he recognized him. He felt it. He had a remarkable ability of recognizing people's emotions and knowing exactly how to appease them. It was almost innate. A man...with so much anguish and self-loathing... On top of that, he heard that Himuro's brother was a 1st Class Ghoul Investigator and quite easily, he tracked him down himself. The two of them may think that they ran into him coincidentally but that was just part of his play- manipulating others' thoughts and assumptions. He gave his partner quite the chase which was, in a way, fun-- could have been more challenging though. His quinque was awful- a combination of both a Bikaku and an Ukaku. Hah. He should have stolen that and crushed it. He wasn't fond of fighting despite being exceptionally skilled at combat. He was good- but he wasn't Aomine Daiki good-- not even close. His Bikaku is also among the strongest as he had, like, nine of them in his own body- further adding to his “Nine-tailed fox” image. Neither Satsuki or Hayato were like him. His abnormally high Bikaku capacity made him further his training in order to use his strength to protect his family-- despite him not being all that interested in fighting. The whole feud between ghouls and humans wasn't something he even wanted to be a part of. He loves ghouls. But he loves humans, as well. And even more so... He loves Makoto Tachibana.

Like him, Makoto struggles to coexist with the humans despite what they did to him and Haru. He lives his life everyday keeping a kind smile on-- a smile that radiates so much warmth-- a smile that means safety. He is like a sanctuary to all ghouls who were weak and wanted to be guarded, those who wanted nothing to do with the war, those who who wanted nothing more than to live in harmony because... Because Makoto Tachibana is the very epitome of peace. And that...is among the many reasons why Kisumi Shigino was completely head-over-heels for him.

With the way he worships him, many often wonder why Kisumi never joined Anteiku.

Well...

The truth is, Makoto did offer him to join some years ago and surprisingly enough, Kisumi was the one who refused. And to this day, it still pangs in his heart-- it was a second's worth of flicker-- Makoto had furrowed his brows, a shiny glisten in his beautiful emerald eyes like a perfect crescent, and the small parting of his perfect full lips... Kisumi still remembers that second's worth of flicker of emotion. It hurt him. But it made him happy. Because that was the only time he was able to get such a heartfelt expression from Makoto. He could have been upset...sad...disappointed... But in the end, it was for Kisumi. Of course, he immediately smiled afterwords- not pushing Kisumi any further and he told him the sweetest thing, a soft laugh emanating out of his his mouth that Kisumi so badly wanted to claim as his own, **_“I see. Well, regardless of your choice, my door is always open for you, Kisumi.”_**

'My door is always open for you.' ...He always told him that.

'Always...'

'Alwa-' The young ghoul felt his cheeks heat up as he began to overanalyze his memories again and he let out a soft guilty mewl, his eyes watering behind his mask.

Shaking his head to snap back to reality- he hadn't realized that he'd actually been standing on one of the building's roofs now.

His head hung low, the fur on his hood damp from the rain, water sliding over the metallic briefcase he held in his hand- his grip of it unwillingly loose.

A faint cloud of fog escaped his lips and nostrils as he let out a silent sigh.

Damn... His body felt so hot all of a sudden-- Is this the power of Makoto?

'I envy you, Haru~' He closed his eyes briefly, puffing out another sigh and flexing his shoulders, 'That's it.' He thought, 'Next time Sousuke wants information, I'll have him pay me with any of Makoto's trunks.'

He drooled at the thought, 'Makoto's...trunks...'

And before his imagination runs wild again, he shook his head and prepared to move when--

He paused in his tracks as he lifted the balls of his foot up, his eyes scanning his surroundings.

He felt no presence and yet...

His lips parted, water sliding down to his jawline.

'This atmosphere...'

He completely heightened his senses, his Bikaku glowing and ready.

The darker pink veins of his kagune began pulsating white, baby pink petals still dancing out of his Bikaku.

He prepared himself for any kind of attack but...

But he felt nothing.

He felt nobody in particular around him yet he positively knew that he was being watched-- and close.

His instincts were that sharp.

He had realized it the moment he stopped that something was off.

He tightened his grip of the briefcase and then-

A gasp escaped him and his eyes widened as the briefcase was knocked off of his hand.

'What the-'

His entire body along with Bikaku tensed like a frightened kitten as he watched the briefcase flip and slide towards--

His eyes followed the foot that stopped the quinque- a pair of long legs dressed in a faded gray jeans, a white sweater with a V-neck, exposing alabaster pale flesh...a collarbone, a stylish leather black biker jacket, and then... the face.

Kisumi shot his eyes open.

A shiver immediately ran through him- and not because of the cold weather.

Because as the figure before him stood, his face partially covered by some ridiculous-looking umbrella with an image of a moe-looking character began to lift the umbrella up just enough to give Kisumi a clear view of his face,

He was instantly frozen in spot and his jaw dropped, exhaling a breathy gasp.

A wisp of a silky and dull silvery hair, softly bellowing with the wind and then, the face....

The face was lovely-- in Kisumi's opinion, handsome. He could stare at him all day.

But as the young man's gaze lifted from the small novel he was reading, which he held in his other hand, skillfully flipping to the next page with his thumb, he glanced at Kisumi-- really glanced at him.

And then, Kisumi thought,

_Damn those eyes..._

They were like a smoky pair of onyx- so blank that he bet even if the very ground beneath him began to crack and swallow him whole, he wouldn't be phased. They were as dead as the skies today- cloudy and lifeless. And the way he looked at Kisumi... It was like he was watching him dissipate into nothingness. Was he staring past him? Or into him? He couldn't tell.  
But he was transfixed and his feet were nailed to the ground. He was mesmerized. But he was also afraid. Afraid of losing himself in the void that was his eyes.

They both stood there like this for what seemed like eternity before-

The man's gaze fell back to the book in his hand.

. . .

Kisumi felt like a rock had hit him in between his brows.

His eyes twitched beneath his mask.

_He's...reading?!_

He literally just shows up from out of nowhere- startles the living hells out of him, and now HE'S READING?!

_Is he serious?!_

But more and more, Kisumi was more surprised that the man completely didn't seem to be in awe of him like everyone else.

Kisumi grit his teeth- he'd never been more offended in his entire life.

He wanted to snatch that stupid novel right out of his hands and tear it to shreds.

“Hey!” The pink haired ghoul started, his voice an evidently annoyed tone.

The silver haired man's eyes never left his reading- his attention seemingly solely undivided to his novel.

Kisumi blinked-- _What the hell?_

“You should look up when someone's calling you, y'know.” He actually whined, secretly wanted to look at the young man's eyes again.

“How rude...” He added lowly, the corners of his lips curling to a forced smirk.  
Scoffing, he decided to walk away before the silverette finally decided to grace him with his voice.

**“Says the thief.”** A smooth and monotone voice- a tone promising a dry whimsical attitude and wit to match.

Kisumi furrowed his brows and his excited trembling lips twisted to his signature grin, “That's not what everyone's calling me.”

Still not lifting his gaze up, he flipped through the page with his thumb before he added, “Right. Because 'Cherry Blossom Fox' is a much better nickname.”

Despite the obvious insult, Kisumi felt a weird chill run through him at the sound of his voice.

So...he was going to exchange insults, huh?

Two can play at that game.

“I'd be more offended if the person telling me that wasn't reading a light novel titled, 'Kuri-chan from Puri-Para Land.'” He placed a hand on his bare hip, grinning.

The young man continued to flip through the pages, “Who says I was trying to offend you? It is what everyone's calling you, isn't it?” He flipped the page, blinking once at the novel's contents, “Sakura no Kitsune.” He reminded, “Sakura- cherry blossom. Same thing. If the wording of it is alone to offend you, then you shouldn't go around dressed like the winner of a cosplay event.”

That was an insult- an obvious insult.

It almost popped a nerve in Kisumi.

If it were anyone else, he would have been easily able to analyze their personality and quirks in moments.

But this guy...

He didn't feel anything from him.

He can't smell him.

He can't sense him despite him standing right there in front of him.

He literally felt no life from him.

His presence was so bizarre. So surreal.

It reminded him of--

“It's good to know you were checking me out at least~” He can wait to analyze and compare at another time but now.

Was there even enough time to check him out? He had only just glanced at Kisumi.

Or was he?

He could have been following him around all this time without Kisumi feeling it.

But for how long?

How unsettling...

He mentally noted to stay on his toes around him especially since he'd never faced this kind of a predicament before.

The silver haired young man made a soft disgruntled sound, “Che.” and he flipped through the pages.

“You're dreaming.”

“And you're kind of dreamy~” The pink haired fox shamelessly retorted back way too quickly.

At this, he paused momentarily before he flipped through the pages, “...I'll pretend I didn't just hear that.”

A soft chuckle rumbled out of Kisumi's throat, “Cute.” He gestured a hand out, “Well, as fascinating of a conversation this has turned out to be, I'm afraid I'll have to go now.” He turned and waved, “Enjoy the rest of your light novel~”

**“So soon?”**

He gasped and turned back around to literally find nothing from the spot he had previously stood save for that damned umbrella that now lay on the ground-- _Shit!_

That's when the loudest shriek emitted out of his lips as he felt the stranger's hand stroking his Bikaku.

His cheeks lit up like a Christmas tree and he literally pounced back like a frightened cat, hugging some of hid tail-like Bikaku to his chest, his eyes wide and for the first time in his life, he stammered with his words.

The silver haired young man, whose made his appearance behind the fox stared at him-- his hood had fallen, revealing a wild and layered chin length hair of a pink color as vibrant as cherry blossoms.

He stared blankly at the stammering fox, then back at his now open palm, “Not bad. I thought it'd be fluffier though.”

“W-W-WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM, MAN?! THAT WAS SEXUAL HARRASMENT, YOU KNOW! D-D-DON'T TOUCH ME THERE! NEVER!” Shaking his head, Kisumi clenched his gloved fists tightly and threw them by his bare sides in frustration, standing on the balls of his feet, “You pervert!”

The silverette shrugged his shoulders, neverminding the rain that poured on him, causing his shirt to cling to his chest, “I don't see what the big deal is. All I did was touch your-”

“-IF YOU TOUCH ME THERE AGAIN, I WILL EAT YOUR HEAD OFF!”

He found the pink haired ghoul's reaction to be so...moe. It was kind of cute to watch. But what happened to the pervert everyone's talked about?

It seems like he found his switch and so...

He decided to tease him a little, “Which head are we talking about?”

Kisumi's jaw fell, _Whut. . ._

_What the hell?!_

He's never been on the receiving end before-- Well, not without his consent, anyway.

And this guy was literally harassing him!

He's dealt with harassment before but he honestly doesn't understand what the hell is wrong with him right now.

Was it because he stroked his kagune? Or was it the silver hair? His voice? Those blank eyes of his?!

_Damn those eyes..._

“You...You...You...-”

“I'm still waiting, y'know.”

“Huh?!”

Then, to his surprise and utter bad luck, the corners of the man's lips twisted to a smirk and Kisumi internally whined, 'Oh noooo! He's hot!'

The man lifted a pale hand up, his silver hair now dripping wet, “For my kiss.” He answered, in a way that sounded like more than just a flirt- he was taunting him.

Kisumi shot his eyes open, finally regaining his composure.

And as he parted his lips to speak, the young man continued, “It's what you do, isn't it? “

“It's what I _do?_ ” Kisumi repeated, laughing dryly.

He dropped his hand by his side, his smirk fading, his expression reverting back to his deadly blank state, “Unless those chums back at the CCG were lying and the reports I've read were all horseshit, in some of your encounters with the Investigators, you've kissed 3 of them. Fourth including today.”

Kisumi's eyed widened- _What the hell? How does he know all of that?_

His brows furrowed in muse and he smirked again- but this smirk was one that almost made Kisumi feel pathetic, “And some of the fishwife gossip going on is that running into you is some kind of bad omen but I could say the same thing to you.”

The pink haired ghoul narrowed his eyes and watched him carefully, his smirk softening up and his brows raised as he continued, “You haven't figured it out yet, have you?”

“I'm slow to epiphanies.” Kisumi's voice was low, serious, and lacked its usual playfulness.

A soft cold chuckle rumbled out of his throat, “Hmph.”

And then, his lips turned to a line and his blank and cloudy stare fogged him.

Kisumi's eyes were fixed on his lips as he finally said, “I'm a Ghoul Investigator.”

…

The fox showed no surprise by the confession-- internally, he sort of figured it out.

But...

He looked into his blank smoky gray eyes for what seemed like eternity.

He grinned, placing a hand on his bare hip, “You don't have the look~” He responded playfully, referring to his attire.

His eyes immediately scanned the man-- He has no quinque on him, either.

And yet...

He seemed so sure of himself- He seriously better stay on his toes.

“Sorry. I just got here today.” He responded in a way to excuse himself for his clothing.

“Oh? Where were you originally?” He was curious.

“Bookstore.”

“I meant before that.” Kisumi's voice was so soft and evidently curious.

It took the man a while to answer as he just stared at Kisumi like he was about to disappear before him- the silence was a reluctance to answer, Kisumi knew.

But to his surprise, he answered, “Sapa, Vietnam. And this is...” His already low voice became lower as he averted his blank gaze to the side, his eyelids dropping before he so lowly added that it was almost a whisper, “...the longest conversation I've had in five years.”

Kisumi's eyes widened, stunned, but he arched a brow and slightly tilted his head as he watched the silverette walk towards his umbrella and pick it up.

That's when it hit him-- “W-Wait you're leaving?”

The man calmly looked at him through the corner of his eye and Kisumi instantly blushed-- completely taken aback by that stare.

As he parted his lips to speak, he stopped and fished out his cellphone from his pocket-- even the cover of his cellphone was some moe character (probably from his light novels).

He pressed the phone to his ear and didn't even speak before he heard yelling and distanced the phone a small distance apart from his ear.

One would be deaf not to hear the man as he yelled through the phone, **_“Mayuzumi?! Mayuzumi Chihiro?! N.P. 5? Is this Mayuzu-”_**

Evidently annoyed, Mayuzumi placed the phone back against his ear with a tut, “It's me.” He answered.

**_“Well WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!”_** Mayuzumi shut his eyes, exhaling a sigh through his nose, a small faint puff of white escaping his nostrils.

**_“THE MEETING'S ABOUT TO START! WHAT KIND OF A REGULAR ARE YOU IF YOU'RE LATE ON YOUR FIRST DA-”_ **

“I'll be there.” Mayuzumi interrupted with his smooth dewy voice- hanging up on the man's face and pocketing his phone, his composure as unshakeable as ever.

The young ghoul furrowed his brows upon indirectly witnessing the mistreatment.

And yet...

He smiled, “Mayuzumi Chihiro, huh?”

Mayuzumi's gaze fell on the pink haired ghoul again, “Sending in a band of ghouls after me is exactly what they want, so don't try it.”

Kisumi actually giggled and turned away, hiding the pink tint in his cheeks, “Who said I was?~ ...It's for my own sake.” He mumbled out the last part to himself.

Mayuzumi's strides were so ghostly and silent that he didn't even feel him approach him. And as he reached a free hand up, Kisumi gasped when the Investigator gently lifted his chin up, “Wha- _Mmmph!_ ”

He kissed him.

All the warning bells inside Kisumi's head started ringing NO.

He should push him away.

He shouldn't be taken advantage of.

He shouldn't leave himself vulnerable.

He MUST attack!

He MUST flee!

But he did neither of these things.

He stood where he was, his lips pressed softly against a stranger's, the umbrella shielding them from the rain.

His eyelids felt heavy and, for the first time in his life, he let himself be swayed by a human-- even for the briefest of moments.

He didn't respond to the kiss- just gave himself to him.

In all honesty, he was immensely piqued by him.

He observed his face-- his perfect clear skin, his medium length lashes, the silvery bangs that softly overlapped against his own pink waves.

Kisumi felt no heartbeat. No signs of vitality from the man save for his completely muted breathing.

He was too quiet to be real- even when kissing him.

But the very press of his soft lips against his own proved to Kisumi that this man is very much real-- just beyond his own definition of real.

What kind of messed up things did the CCG do to their Investigators?

He also noticed that Mayuzumi and himself were almost at the same exact height with Mayuzumi being a BIT taller.

A shiver ran through him at the realization that he'd been over-analyzing this man who is, technically speaking, his enemy.

Slowly parting away from him, Kisumi looked into his blank and now heavily lidded gaze- they were even more mesmerizing up close.

They both exhaled breaths upon parting, two faint smoky white clouds crashing against each other.

He said nothing as he distanced his lips away from his, running his thumb softly over Kisumi's lower lip.

Kisumi watched him, seriously and carefully, ready to attack at any given moment should he try anything.

But he didn't.

He casually and all too effortlessly and quietly, bent down to pick up the briefcase, and he walked towards the roof's edge.

There were no parting words.  
There were no last second glances.

Mayuzumi took one step off the roof and fell before disappearing, leaving behind a large flash of light in his wake.

Kisumi literally had to shut his eyes before he walked towards the roof's edge where Mayuzumi had jumped off from and looked below to find him nowhere.

He furrowed his brows and pouted before he whirled around and strode towards the middle of the roof.

That's when he realized that there was something in his inner cloak's pocket.

_Bastard! How did he know about--_

His lips parted upon fishing out a small book- a light novel, more specifically, the one Mayuzumi was reading earlier.

Smirking, Kisumi chuckled as he flipped the novel open to where Mayuzumi had stopped reading and shot his eyes open when he found small pink petals burrowed in between the pages-- more specially, his own.

He blinked as his shoulders began to slack

_What the hell..._

His eyelids dropped heavily and he shut the light novel and shielded it from the rain by stuffing it inside one of his inner cloak pockets.

. . .

_Damn those eyes..._

* * *

 

The rapid drizzles of water bounced off the the sleek black surface of the limousine's roof.

Despite the usual car traffic due to the rain, the streets were cleared up for them before hand.

Or rather, they had them move aside.

The Akashi family were powerful and having connections among the traffic control police was such a simple and easy feat for them.

After all, the young Emperor needed to be somewhere.

Much less needed to be there than to actually talk to someone.

Aboard the very last car of the limousine, were Midorima Shintarou and Akashi Seijuro- alone.

Matsuoka Rin was in the middle-- not intruding with their privacy.

Akashi absolutely loved being alone with Midorima.

And Midorima didn't dare speak his mind unless he was with Akashi.

Alone.

The green haired adviser was sitting across from the smaller ghoul, whom was dressed as sophistical and elaborately as usual.

A very crisp beige sleeveless sweater. Beneath it, he wore a long sleeved creamy dress shirt with round collars that were thinly embroidered with a golden design at its hems. Around the collars, a thin and a blood red ribbon of fine silk was looped around his neck into a loose bow. He also wore deep brown shorts that reached just above his knees, exposing porcelain flesh. His lean legs were mostly covered in faint black (almost knee length) socks that were almost gray. His shoes were a fancy and elegant leather brown with fine wooden stilettos and heels.

He was sitting with his legs and arms crossed, watching the rain past the obscuring windows, his mismatched eyes distant and deep in thought.

Midorima sat across from him, on his lap lay a folded brown coat, Akashi's, and a large wooden box, which contained both his and Akashi's masks. Midorima himself was dressed in his usual professionalism. Fitting black pants for his long legs, a clean mocha dress shirt neatly tucked in. His belt was a reddish brown leather with silver knuckles. His mocha dress shirt was fully buttoned with an elegant and soft shiny black tie which had very faint dark green and blue designer's embroidering. He also wore a long leather green trench coat which he kept unbuckled. His large feet were dressed in fancy leather brown shoes that matched his belt.

The young ghoul blinked, watching Akashi calmly, yet keenly.

“You are sulking.” It was Akashi whom broke the silence between them, his mismatched slitted eyes still fixed on the water sliding down the window.

“I am not.” Midorima answered, pushing his glasses up with his bandaged middle finger.

The redhead's eyes averted towards his lover's face and there was that charming smirk that made Midorima feel...things.

He didn't speak. But the way he looked at him- his expression and smirk that softened into a smile that is ever the epitome of absolute, demanded he speak.

It is no surprise that Akashi understood Midorima the most and keeping things from him was fruitless.

Midorima parted his lips to speak, closed them again, casting his gaze to the side.

“Shintarou.” His voice was soft- not exactly pushy yet at the same way demanding.

Finally, Midorima's gaze fell back on him, his cheeks already feeling hot as he spoke, all the while pretending to push his glasses up to cover up his face, “I just...do not support the idea of you going to such places. It does not accommodate...someone like you.”

“Oh?” He raised his brows and smirked in muse, “And what kind of place does accommodate someone like me, pray tell.” His voice was teasing, yet testing.

Midorima internally cursed-- his wording had come off wrong.

“You shouldn't dirty your hands.” He confessed- bravely looking at him square in the eye.

“That does not answer my question, Shintarou.” As expected of Akashi. He won't budge.

Was this even the time to be playful?

The green haired ghoul stared at the redhead for a while before he exhaled an audible sigh in defeat and slumping his broad shoulders. He cast his gaze towards the window and blinked, “We are in the very underbellies of Tokyo. It is corrupt here. And dirty. I did not wish for you to be here...Seijuro.”

Before Akashi even spoke, Midorima continued, “You always stare past the windows in such longing-- at a world that eats itself. And yet...even as you step out, you...” Realizing what he'd been saying, Midorima shut himself up before he said something incredibly embarrassing and stupid, “M-My apologies. You can pretend you heard none of that.”

He could feel Akashi's eyes burning into him without having to look, “A-Anyway, remember to finish your inquiries quickly. You have a violin concert later--”

“Shintarou.”

His small rosy lips uncoiled to a line- the older ghoul stared at them as he spoke, “You make no sense.” _Denial..._

Midorima's eyelids dropped halfway, “Perhaps I am not.” _But he was okay with it..._

He cast his gaze back past the window and Midorima's jaw tightened as he watched a pair of ghouls tearing at a man's limbs in an alley.

“I'll have us driving by a scenic route on our way back...” If there is one... He thought, quietly glancing back at the young Emperor.

Midorima's eyes widened upon noticing Akashi stare at the gruesome display with wide eyes and a keen interest.

“Seijuro..!” He gasped, reaching for his smaller hand.

Midorima pushed the coat and box to the side and leaned in against the redhead, squeezing his hand and using his other hand to literally tilt his head so that he would face him.

“Seijuro!”

Akashi stared at his lover in surprise, eyes-wide and lips parted.

Then,

The corners of his lips twisted to a cold grin,

“What a fascinating exhibition of the crossroads of power between two species.”

The expression Midorima regarded him with was one of both horror and concern.

He grabbed each side of his face with his large hands, pressing his forehead against his, “Don't...” was all Midorima could utter, his nose brushing against Akashi's.

The redhead's mismatched eyes widened and he let out an inaudible gasp- surprised at the sudden display of concern.

It was like Midorima almost lost him-- Akashi couldn't understand his sudden behavior and it secretly annoyed him--- his own lack of understanding, that is.

He furrowed his eyebrows as the larger ghoul literally pulled him to a tight hug, placing a peck over his clothed shoulder.

. . .

* * *

 

He collapsed against the wall, fanning out his delicate fingers against the damp concrete surface shakily as he continued to walk, using the wall as support. His body had grown thinner. His skin, paler. His very bones trembled.

His beautiful lips, shaky, “T...The w-wind... The wind is,” He swallowed a dry lump in his throat, hugging his arms to stop himself from shaking, “...t..tossing...” Speaking brought out the tears in his eyes-- remembering was hard-- thinking of thoughts other than sufficing the panging hunger in his stomach was majorly difficult---

Sanity was painful.

A young man of tall height and a beautiful inky black hair and lashes dragged himself into an an obscured alleyway. He was dressed in an oversized open black hoodie jacket, that was recklessly unzipped- revealing a toned but wounded and bandaged up abdomen. The jacket was large enough to run down to just below his rear, its sleeves entirely covering his hands. It was obvious that the jacket was not his-- belonging to someone of an absurdly large stature. The gray sweatpants he wore were also loose and hung very low at his protruding hipbones. They were tied to a knot on the side, in an attempt to have them fit. The pants were folded to just above his ankles. The shoes were lent to him from the doctor-- as nothing else would fit.

His brain was not functioning well-- He did everything he could to grasp at the tids and bits of his sanity by reciting old poetry that he'd recalled from the back of his head-- he needed to focus on that memory.

The memory of the poem being read to him before.

…

An image flashed in his mind momentarily--

Her smiling face.

His mother's...

“Th...The n-new...” He grit his teeth, seething in pain, “...new leaves...laugh...” He parted his lips to a choked cry, tears sliding down his face, “It hurts...It hurts it hurts it hurts--- No!” He dropped to his knees, grabbing his head from both sides, as if trying to grab on to his sanity, “Don't...give in... N-Not now...” He sniffed, moving a shaky hand to his lips, “Wh...What came next...”

_**“The new leaves laugh in the sun,”**_ A feminine voice spoke, a voice he recognized all too well.

He looked up and gasped, his tears frozen on his face.

A tall, voluptuous and beautiful blonde woman with those kind green eyes beneath vintage pink glasses. She stood with her back turned to him and hands stuffed into her jeans' pockets. She looked at him from over her shoulder and smiled.

“A...Alex?”

_No..._

_It can't be..._

_I definitely must be imagining this..._

The young black haired man reached a hand up before-

***“Neee, Murochin~ Who's that?”***

Himuro shot his eyes open and snapped his head towards the source of the voice.

On his right, was the large purple haired ghoul, squatted down cutely by his side and staring at him with the curiosity of a child.

Now he was definitely hallucinating...

And yet...

He smiled, “That's my mother.”

Murasakibara blinked, making an odd thinking face that strangely looked adorable, ***“Murochin's mom?...”*** He tilted his head, ***“Did Murochin refer to his mom as 'Alex'?”***

Himuro laughed and sat properly on the dirty concrete ground, “In public, she would often scold Taiga and I for calling her 'Mom' because she was sensitive about her age. Her full name was Alexandra Garcia.”

***“Weird name for a weird lady.”***

Himuro actually giggled, “She was half Spanish, half American.”

Murasakibara formed a small o with his lips, lazily blinking before twisting his head towards her, ***“Ne, Murochin~ Where is she going?”***

The whole scenery seemed to have changed into somewhere...familiar...

They were revisiting his memories...

xXxXxXxXxXx

He pushed himself off the ground and ran towards where Alex was headed-- she was walking towards an outdoor basketball court.

“That's...when we were in America...and...”

Even Alex looked different now- dressed in a tight white t-shirt and pink shorts, her hair held in a high ponytail. She wiped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her wrist. She leaned against the ledge, a small boy standing next to her.

***“Is that you?”*** Murasakibara was suddenly standing close behind him, lazily resting his chin on Himuro's head and nuzzling against it.

Blinking, the black haired man breathed a, “Yes...”

The mother and son were watching a street basketball match-- which Himuro wasn't playing in.

The little boy's wrist was wrapped up in bandages, ***“Ne, ne! What happened to your hand?”***

“That... I injured myself from playing basketball so I...” He noticed a familiar boy with a deep red hair and black roots playing in the match. His eyelids dropped halfway, “...wasn't able to play in that match...” He finished.

***“Who's that?”*** Murasakibara idly pointed his long first finger at the boy that Himuro and Alex were staring intently at.

Himuro looked up at the giant ghoul behind him, blinking calmly, then he looked back at the little redhead, “That's my little brother. While I wasn't able to play for some time,”

He watched Kagami happily playing, a cheeky toothy grin overtaking his lips, wrestling among taller adults and successfully scoring, “...Taiga could. He played for the both of us.”

_“GOAL!!!”_ Alex jumped, throwing her hands up, _“Did you see that?!”_ She turned to look at the crowd behind her, squealing, _“Did you SEE that?! That's my son! That's my son!”_

The small beautiful boy next to her lifted his head up and looked at her, his brows furrowed and small lips parted.

***“Nee~ Why does Murochin look so sad?”***

Himuro said nothing, his shoulders slacking.

xXxXxXxXxXx

The scenery changed into something else.

The interior of a house- a sunny room.

A small boy was humming, standing across from a glassy table.

Murasakibara sniffed, ***“Smells nice.”***

Himuro quietly walked towards the black haired boy, encircling him. He squatted down besides him, looking up at him. It was him, 12 years old, and he was delicately cutting up loose leaves from the flowers- orchids, and placing them inside a vase.

“Orchids were Alex's favorite...” Himuro stated, his eyes softening.

_“Tatsuya! Would you like some bacon with me?-”_ A rough boyish voice called.

Gasping, the beautiful black haired boy snapped his head towards the kitchen, throwing a free hand out, _“Taiga~~~”_ He whined, _“Don't fry up bacon now! I just cleaned up!”_

_“What does that have to do with bacon?”_

_“You will stink up the place! I won't even be able to smell the orchids!”_

_“Tatsuya, come'on! Don't be such a-”_

Little Himuro glared at him, puckering his lips to a pout.

Frowning, little Kagami literally stalked out of the kitchen, _“Fiine.”_

Little Himuro smiled as his younger brother sat next to him, his back resting the table and his little legs outstretched, he was facing his older brother as he arranged the orchids into the vase.

The older brother then handed something to his younger brother. An apple, _“Eat this.”_

The redhead frowned, _“It's not meat though~~”_

The small blackhaired boy rolled his eyes, _“It's healthy.”_

Crunching on the apple with gusto, the little tanned boy watched his older brother work in silence.

Kagami looked up with a blush in his cheeks, swallowing the juicy fruit, _“...pretty.”_ He muttered.

The older brother laughed, _“It's for mom's birthday.”_

_“Eh?! It's her birthday?”_

The beautiful boy blinked and looked at his younger brother, smiling softly at him with furrowed brows, _“You forgot again?”_ He sighed, _“It's okay. We can say it's from the both of us.”_ He patted his head as he said that.

Kagami blushed and faced downward, _“...mthanks, Tatsu.”_

Little Himuro flicked him in the forehead and pouted, raising his chin, _“It's Tatsuya. Tatsu-ya!”_

They then both fell into a fit of childish laughter, their foreheads bumped against one another.

Murasakibara's droopy gaze remained fixed on the little brotherly display before he cast his eyes towards Himuro, whose eyes were pooled with an unknown sadness.

The giant of a ghoul blinked at him, quietly.

The door suddenly clicked open and the two boys rushed towards the beautiful blonde woman that walked in, hugging groceries to her chest, _"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”_ They giggled.

She dropped the grocery bags and pulled them to her arms, hugging them tightly, _“Oh...you boys...”_

_“Mama! Are you crying?”_

Himuro stood up and furrowed his brows at the familial display, smiling softly.

Murasakibara's did not lift his gaze from Himuro, ***“You were close.”***

All he received was a nod.

xXxXxXxXxXx

The atmosphere and scenery changed.

It was now a dimly lit bedroom.

Little Kagami was asleep on Alex's lap and little Himuro was tucked away into the opposite bed, listening to Alex as she was reading them a bedtime story, yawning herself.

_“Hey... Read that one-- 'May'!”_ The older brother started.

Alex looked at him and blinked, momentarily surprised and impressed, _“That's a poem, Tatsuya. A sad poem. It's not a bedtime story.”_

Murasakibara was now standing close next to Himuro, tugging on the sleeves of his jacket and standing close as if he were a child.

Little Himuro giggled softly, _“I know. It's also your favorite, isn't it?”_

_“Tatsuya...”_

_“I like it. Please recite it to me, Mama.”_

Smiling sadly, the woman nodded, brushing little Kagami's hair as he layed asleep on her lap,

_“The wind is tossing the lilacs,_

_The new leaves laugh in the sun,_

_And the petals fall on the orchard wall,”_

Himuro closed his eyes and opened his lips, “But for me the spring is done.” He recited that line with her in unison.

Murasakibara's gaze fell back to Himuro.

He gripped on to his arm tighter.

xXxXxXxXxXx

A horrible and heart-wrenching memory that Himuro did not want to revisit.

_“Mom! Mom, please! P-Please...don't...”_ Kagami, in his late teens, held Alex's right hand tightly, tears hazardously falling down his face.

It took everything in the older brother not to cry as much as he did and he failed as he too, choked in his soft tears, clinging to his mother's left hand.

It was raining, the rain washing away the blood on her face.

She had interrupted breathing-- trying hard not to wince.

There was literally a fistful-sized hole in her stomach, pooling them with crimson blood.

Despite the pain, she smiled, _“Tatsuya...Taiga...d-don't cry... You're...grown men now...”_ She stopped as she let out an audible gasp of pain, blood dripping out of the corner of her mouth.

Kagami tilted his head, his brows furrowed and eyes reddened from the tears, _“Mom...”_ His voice cracked, _“...don't go.......I-I love you...please...”_

Furrowing her brows, she looked at the redhead sadly, her lips trembling and tears streaming down her beautiful paling face, _“Tai..ga...”_

Suddenly, a jolt of pain ran through her and she gasped, letting out a loud cry of pain, startling the two young men.

_“Mom!”_

She bit her lower lip to stop herself from crying from the pain.

That's when Himuro, sniffed, moving one hand to her forehead, _“The wind is tossing the lilacs,_

_The new...”_ He sniffed, forcing a smile as he continued, _“The new leaves laugh in the sun,_

_And the petals...fall on the...orchard wall,_

_B-But for me...the s-spring is done..._

_Beneath the apple blossoms_

_I go a wintry way..._

_For love...th..that smiled in April...”_

_“...-is false to me in May...”_ She finished, now a peaceful smile on her face, a burning warm tear sliding down the corners of her eyes,

Kagami shot his eyes open, gripping on to her hand tighter and shaking it as it loosened in his hand, _“Mom! MOM!”_

_“Thank you... You were my everything... I was at my happiest with you two at my side... My beautiful...my strong sons... Look after one another... I...I love you both so much...Thank you...”_ Her eyes began to flutter shut and her eyes rolled back, _“Thank...you...”_

. . .

_“MOM? MOM! Mom, come'on don't...”_ He choked and broke down, holding her hand close to his face and sobbing.

Himuro tightened his eyes shut and grit his teeth, crying quietly.

He placed a kiss on her hand and set her hand on her stomach, placing another kiss on her forehead.

He squatted down next to his larger younger brother and wrapped his arms around him tightly, appeasing the crying young man.

_“I'M GONNA KILL THEM! I'M GONNA KILL ALL THE GHOULS! I'M GOING TO ERASE THEIR EXISTENCE!”_ His younger brother declared, yelling.

Himuro pulled him to his chest and patted his broad back gently.

And that's when he noticed...

A purple haired giant, his expression apologetic and broken.

Himuro immediately recognized him as the ghoul that fought off the other ghoul that tried to eat their mother.

He said nothing and before Himuro could speak, he literally darted away.

. . .

“Atsushi.” The actual Himuro started, “You ran away on that day. I've been meaning to thank you.” He gulped and smiled softly. He turned to where Murasakibara formerly stood, “I'm glad I did-” His eyes widened when he realized Murasakibara was no longer there with him, “Eh! Atsushi?” He began to look around frantically, “Atsushi! Where are you?!”

xXxXxXxXxXx

Finally snapping back into reality, he found himself slumped on the ground, luckily still in one piece. The rain drizzled on to the side of his face. His entire back was dampened. Weakly pushing himself off the ground, he let out a cough when a loud voice thunderously called over the clapping rain, “HEY, YOU!”

Himuro shot his eyes open and looked over his shoulder at the large light blonde haired man. He was the one that Himuro managed to escape from earlier. Wakamatsu, if he recalled correctly.

“Nn...” He pressed his left clenched hand over his long bangs that covered his left eye- shakily and painfully gripping on his hair, “L...Leave!!” He moaned in pain, his legs trembled as he stood.

Wakamatsu rubbed his eyes due to the annoying rain that clung to his short lashes and brows, “COOPERATE! IF YOU DON'T, I'M PERMITTED TO USE FORCE!”

The blonde stopped in his tracks as the black haired male began to tremble, mumbling things he couldn't hear, “OY!” He called again.

“..eave...”

“I'M GONNA COUNT TO THREE! IF YOU DON'T-”

His words were caught in his throat as Himuro looked over his shoulders and let out a sharp hiss, his kakugan finally priming out of his left eye, “GET OUT OF MY WAY!” He seethed.

“Holy shit...” Wakamatsu breathed, blinking, his eyes widening as Himuro let out a loud cry of main, gripping his head.

“H-Hey... Take it easy now...” He tried to approach him when, for the first time, his kagune exploded out of his lower back.

Himuro faced skyward and screamed as his Rinkaku exploded out of his back-- _It hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts,_ “The wiiiindddd... The wind is tossing the lilacs! T...The new leaves laugh... laugh in the sun...--” He screamed and writhed as more scaled tentacles exploded out of his back. Up to six scaled tentacles exploded out of the small of his back and they were exactly similar to Murasakibara's-- save the color being a slightly more lilac.

Himuro fell to the ground again, furrowing his brows and crying, he reached a hand out, “It hurts... Make it stop...Oh God...”

Wakamatsu was not prepared for this--- This was Murasakibara's Rinkaku. He could accidentally kill him. And Himuro still couldn't control it very well. On top of it all, he hadn't eaten the capacity that was expected of him and that had already gotten to his head. Wakamatsu began to slowly move his hand towards the holster in his thigh that contained a stabilizing shot that worked on ghouls, “Okay... J-Just try to calm down, okay--”

“DON'T COME NEAR ME!” He screeched again, threateningly, despite reaching out to him.

Wakamatsu fell back, “Shit!”

Himuro managed to stand up, his body feeling limp. His Rinkaku tensed up, like claws on each side, trembling, red veins pulsating deep within the core, its spikes breathing out the same mist like Murasakibara's- save for his being a lilac tone for odd reasons. He was literally shambling towards the frightened large human on the ground, “...can...feel him inside... I can smell him all over me...Atsushi....”

Wakamatsu's eyes widened, shaking, “...holy fuck...” He watched the way Himuro stand, his Rinkaku, and his very aura... This is definitely Murasakibara Atsushi's.

Himuro knotted his brows angrily and crashed one of his Rinkaku tentacles at the damp concrete wall besides the blonde, frightening him half to death, “Ne~ ...You know where he is, ...ne?” The corners of his beautiful lips twisted to a lazy sadistic smile.

The large human gulped and shook his head, “WE DON'T KNOW!”

Himuro momentarily furrowed his brows sadly, his lips parting in shock before his expression reverted to its neutral state.

“HE RAN AWAY AFTER HE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!” Wakamatsu continued, yelling over the rain, “WE'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR HIM EVER SINCE!”

“...you're lying.” Himuro breathed lowly, his voice enough to catch Wakamatsu's hearing.

Wakamatsu shot his eyes open and parted his lips to speak before the beautiful half-ghoul smiled kindly, tilting his head, “Don't say such heartless things. Atsushi would never leave me.” His voice was dangerously silky and unshakably sure and confident.

The blonde blinked, “h...H-HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?! _YOU DIED!_ HE RAN! HE RAN THE INSTANT YOUR HEART STOPPED BEATING!”

Scrunching his brows, Himuro tightly shut his eyes and grit his teeth, stomping on his feet like a child throwing a tantrum, “Nn....Aaaahh!” He made childish whining noises, “Hey...”

Finally flickering his eyes open, Wakamatsu could see his kakugan dangerously rooting all over the side of his left face, his bangs messily tussled all over his beautiful face, “Ne...” His eyes were completely wide as he had completely lost it, his left hand lifted up and gripping tightly at nothing in particular, “Ne... You think I'm a child, ne? Do you think I'm stupid, ...ne? I died?” One of his other scaled rinkaku crashed at the ground right beside of Wakamatsu- causing the latter's shoulder to actually start bleeding, “...you better stop joking with me. I'll...”

The corners of his lips twisted to a wide grin, pointing one of his Rinkaku directly at Wakamatsu's throat, **“I'll crush you.”**

The blonde inched his neck backwards and shot his eyes open.

And before his head was ripped off, he watched Himuro shoot his eyes open, breathlessly stuttering.

Wakamatsu arched an eyebrow before a gleaming silver and black katana burst through Himuro's stomach, his blood lining the middle of the blade with red.

“Imayoshi?!” The blonde called as the all too familiar and frightening doctor emerged just from besides Himuro, calmly placing a hand on his shoulder with one hand, and using the other to mercilessly twist the blade-shaped quinque inside in gut, **“My, my, what's this, Himuro-kun?~ If you continue to starve yourself, I won't be able to distinguish you from a mindless threat.”** He bumped the side of his head against the half-ghoul, his smirk widening and his voice darkening, “I will then resort to eliminating you, see~”

He pulled his katana back and pushed the beautiful half ghoul, where Himuro fell face-first into the ground.

Momentarily, his smirk faded and he averted his gaze to Wakamatsu, whom looked up to him in shock, “Imayoshi! When did you-”

“Did you really think I would let someone like you handle this kind of task without fully knowing the consequences beforehand?” He had a knowing smirk as he calmly strode the beautiful black haired artificially made ghoul, squatting besides him and observing how his Rinkaku coiled and curled against his back, “Interesting~” His smirk intensified, exposing a set of white teeth.

The Doctor was drenched head-to-toe, his layered silky black hair now as shiny as the side of his quinque blade, his glasses coated with water, that slid down against the frames.

He wore a long black trench coat and his usually preppy suit underneath. A white dress shirt that was unbuttoned and the black tie was also loosened. He wore black pants to go with it. He definitely just substituted his lab coat with the trench coat before leaving, thought Wakamatsu.  
Behind him, stalked the meek looking cocoa haired assistant, whom held a cute bear shaped umbrella with one hand, and some kind of small container in the other. He dressed like he belonged in some kind of library committee. A baby pink undershirt with a long sleeved dark khaki sweater. Beige bermuda pants that were just above his ankles. He wore ankle length sneakers with navy plaid socks sticking out. It was hard to believe that someone who looked just as cute was associated with the Aogiri.

Wakamatsu stood up, warily watching the doctor set aside his quinque and pull Himuro up by the shoulders, setting him against the wall.

“You were watching me?” The blonde questioned.

Imayoshi didn't even look at him, his smirk ever so perpetual and unwavering, “I wasn't exactly watching _you,_ Wakamatsu~”

That's when it hit him and the large human's eyes averted to Himuro's shoes-- Imayoshi was the one who gave Himuro those shoes, “You were tracking him?”

“By the way, you're welcome.” The Doctor admitted coolly, focusing on his work as he grabbed the side of Himuro's face and pushed his head back. He opened his mouth and didn't even look over his shoulder as he called out, “Sakurai.”

The brunette jumped, “Uh-- Y-Yes! Yessir.” He hurried to Imayoshi's side with the container.

Wakamatsu scratched the back of his neck and faced the side, “Oh..uh...Thanks.”

Sakurai opened the container for Imayoshi, revealing small crimson packs-- it was disturbing to even ask what it was.

They call them ghoul rations-- but they really were processed humans.

Imayoshi uncapped one of them and pressed the tip to Himuro's lovely lips.

He grabbed the side of his head and pushed his lips closer to the pack, “Now, now, Himuro-kun~ If you want to find Murasakibara-kun, you need strength.”

Himuro weakly opened his eyes, looking at Imayoshi, “D...Doctor?... Atsushi, he... He's still alive, isn't he?” Tears slid down his face.

Imayoshi's smirk never wavered, “Of course~ He's still in this city. And you're the only one who can find him.”

“The...only one?”

His smirk lessened as he nodded, “That's right, Himuro-kun. You two share the same ghoul DNA now. If anyone can find him, it's you.”

Himuro gulped, his eyes trembling and brows furrowed, “But I...”

“You can't find him in this state. You need to eat. If we can't find him, who knows what could happen to Murasakibara-kun...”

Himuro gasped, “No! He's okay!... Atsushi's strong, he's--”

Imayoshi shushed him gently, placing a hand on his shoulder and pushing him back, “I am sure he is also waiting for you.” He gently leaned the pack next to his lips, “But...to save the man who brought you back to life, you need to make the necessary sacrifices.”

Himuro warily stared at the pack, then at Imayoshi who added, “After all, no decision in life comes without its sacrifice.”

. . .

The three humans watched the half ghoul with a caution, anticipation, and a'waiting.

. . .

**_Gulp._ **

. . .

A decision was made.

* * *

 

“...and then! And then Rei-chan went all FUWAAAAH as Mako-chan rammed his fist to his gut!”

“Th...That's outrageous! I have no such outcry!”

“Tachibana-san is amazing!”

“Teehee! Makoto-senpai is really strong!”

Nagisa, Rei, Furihata, Gou, and Kuroko were sitting at the dining room, eating and chattering happily, laughing...

They were in one of the higher floor levels of the building complex (that used to belong to Makoto's late grandfather and later, was inherited by him entirely), at one of the apartments where they dined all together.

Makoto was kind enough to give each of them their own room (or the entire floor, depending on preference). But literally all of them chose to huddle up together in one floor or the other- even the sassy as hell Rei, whom already came from a highly wealthy family.

Each apartment was large and some even contained two floors in each. Formerly, these apartments were for rentals but after Makoto's grandfather passed away, he used them as a refuge for ghouls who wanted to join the Anteiku. Of course, the very last and lowest floor was the coffee shop.

“But of course, if it weren't for Rei-chan's dumbass attempt to kidnap Haru-chan, I wouldn't have been able to meet him!” Nagisa snuggled to Rei playfully as he said that, the sides of his mouth splatted with dots of red.

Rei blushed and pushed his glasses up, raising his chin up, “Hmph! It was only because I was mesmerized by Haruka-senpai's beauty! And he smelled so...strange! I couldn't tell he was a half-ghoul when I did! I'm not into cannibalizing!”

“Ha-Hazuki-san! Please wipe your cheeks!” Furihata panicked, waving a handkerchief in front of Nagisa.

Gou giggled before her ruby eyes averted towards Kuroko, whom seemed unusually quiet.  
Well, more so than usual. He had barely touched his food, just staring down his plate, his large blank blue eyes distant.

The maroon haired girl lightly nudged him in the shoulder, as he had been sitting next to her, “Tetsuya-kun.” She called softly, smiling kindly at him.

His eyes barely widening by a millimeter, the azure haired boy lifted his head up and turned to the redhead, “Ah, Gou-san. I was spacing out, sorry.”

She giggled, “You don't need to apologize, Tetsuya-kun.” She furrowed her brows and tilted her head at him in concern, “Are you alright? You haven't touched your food.”

Looking away from her cute face, his eyes fell to the side, his eyelids dropping, “...I'm not hungry.” He mumbled.

The redhead parted her small lips, her shoulders dropping.

Before she could inquire further, the azure haired boy stood up, quietly pushing his seat back in as he grabbed his place, bowing, “I would like to excuse myself.” And, as usual, he said, “Thank you for having me.” Despite it being his third year with them in Anteiku.

“Eh? But Kuroko... You didn't even eat!” Furihata remarked in concern.

“I'm not hungry, Furihata-kun.”

“Tetsu-chan hasn't been eating much these days! Is Tetsu-chan in love?!” Nagisa dramatically added, pointing at Kuroko in accusation.

“I am not in love, Hazuki-kun.”

Rei laughed, dramatically pointing at himself, “YOU NEEDN'T BE ASHAMED, KUROKO-KUN! YOU WERE SIMPLY IN AWE OF MY BEAUTY AND ETIQUETTE DURING THE MEALS!”

“I am never in awe of you, Ryugazaki-kun.”

Rei felt like a boulder fell in his head and he sunk his head in shame, “So...blunt...! Kuroko-kun is heartless.”

“I'm sorry. But I must be on my way now.” Saying that, the little azure haired ghoul immediately disappeared.

“Tetsuya-kun...” Gou called lowly, pouting her lips.

 

* * *

 

When he made his way into the fancy and sheen kitchen, Kuroko looked over his shoulders to make sure he was alone before dumping the piece of meat into some plastic container, closing it and holding it securely in one arm before he quickly washed away the plate. He stuffed the container inside his leather brown bag and shouldered it as he walked through the corridor that led to the elevator, successfully avoiding everyone before a cute bark stopped him just as he almost pushed the elevator button.

Looking down at the small Siberian Husky puppy, the small ghoul placed his first finger on his lips gesturing him to be quiet.

Letting out a low whine, the puppy licked its snot and tilted its head in concern.

Kuroko smiled softly and knelt before it, just about to pet it before-

**_Ding_ **

The elevator doors whooshed open, and a lean figure of average height and beautiful eyes that were as cool as water stepped out.

The azure haired ghoul blinked as he looked at him over his shoulder, “Nanase-san.”

Haru was absolutely drenched despite holding an umbrella by his side- he always did have some weird fixation with water and loved getting...soaked up, for lack of a better word.

Kuroko made no comment of that.

“...Kuroko.” The black haired half human greeted calmly, completely unfazed by the fact that he was dripping wet. He twisted his neck as he looked around, “Is Makoto h--” He interrupted himself as he closed his eyes and took a single sniff of the air, the corners of his lips barely twitching to a momentary smile, “...no, he's not.” He answered his question himself, his voice as quiet as a whisper.

Kuroko stared at him strangely before the older ghoul added, “He told me he was going to pick up a delivery with Sousuke this morning. I thought they'd be back by now.” Pressing his thumb against his lower lip in thought, he muttered to himself, his gaze averting to the side, “...they must be stuck in traffic.”

Kuroko stood up.

He fished out his blue cellphone, flipped it open and was about to quick-dial a number before his gaze averted to Kuroko, whom walked towards the elevator.

The azure haired ghoul felt the half human's gaze on him and he turned to look at him-- it's impossible disappearing with Haru. He was the only one who was wholeheartedly aware of his presence.

How he loathed lying, “I'm going to the library.”

“...in this rain?” His tone was neutral and monotone-- only one who spent years with Haru and was keen with the expressions he made and the slight changes of his tone recognized that it was sarcastic.

As well as suspicious.

Haru and Kuroko were the most similar in personality among the rest of the members of Anteiku. They are both deadpan and blank, excellent at keeping their emotions hidden and in check. And despite Makoto understanding Haru the most, as well as Haru understanding the Anteiku Leader due to practically being with one another since infantry, Haru understood Kuroko. In fact, he understood him more than anyone does in Anteiku. The difference between Haru and Kuroko is that Kuroko was good at interacting with others, while Haru wasn't, and would usually need Makoto to connect him to any social relations. But he had adapted to the ways of everyone in Anteiku-- especially Kuroko. Kuroko thinks that it may be because of their similarities in personality. Or it could be Haru's abnormally sharp senses that, from Kuroko's experience, were probably akin to a Generations of Miracles level.

“...yes.” Kuroko answered, not breaking his blank gaze from Haru's.

Flipping his phone shut, Haru whirled Kuroko around so that he would face him fully.

Kuroko's eyes widened by a millimeter, “Nanase-san-”

“...here.” He handed him the umbrella-- a custom made umbrella of Haru's own mascot creature, of whom he named Iwatobi-chan.

Kuroko didn't avoid his gaze from Haru's, “Nanase-san. You could have used it yourself.”

“I did.”

“No, you didn't.”

“Be careful...Tetsuya.” It wasn't the first time he'd called him by his first name- but when he did, it was during genuine moments.

Realizing that he'd probably been caught in his lie, Kuroko faced downward in shame, quietly nodding, feeling absolutely awful for lying to Haru.

The older ghoul smiled softly at him, looking down at the small ghoul before he gently ruffled his hair and walked away, “Come, Nigou. I'll pour you some vitamin milk.”

Barking happily, the small puppy ran by Haru's heels.

Kuroko held the umbrella tight in his hands and turned around, his brows furrowed sadly.

Sighing inaudibly, he pushed the elevator button open and he walked inside.

* * *

 

The meeting room was large and filled with an almost suffocating pressure--

An aura that resonated from the Special Class Ghoul Investigators that stood on their rightful podium with their names.

Kagami literally felt intimidated as he recognized none of them.

There were literally no 1st Class Ghoul Investigators save for him and Izuki.

The rest of the Tokyo 1st Class Investigators were all, as unbelievable as it may sound, murdered-- set up and caught up in some kind of “accident.”

These Special Class Investigators are literally the best and were formerly scattered all over the Japanese Wards. Some even came from overseas.

As he looked at the faces he did not recognize, Kagami became painfully aware of just how real and dire the situation was. And, sad as it may sound, his brother's missing case was so miniscule if brought up here-- despite promising himself that he will find him and will hunt him down every damn day. He will find him-- He chanted internally. But for now, he had to stay strong and keep his head in the game. If not for himself, then for Tatsuya. He would break, but he won't break until he exterminates every living ghoul not just in Japan-- but in the world.

His eyes burned with a determination-- but there they stood, the strongest and the best of fighters, whom barely even cast him so much as a glance. For some reason, he envied their resolve. He envied the experience and power he saw in their eyes. He envied their acquired strength and most of all, he envied whatever they endured to look this way.

Kagami felt someone lightly nudge him in the shoulder. Blinking in surprise, he looked to his lower right to find Izuki softly smirking at him, “So, recognize any of them?”

Feeling embarrassed for some reason, the redhead let out a disappointed scowl and looked away, “...n-none of them, actually.”

Chuckling, the Eagle tugged on Kagami's shoulder, “Well...” He nodded his head at an incredibly tall and well-built man with messy and almost choppy brown hair and had overall kind features. His thick eyebrows were impressive, thought Kagami. He was almost as tall as if if not a bit taller, “See that guy?” Izuki narrowed his eyes, smirking, “That's Kiyoshi Teppei, The Iron Heart. He's from Division 1. Everyone knows that the best Ghoul Investigators are from that division. It mostly consists of older veterans. They rarely take in Investigators from this day and age unless they're really something. So far, the only exceptions being Kiyoshi and Nijimura. Kiyoshi was recently chosen. My guess is that it had to do with him defeating and capturing The Bad Boy, Hanamiya Makoto.”

“Damn... The qualifications are so high...” Kagami grit his teeth.

Izuki looked up at him and arched an eyebrow, “Qualifications?” He repeated, “There are no qualifications for joining the 1st Division. If I had to put in into words, I'd say they're simply...chosen. By the way, the Bureau Director of the CCG's Main Office is the one that commands that division. Harasawa Katsunori... Now that's a man whose had one long bloody record with Ghouls. He's got double our share if not more. He's been fighting ghouls for over twenty years now.” He scoffed, “We're babies in comparison.”

Kagami faced downward before he felt a pair of eyes burning into him.

Looking up, he was met up with a pair of the most intimidating amber eyes that regarded him with a dirty look, “...what” Kagami uttered nervously.

It was a slim man of tall height and fair skin. His hair is a dark brown and of medium length, being slightly parted in the middle. He had his arms crossed and scoffed at them.

“Ah...crap. That's Miyaji-san. He's probably glaring at you because he has it in for me.” Izuki laughed nervously, looking away from this so-called Miyaji.

Kagami looked down at him, “You know this guy?”

Izuki scoffed at him, “Know him? He was our Captain back at the Scouts. This guy's a terror.”

“He was the Captain of the Scouts? ...then why's he here?”

“...he was assigned to give us special training-- my former partner and I, despite him being a Special Class Investigator. Now let me tell you... This guy's just as scary to fight with as that nasty glare of his. He excels at subterfuge and sabotage. Hell, he's got his own style that he's practically invented those methods when dealing with ghouls.”

“Damn... What did you do to get on his bad side?”

Izuki got all quiet before he carefully answered, quietly, “...I made some calls back in my Scouting days... I'm not proud of them. Miyaji-san was especially angry with me. He's...” Izuki sighed before he added, “He's good at holding grudges, that's for sure.”

Chuckling, “Oh, and whatever you do, don't piss him off. He's got a really short temper.”

“Duly noted...” Kagami made a mental note to inquire about Izuki's past sometime since he's partnered up with him.

More Special Class Ghoul Investigators began to make their way inside and Kagami's shoulders began to tense up.

Kagami noticed that one of them, an incredibly large and overly muscular man with dark skin, looked angry as he kept glancing at his phone and muttering choice words, by him stood a happy-go-lucky man of average build and height, he had short blonde hair and oval shaped green eyes. What Kagami found interesting is the snuggle tooth on the left corner of the man's mouth. He patted his larger partner in the back, “Relax Nebuya~ Don't waste your energy worrying about trash like him-- Ohmygod! Is that Miyaji-san?!”

Miyaji smacked a hand over his forehead, “...shit. Not now...”

The shorter blonde man literally pounced towards Miyaji before the taller man grabbed him by the head, comically halting his advances towards him, “Miyaji-san! Miyaji-san! Miyaji-san, I missed you!”

“O-Oy... You better keep it down, you damn hyperactive shit for brains brat!”

He laughed, literally struggling to hug the taller man, “What a long insult! As expected of Miyaji san! Definitely not as long as your-” That earned him a punch in the face and a frustratedly blushing Miyaji whom was going to stomp on him before his leg was literally hugged by the man.

Kagami and Izuki was estranged to this...display of...uh, affection?

“So do you know who-”

“Nope. I don't.” Izuki answered, without looking away from the pair of Investigators.

It was hard to believe that those two were Special Class Investigators.

By them, two tall men stood by Miyaji's side, one had chiseled features with an almost shaved head and the other was practically-- or almost, 2 meters in height, and his hair was short and black, his features were serious but it completely broke as he let out a sigh and tried to pull Miyaji back.

“Hayama... I'm going to kill you!” Miyaji declared, his eyes burning up dangerously.

Hayama literally nuzzled his face against Miyaji's leg, gleeing happily.

The man who tried pulling Miyaji back laughed nervously, “Don't kill him, Miyaji. We need him for the investigation.”

Miyaji looked over his shoulder at his other friend, “Oy, Kimura! Give me a pineapple so I can shove it down this idiot'a throat!”

Hayama literally jumped, tugging on Miyaji's shirt and grinning at him daringly, “YES! DO IT!  
DO IT DO IT DO IT!”

Miyaji grit his teeth and as he was about to swing his fist at him, Hayama was literally picked up by Nebuya like a child, causing the latter to literally wriggle in the air, “Waaaah! Put me down, you muscle head gorilla! How dare you get in between Miyaji-san and I?!”

Miyaji let out a sigh of relief before he literally shot Izuki a glare, “And what are _you_ smiling at?!”

Izuki jumped- “Uh...N-Nothing!”

Kagami finally decided to step in, “Just thinking that you two should take your lovers spat elsewhere.”

Big mistake because the redhead absolutely cowered when the blonde smiled, his entire aura darkening and he chuckled, “Come again?”

Kagami shot his eyes open and went to hide himself behind Izuki before two fists hammered on his and Izuki's heads. Hyuuga.

His mentor gave Miyaji a thumbs up, his now cool voice equally dark, “All taken care of.”

A young slim man of somewhat tall height walked in. He had a gentle handsome face with somewhat narrowed eyes and an overall calm expression, “So noisy~ I had to miss a date to get here, you know...” He sighed and his gaze averted to Kagami and Izuki.

His eyes absolutely lit up when he spotted Izuki and he was instantly by his side, grabbing the former Scout's hands,

And then, to Kagami and Hyuuga's dismay,

“Hello, hello~”

Izuki blinked in confusion, “More like... Hell no, hell no.”

And there it came--

“I'm Windows! Mind if I crash?~” ...the pickup lines.

Izuki actually laughed, “Sorry, Windows~ I moved on to Apple.”

The man let out a dramatic wince, “To be beaten by a fruit... Are my attempts to woo you so fruitless? Nay, I say, nay!”

A pink tidal wave spread over Izuki's cheeks-- was he actually falling for these lame ass pickup lines and puns?

The handsome man furrowed his brows and shook his head, “You must have a name! Or can I call you mine?~”

“If I was a mine I would have exploded right now.”

Kagami and Hyuuga face-palmed, “Ugh...”

That's when a shorter and angrier looking man with spiky black hair, thick brows, and the most aggressive steely blue eyes Kagami had ever seen walked in, “Oy, Moriyama! What are you doing with Izuki Shun?! He's one of Hyuuga's men, you better not be trying anything funny!”

“It's much worse than that...” Hyuuga admitted.

“Izuki...Shun?” Moriyama repeated, his eyes literally sparkling, “I am shunned by your beauty!”

A shoe came flying and hit Moriyama directly back in the head.

“That doesn't even make any sense, you idiot! Get your head out of your ass and get over here! MORON!” He walked towards Hyuuga, shaking his head, “Sorry about that, Hyuuga.”

“Don't worry about it, Kasamatsu.” He shook his hand.

“Is everyone here?” A cool yet strong voice interrupted all the racket- silencing everyone as they all took their spots on their podiums.

It was Harasawa Katsunori, The Bureau Director of the CCG's Main Office, whom stood on the highest podium, facing everyone.

His gaze fell on the empty single podium with the label of...

Nijimura Shuzo.

He completely disregarded it with an, “...I suppose it can't be helped.” And looked at Nebuya and Hayama to notice that they were missing one man, as well.

Mayuzumi Chihiro.

“Nebuya.” He called, “Any idea where your new partner might be?”

The dark-skinned man scoffed, shrugging his large shoulders, “Fuck if I know...”

“Hey! Watch your language! You're talking to the Director and Chief!” Miyaji angrily reminded, glaring at the larger man.

Nebuya grinned, “Oh, I'm sorry~ Did I offend any of you meat heads? FUCK YOU!”

Hayama was the first to act, completely surprising everyone as he quickly jumped and poked his large partner's eyes with his first two fingers, causing the man to cry,

“Don't you dare talk to Miyaji-san like that!” Everyone seemed to be surprised at how genuinely angry Hayama was. As well as Miyaji, whom looked away with a faint spread of pink on his face.

“I see. Well, since he is not present-”

**“But I am.”** A new voice spoke.

It was cool...somewhat silky...boyish and carrying a witty implication in it,

Everyone turned to look but they found noone.

Until Kagami jumped when he felt a hand on his forearm, “HOLYSHI-” He covered a hand over his mouth to prevent himself from cursing.

The literally the blankest and most unsettling eyes he'd ever seen. Somewhat long silver hair reaching just below his chin. For some reason, he reminded Kagami of someone. And it annoyed him that he couldn't remember who.

It surprised everyone even more when the silver haired man lifted a briefcase up.

Kagami shot his eyes open, “That's my-” Mayuzumi shoved it his way and calmly strode towards his position.

“W-Wait a minute! The fox stole it! How on earth did you get it back?” Kagami inquired.

Mayuzumi exhaled a silent sigh, “I tailed him.”

“You TAILED him?!”

“Yup.”

“B-But.... H-How?!”

He shot Kagami an icy and annoyed glance, slightly squinting his eyes at him. And before he could speak, Nebuya cut it, “About time you decide to show up. You're late!”

“I've been here the whole time thanks for noticing.”

“What... Noway” Hayama remarked.

“How...the hell...” Miyaji exclaimed, exchanging looks with his team.

The room was then filled with whispers and complaints.

“Settle down, everyone.” Harasawa lifted a hand up, quieting the room once more, earning everyone's attention, “It may seem strange but this whole display is actually an example of Mayuzumi's abilities.”

“What do you mean?” Hyuuga inquired, arching a brow.

Sighing, Harasawa's cobalt purple gaze averted to Mayuzumi, “Timing couldn't have been worse but... Allow me to introduce to you, Mayuzumi Chihiro. The CCG's very own Phantom.”

Everyone's eyes instantly shot up.

“...while I may not know the details fully, Mayuzumi possesses an ability similar to the rumored Phantom Sixth Man of the Generation of Miracles.”

“WHAT?!” Nebuya piked in.

Mayuzumi calmly closed his eyes.

Harasawa lifted a hand up, silencing him, “The Phantom Sixth Man is no longer associated with the Aogiri. Presuming he's dead or missing is a safe bet. Either way, he is not of our concern. Mayuzumi Chihiro had just returned from one of the more private CCG Training Facilities in Vietnam, where he was made to hone his skills. And that skill, is Misdirection. An incredibly helpful ability to have against the ghouls. Like the Phantom Sixth Man, his abilities become stronger and are drawn out more based on camaraderie. Think of it as light and shadow. The stronger the light, the stronger the shadow.” He looked at Nebuya and Hayama, “You two are Special-Class Investigators. He is an Associate Special Class Investigator because his very purpose it, to make a long story short, drastically make your job easier.” The handsome middle aged man smiled, “You will be the first to ever work with the CCG's Phantom. Make sure you get along with him.”

Nebuya and Hayama scoffed in unison, not even sparing Mayuzumi a glance.

Just what is up with their attitude against him?

“Now, onto the matter at hand-” Before Harasawa went on, and to everyone's surprise, Kiyoshi lifted a hand up, “Just a moment, Sir. If you will...?”

The purple haired Director nodded at Kiyoshi, “Of course.”

Hyuuga crossed his arms and furrowed his brows at Kiyoshi warily-- Kagami wondered if the two knew each other.

The large brunette turned to look at Mayuzumi, “Mayuzumi-san, correct? May I ask you a question?”

The silverette slightly narrowed his eyes at him, “...just Mayuzumi is fine.” And he nodded.

Blinking, Kiyoshi broke into a wide smile, “Alright then, Mayuzumi.  
You see, it's about your encounter with the Sakura no Kitsune.”

Mayuzumi's expression was as deadpan as ever, not a single indicator of his curiosity regarding the matter showed in his face. But secretly, Mayuzumi was immensely curious and interested in that mischievous pink fox. So he said nothing, simply listened until he was obligated to speak.

“Considering your ability, I don't doubt that you were able to tail him and share the longest encounter with him yet-- considering none of us here were so much able to capture him.”

Mayuzumi had to be an idiot not to read between the lines. He knotted his brows slightly, “Don't underestimate me, Kiyoshi Teppei.”

The tension was building up between them.

Kiyoshi chuckled, his smile as kind as ever, but Mayuzumi knew there were a'hidden intentions, “Not underestimating you, no. I'm actually impressed.”

The silverette wasn't buying it.

“Moving on, I guess what I really wanted to ask is did he say anything to you? Did you the two of you fight? Did you...kill him?”

_Where was he going with this..._ Annoyed, but excellent at keeping it hidden, “Nothing relevant to you. No. And no.” He answered the questions in order- not breaking his blank gaze from the brunette.

Before Kiyoshi had a chance to say anything more, Mayuzumi spoke over him, “You can stop mincing words now, Officer. I can already see the level of distrust in your eyes. You're analyzing me. Good for you. We'll see where your jealousy will lead you...”

Mayuzumi's words were dry-- delivered harshly without a second's worth of regret and restraint.

And to everyone's eyes, he appeared like a cocky and arrogant brat who shouldn't be tested.

Kiyoshi arched an eyebrow, “Jealousy?” He repeated, “Why would I be-”

“Kiyoshi!” To everyone's relief, Hyuuga interrupted, glaring at the larger man, “Instead of interrogating the man who helped, shouldn't you be throwing your inquiries at the idiot who got his quinque stolen by the fox in the first place?” As he said that, he smacked Kagami at the back of his head.

Kagami blushed, feeling humiliated.

“...What's the point of all this?” Kasamatsu uttered, sighing impatiently and crossing his arms.

“I agree.” Mayuzumi responded coolly.

“Just a moment-- Did he...” A faint blush spread over Kiyoshi's cheeks and he placed his large palm over his jaw, “...did he kiss you too?”

Kagami's face instantly lit up and was literally as red as his hair, “Oh...uhh...”

The silverette literally arched an eyebrow and narrowed his eyes at Kiyoshi, _What the hell is this guy's deal?_ He bitterly thought, _Why's he so fixated on the fox?_ For some reason, Mayuzumi actually felt incredibly annoyed and, for whatever reasons, ...jealous.

He scoffed at the pathetic exchange between him and Kagami, with Hyuuga frustratedly trying to interrupt them.

“OY!” Miyaji suddenly yelled out, “I didn't hightail it all the way from the fucking 17th Ward just so you I can hear about your damned school girl fantasies about that damned pink fox that has absolutely no relevance to why we're here!”

Izuki snorted and nudged Kagami, “Miyaji-san's pissed now...”

“Didn't Sakura no Kitsune kiss you too?” Kiyoshi added, making a thinking face and placed a curled finger under his chin in thought.

“Wh-- THAT'S DIFFERENT! The bastard outran me!”

Hayama's expression darkened and his voice dropped lowly, threateningly, “Chief. You better authorize the Sakura no Kitsune Investigation to me.”

To their surprise, Harasawa finally spoke, sighing, “There isn't one.”

“What?!”

“There is no Sakura no Kitsune Investigation. At least, not for now. There are other more important matters we need to deal with now.” He crossed his arms, “He hasn't really caused us any trouble. Just annoyed the hell out of us. He's childish and is of no threat to us. Let's just leave him be.”

_You're wrong,_ Mayuzumi wanted to add in. That ghoul in particular could arguably be the most intelligent and most aware of everything. But for some reason, it set him at ease knowing they weren't going to hassle that pink haired fox. There's also the fact that Sakura no Kitsune possesses a total of nine tail-like Bikaku. Then fact that they disregarded that notion somewhat pisses him off.

“How is he not a threat?” Hayama whined, waving his fists about and pouting, “He kissed Miyaji-san! I want to burn him on a stick!”

Miyaji smacked his forehead, sighing heavily.

“Are you done?” Harasawa asked, impatiently, but his voice remained as cool as ever.

Not wasting any second, he grabbed at the papers he'd had on his podium, tapping them against the table to neaten them, “I thought leaving you to your chatters would be an excellent bonding experience. I didn't expect it to turn out like this... Jesus.”

“No kidding. I was near plucking my damn ears off.” Kasamatsu added, rolling his eyes.

Shaking his head, “Well, without further ado, here are the authorized Investigations and the names of the Investigators who will be monitoring them...

First of all, the Ace of the Generation of Miracles-- This Investigation will be handed over to Hyuuga Junpei and his former partners and now 1st Class Ghoul Investigators, Kagami Taiga and Izuki Shun. In this case, Hyuuga will be given the title of a Special Class Investigator-- not Associate, as you will be leading this investigation. Also, you will receive aid from Kasamatsu as he had spoken to me earlier in regards to how close related this is to the case he will be taking over.

Which brings me to the second Investigation, the Copycat-- Special Class Investigator, Kasamatsu Yukio will lead this investigation as he is the most familiar with the Copycat. He will be partnered up with fellow Special Class Investigator, Moriyama Yoshitaka as well as First Class Ghoul Investigator, Hayakawa Mitsuhiro-- whom will be joining us tomorrow. Because the Copycat and Ace are largely connected to one another, your investigation will sometimes clash with Hyuuga's, Keep this in mind.

Thirdly, the Glutton...” He stopped and flipped through the papers, sighing before he added, “As of yet, we are undermanned. I have requested more aid from the other branches, and my offer was accepted. For now, it is under the direct authorization of Special Class Investigator, Kiyoshi Teppei.” He looked at Kiyoshi seriously, nodding at him, “I can't give you a specific date on when you'll be receiving more aid in this but--” He turned to look at Hyuuga, “As your assigned Associate Special Class Investigator, Hyuuga Junpei will aid you if need me.”

Before Kiyoshi could protest about the number of added responsibilities to Hyuuga, the black haired man bowed his head, “Yessir! I will co-aid Kiyoshi, as well.”

The brunette furrowed his brows in concern, “Hyuuga... You already have your hands full--”

“Moron!” He barked at him, “I said I'll do it, didn't I?”

Kiyoshi chuckled, “It'll be just like old times.”

Nodding, Harasawa flipped through the papers and parted his lips to speak before,

“HARASAWA-SAN! SIR!” Everyone turned to look at Kagami, whose eyes burned with a determination, “Sir, please! Let me be a part of the Binge Eater's Investigation, as well!”

Harasawa calmly stared at him, then at Hyuuga. He placed a hand on his hip and gestured his other paper-filled hand at him, “And the Ace?”

“I-”

“This isn't a game, Kagami. This is literally the largest scale investigation in Tokyo. I've divided the investigations based on the number of the Generation of Miracles. We are overpowered. In order to win, we have to fight back with more power. Give me one good reason why I should let you aid in the Glutton's Investigation when you are already a part of the Ace's?”

Kagami grit his teeth, his large fists clenched by his sides. He knotted his split brows angrily and without hesitation, he answered, “My brother.”

Everyone in the room exchanged looks with one another.

Harasawa observed him coolly-- not asking him any further questions. But that look in his eyes...

He looked away from him, flipping through the papers, “Granted. However, know that if I don't hear of any progress from you on either Investigations, I will have you solely focus on the Ace's. Understand?”

Grinning widely, the redhead nodded.

The Director pinched his temples, “Ah. These are... Well, I'll just get right to it.

For The King's Investigation, all three Division 11 Special Class Investigators, Otsubo Taisuke, Shinsuke Kimura, and Miyaji Kiyoshi have been authorized to lead this Investigation on the Generation of Miracles' King.” He looked at Miyaji and nodded at him, “Miyaji, your request to call in backup from your rangers and scouts should the need arise has been granted.”

Miyaji nodded, “Thank you, Sir.”

Harasawa played with a curl of his hair, twitching to prevent himself from going nervous before he swallowed, “And lastly...

Special Class Investigators Nebuya Eikichi, Hayama Kotaro, and...with the new welcomed aid of Associate Special Class Investigator, Mayuzumi Chihiro-- You are to take over the investigation of The One Eyed Emperor.”

Miyaji paled and briefly shot Hayama a look of concern-- _the idiot has a cheeky grin on his face, Tch..._

Putting the papers aside, “And that...is all.” Harasawa finished, his voice quiet, “Good luck.”

Hyuuga put a hand up, “What about Nijimura-san, sir?”

Harasawa ran a hand through his hair, “What about Nijimura?”

Before Hyuuga could protest, Harasawa sighed out, “Nijimura will fulfill his duty. Like all of us.” He enveloped the papers under his arm and began to walk out the door, “I have a meeting with The Chairman. If you'll excuse me...”

Everyone began to chatter as they started to clear out.

Kagami shot Izuki a look, “...The Director...what was that all about?”

Izuki's eyes were still fixed on the door where Harasawa had left, “...isn't it obvious? He's their best soldier.” His eyes narrowed before he quietly added, “They're protecting him.”

* * *

 

Midorima placed his shaky bandaged fingers over the tips of his glasses and looked to the side, his entire face flushed. He used his other hand to loosen up his tie-- how he repulsed being here.

They were surrounded by dead bodies now.

And in the midst of it all, was a flashy stage-- and on that stage, was a...not so dressed (or-- unquestionable clothing materials) stripper pole dancing.

A male.

Midorima avoided looking at him as much as he could but he knew exactly how he looked like.

A tall and slim man of slim physique and lean muscles. He was incredibly attractive and as handsome as a demon. His eyelashes were, in Midorima's opinion, outrageously long. His hair was a feathery silky black that fell down to his chin and was parted in the middle save for a few strands teasingly falling on his face. His eyes were an amazing teal hue. His outfit-- Well, Midorima wasn't going to pay any attention to that.

What irked him (and fueled him with jealousy) was that Akashi, despite being much younger than Midorima, was calmly sitting next to him and watching the man with his arms and legs crossed.

Midorima wanted to yank the boy by his wrist and take him outside-- anywhere but here, but NO. Akashi wanted to investigate.

_Yeah. At a strip club._ He inwardly scoffed.

Takao had also joined them earlier and was now guarding the entrance.

Rin was picking off on a meal-- a fallen customer with the cleanest flesh, which he had a hard time doing but still kept on sniffing at them, “...this one smells of baby powder and...semen.” He snorted, “Do you think he was at Kisumi's before he came here?” He laughed at his own joke.

“Matsuoka! You will come here this instant and listen! This mission will be executed by you! I will not repeat the details for you later, nanodayo!” It was Midorima's own excuse because he literally was not looking at the shamelessly dancing man nor did he want to-- so Rin had to listen on his own.

They were at the front seats with Akashi sitting very close next to Midorima. Soon, Rin plopped down next to the green haired ghoul, causing the Advisor to be in the middle between two redheads.

“Thanks for sparing the girls, Sei-chan~” The man went on, then pouted his lips in a feminine manner, “Although some of them might have called for the Bureau right about now. Sorry~”

Akashi shook his head calmly, “It is quite alright, Reo. Could you please tell me more about this Informant?”

Mibuchi grinned and swung against the pole, throwing his head back and exposing his beautiful neck, “Well~ I would normally ask Kisu-chan about this more~ I wouldn't put it past him to have slept with him.”

Akashi placed a curled finger on his small lips, his gaze falling downwards in thought, “Kisumi, huh? Shintarou, have Daiki and Ryouta-” He looked to his side to find his lover covering his eyes with his hands.

Akashi smirked and placed a daring hand on Midorima's thigh, squeezing it, causing him to jump. His body tensed up as he immediately turned to look at Akashi, his face beet red, “Y-Yes?”  
The one-eyed ghoul's smirk widened and he leaned in against him, still caressing his muscular thigh, “Are you not paying attention, Shintarou?~” He squeezed at the tensed muscles, causing his poor lover's body to heat up more. Midorima grit his teeth and moved Akashi's hands away from him, “P-Please control yourself.”

“I'm sorry~ It's probably my fault~” The stripper added, slipping on some kind of see-through over shirt that still exposed his...uh...nipple clasps? And thong.

Midorima wanted to wash his eyeballs to erase the image.

Mibuchi sat close across from them and crossed his long legs, “Being a Yaksha is hard~ I didn't think it would get to Sei-chan's head.”

“I should kill you, nanodayo.” Midorima remarked.

Mibuchi is apparently one of the very few Yaksha ghouls. Those were ghouls whom had a natural ability to make people more...affectionate and clingy merely by having people observe them. It's why Mibuchi brought in so much customers by being a stripper. People are usually enamored with his beauty and his very presence just makes them feel...affectionate. Aroused, even.

Some ghouls theorize that Kise Ryouta may be part Yaksha, as well. But Kise disclosed that claim to them-- many times, saying he is fully ghoul and simply doesn't need a Yaksha's genes to arouse someone because 'all he needs is Aominecchi.'

Mibuchi was a natural full bred Yaksha. He stimulates those feelings onto others just by having them look at him with him looking back. The affection isn't necessarily reverted back to him. In more ways than one, Midorima was glad Akashi had directed such attention to him earlier. Which, while he didn't really need confirming, showed him that all of Akashi's affections were directed and from Midorima alone.

Giggling, Mibuchi waved a hand out, “Sorry~”  
“I'll stop.” At this, his formerly lighter teal eyes darkened-- making it seem like his ability subsided for now.

“As if it would work on me.” Akashi admitted snobbily, raising his chin and glaring at Mibuchi.

“Of course it wouldn't, Sei-chan~”

Midorima coughed, “...Akashi. Your hand is on my-”

The redhead glanced at where Midorima was pointing to find that his hand was on his crotch.

Confidently, he rolled his eyes and pulled his hand back, “That doesn't mean anything. I was simply keeping a hand on what is mine.”

Rin chuckled and shook his head.

Midorima blushed and scratched the back of his neck.

The one-eyed ghoul crossed his arms again and faced Mibuchi, “I have somewhere to be. Please go on.”

Reo pouted his lips, making a thinking face and lightly tapping his own finger against his cheek, “Well, I can tell you for a certainty that he is a ghoul. I could smell it. He used to come here several times despite being underage. He doesn't hold meetings here or make real life exchanges. Looking at him gave me an eyesore. Cheeky too. He asked me to go back to his apartment which I flat-out refused to.” Mibuchi shuddered, “Not only is he too young for my tastes but he's filled with piercings. Totally not my type. He does have a handsome face-- If you imagine him without all those piercings.”

“Reo-”

“Ah. Right. Well, I can tell you for a certainty that it is him. He's the informant that's been spreading information about the Aogiri. But that's for you to find out once you capture and interrogate him, isn't it? Anyway, I've seen him with his weirdly dressed group-- Now what did they call themselves...”

**“The Ruff Rabbits.”** Rin answered for him-- he had read the mission overview that Midorima had given him several times in the past two weeks, performing his own investigation.

“That's right!” Reo clapped his hands, smiling charmingly. He turned to look at Akashi, “It's really sweet of you to come here and visit me, Sei-chan. But I highly recommend you ask Kisu-chan about him more.”

Nodding, Akashi stood up, Midorima and Rin, as well, “Will do. Thank you for your time, Reo.”

As they turned to walk away, Reo stood up as well, “Ah! Wait a moment! I just recalled something important. Lately, he's been going to a Club called 'Splash.' My sources tell me that he recently scheduled an appointment with 'Her Majesty.'” He grinned as his eyes averted to Rin, “Maybe...if an accident were to occur with Her Majesty-- replacing her with His Majesty.” He nodded at Rin.

The shark blinked then looked at Akashi and Midorima, back at Reo, “I don't follow.”

“He likes pain. A ghoul with that many piercings? Come'on~ And look at _you~_ ” Reo whistled at the shark, poking him in the cheek, “Your teeth... You 're practically his fetish. You'll have him grovelling by your feet in no time~ And trust me, I am _never_ wrong with this~”

Crossing his arms, Mibuchi smiled confidently and nodded, “But still, talk to Kisu-chan. He probably slept with him and knows his quirks.”

Midorima literally tutted, pinching his temples-- he really didn't want Akashi to be here.

Akashi smirked, eying Rin dangerously, “Matsuoka would be happy to pose as that role, actually.”

Knowing he can't refuse Akashi, Rin sighed in defeat, “Great... Not only that, but I have to talk to Kisumi now.”

Before they left, Reo wiggled his hands, “Ah, Sei-chan! Sei-chan! Wouldn't you do me this small favor now? Please?~~~”

Akashi sighed, “What is it?”

Reo's cobalt gaze averted to Midorima, whom scrunched his brows at him, “If you think I'm--”

“Not you!” Reo whined, then grinned, “Your little cute friend~ The Hawk~”

Midorima sighed and closed his eyes, “Takao.” He called.

Within an instant, the shorter artificial one-eyed ghoul joined his side, “What's up, Shin-chan?”

Akashi glowered at Takao for the nickname.

The green haired ghoul didn't answer, but simply nodded at Reo.

Takao whined, “Whaaat-- No! Oh, come'on!”

“I just want a kiss, Kazu-kins~” Reo motioned to his lips, smiling gently.

“Kazu-kins!” Rin snorted.

“We do not have all day, Takao Kazunari.”

Takao let out a dramatic cry as Reo literally hugged him and snuggled against him, “Uwaaah~ He's so adorable~ I could eat him~”

“HALP!”

* * *

 

The rain was practically flooding as it reached Kuroko's ankles as he ran towards the old abandoned house, actually using the umbrella and tightly holding the strap of his bag in the other.

The house was a mess of old burned up piles of wood slumping against one another.

The little azure haired ghoul was instantly hit up with concern as he rushed towards what looked to be the entrance and crawled in.

And there he was, like a lifeless rag doll, the giant was collapsed on the burnt up black carpet that smelled of oak and ashes.

His purple hair was spread by his side, his clothes, a torn mess, barefoot, and...

He was not moving.

Kuroko rushed to his side, eyes wide, he shook him by his large shoulders, “Murasakibara-kun!”

His head fell back against Kuroko's lap-- he wasn't breathing.

Kuroko's eyes widened, “Murasakibara-kun!” He repeated, shaking him.

_No, no, no..._

_He couldn't possibly--_

A soft whine escaped the giant ghoul's lips and relief hit Kuroko like a water shower.

“Kuro...chin...”

Kuroko glared at Murasakibara through watery eyes-- he actually thought he'd died, “P-Please get up.”

Tears were dry on Murasakibara's cheeks yet he cried more, sniffing, “...no. Leave me to die.”

“Murasakibara-kun!”

“Nee~~ Why is it so hard to die? I want to die!” He wailed.

Kuroko snapped, “Don't say that, Murasakibara-kun! We need you!”

But the giant wasn't listening, covering his eyes with the back of his large hand as he sobbed, “First Masakochin... And then Murochin... It hurts...It hurts to live now.  
When Masakochin told me to run, I ran. And she died. I was a coward.  
And then... Then Murochin... He told me to run...I didn't. I wanted to save him. I wanted him to live. I...I liked Murochin. He died.” He cried loudly, covering his face with both hands, hiccuping, “Why did he die?...”

Already knowing what's in Kuroko's bag, he knocked it away with hid hand and turned to face the other way, literally curling up into a ball and sobbing, “Leave me, Kurochin. Go.”

Furrowing his brows, Kuroko faced the ground, his eyelids dropping halfway, “I won't go.”

“It'll be dangerous if you stay here with me, Kurochin. I haven't eaten in around two weeks. And with you here, then-”

“-then you'll wound up eating me without being aware of it, yes. I know.”

Murasakibara's sobbing got all quiet and he sniffed, “Why are you doing this, Kurochin?”

Kuroko said nothing and simply sat next to Murasakibara, hugging his knees to his chest, “I don't let my friends die.”

“...we're not friends.”

“You don't mean that.” He responded confidently, his expression deadpan yet his eyes softening up at The Glutton.

The purple haired giant said nothing, simply quivered as he cried some more.

“I am sorry...about your friend.”

Again, Murasakibara said nothing, practically trembling as he began to wail out, chocking in his tears.

The azure haired ghoul's eyelids dropped halfway sadly and he inched himself closer to Murasakibara, rubbing his back to appease him.

It was then that Kuroko spotted a most curious looking gun of elegant design--

“Murasakibara-kun. What's that?”

The purple haired ghoul didn't even turn to look before he mumbled, “Ma...Masakochin... Haiza...Haizaki had it in him when--”

Kuroko shot his eyes open, “Get rid of it NOW!”

. . .

And his bad feeling immediately came true as he slowly looked over his shoulders and came face-to-face with death himself.

Because behind him, the whole world quieted down and time seemed to have stopped as no other than the CCG's Reaper stood there-- his eyes delivering a chilling promise.

Kuroko's large blue eyes widened and his lips parted--

_No..._

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okok you gotta admit
> 
> Mayuzumi x Kisumi? SEXY PAIRING.
> 
> Ohoh I'm sorry I think that was unprofessional of me shouldn't I be keeping my opinions to myself?
> 
> NAH.
> 
> Anyway. Interesting cliffhanger, ne?
> 
> My precious MuraHimu sons i want to hug them
> 
> AND BOY  
> KISUMI SURE HAS THE GHOUL INVESTIGATORS WRAPPED AROUND HIS FINGER
> 
> ALSO. GUYS. LISTEN. I am posting up a bonus chapter AFTER this. And probably (definitely) a part two of this chapter because it ended at such an intense cliffhanger.
> 
> There were LOTS of ships in this chapter.
> 
> Oh, and let me mention a few things-- The poem that Himuro kept reciting to keep his sanity in check (whoa how extreme) is an actual poem called 'May' by Sara Teasdale.
> 
> I alluded a lot to the actual Tokyo Ghoul happenings in this chapter. Especially with Himuro. He had clashings with his own personality VS Murasakibara if you noticed. He also started hallucinating Murasakibara and revisting his memories like Kaneki did with Rize.
> 
> Sorry I really need my bed can I stop talking now
> 
> This chapter WILL get a part two just like chapter 1 did.  
> And (I WILL REALLY SERIOUSLY TRY) to make it short
> 
> SIGH idk lately I've been feeling that my writing is trash but I try to make the most of it-- I always end up writing A LOT but.. Uh idk why I'm bringing this up now *flicks own forehead* 
> 
> ANYWAY. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER I LOVE YOU ALL AND THANKS FOR THE LOVELY REVIEWS. I'M GOING TO SLEEP NOW BYE.


	6. BONUS CHAPTER 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, surprise!  
> I am back with a quick update this time!  
> It is NOT a story chapter, but rather-- consider this a side dish!  
> A BONUS chapter!  
> A CHARACTER INTERVIEW SEGMENT!  
> Now, I've wanted to do this for a while and when I finally typing it out a couple of days ago, I realized how much it's actually hard work. I have to pay attention to details when it comes to formatting and the characters' personality because they are being interviewed individually.
> 
> Now... Idk if you'll like it or not but this is a first. I do hope that you do. Leaving behind comments about your thoughts is also really helpful. AND MOTIVATING. 
> 
> The format of this goes like such... "V" is the interviewer. In other words, myself. My friends call me Vorona. You may call me that if you wish. Then comes the name of the character.
> 
> They follow the story's events and is a great opportunity for character development and insight. I am interviewing characters in accordance of appearance in the story. Think of this as a Character Bible (like from KnB)  
> However, sometimes, when I do not find it appropriate, I don't interview certain characters based on their...last appearance in the chapter.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I start, I would like to thank Youkai_Hime. YOU ARE WONDERFUL. Idek how to put it but your comments are so genuine and mean a lot to me and I am not exagerating when I say that you're the reason I updated THIS quickly.
> 
> It's a shame but a lot of readers don't leave comments and for you to do, I feel like I can connect to a reader-- REALLY know what you are feeling about the chapters. Again, I can't thank you enough. I work hard on each chapter and they are really lengthy. Maybe it taxes readers out in the end and that's why nobody comments? xD Aah whatever, DON'T MIND DON'T MIND!
> 
> About this bonus chapter--
> 
> I interviewed SEVERAL characters. Not all of them. Because if I did that, it will WITHOUT A DOUBT, be as lengthy as the other chapters if not more.
> 
> For me to make these types of chapters, I would actually need to know what you think so I can prepare myself for another interview segment-- For instance, I realized a lot of you LOVE how yandere Makoto is. I will ask him about that. Or why Kisumi kisses everyone-- and so forth.
> 
> Anyway, I'm not trying to be pushy but comments mean a lot to the writers. It is our way to connect with you guys. I mean... Imagine how I feel, spending around a week writing up a 22K worded chapter (last chapter) and to not receive like...idk. More... Sigh* Nevermind. Forget about it. Maybe this bitter af tea is getting to me.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

XxXxXxXxXxX

  
Interview w/ Kagami Taiga  
  
_**"Someone is reasonably cranky..."**_

 **V:** Hello~ Let's start this up with the first character to have ever made an appearance in "Fleisch," Kagami Taiga!

 **Kagami:** ...tch. Do I really have to do this?

 **V:** Apparently so! Please tell us how you are currently feeling!

 **Kagami:** My brother's been missing for two weeks. How the hell do you think I feel?!

 **V:** Hmm... Pretty shitty if I had to make a blunt guess.

 **Kagami:** Exactly. Can I go now?

 **V:** Not so fast, Mister! I have a few questions for you that I am sure the readers are incredibly curious about!

 **Kagami:** ...for ****'s sake. Make it quick!

 **V:** Your cooperation is very much appreciated, good sir! First of all, how old are you?

 **Kagami:** 'm Twenty-two.

 **V:** Who do you get along with best in the Commission of Counter Ghoul?

 **Kagami:** Hyuuga's the one that showed me the ropes when I first joined-- I spend most of my time with Izuki, though.

 **V:** I see~ I see~ And who do you get along with the LEAST?

 **Kagami:** I have no problems with anyone so far. That Miyaji guy is scary as **** though.

 **V:** An amazing impression, isn't it? Considering you just met him!

 **Kagami:** I wouldn't want to get on his bad side that's for sure...

 **V:** OHOHO~ Okay, now~ Now let's take a look at your actions throughout the story so far... You made your first impression as this 'Loud-mouth who enjoys disrupting other people's quiet time' in the Anteiku Coffee Shop...

 **Kagami:** Oy!

 **V:** You were very loud, Kagami-san. And the coffee shop is filled with such serene and tranquil waiters like Nanase-san and Kuroko-san!

 **Kagami:** ...who--

 **V:** And you were cursing-- You were lucky Tachibana-san didn't fillet you alive.

 **Kagami:** O-Oy! I thought this was supposed to be an interview! Not shoving down guilt down my throat.

 **V:** Ah! Sumimasen, Kagami-san~ A moment's observation, Sir. Pay it no mind~

 **Kagami:** I also don't wanna talk about...that day...

 **V:** Because of-- Ah. I see. Gomen. So, uh... You bought Himuro-san coffee-scented candles? _...Where do they even sell those things?_

 **Kagami:** You're very rude-- Whispering to yourself to an interviewee... And yes, what about it?

 **V:** HOW UNPROFESSIONAL OF ME! And...I was thinking how sweet you are for buying him those candles. I am sure Himuro-san would love them.

 **Kagami:** ….

 **V:** Next question! In the latest chapter, you were kissed by the Sakura no Kitsune. How did it feel? Did you fall in love? Were you completely enamored by his beauty? Did he win your heart?

 **Kagami:** D-Dude!

 **V:** And are you some kind of masochist? Is being punched by Hyuuga-san THAT awesome?

 **Kagami:** The hell--- I'M NO MASOCHIST! I just needed that wake up call! And Hyuuga's got the nastiest punches let me tell you...

 **V:** And what is the deal with you calling him a 'Virgin'? Was that truly necessary, Kagami-san?

 **Kagami:** ...I could have made fun of his figure collecting habits but it wouldn't be enough to piss him off to punch me as painfully as he did.

 **V:** I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I COLLECT FIGURES MYSELF, MISTER!

 **Kagami:** I didn't say anything! _...Jesus._

 **V:** Hmph! ..Anyway-- Is there any Ghoul Investigator you aspire to be like?

 **Kagami:** I've yet to see him fight but from the things I've heard about him... Nijimura-san. Definitely.

 **V:** And is there any particular ghoul you have your eyes on?

 **Kagami:** ...Tch. ALL of them! But for now, I wanna kill that SOB Glutton!

 **V:** I-I see...'

Last question: Do you have anything to say to the readers?

 **Kagami:** ...nothing. Nothing at all.

 **V:** Awww! Don't be such a spoiled sport, Kagami-san! Is there nothing at all you want to share with us?

 **Kagami:** Watch me exterminate all these damned ghouls one by one. There!

 **V:** What an ambitious ghoul! And good luck with that!~

Thank you very much for your time, Kagami-san!

 **Kagami:** Tch. Whatever.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Interview w/ Hyuuga Junpei  
  
**_"The responsible Senpai!"_ **

 

 **V:** And next we have Hyuuga-san! Thank you for being with us today!

 **Hyuuga:** Of course.

 **V:** Judging by the way you treat your underlings, you are a very strict mentor, Hyuuga-san.

 **Hyuuga:** I have to be. Have you seen those idiots?

 **V:** I...have.

 **Hyuuga:** I swear to God... If I hadn't been there, that idiot would have rushed off to ghoul Island without any and I mean- ANY weapon. I would have sooner found him in some alleyway... He's an idiot. But he's a good kid.

 **V:** We are all grateful you stopped him, Hyuuga-san. Your punches work wonders!

 **Hyuuga:** That d'aho needed a new facejob anyway.

 **V:** LOL that's mean! Before I start with my barrage of questions, please tell us how you are currently feeling!

 **Hyuuga:** *Sigh* ...Well, I've got my hands full. I've been given two titles-- A Special Class Ghoul Investigator and an Associate Special Class Investigator in one day. I suppose I should feel honored for being the first Ghoul Investigator to achieve such a feat. I didn't think I'd feel so exhausted just by the mere reminder of my responsibilities. But hey-- Someone's gotta do it, y'know.

 **V:** You are a very responsible man, Hyuuga-san! And congratulations, by the way! Try not to overwork yourself, Senpai!

 **Hyuuga:** /////////T-Thanks... And it'll be hard not to but... I'll try to keep a tireless mentality. If I don't, it'll seriously affect troop morale and we can't have that now.

 **V:** Hyuuga-san, how old are you?

 **Hyuuga:** Twenty-seven.

 **V:** Wow! Twenty-seven and already the first Ghoul Investigator to hold two of the formerly mentioned titles! I am both impressed and proud, Hyuuga-san!

 **Hyuuga:** ///////W-Well I joined the Academy when I was 16. But I was with the Bureau until I was 19. That's when I officially joined the CCG.

 **V:** Impressive all the same! Now, who do you get along with best in the CCG?

 **Hyuuga:** Kiyoshi.

 **V:** Who do you get along with the least?

 **Hyuuga:** Kiyoshi.

 **V:** Uh...???

 **Hyuuga:** It's complicated.

 **V:** ...I-It seems that way, yeah. Looking at your actions throughout the story thus far, it seems you were the first-- No, the second to inspect that...ghoul crime scene. What were your...impressions of it?

 **Hyuuga:** My impressions? It was ****ing brutal! In all my years as an Investigator, I have never in my life seen such a mess done to a body. Human or ghoul-- Nobody deserved to die like that.

 **V:** ...it was a mess, wasn't it? Did you personally know the victim-- Haizaki Shougo?

 **Hyuuga:** No. I've never even met him. Records show that he was an SS-Ranked ghoul. I never would have dreamed to see a ghoul of such high rank to be made such a...massacre of.

 **V:** How was the troop morale afterwords?

 **Hyuuga:** Surprisingly, it increased thanks to that sudden appearance of Nijimura-san. Despite some of them not seeing him, the rumors of his return spread out in the Main Office like a contagion. I swear... Those guys gossip like fish wives.

 **V:** Hyuuga-san, how do you feel about Nijimura-san?

 **Hyuuga:** I don't know him on a personal level but I can tell you this-- He's one hell of an Investigator that's for sure. He IS the best.

 **V:** Then I truly feel sorry for any ghoul he faces. Next question!  
Hyuuga-san, you were kissed by Sakura no Kitsune?

 **Hyuuga:** ///////S-Several years back, yeah. I would appreciate not having to talk about it though...

 **V:** Is he THAT annoying to deal with?

 **Hyuuga:** He really is. He's also a real distraction to the rest of the Investigators. ….in more ways than one.

 **V:** *Giggle* O-kay~ Is there any Ghoul Investigator you aspire to be like?

 **Hyuuga:** ///// ...that d'aho.

 **V:** Which one? According to you, there are many idiots in the CCG...?

 **Hyuuga:** ////////////////The BIG D'AHO! Kiyoshi!

 **V:** Awww! That's sweet~

 **Hyuuga:** //////////s-shut up!

 **V:** *Giggle* Okay, okay~ And is there any particular ghoul you have your eyes set up on?

 **Hyuuga:** Well... He's currently imprisoned in the CCG's holding cells, but definitely that bastard, Hanamiya Makoto.

 **V:** Oh my. He must have really angered you to earn your wrath.

 **Hyuuga:** We should kill that SOB. I'm keeping my eyes on him until then.

 **V:** Naruhodo na...

Last question: Do you have anything to say to the readers?

 **Hyuuga:** You are never too old for Pokemon AND figure-collecting! //////W-What I mean to say is be true to yourselves and if anyone has a problem with it, WHACK THEM IN THE HEAD WITH A STAINLESS STEEL BRIEFCASE!

 **V:** Uh... How...surprisingly inspirational. Albeit violent. Thank you very much for your time, Hyuuga-san!

 **Hyuuga:** OF COURSE!

 

XxXxXxXxXxX

 

Interview w/ Midorima Shintarou

**_"Closet Akashi fanboy?"_ **

 

 **V:** AND NOW WE WILL INTERVIEW THE FIRST GHOUL TO HAVE EVER MADE AN APPEARANCE IN THE STORY, MIDORIMA SHINTAROU!

 **Midorima:** Let's get this over with, nanodayo.

 **V:** *Squeeeeeeeeeeee* Okay, okay! There is a barrage of questions I would like to ask you, Midorima-san! And I am sure it will satiate the readers' curiosity, as well.

 **Midorima:** ...I have a very bad feeling about this...'

 **V:** First, please tell us how you are currently feeling!

 **Midorima:** I was at a strip club with a Yaksha pole dancing in...garments I would honestly not want to recall. I am not in a good mood, nanodayo.

 **V:** AWWW I am so very sorry to hear that, Midorima-san! But wasn't it at least nice to be groped by Akashi in public?

 **Midorima:** ////////////////////B-Baka! I thought this was supposed to be an interview-- A _professional_ interview!

 **V:** Ahh~ Sumimasen! I will get right to the chase then! Midorima-san, how old are you?

 **Midorima:** I am twenty-four years old, nanodayo.

 **V:** I know the answer to this is obvious but who do you get along with best in Aogiri Tree?

 **Midorima:** It is as obvious as you said. As it is my duty to remain by his and protect him from all harm, it's... Well, my whole world practically revolves around him actually.

 **V:** *wipes drool* So it's Akashi?

 **Midorima:** Akashi Seijuro. Doubtlessly.

 **V:** A-And who do you get along with the least?

 **Midorima:** As Akashi's Advisor and his Direct and 1st Executive, I am permitted to get along with everyone in the Aogiri.

 **V:** ...really?

 **Midorima:** Really.

 **V:** ….....even after Aomine-san and Kise-san were in your room having se-

 **Midorima:** *clears throat* Like I said, I am permitted to get along with everyone. No matter how ill-mannered, how shameless they are with their PDA, how they r-ravaged my r-room and-- *seethes* …..........W-Well, I suppose disliking their antics on the side is alright.

 **V:** ….Naruhodo. Now let us discuss your actions throughout the story so far! _...Duhuhuhuhu~_

 **Midorima:** ...*sweat-drops* I do not like where this is going...

 **V:** You first showed up by making quite the epic entrance. Very gangster-like. Breaking through the windows and then fixing your glasses as if it were nothing. I am sure you have inspired many thug-wanna-be readers out there. I am quite inspired myself, Midorima-san. But I doubt I will look as cool as you are, Sir.

 **Midorima:** ….uh...Thank you?

 **V:** By the way who was piloting that helicopter that night?

 **Midorima:** Takao.

 **V:** Seriously-- I mean, Is that so? I didn't know Takao-san had a piloting license?

 **Midorima:** He doesn't. In fact, that was his first time flying a helicopter. I was originally going to grab on to his ankles and have him fly me there himself.

 **V:** ….....seriously

 **Midorima:** That was a joke.

 **V:** Oh! A joke! Haha...ha... O-Okay...

 **Midorima:** It really was his first time flying a helicopter though. Don't ask me how he knows how to operate it. I was quite surprised myself, nanodayo.

 **V:** *mentally notes to ask Takao about it* Midorima-san. We noticed you hold a pacifist's viewpoint when it comes to this feud between ghouls and humans.

 **Midorima:** *pushes glasses up* Not pacifistic. Dutiful.

 **V:** Oh? How so?

 **Midorima:** I am simply looking into the best strategical plan to further Akashi's goals. Quietly, to prevent as much harm as possible from nearing him.

 **V:** Hmm... But you do hold your own philosophies about the whole life cycle between ghouls and humans.

 **Midorima:** I would abandon those philosophies and kill should Akashi but wish it of me, nanodayo.

 **V:** That was...quite sexily put, Midorima-san.

 **Midorima:** //////////N-Nothing s-s-sexy about that. I am merely fulfilling my duty.

 **V:** You and Akashi-san seem to be incredibly close. How long have you known each other?

 **Midorima:** Even before Akashi was born, I was being prepared to be his adviser.

 **V:** T-That's...extreme...

 **Midorima:** I have known of him since even before his birth and have been with him for all these years.

 **V:** /////////W-Well, Midorima-san seems to be doing a very good job at protecting the young-Emperor.

 **Midorima:** I was conditioned to protect him and can proudly say that I understand him completely. He is... *actually laughs* my Little Red Emperor.

 **V:** *fans self* Uh...Uh... Okay... Wait. 'Little Red Emperor'?

 **Midorima:** The Akashi household and Aogiri heads refer to him as such. He doesn't respond fondly to the alias, however. _….....although he doesn't have a problem with me using it, nanodayo._

 **V:** That is actually very cute, Midorima-san.

 **Midorima:** He is-- I mean ////////////-- Can we move on?!

 **V:** *Giggle* Yessir! On to the juicy parts!

 **Midorima:** ...what

 **V:** First of all! What is it with Akashi's fixation with roses? And scissors?

 **Midorima:** It adds to his charm.

 **V:** But that doesn't--

 **Midorima:** It is an extremely endearing character trait, nanodayo! Let's just move on.

 **V:** BUT THERE IS NOTHING ENDEARING ABOUT SCISSORS--

 **Midorima:** YOU CANNOT TELL ME HE DOES NOT LOOK ADORABLE WAVING THOSE SCISSORS ABOUT, NANODAYO! I remember when he first held those scissors when he was five! Snipping about and-- *goes on about how adorable little Seijuro was-- and still is*

 **V:** *in a mental state of shock* . . .

 **Midorima:** …//////////////// *realizes what he'd said* Y-You cannot tell anybody about this! I know where you live! I will kill you, nanodayo!

 **V:** Muh-- M-My lips are sealed! Please do not threaten me, Midorima-san!

 **Midorima:** *frustrated tsundere blushing*

 **V:** ….

 **Midorima:** ….

 **V:** A-Anyway... Does Matsuoka-san get...frisky with you often?

 **Midorima:** ...Not often, no. That time was a first, actually.

 **V:** *mumbles* ...and I am sure it will be the last...

 **Midorima:** *pushes glasses up* He just enjoys getting a rise out of me. Much like those other fools.

 **V:** I assume you mean Aomine-san and Kise-san?

 **Midorima:** Don't exclude Takao.

 **V:** And what about Murasakibara-san?

 **Midorima:** *Sigh* Trying to cover up the trails of his binge eating is certainly a...chore. That glutton...

 **V:** Speaking of Murasakibara-san--

 **Midorima:** We will find him.

 **V:** But I haven't-- Oh. Well, we all hope you do.

 **Midorima:** I just hope Akashi takes it easy on him...

 **V:** Speaking of taking it easy~ Midorima-san, you certainly didn't take it easy when you ****ed Akashi-san on the piano the other chapter~

 **Midorima:** ///////////////////////////////////////////////////Die.

 **V:** UWAAAAAHH! NONO! DON'T KILL ME! Uh...Uhm! I was just curious how...uh.. The piano didn't break...considering...

 **Midorima:** /////////////////////FOOL! I AM FULLY ACCUSTOMED TO SEIJURO'S BODY AND KNOW EXACTLY HOW MUCH HE WEIGHS!

 **V:** OKOK MIDORIMA-SAN PLEASE CHILL.

 **Midorima:** …....//////////////////// *shakily fixes glasses*

 **V:** According to the readers, it was sexy though...

 **Midorima:** P-PARDON?! ///////////////////

 **V:** N-Nothing! Moving on, moving on! Midorima-san, which ghoul do you aspire to be like?

 **Midorima:** Hmm... No one, in particular. I continue to better improve and hone my skills to better serve Akashi. I am also incredibly in awe of his power, nanodayo.

 **V:** And is there any particular human you have your eyes set on?

 **Midorima:** The CCG.

 **V:** Er...which one of them?

 **Midorima:** All of them.

 **V:** Uh...okay.

Last question: Midorima-san, do you have anything to say to our readers?

 **Midorima:** *pushes glasses up* Nanodayo.

 **V:** Aptly-put! Thank you very much for your time, Midorima-san!

 **Midorima:** ...hmph.

 

XxXxXxXxXxX

Interview w/ Murasakibara Atsushi

-currently unavailable-

 

 **Murasakibara:** [Currently N/A]

 **V:** ( ._. ) *sad fujoshi noises*

  
XxXxXxXxXxX  


   
Interview w/ Nanase Haru(ka)

**_"Tasting by scent!"_ **

 

 **V:** And NOW, ladies and gentlemen, we have-

 **Haru:** -why am I tagged as 'Makoto's Princess'?

 **V:** Oh. Er...uh...because-'

 **Haru:** ////// ...I am not a princess.

 **V:** ...er... Princess Iwatobi-chan, then?

 **Haru:** …

 **V:** …

 **Haru:** ...It's got a nice ring to it.

 **V:** Eh??

 **Haru:** ...I'll consider it.

 **V:** Uh... O-Okay, then... I'm glad you like it, Nanase-san!

 **Haru:** ...Hm.

 **V:** Nanase-san, before we start with the interview, please tell us how you are currently feeling!

 **Haru:** The weather's nice.

 **V:** ...er... You mean the rain? B-But that doesn't answer my question really...

 **Haru:** …?

 **V:** ...Uh...'

 **Haru:** Worried.

 **V:** Oh! You're worried? A-About Tachibana-san?'

 **Haru:** Makoto's fine.

 **V:** Then-

 **Haru:** Kuroko.

 **V:** ….oh.

 **Haru:** ...he better have used that umbrella.

 **V:** ...I'm sure anyone would under such rapid rainfall.

 **Haru:** _I didn't._

 **V:** Come again?

 **Haru:** ….nothing.

 **V:** Er...uh.. W-Well let's move on with the interview, shall we? Nanase-san, how old are you?

 **Haru:** Twenty-three.

 **V:** Aside from Tachibana-san, who does Nanase-san get along with best in Anteiku?

 **Haru:** Aside from...Makoto? ...Hmph. I suppose it's Kuroko then.

 **V:** Kuroko-san?! Even though he's been in Anteiku the least?

 **Haru:** Yes.

 **V:** ...interesting. And who do you get along with the least?

 **Haru:** Kisumi.

 **V:** ...er... That was a rather non-hesitant answer. I meant in Anteiku though...

 **Haru:** ...oh. Yamazaki.

 **V:** Eh?! Really? Why?

 **Haru:** We don't have a strained relationship or anything.  
I just do not approve of his behavior.

 **V:** His...behavior?

 **Haru:** ...he steals.

 **V:** EH?! HE STEALS?!

 **Haru:** ...yes.

 **V:** ...er... What exactly does he steal though? _What the hell..._

 **Haru:** He steals some of Makoto's clothing and gives them to that bubblegum ****.

 **V:** Whut

 **Haru:** *mumbles* ...I am on to you, Yamazaki.

 **V:** ….y-yes, well... Moving on... Looking back on your actions in the story, you've made quite the...sexy start.

 **Haru:** Warm.

 **V:** Huh?

 **Haru:** ////// ...Makoto is very warm.

 **V:** *nosebleeds* ...Eh ////////// W-Well... I'm s-sure he is! *wipes nosebleed and laughs nervously*

 **Haru:** ?

 **V:** Uh... *clears throat* You were looking through the window during the night of the explosion. Were you worried about Matsuoka-san?

 **Haru:** ….

 **V:** Oh... Well, I'm sure he's alright?

 **Haru:** ...I wasn't worried.

 **V:** *Giggle* Okay~ According to many, the coffee you make is the best. Nanase-san, what's your secret?!

 **Haru:** ...it's just coffee.

 **V:** Teehee~ Well, everyone seems to love it.

 **Haru:** ...that man...

 **V:** 'That man?'

 **Haru:** The one with the loudmouth. He's the one that went missing.

 **V:** Ah. Himuro-san. Yes...

 **Haru:** ….

 **V:** S-So, uh... Nanase-san is quite exceptional at cooking! Even though you're half-ghoul, you can still taste things!

 **Haru:** ….ah!

 **V:** N-Nani?!

 **Haru:** I just remembered something.

 **V:** Oh?! What is it?

 **Haru:** Tomorrow's special serving of vanilla bean muffins. …........I'm sure Kuroko will be pleased.

 **V:** Kuroko-san?

 **Haru:** Kuroko loves the smell of vanilla.

 **V:** *Giggle* To know of such a detail about Kuroko-san... Nanase-san is amazing!

 **Haru:** Is it so strange? ...While they cannot eat them, I know which scent each and every member of Anteiku is drawn to-- when it comes to human food, that is.

 **V:** Really?!

 **Haru:** For three years, I have never seen Kuroko react to anything except for vanilla. His pupils practically dilate.

 **V:** That's actually quite cute!

 **Haru:** ...while he always tells me that whatever I cook smells nice, Makoto actually has penchant for chocolate.... *smiles*

 **V:** Tachibana-san loves the smell of chocolate?

 **Haru:** Yes.

 **V:** What about the others? Do you know?

 **Haru:** Hmm... Nagisa loves the smell of strawberry-flavored ice cream.  
Rei's is more specific-- melon bread and barley tea. Not by themselves, but together.  
Kou likes... *scrunches nose* the smell of flavored-protein shakes...  
One time I made pork ribs for a dinner special-- Yamazaki seemed to like its scent, surprisingly. Recently, I've discovered that Furihata likes the smell of omelet rice.

 **V:** Uwaaaaah! It's amazing that you know so much about your team! You're like a family!

 **Haru:** ...and Rin...

 **V:** Matsuoka-san?

 **Haru:** ...he also liked the smell of pork. Hmph. Maybe that's why Yamazaki likes it. Maybe...it's the nostalgia. Maybe both.

 **V:** *smiles*

 **Haru:** ...what?

 **V:** I was just thinking that while Nanase-san pretends not to care, he actually cares deeply for Anteiku.

 **Haru:** //////////...these details are important.

 **V:** How so?

 **Haru:** Humans can eat for pleasure because their food choices are almost infinite. Ghouls don't have such pleasure. Don't you find that...sad?

 **V:** ...it is. But Nanase-san is blessed with a human's sense of taste.

 **Haru:** I still have to eat like a ghoul. Or else my kagune-- my body, will weaken. Like a human's.

 **V:** I see. Why do you find it important-- recognizing your teammates' favored scents of food?

 **Haru:** It uplifts their spirits.

 **V:** Could you elaborate on that please?

 **Haru:** What I said before...about ghoul's food choices being extremely limited to humans... Well, I believe that despite that, some are still drawn to particular scents of food-- even though they cannot digest it like humans do. Smelling is tasting. So...if I can offer them this much then... I'm happy.

 **V:** Nanase-san is such a wonderful person!~ Is there a ghoul that you aspire to be like?

 **Haru:** I have no ghoul in mind. My aspirations are free. ….But...

 **V:** But???

 **Haru:** /////////////....Makoto has done so much for us. For me. I will continue- No, I will remain by his side. //////////////// *smiles* _Always._

 **V:** Aaaahhh my MakoHaru heart... *cough * I-I mean... *clears throat* Any particular human you have your eyes set on?

 **Haru:** Kisumi

 **V:** N-Nanase-san, Shigino-san is not a human though...

 **Haru:** My eyes are wide open.

 **V:** Nanase-san...'

 **Haru:** Makoto is mine.

 **V:** W-Well I guess any answer works...I suppose.

 **Haru:** I will keep my eyes open though. For the missing person, Himuro Tatsuya.

 **V:** *smiles* ...Thank you, Nanase-san. I'm sure his brother would appreciate it.

 **Haru:** ….hm.

 **V:** Last question: Do you have anything to say to the readers?

 **Haru:** Pour honey into a cup, a pinch of cinnamon powder, add hot milk. and then stir.

 **V:** Eh....?

 **Haru:** It's a relaxation remedy. Smells and tastes good. You should try it.

 **V:** Oh. Um. I shall. Thank you so much for your time, Nanase-san!

 **Haru:** ...hm.

XxXxXxXxXxX

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know of your thoughts concerning this interview chapter.  
> Should they continue in the future? Stop? Idk. 
> 
> Also, the next in line for character interviews (IF YOU THINK THEY'RE A GOOD IDEA) would be in this order: Makoto, Sousuke, Kise, Aomine, Kisumi, Imayoshi, Himuro* (not sure), Harasawa, Nijimura** (probably not-- will still show in the interview segment as n/a), Wakamatsu, Sakurai, Rin, Akashi, Takao, Furihata, Kuroko, Nagisa, Rei, Momoi, Izuki, Ikuya, Nao, Mayuzumi, Gou, Nigou(?), Kiyoshi, Miyaji, Hayama, Nebuya, Moriyama, Kasamatsu, and-- Reo.
> 
> Idk. We'll see. If you want, I could make a follow-up bonus chapter with all (or most) of these characters interview. Let me know what you think.
> 
> *Huff*  
> As always, thanks for reading~ ^-^


	7. child of light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hello!  
> OMG YES. It has been a WHILE. But believe me when I say that I've been REALLY. REALLY. BUSY.
> 
> Anyway, this chapter was the hardest to write so far is2fg  
> Also-- actually nevermind I'll save you thr A/N now after such a long time!  
> ENJOY THE CHAPTER
> 
> P.S. Warning: This chapter contains underage (shota!) smut, dark references, violence, and acts of cruelty.

FeeD: 00

**.:.child of light.:.**

 

* * *

 

 

When he first saw them, he thought they were sakura petals.

In his dark, decayed, and dying world,...

Where everything was so dull and colorless,...

He saw them, glowing and a lively cherry blossom pink petals playfully scattered in an abandoned alleyway of where he slept, starved, alone, and waiting for an inevitable death that would soon catch up to him.

A small sickly boy with gray hair as dull as the life he lead. Eyes so mysteriously blank like round pitches of gathered up smoke. His expression unsettelingly blank for a boy his age. He was never phased. Never impressed. Never particularly interested. Such intense abnormality for so young a child.

It rained that day too...

The sky was a gaudy gray with unhealthy faint black clouds messily swarming it.

Like a dog, he was curled up in some kind of small dirty round mattress with thin covers that were not enough to offer him much body heat. But that was not the reason why the boy flickered his eyes awake. Nor was it the dripping of the rain on his exposed thin legs.

A soft chime of a bell.

Sitting up, he still had the thin covers hiked around his bony shoulders as he pressed his chest against his exposed dirtied pale knees. His clothes were ripped and caked with dirt. A long sleeved black sweater that was oversized and ran freely over his skinny chest, allowing the wind to usher into his stomach. His shorts that were formerly navy intone were now a faint navy-- almost black. The boots he wore were a pair he picked off a dead man. Weathered and black and too big for his own feet. The laces were tied tightly and several times, obligating him to always walk warily so that he wouldn't trip.

He slid his fingers into the collar of his shirt and pulled it up to cover his mouth as he stared curiously at what looked to be a glowing pink petal in front of him.

_'Pretty...'_ He would have said.

There were no cherry blossom trees around here so what in the world was this, he thought.

Blinking at it heavily, he removed a set of his fingers from the collar of his shirt and shiveringly reached his hand towards it.

It was the strangest thing but...

As soon as the very tips of his small fingers connected with it, black smoke seeped from the pads of his fingers, overwhelming the pink petal and devouring it into blackness.

Saddened by the loss of his newfound object of affection, he sprang up with whatever strength his body had left in it and picked up the now sleeky black petal that was hardened and molded into something completely paradoxical to its former beauty. His childish mind, too mired in a sudden self-loathing to even question or care about what had just happened.

He turned to look and found a trail of other pink petals.

Standing up, he cautiously walked towards another and reached out to pick it up, only for the same reaction to happen again, black smoke ghosting out of his palms at mere contact.

_Why..._

He walked to every pink petal trail and the same thing happened over and over again, with the boy picking up the flaky blackness of what used to be lively pink petals and hugging them to his chest in utter self disappointment.

The rain poured on his small form. Black smoke continued to seep out of his fingers. He followed the petal trail, picking up every single one as it corroded in his cruel hands. The trail turned bloody but it didn't phase him. Splotches of blood...redder and redder, being spread and fainted by the droplets of the rain like paint on a canvas. He stared at it blankly as the trail lead him to another abandoned alleyway where he heard a grotesque sound of a tearing of a flesh. Oddly enough, he wasn't afraid and walked right into the ally and there he saw him.

A small boy who looked to be the same age as him- ghoul, rather, with a healthy slim build and curiously strange pink hair that was as pink as the petals he'd seen lying around earlier. His skin was a glowing pale and despite his small stature, he was a lot stronger than he appeared. What phased the gray haired boy was the ghoul's fox tail-like kagune that were strangely nine in total and moved around beautifully like a wave, releasing pink petals as they bellowed like legitimately fluffy tails. The ghoul was straddling a dead man whom appeared to have been killed very recently and tore through his throat, his small fingers digging into the dead man's shoulders. He threw his head back as he swallowed the piece of flesh into his mouth, closing his eyes, his lashes long and his face too attractive for a boy his age.

He licked his bloodied small petal lips and exhaled a pant, a puff of fog escaping his mouth.

And that was the first time the gray haired boy ever felt attraction-- a feeling that was beyond a pique of interest-- to someone. It was so strange and bizarre and surreal but this ghoul...

He was so... _alive._

He could literally feel the vibrancy of his livelihood emit from him.

His pink kagune glowed like a lantern under the rain.

He noticed the dead man's pants were partially unzipped under the boy and he honestly didn't want to ask or wonder why. This ghoul clearly used his good looks to get around.

The pink haired ghoul finally flickered his eyes open and the boy watched his kakugan that would usually look so menacing on other ghouls yet looked so lovely on this boy, whom stared heavily at the visage of the man's corpse, cupping his small hand on his face. He smiled, his chest heaving up and down, pink hair dripping wet. He didn't seem to notice that another boy was watching him and leveled his head back at the man's throat, licking at the leaking blood in a sensually slow pace and a seemingly erotic manner.

The gray haired boy suddenly felt warm all over and one of the blackened and hardened petals in his arms fell to the floor with a click. This caused the pink haired ghoul to literally spring up from his spot and shoot his eyes open at his intruder, “I-I was hungry and--”

He blinked frantically at the gray haired boy, his kakugan following him everywhere. He even sniffed at the air and arched an eyebrow, “...can't even smell him...what the hell...” He whispered in a manner that was more to himself than at his intruder.

He looked back at the boy, cheeks flushed and the corners of his mouth bloodied. The ghoul watched him warily, his kagune, the nine-tailed like bikaku standing on end as if he were some frightened cat.

And then he asked him the ultimate question, “ _What_...are you?”

And he did part his lips to speak, only for no words to come out- When was the last time he actually spoke? Or uttered so much a word?

He opened his mouth and closed it like a fish, his chest being filled with a sudden prolonged feeling of self-pity and sadness.

Suddenly feeling disappointed in himself, he faced downward, pursing his lips to a trembling frown.

For an odd reason, and it was as if he read his feelings and felt them ache in his chest, the ghoul breathed an, “I'm sorry.” A voice so warm and genuine. The boy looked up at him in surprise and watched his kakugan unfold into the most beautiful and enigmatic pairs of eyes he'd ever seen: A mystical purplish blue with a lavender hue. They glistened in life and he was utterly mesmerized.

A breath of aw escaped his lips.

“Hey...” His eyes met his again as he spoke, pursing his lips to the side and pointing his finger at what he was carrying with him, “What are those... _things_ you're carrying with you? They're not lumps of coal, right?” He arched a pink eyebrow and ruffled the back of his damp unruly hair, “...t-they smell like bunt kagune... Kinda like quinques. Did you pick up the remains of a burnt ghoul or something? A-Are you a Kakuja?”

He didn't even know what that is but he shook his head slowly.

The boy's eyes seemed to light up and he grinned, “Oh! That's great!” He laughed and closed one eye, sticking his tongue out, “For a second there I thought you were gonna eat me~” He looked back at him, his expression softening and brows furrowed, “I really don't like fighting but...” His gaze fell to the corpse by his small legs, “...uhm...want some?” He lifted his enigmatic gaze and he interlocked them sympathetically with the boy's duller smoky black orbs, “You look hungry.”

_Ah._

He didn't figure out that he wasn't a ghoul.

Odd considering ghouls could tell the difference between a ghoul and a human...

He parted his lips again to speak, only for a choke of a short tut to rip out of his throat and he shook his head, hugging the black lumps to his chest.

That seemed to worry the ghoul as he jumped a step forward, his small fists by his sides, brows furrowed desperately and eyes filled with pity, “But why?! You need to eat!”

Still unable to form a coherent response, his jaw fell ajar when the ghoul began to take strides towards him and his heart sprang a beat as the ghoul reached a hand towards him.

And as soon as the tips of ghoul's fingers touched his skin, a blinding light fanned by the ghoul's little slim fingers, absolutely terrifying him as he gasped and jumped back.

They both shot their eyes open. Neither he knew what was wrong with him and neither did the ghoul.

The pink haired ghoul began to take steps back, his eyes reverting to his kagune, frightened, his Bikaku arched and ready to attack,

And he said one thing,

“You... You're not a ghoul!”

And he literally ushered away from him, leaving the boy alone and cold and confused once again.

As he left, the gray haired boy let out a surprisingly audible shiver, “D- ..n..” The lumps of black petals in his hands fell as he trembled under the rain, lifting his hands up to his face.

As the petals hit the ground's dirty water's puddle, black flame-like shadow evaporated from them and they reverted back to their former pink glory.

His lips trembled and his fingers shook as he messily grabbed his own face in a loathing and sadness, crying. His voice barely ripping out of his throat between chokes of soft sobs.

_'I'm alone...'_ He wanted to say, _'I'm a freak...'_

_'Even ghouls leave me...'_

_'I'm alone...'_

He opened his mouth, lifted his formerly heavy tongue, “...d-don..t......le...”

He felt arms wrap around his bony back and pull him to a hug. He felt warmth. And there was that brilliant stream of light in between their small chests. He slumped his head against his shoulder, he smelled like cherry blossoms,

“Shh...” The ghoul cooed, his voice close to cracking, “I'm sorry.” He apologized again, patting his bony back gently and fearlessly before he wrapped his arms around his waist, closing his eyes.

His movements were so mature and appeasing that the boy wondered if he'd consoled someone before or touched them similarly.

Sighing audibly, the gray haired boy closed his eyes as he dampened the ghoul's already damp shirt with his tears.

“...as soon as I touched you, light engulfed my body. I don't sense any particular threat from it.... I don't sense... _anything!_ It's like you're not even alive...” He wrapped his arms tighter around him, “Am I imagining you?”

The skinnier boy said nothing, simply taking in the ghoul's observations.

“Your skin is cold like ceramic. Your clothes smell like mud and polluted air... What's your name? Where are your parents? Have you...been alone all this time?”

He parted away from him and cupped each side of his face, wiping at his tears with the soft pads of his thumbs, “You poor thing...” He smiled in a genuine saddened manner at him.

He softly pecked him in between his brows, “Leave yourself to me.”

By that point, the boy didn't care if the fox tricked him or planned to rob him of what remained of his life because that...was the first time he had ever felt anything akin to hopefulness.

It was the first time he felt genuine affection.

 

* * *

 

“Is this...where you sleep?”

They were holding hands, shaking from the cold.

The gray haired boy turned to look at the ghoul, whom suddenly looked so miserably sad he wouldn't be surprised if he burst into tears.

...which he did.

The fox rubbed his eyes with his free hand, sniffing and looking away to hide his tears.

 

* * *

 

“Wait.” He pushed him back to sit on his usual spot, hiking the covers around his small form and even taking off his denim jacket and handing it to him, where he was left in one-sleeved white shirt that clung to his chest. He embarrassingly pulled at it, his cheeks flushed pink. The gray haired boy could see his the buds of his small nipples poking against his shirt before the ghoul wrapped his arms over his chest, “H...Hey, my eyes are up here, y'know...”

Shyly looking up at him, the pink haired ghoul looked at him seriously and placed his hands on the other boy's bony shoulders, “Anyway... I'll go get you some food.” Seeing the boy's worried expression, he pouted his lips at him, “Are you worried about me?” The ghoul asked, which earned him a shy nod and a sound from his lips, “..hm” it sounded like.

The fox smiled, his body still engulfed in a soft light just by merely touching him- How mysterious.

“That's sweet.” He responded, gently squeezing his bony shoulders, causing the boy to look at him- their faces inches apart from each other. The ghoul found himself to be utterly lost in the silverette smoky pair of orbs. Snapping back to reality, he busied himself by grabbing at the denim jacket he'd left with the boy, “Uh...h-here! Put this on.” Despite asking him to wear it, the ghoul dressed the boy in the jacket himself, fixing the denim collars. He giggled softly, “Looks good on you. It's a perfect fit.” He looked at him and grinned.

The boy's cheeked had a faint blush and he frowned. The ghoul thought it was adorable and without realizing it, he was cupping his face again with both hands, wiping at any droplets of rain on his face.

Their eyes interlocked.

“You are so beautiful.” The fox breathed.

The boy's eyes widened slightly and upon realizing what he just said, the pink haired ghoul stood up, “Uh...so...” He scratched the back of his neck in frantic embarrassment, “In case I might get lost in the alleyways which is doubtful but you never know what might happen! And...since I can't really smell or sense you, I'll need a name to call you by, at least.”

He looked at the boy, whom suddenly looked sad and faced downward.

The ghoul furrowed his brows sadly and reached out to grab his hand, “ **Chihiro!** ”

The silverette looked up at him and frowned at the girly name.

But the ghoul merely grinned widely, proud, “It means 'Child of light' _...I think._ It makes perfect sense! Y'know... Like that one character...” Chuckling, he pointed his thumb at himself, “My name is **Shigino Kisumi.** Whenever you are able to, please call me 'Kisumi.' It's nice to meet you, Chihiro!” He held the boy's hand between two of his smaller ones and blushed.

“Ah, while you're waiting, I snuck those out of Nobu's bag earlier...” Chihiro looked at the ghoul as he handed him a set of trio books with anime looking characters on the cover. He grabbed the books and blushed, looking up at Kisumi who smiled at him, “They're light novels. You can read, right?”

Chihiro nodded, smoothing the fortunately dry front pages of the light novels gratefully. The corners of his lips twisting to a small smile for the first time.

Kisumi almost forgot to breath.

“And don't worry, he won't be looking for them any more. He's dead.” He chuckled as if it were the most casual statement he'd said. Fortunately, Chihiro wasn't phased by such morbid talk.

He turned to walk, only for Chihiro to grab his hand gently, his expression blank. He parted his lips to speak, he looked like he was trying hard to let the letter pour out of his mouth.

Kisumi smiled at the sight and placed a hand over his, “Save it for when I return.” He squeezed his hand, his enigmatic gaze determined, “And I will. I promise you, ...Chihiro.”

 

* * *

 

The rain stopped.

The skies grew a velvety gray and it was dark.

He had finished reading the light novels Kisumi had left him an hour or so ago.

His gaze grew heavy and he felt sleepy... He tried his hardest to stay awake until the pink haired ghoul arrived.

 

* * *

 

It was nighttime and Kisumi had kept his promise, now gently shaking him awake, “..hiro...Chihiro. _Chihiro,_ wake up.”

Flickering his eyes open, he widened them upon the ghoul's return and unwillingly tackled him to a hug, which the ghoul returned slowly due to being so surprised, “Aww... I'm sorry I'm late.” He patted him in the back of his hair and pulled away, showing him a large backpack that he'd brought him.

It was dark and he couldn't see his face very well despite the light covering his body, Kisumi continued to look away. But Chihiro sensed why and for the first time, grabbed his face and had him turn to face him.

He shot his eyes open.

Kisumi let out a scoff and forcibly grinned, “It's...not as bad as it looks, okay? Anyway I'm a ghoul, I heal up fa-” Chihiro placed a soft peck against the corner of the ghoul's lips, where a swollen bruise lay.

Kisumi felt a shiver run through him and not because of the cold. He closed his eyes to absorb as much feeling of Chihiro's lips against his skin as possible. He let out a soft sigh, feeling his earlier awful memories dissipate. He flickered his eyes open and smiled at Chihiro, “...better.” He mumbled timidly.

Chihiro looked away shyly, grabbing at the hems of his oversized black sweater and twisting his toes.

Kisumi then scanned his surroundings before he grabbed Chihiro's wrist, “Come with me.”

 

* * *

 

He lead him to an old abandoned shack that, despite its appearance, still appeared to be functional.

Kisumi kept guardedly watching their surroundings as he lead him inside and, to Chihiro's surprise, the lights flickered open when the pink haired ghoul turned on the switch. He smiled at Chihiro, “Feels kinda homey, doesn't it?”

“The man who owned this shack died recently. The electrical bills have been prepaid for already and...” He turned to look at Chihiro, furrowing his eyebrows at him and fiddling with his fingers, “I...definitely sound suspicious to you, don't I? I understand if you can't trust me. I am, after all, a ghoul.”

Chihiro said nothing, simply looked at Kisumi. They were both standing so close across from each other and were practically the same height, Chihiro being slightly shorter.

“...but I want you to trust me, Chihiro.” He looked at him square in the eye, “...I'm trying not to band with any specific group but my friend... Daiki, he's really powerful. And scary. This ward we're in...” He narrowed his eyes and knotted his brows seriously at Chihiro,

“It's his.

He's already taken over two other wards here in Tokyo.” He began to fiddle with his fingers and look to the side, his eyelids dropping halfway, “...what's crazy is that he's just a kid. Thirteen years old. A year older than me.” He stood on the balls of his feet, then shifted his weight to his toes, continuously doing this playfully as he continued, “The man who owned this shack... I've seen him before. Middle aged. No family... No doubt about it he was caught up in Daiki's wake.” He intertwined his little fingers together, “Like many others, this shack's late owner's status is unknown to outsiders, so I...don't know how long the prepaid electrical bills will last here and as for this ward's patrol... Don't worry. I'll keep watch. I'm a good friend of Daiki. He'd never hurt me...”

For some reason, the gray haired boy felt oddly envious of the look of utter trust and confidence in Kisumi's mesmerizing eyes.

His new ghoul friend exhaled a deep sigh and placed a hand on his own chest, his expression absurdly relieved, “Waaah~~ I'm glad I got that off of my chest. I don't like keeping secrets.” He flickered one eye open and frowned at Chihiro, “But look at you~ You're hardly phased.” He giggled, “You're so weird, Chihiro!”

He flung an arm around his skinnier shoulder and nuzzled against him like a kitty.

That night, he had two loafs of bread, some marmalade, and he was literally ushered to taking a bath.

He felt like he was mothered and, for the first time since he could ever recall, cared for.

His memory was a blur.

He still remembers the citrous scent of the shampoo and powdery soap that was too luxurious and adult for a street boy like him. According to Kisumi, even before, he smelled no scent at all coming from Chihiro's skin. He had no odor and felt more “thing-like” than human. Only his clothes smelled. He, himself, didn't know how he ended up there in the first place.

He doesn't even know how he can understand and do things such as read, bathe, eating mannerisms, and...he could speak. He knew he could. But for some reason, his tongue felt heavy whenever he would utter a word. And he wondered if he was kept in isolation sometime before in his cruelly younger years.

Younger...

He knew for an unshakeable certainty and knowledge that he was twelve years old. His childhood though? Ah. What was it like?

Whenever he would close his eyes, all he sees is pitch black...

His mind completely mired in a thick fog.

It was all a mystery to him.

And what was it that he had done earlier, where an organic-like black shadow seemed to erode from his very palms and how that smoke was replaced with a light whenever he made skin contact with Kisumi.,,

It was all so bizarre and too much to take in.

How long has he been this way? ...and why?

He felt dizzy and stepped out of the steaming bathroom with a towel that was too big for him looped around his hips.

To his surprise, he coughed. _A sound._

“Chihiro~ I made you something!” He heard Kisumi's singsong voice from the kitchen.

The smell of coffee flooded his nostrils.

The silverette yawned and casually walked and stood behind the kitchen counters, where Kisumi was absurdly dressed in a baby pink apron with a number of cute hairclips for his shoulder length wild pink hair.

And he sure loved to shake his hips...

Chihiro blinked at him, his lips parting slightly,

**“You do realize that more than seventy percent of the Japanese people who are named 'Chihiro' are female, right?”**

Kisumi whirled around and dropped the coffee mug he was holding, his jaw fell and his eyes were wide as hot cakes.

The silverette ran a hand through his hair, closing his eyes and letting out a mildly annoyed tut, “...and because of its kanji, it may translate into, 'A thousand fathoms,' 'a thousand gains,' 'a thousand riches.' Its most common occurrence is, 'A thousand questions.' It does not, in fact, mean 'a child of light.'” He settled his bare shoulders as he exhaled a low sigh, “...I don't know where you got that from.” His gaze averted to Kisumi and he smirked softly, “So, since you picked this name for me, take responsibility and choose the meaning which you want to bestow to me.”

The ghoul blinked, eyes wide, jaw dropped, a rush of red overtaking his face. He was so many things at once- he was in shock, he was in disbelief, he was confused, he was in awe, he was overwhelmingly embarrassed, and he was so... _attracted_ to him.

Chihiro's voice was smooth and boyish, low, and calmingly monotone, ironically carrying a rich tone of intellect and wit in equal measure.

“...a thousand questions.” Ironically, he just found his own voice.

Chihiro smiled at him, his cool eyes drooping, “...Fitting considering circumstances.” He took one step towards the counter, holding on to it with one hand, “I can show you how to write it...” His eyelids felt heavy and he felt incredibly dizzy. His head was spinning. He pushed himself off the counter and moved one hand to his head-- his brain was throbbing. He shook his head.

“...Chihiro?”

His whole world was racing and before the blackness clouded his mind, the last thing he saw was light faintly enveloping the ghoul's body as Kisumi hurriedly grabbed on to him, crying out his name.

He lost consciousness.

 

* * *

 

He does not know how long he'd been out of it.

He would often wake up to the lapping and clicking sound of the fire in the fireplace, but his throbbing head would immediately pressure him to go back to sleep.

He fought the urge to sleep, for many times, just to glance at the ghoul who'd change the towel on his forehead, look at him in concern-filled eyes that nobody had ever regarded him with.

Such small dim glances and he was fully self-convinced that Shigino Kisumi is the most beautiful creature.

...he didn't want to close his eyes.

He made sure to look at him, remember, and feel his visage...the expressions he would make...his touch...

And as he would close his eyes and allow himself to forcibly be pulled into the cruel void of sleeping, he would dream of him.

Silly dreams...kids sitting on the roof...watching the constellations...  
Another was the two of them reigning havoc into some book store and getting a bunch of light novels-- that was one of the cooler dreams.  
His favorite was that they would both board an express train to nowhere in particular, and throughout the whole ride they would talk, bask in each others silence, and watch the different landscapes change before their very eyes... Something tells him that Kisumi wouldn't like to go on a trip like that. Kisumi was so lively whereas he was so dull and quiet. He wondered why exactly this enigmatic ghoul was putting up with him...

There were times where he would wake up for a good number of minutes. Kisumi is, as usual, there, sitting by the bed, rocking his small feet back and forth as he sat on the wooden chair that creaked softly. He would tilt his head at him in wonder, his expression unreadable, “You have, what the humans call, a 'fever.' A pretty bad one too.” He reached up and removed the small folded towel, replacing it with his palm.

He knotted his brows upsettingly and stood up, looking down at Chihiro's sick pale face, “...you sure have a lot of nerve.” He muttered.

The silverette watched him tiredly, parting his lips slowly.

Kisumi scoffed, “What? You spoke your last share of words too?” His voice cracked.

His bluish eyes glistened, the lavender crescent in his eyes twinkling and Chihiro, in his dreary and decaying mind, thought that Shigino Kisumi looked like he'd stepped right out of the light novels he so loves and cherishes. His features so surrealistically lovely and overboard relaxing to look at it. He can be endearing and beautiful all at once and the boy was baffled at how such a feat could be possible by a boy- a ghoul, no less.

Weakly, he reached a hand up and Kisumi watched him carefully- not breaking eye-contact with him as the very pads of the silverette's fingers fell on the ghoul's soft cheek. The pink haired male continued to watch him with not so much a wariness now as with an immense interest. Chihiro's eyes softened as his weak hand began to feel heavier and, with a secret intention, he purposely trailed the pads of his fingers down to the ghoul's lips.

They were silky soft and plump against the pads of his fingers. He traced them over his lower lip, weakly pressing and pushing them until he could feel the ghoul's teeth smoothly scrape against his nails.

The boy gulped, averting his eyes from the ghoul's lips up to his eyes. Had he had any sufficient energy, he would have been taken aback by the sudden hungry and dark look in Kisumi's eyes.

He felt something warm and wet run over the tips of his fingers.

Kisumi had licked his fingers.

Heat rushed through his already hot and feverish body.

He let his hand drop from Kisumi's lips and before it groggily fell by his side, it all happened too reflexively and quickly for him to have noticed.

Kisumi had immediately grabbed his hand and was now suddenly pinning him on the bed, holding both of his wrists above his head.

The corners of Chihiro's eyes widened by a millimeter.

Kisumi was a lot stronger than he looked because Chihiro was absolutely trapped under his grip-- not that he minded.  
Their faces were inches apart from each other and the silverette felt too feverish off of this current positioning or his sickness he couldn't tell.

Despite the hungry look the ghoul regarded him with, his kakugan didn't overtake his eyes which he was thankful to as he could literally not look away.

His body was so weak...

“You sure are bold. And stupid.” Despite his words, his voice was soft, his breath hot against his lips, tickling them.

His eyelids were heavy and his entire skin felt like combusting. He scoffed a snort- a weird sound, “...I know.” He finally managed to respond.

Kisumi's eyes were now cold, and serious, “It's good that you're aware of it. Because you literally are the stupidest person I've ever met. Apart from being a ghoul, you trusted _me_ , and that makes you even more stupid.”

The sick boy tried to chuckle, “...that's the third time you've said it.”

The ghoul leaned in and whispered haughtily to his ear, “You've fallen into the fox's lair.”

He lowered his lips down to his throat where he rolled off his tongue and licked his neck once before commenting, “You're so sweaty.” He licked again, feeling the boy swallow a lump in his throat under his tasting tongue, “Salty~” He murmured, “And your skin's practically boiling. I wonder how hot your insides will taste as they roll down by throat...overwhelming my body with your warmth...” He kissed him right on his throat, “Ne, ... _Chi~hi~ro?~_ ”  
He straddled him, before pressing his body against his, still pinning his thin wrists above his sick head.

Chihiro breathed heavily, his face flushed, “Ki...”

Suddenly, the ghoul's pretty face hovered directly over his, their lips inches apart.

He felt so hot-- he wanted to say, but his headache, his complaints...everything was silenced as Kisumi pressed his lips against his, stealing his first kiss.

His lips were warm, soft, luscious, and addictive... He felt his entire body set aflame and tingle.  
Kisumi pushed his mouth open with his own and shudders ran through Chihiro's skin as the ghoul slid his tongue inside his mouth, savoringly tasting him.

_So that's what a kiss is?_ , thought the silverette. Although that certainly felt more than just a kiss. He never thought he'd lose his first kiss to a boy his age. A ghoul, no less. Yet, for some reason... He was so happy he could die.

Lewd sounds erupted from their mouths as Kisumi parted away from him.

When he parted his lips from Chihiro's, he stared heavily into his double lidded tired smoky eyes, his thick wavy bangs falling over the sick boy's forehead. Kisumi's eyes softened as he looked into the feverish boy's eyes, his own face flushed and his eyes glassy with a wanting. He furrowed his pink eyebrows at him, “Your heart is racing.” He breathed.

The silverette blinked groggily, looking into the ghoul's mystical eyes, feeling his chest heave against his, “...yours too.” His head throbbed at every word he spoke.

The corners of Kisumi's lips twisted to a small smile, “And your face is so red...” Chihiro hadn't realized that the ghoul had released his hold of his wrists and was caressing his face adoringly. The gray haired boy watched him sickly and smiled, forcing the words out of his mouth, “......you should...look in the mirror then...heh”

The fox's small lips were soon on his cheeks, softly kissing him, adding even more heat to his already burning skin.

“Hey...” He then started, his lips pecking the corners of his mouth,

“Say my name.” He ordered.

The sick male took in a deep breath and exhaled a shaky sigh before his eyes found the ghoul's twinkling lavender orbs, sighing.

And mustering up his perfect voice, he complied, in perfect pronunciation, “Kisumi.” He breathed.

...

He could have sworn the ghoul's eyes widened by several millimeters and his lips parted in surprise, his expression one of awe as a tidal wave of red spread over his cheeks.

He smiled and Chihiro never looked away from his eyes as he said,

“Okay.”

He kissed him again.

Maybe it was due to the fever and his painfully compressed head that he only realized the purpose of that order was.

And it was a second too late before he smirked at the fox's playfulness against his lips and darkness, once again, cruelly pulled him back to its drift.

 

* * *

 

The next time he woke up was due to an unbelievably foul stench that was literally worse than anything he'd ever smelt in his entire life.

It...

_It smelled like shit!_

Quickly flickering his groggy eyes open, he made a twisted expression and blinked several times to get a hold of whatever the hell was going on.

His body was still too weak for movement and he glanced around, blinking heavily.

He heard humming and darted his gaze towards the door of the room as a figure stepped in.

It was no other than Kisumi, surprisingly dressed in prim clothing- a short sleeved white dress shirt tucked into a pair of black pants. He had that ridiculous pink apron on with girly ruffles on each end. He had a number of red and purple hairclips on, one of which had a little strawberry. As he walked in, Chihiro noticed the stench intensifying. And the source of it, was on the tray that Kisumi brought in with him. On that tray was a wooden slide box, a bottle with some kind of liquid remedy, and a plate of two...stinky...dried...fish...

Chihiro's eyes remained fixed on the fish the ghoul brought in with him in horror and used what little strength he had to burrow his nose underneath the covers.

Despite the stench, Kisumi had a wide grin on as he swiveled his way towards the bed where the sick boy lay, “Wakey-wakey, Mr. 'A thousand questions'!~ It's time to eat!”

Thankfully, he was able to roll over and face away, leaving his back to Kisumi. He could literally hear him frown.

“Aw~ Come'on, Chihiro~ It was really hard getting this, y'know. I had to take the train to Niji Town. It costed me a lot, too!” He whined.

Chihiro made a low disgruntling sound, still refusing to turn around, doing his best not to inhale the stench.

Kisumi chuckled softly, “I...I know it stinks but it has lot of beneficial nutritional value. It contains much more protein and calcium than regular fish and- and it'll help you recover lost fatigue! You need that, Chihiro!~~~”

The silver haired boy scrunched his nose-- the ghoul sounded like he was quoting someone. Perhaps from whoever sold him the damned fish. _Still..._

He was trying for him and had probably made the most effort for him than anyone ever had in his entire life. And despite him being too sick to feel hungry, he supposed he needed to recover soon.  
He was, quite frankly, sick of being sick-- no pun intended.

Sighing, the boy weakly tried to sit up only to wound up having Kisumi help him with the process, “There you go...” He smiled at him and placed one palm on his forehead and the other against his own, measuring his temperature. His smile widened, “Your temperature's lower than it was two days ago. That's a relief~”

Two days ago? He's been bedridden for three days?

The ghoul sat back down on his seat and placed the tray of food on his lap. Chihiro also noticed there were two loafs of wholewheat bread and a small bottle next to the larger one. The wooden box apparently contained more of the stinky fish.

The silverette immediately smacked a hand over his nose.

Kisumi frowned at him, “Oh, come'on... Don't be a baby.” The ghoul picked up a pair of finely polished wooden chopsticks that he'd neatly placed by the fish plate. They were already split and he, to Chihiro's surprise, held the chopsticks in such profession that he began to wonder why. As if reading his mind, the ghoul answered, “...I'm a ghoul, Chihiro. I have to be able to put up appearances in public.” As if showing off his chopstick-holding techniques, which actually did impress Chihiro, he smirked at the bedridden boy, “And before you even ask, no. I don't eat humans with chopsticks. That's too much of a hassle.” He sighed and lowered the chopsticks to the fish plate, softly splitting out a piece of tea-toned fish meat, “It's called **kusaya**. Apparently, its flavor is said to be mild- a great contrast to its overwhelming stinky smell. But...it's a delicacy here in Japan.” He picked and lifted the piece of dried fish meat towards the sick boy's lips and smiled at him warmly, “I like to think its awful smell will be forever engraved in your memory but please don't associate me with it~” His other hand found his chin as he gently pulled the boy's head closer, his now heavy gaze never leaving his lips, “I'm sure I can think of fonder memories to implant in your head~” At this, the feverish boy blushed deep red and actually shot his eyes open. This ghoul was way too flirty and charismatic for his age. He literally could not keep up. Kisumi leaned his face in, his expression seductive, his eyelids heavy and his lashes too thick for a male and eyes too enigmatic and absorbing. The pad of his thumb ran over the silverette's lower lip. His petal lips twisted to a lovely soft grin as he spoke, “Open wide, Chihiro~”

Of course, the overwhelmingly smelly fish almost snapped his attention back to reality before the ghoul slid the piece of fish into his mouth with the chopsticks.

Chihiro made a disgruntled annoyed moan and scrunched up his brows in a way Kisumi has never seen before and the ghoul actually giggled.

Kisumi was right- the fish actually tasted mild despite the stinky smell that overwhelmed and killed his nostrils. He glared at the ghoul, whom in turn, ruffled his silky silver hair, “You're so cute, Chihiro~ I've never seen you make so many expressions since I first met you.”

The sick boy's cheeks darkened and he turned to look away, mumbling a, “Shut up...”

“I'm just kidding~”

His smoky orbs fell on the ghoul again, as he plucked out a small piece of fish meat for him again, “I suppose it's only natural to make such a disgusted expression. After all, smelling is also tasting...in a way.” He chuckled, “Funny, on the way here I imagined you would be eating it with your usually deadpan expression. But I suppose it'll take getting used to... Here~”

Chihiro stared at him strangely before the fish was again inches apart from his lips and, try as he might to remain stoic, his face fell into a disgusted expression again as he let Kisumi feed him.

To Kisumi's delight and his utter dismay, he was obligated to eat the two kasuya that Kisumi had offered him. And, despite his efforts, he was not able to not once get quite used to it.

“Good boy!” Kisumi patted him in the head, “When you're of age, you should try it with sake.”

Groaning, the silverette snatched one of the loafs of bread on the tray and literally devoured it, desperately wanting it to take over his earlier food nightmare of the kusaya, sinking his teeth into it and growling at Kisumi, whom merely smiled innocently at him.

The boy watched the ghoul place the tray by his feet and lift the kusaya box. He looked at Chihiro with a smile, “I'll go put this away now.”

Devouring a chunk of bread, the silverette blushed at him in guilt and mumbled, “Thank you.”

He returned with two ceramic cup plates that he probably found in the shack's kitchen and placed them on the top shelf that was across from the bed. He was humming again and, to Chihiro, it was relaxing and put him at ease. The corners of his lips twisted to a small smile and he closed his eyes, just listening to Kisumi's movements.

He heard him unzip a bag, walk back towards the shelf, the creaking of the plates, flickering of a lighter- _Wait, lighter?_

He opened one eye to look at what Kisumi was doing and watched him light up two pink candles-- They smelled like cherry blossoms.

Figures.

He wanted to laugh.

Kisumi was such an excellent caretaker. And he knew too much. He was incredibly mature yet playful all at once. It was nothing short of baffling. The pink haired boy in question looked at him over his shoulder and smiled cutely, still humming that lovely melody, literally relaxing all the nerves in his system. The enigmatic ghoul walked towards the window and fanned out the surprisingly not dusty curtains-- he wondered if Kisumi had dusted them sometime in his sleep. The orange sunlight that harshly beamed through the window caused him to wince and close his eyes, momentarily looking away from Kisumi, whom chided something about Chihiro needing some sun.

“Kisumi.” He finally decided to start.

Completely unprepared for, the ghoul immediately planted his lips over his to a quick kiss, “Yes?~” He beamed at him, just as quickly pulling away and walking around the room again, this time to a cupboard, his lean back turned to Chihiro, whom blinked in surprise. Kisumi chuckled at his surprised reaction. Snapping back to the matter at hand, the feverish boy blushed and scratched the back of his neck, “Uh... why are you doing all of this for me?”

Kisumi's response was a soft sarcastic chuckle as he looked at him over his shoulder, his brows raised, “A bit too late to ask me that, don't you think?~”

He turned around, hugging neatly folded clothing that he'd placed on at a far off coffee table before he returned by Chihiro's side, undoing the loose bow of the pink apron he wore as he began to take it off.

Chihiro's gaze fell to the ground, his hands falling on his lap, “I guess...what I meant to say is... I don't deserve any of this. You're being too good. I'm just some sickly street rat. I have no memory of my past. I don't even know who I am. I'm nothing...” His eyelids dropped halfway before he lifted his gaze up to Kisumi, whom had taken off his apron and was sitting on the chair again, watching Chihiro with an unreadable expression.

“I'm-”

“You're Chihiro.”

Chihiro snapped his head back at the ghoul, whom now placed the tray back on his lap and opened up the bigger bottle's lid-- it smells lovely, thought the silverette.

Kisumi poured him some in a cup- the liquid a gorgeous amber in tone, glistened with the sunlight, “It's ginseng tea with honey.” He closed the lid, “Here-” but as he handed him the cup, the sick boy boldly pulled him by the same wrist and pressed his lips against Kisumi's. He didn't know what came over him or why he kissed him. The need to do so suddenly just overwhelmed him.  
He didn't even know how to kiss. At least, not like Kisumi did, anyway. So he just let his lips linger there against his, still holding his wrist. Making no further movements but embarrassed as can be, the silverette pulled away and grabbed the cup from Kisumi's hand, chugging the sweet cold tea in a single gulp. With a secret timidness, he looked away from the pink haired ghoul and stared past the window by his right, “Hey, look... The sun's about to set.”

…

The paper cup fell off his hand and rolled on the carpet. Once again, the pink haired ghoul directly hovered over him, pushing him down on the bed. He stared down at the silverette lustfully. The golden orange light stretched towards the beautiful ghoul's visage, making him look absolutely ethereal. The corners of Chihiro's lips twisted to a warm smile and he lifted his hand up to Kisumi's hair, surprising him. Slowly, and gently, he removed one of the hairclips in his hair-- the strawberry. He was amazed by how freely his gorgeous thick pink hair unraveled into waves and soft curls as he began to take off each and every hairclip in his hair. He could feel Kisumi's eyes burning into him. His hair was lively and lovely to touch. As he removed the last hairclip, the silverette grinned weakly, “Thirteen. What a morbid number...”

Kisumi smirked at him, “Is this how Chihiro sees me? 'Morbid'?”

The boy smirked back at him, “Fishing for compliments?”

The pink haired ghoul furrowed his brows at him and his expression softened, leaning his face lower and closer to the boy's, “...heh. Would that be so bad...” He nuzzled against the bedridden boy's jawline, sighing against his neck, “...wanting Chihiro to say nice things about me...?”

The smoky eyed boy exhaled a breath before he chuckled weakly, “...you've given me a name...” He started, feeling Kisumi grab his shoulders gently as he literally dropped his small body over his, where the ghoul was lying atop of him adoringly in a manner which was very much like a kitten, “...you've shown me a kindness that nobody would expect to find in this hell.” _What was he saying?_  
His hand found the back of Kisumi's head, where he began patting his soft sakura locks, “Everything was unforgivably dark...brutal...It overtook me that it came to the point that I could feel nothing. Until... I met you.”

“Kisumi... You are the light of my world.  
And anybody... anybody is blessed to have you with them because being with you...is a treasure.” He could feel small hands squeezing at the fabric of his shirt. Kisumi pressed his forehead tightly against Chihiro's chest, his body stiff against his.

He felt his shirt getting dampened where Kisumi's face was buried.

Smiling warmly, he gently lifted the ghoul's head up to have him face him and, for the first time, he watched the pink haired boy cry. His eyes were brilliantly glassy and tears welled out of his eyes. A tear drop landed directly on the silverette's cheek.

Chihiro furrowed his eyebrows at him and wiped at the ghoul's tears with his thumbs.

Kisumi's lips trembled and he choked a sob, the silverette continued to wipe his tears.

“Wha... What the heck...” The pink haired ghoul hiccuped, still crying, “...where did all that come from? You're not supposed to be like...this... What the heck...” He sniffed, moving one of his own hands up to wipe his tears.

“Like what?” His voice was soft, considerate, and he was mostly in awe that this angel of a ghoul was crying for him.

Kisumi pushed him lower into the bed, doing his best to glare at him. He pouted his lips at him, “So...adult-like...and...charming...”

Chuckling, the silverette answered, “You've got more than enough of that for the both of us.”

“Shut up...” He puckered his lips at him, blushing furiously, his palms falling on the thinner boy's face, caressing him.

Chihiro interlocked his eyes with the ghoul's, his smile fading as he boldly snaked an arm around the pink haired boy's slim waist, “I think circumstances has robbed us both of our childhoods.”

Kisumi stared at him blankly, his eyelids heavy, “Look at you, speaking like a man...”

The silverette grinned weakly, “I guess being held up under your care...isn't so bad.”

A soft scoff erupted from the ghoul's small petal-like lips and he looked away, a blush very evident in his cheeks.

Smiling, he reached his other hand up to the ghoul's face, his thumb trailing down to his charismatic mouth. Almost immediately after, the ghoul's enigmatic bluish purple gaze averted towards him hungrily as he parted his lips against his thumb, seductively sucking it.

Chihiro chuckled, feeling goosebumps all over his skin, “This is so strange...” He breathed. The ghoul, in turn, placed a kiss in the boy's open palm, his eyes never leaving his, “Do you not like it?” He murmured against his warm skin.

His expression softened as he closed his palm on Kisumi's cheek, he used the other to slide it up his back and push him towards him, taking Kisumi by surprise.

“...I never said that.”

Kisumi's head was directly over his, their noses touching, “Can I...kiss you?” To the silverette's surprise, the ghoul timidly asked him that.

In turn, he smirked and dropped his eyelids halfway, “Do whatever you want.”

“How...unromantic~” His lips were a brush away from his. In turn, the silver haired boy responded with an, “I'm afraid I'm not...” And the ghoul softly, and with such gentleness, closed his lips around his.

Before the silverette closed his eyes to bask in the kiss, he watched a delicate light engulf Kisumi's body.

He shone.

He glimmered.

The ghoul rested his head against his chest, tightly hugging him,

“Hey, Chihiro...”

“Yeah?”

He hugged him tighter, burrowing his head against his beating chest,

“Don't forget about me.”

. . .

**_And that...was the last time he saw Shigino Kisumi._ **

 

* * *

 

He'd woken up, fully healed, and to a man with the most icy presence.

He was of average height, lean muscular physique, alabaster pale skin, short black hair...  
His features were sharp, handsome, and coolly intimidating. His eyes were narrowed, gray as cold steel, and incredibly calculating. His lips were seemingly fixed to a permanent scowl.

He was dressed in a professional business-like attire. Expensive, and very sharp and prim.

A black suit, silky gray tie, long gray trench coat-- those were the things that caught Chihiro's eyes when he woke up, fully sitting up, and eyes wide.

He almost gasped out Kisumi's name before his vision fully cleared to find the man sitting on the chair that Kisumi had formerly sat on while he cared for him, his long legs crossed.

His expression was stoic, calm, unreadable. By his side lay a suitcase.

Chihiro wondered if the past couple of days were just a dream as there literally was no trace of Kisumi but, strangely enough, his scent...

Kisumi's scent still lingered in his clothes and he could still feel his warmth on his body.

A fearful thought overtook him and he was close to hyperventilating before,

**“Kage.”** The mysterious man called, his voice cool, unshakeable, and gripped all his attention to himself.

The silverette stared at him, eyes wide, confused, and in horror.

“That's what you're called, right?” His eyes drilled through his very soul. It made the boy nervous just being looked at by this man.

_But wait..._

_“Kage?”_ He repeated, “But that's not-” A sharp pain suddenly panged in his head and the boy let out a pained cry, gripping his head with both hands.

The man seemed utterly unphased, not moving an inch from his seat.

“You've forgotten, haven't you?

What you are...

Who made you...” His eyes narrowed at the boy, “Your...purpose...”

The boy shot his eyes open and let out a scream, curling into a ball and gripping his head tightly with both hands, shaking.

The man watched him calmly- he was incredibly hard to read.

“At any rate... Introductions are in order. My name is **Nijimura Shuzo.** I am a Ghoul Investigator. I was assigned a special mission by the CCG's Chairman to locate and retrieve you.”

He soundlessly stood from his seat and picked up his briefcase before he paused in his movements, “By the way...” He started again,

“Was there someone else here with you?”

Chihiro slowly looked at Nijimura, relief slowly showering over him-- but now... A sense of bravado overwhelmed him that he smirked at the man, “No.” He lied, “I've been here all by myself.”

He knew by the way the man icily narrowed his eyes at him that he caught him in his lie but he honestly did not care.

Kisumi had left him but he was alive-- and that much he was certain of.

Nijimura stared at him observantly for a while before he turned around, his back facing him “Let's go.”

Chihiro exhaled a sigh and ran his right hand through his hair before he noticed something pink flicker at the corner of his eye.

In his right wrist there was a pink fox head cufflink with an absurdly endearing expression.

He couldn't help the smirk that overtook his lips.

_Kisumi..._

“Kage.” The man called.

Standing up, the boy regarded the man with an empathetic expression, arching a silver brow, “Sorry but that doesn't ring any bells for me.” He lied, grinning arrogantly at him. He lifted his right hand up and motioned to himself, **“My name is Mayuzumi Chihiro. 12 year old. The sole survivor and success of the New World's Shadow Project. I am not a ghoul. I am not a human. I am a shadow. The CCG's very own phantom. Among my abilities, my main purpose is to misdirect our enemies from our allies.”**

Nijimura whirled around to fully face the boy, his eyelids dropped halfway and he knotted his brows at him, “Apart from that first name, everything you've mentioned is correct. Alas, whatever you wish to be called is your decision. I'm impressed at how quickly you were able to recover 12 years worth of lost memories.”

The silver haired phantom chuckled softly and took a step towards the Ghoul Investigator, looking up at the taller man and smirking, “It always helps seeing a familiar face, Nijimura-san~ And who else would the CCG send to look for me but yourself~”

He narrowed his eyes at him, “I see. I assume you now remember why I am looking for you in the first place?”

His smirk never wavered, “Of course. **I escaped.** ” He answered confidently.

Nijimura regarded him with an unsettling look, gripping his briefcase tighter, “And _why_ did you escape, **Mayuzumi Kage**?”

“Chihiro.”

The Top Special Class Investigator actually smirked at him, “Alright then, Mayuzumi _Chihiro._ Why did you escape from the lab? Shirogane-san is especially worried.”

“I...” His smirk faltered and his eyes fell to the ground, he did his best to keep his voice neutral as he answered, **“I wanted a friend.”**

“And how did that work out for you?”

Mayuzumi's answer was simply a smirk that he regarded to the older man.

“Do you remember how you lost your memories?”

“Wouldn't you like to know?~” The silver haired boy answered sarcastically, playing with his new cufflink, “I was attacked, kidnapped, and was about to be sold to some ghoul infirmary. They didn't even notice me escape. I suppose it was my mistake for asking for directions~”

“Two weeks missing and you're practically dead. Pathetic.”

The boy laughed, grabbing his right wrist, “On the contrary, Nijimura-san.” He scoffed and walked by his side, standing by his shoulder. His eyelids drooped halfway, “I wasn't much deader out here then I was back there.” He muttered lowly.

Nijimura stood his ground, responded with a silence, his eyelids heavy.

And then...

“Mayuzumi Chihiro, will you return with me back to the CCG's headquarters?”

A small bitter laugh ripped out of Mayuzumi's throat,

“An interesting choice of words since I literally don't have much of a choice... do I, Nijimura-san?”

He didn't even look at him, his response a confirming silence.

Mayuzumi faced downward, smiling, “...then it was cruel of you to fill me with that momentary hope. As expected of the CCG's Reaper. You are so ruthless~”

 

* * *

 

**8 years later...**

**Vietnam, Sapa**

 

A silver haired young man sat behind the bar's counter, his trench coat folded on the stool on his right. Nobody chose to sit next to him due to the unbelievably stenchy plate across from him. He plucked out a piece of meat off of the kusaya and inserted it into his mouth. He lifted his masu, which contained his sake, and pressed it to his lower lip, downing the kusaya with it.

A large burly man appeared across from him behind the counters, whom let out a roar of laughter, “It's been a long while since I've had a kusaya appreciating customer. Look at you, you're not even phased!” Despite running a small Japanese, the owner was Vietnamese and naturally, spoke to Mayuzumi in his home language.

Living for over 5 years in Vietnam, the silver haired phantom excelled at speaking their language. His smoky eyes didn't even lift towards the man as he took another sip of his sake, finishing the remains of it before he set the masu down on the counter,

“I've been coming to your bar and drinking your pissant sake since the past five years, Bao.” He answered him in Vietnamese.

The burly man blinked at him in confusion and placed a hand at the back of his neck, “You have?”

Rolling his eyes, the Japanese male shook his head as he poured himself more sake.

The bar door's opened, and the bell chimed as a figure stepped in.

A middle aged man with experience heavily worn with his weathered handsome face. His hair was black and swept back professionally with gray stripes on each side. He was dressed in an expensive suit and trench coat. His piercing eyes immediately fell on Mayuzumi.

For a man whose been with with Mayuzumi for literally his entire life, **Shirogane Eiji** was like a father-figure to him. Hell, in a parental sense, Shirogane is the only family he's ever had.Even though he was more of his experiment than his son. Shirogane is also one of the very few handfuls of people who can immediately spot Mayuzumi.

“Chihiro.” He called, at least he had approved of him requesting to change his first name all those years back.

The phantom looked away from him and took another sip of sake, “Yo.”

The man dusted off the snow flakes that were on his shoulders (it was hailing outside) and took a seat next to the silverette, “I expected to find you here.” He frowned and took away the bottle of sake, tutting at him, “...you shouldn't drink so much.”

Mayuzumi glared at him and frowned, which obviously didn't affect the older man. He even took the masu off of the younger man's hand and poured himself the rest of the sake, chugging it.

The silverette blinked slowly at him, “Someone's had a rough day.”

Clearing his throat hoarsely, the older man set the now empty masu down and nodded, “That's putting it mildly.”

“Kissing ass for the top brass again?”

Shirogane chuckled, “As vulgar as ever but yes. You see right through me.” He turned to look at Mayuzumi, “And what about you? How're you holding up?”

The phantom shrugged a shoulder.

“You're going back to Tokyo in two days. You haven't been there in nearly six years. Do you miss it?”

The silverette dropped his eyelids halfway and puffed out a silent sigh, “Hard to say. I don't have any feelings.”

Again, the older man chuckled, placing a hand on the young Investigator's shoulder, “...don't you ever change, Chihiro.” His voice took a soft tone at that. It mildly surprised Mayuzumi whom let out a scoff and looked away,

“You sound like it's the last time you'll ever see me.”

He could have sworn he saw pain dart across the older man's features whom faced downward, “I believe in you, Chihiro. Just... Please be careful.”

Mayuzumi immediately realized the worry behind those words and the reason why, “Shirogane-san. You look like you've missed more than a few nights of sleep.”

“My age must be catching up to me then.” He chuckled softly.

The silverette knotted his brows at him and frowned, “I know you've been talking the Chairman and Chief Harasawa about not wanting to assign me on this mission. You've been appealing to many Investigators as well and it's wearing you out.” He looked away and shrugged a shoulder, “Stop trying to take care of me all the time.” He scoffed and closed his eyes, “Hell, I'll be twenty-one in a couple of months. Ease up a little.”

Shirogane furrowed his brows at him sadly and patted him in the back, sighing deeply, “Of course I'd worry for you, Chihiro. **You're my son.** ”

Silence followed afterwords.

Not saying anything more, the older man stood up and motioned to the bar owner with his hand, taking out his wallet.

Mayuzumi shot his eyes open, “Hey, hold up! What the hell?! Don't pay for me-” Shirogane merely placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, earning him a deep frown form the silverette.

Insistently, he payed for him and then ruffled his silky silver hair whom blushed as he looked away, scoffing.

Smiling warmly, the older man inserted a hand inside his inner coat's pocket, “Ah. By the way, I picked this up for you.”

Mayuzumi arched an eyebrow at him as he took out something from within the components of his coat.

His lips parted.

A light novel.

He stared at it in disbelief, “Ringo-tan.” He breathed as he held the book in his hands.

Shirogane chuckled, “She's your favorite character, isn't she?”

He stared at his father-figure in disbelief, “This is a limited edition cover! How'd you even get this here in Sapa?!”

The older man merely chuckled throatily, and lovingly pat his hair again, “Consider it a parting gift from me.”

The young man growled at him, “I keep telling you, this isn't the last time we'll- ...tch.”

Shirogane walked towards the door and stuffed his right hand inside his pocket. He opened the door then looked at Mayuzumi over his shoulder, his expression serious, “Chihiro. Take care of yourself.”

The silverette stared at him blankly, “Shirogane-san...”

The corners of the middle aged man's lips twisted to a warm smile before he turned and left.

 

* * *

 

**Tokyo**

 

The sky was an eerie gray, swarmed with inky black clouds.

The sky promised rain.

A groan escaped the ghoul's lovely lips merely upon looking at it.

He was leaning against a wall in an alley-- and this alley...

He scoffed and crossed his arms. The last time he's been to this alley was literally 8 years ago.

Weird feelings of nostalgia and guilt and, surprisingly enough, self-pity began to clench at his heart.

He sighed deeply and ran a hand through his thick cotton candy-toned hair, pouting his lips, “Damn... Where the hell is Asahi?~ I've got places to be at and other people demand my attention now~” He complained to nobody in particular, as if speaking over the unsettling feelings of deja vu that began to nauseate him.

It was his damn fault. He asked his friend to meet him here of all places. It seemed like a good idea. The doves aren't particularly interested in it too.

His eyelids dropped halfway and he faced his shoes.

A droplet of water on the tip of his nose snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked up at the sky as rain began to pour hazardously quick.

“It sure is raining a lot lately...”

His narrowed his eyes, “...it rained that day too.”

Shaking his head, he pushed himself off the wall. Screw it. He won't wait any longer in this place. It wasn't much a matter of pride as it was of the feelings that began to sink in his stomach.

8 years... 8 years and he still thought of _him._

It was almost pathetic. They were not even teenagers. Yet the feelings from that day... The time spent with him...

Leaving was his choice.

He didn't realize it but he was hurriedly walking away whilst hugging his arms, sniffing.

That's when he stopped upon noticing a small lithe figure, silver hair, big smoky eyes.

Kisumi shot his eyes open.

The boy looked at him, expression as blank as he'd remembered it to be.

His lips parted, “Chi... **Chihiro?!** ”

He took a step towards him before people walked by him, obscuring his view of him and as they walked by, the boy was gone, and Kisumi began to wonder if he was starting to lose his mind.

His shoulders settled and his expression fell into misery, “...oh.”

And then,

He heard a weak mewling very close nearby.

In fact, as soon as he looked down his feet, he saw a skinny and damp silver kitten with large blue eyes that were almost void of life. It nuzzled its little damp furry head against his shoe.

The ghoul shot his eyes open and furrowed his brows, “You poor thing...” He bent down and with utter delicacy, picked the little kitten up, enveloping it in his arms.

He nuzzled his nose against the kitten's head. He giggled, tears clinging to the corners of his eyes,

“I'm so pathetic that I'm even seeing a kitten as you.”

_If you're still alive, do you still think of me?_

_Did you...forget about me?_

“Leave yourself to me.”

 

* * *

 

**Vietnam, Sapa**

 

The silverette puffed out a sigh and stood up, hiking his coat over his back and sliding his hands his hands inside the sleeves.

_Japan, huh?_

Anxiety and excitement tremored in his chest and he closed his eyes.

_It's been 8 years..._

_Will I see you again, Kisumi?_

_Or should I say, Sakura no Kitsune?~_

The corners of his lips twisted to a smirk as he grabbed his right wrist. An old habit as he removed the pink fox cuff link. Instead, he stuffed his hand in his right pocket and took it out. It was worn out from all these years. Mayuzumi lovingly ran his thumb over it.

_I wonder if I'll be lucky enough to see you on my first day back..._

_The ghoul that no Investigator lasted a minute with..._

_I wonder if the same will apply to me..._

_You've been causing a lot of trouble, Kisumi._

The corners of Mayuzumi's lips twisted to a smirk and he stepped out the bar into the mystically cold weather,

_But I suppose that's what makes you so damn endearing..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. I know. Not what you expected and LET ME EXPLAIN.
> 
> The follow-up chapter to "aika"... This backstory here was actually a part of it. But when I was writing it I was like HOLYHELL THIS CHARA BACKSTORY IS 30 PAGES ALREADY
> 
> So I decided ot make it a chapter of it's own. Give you guys a break from all the action that's been going on. These types of chapters will be occuring again in the future for other characters, as well. They are NOT bonus chapters!  
> Because this fanfiction contains A LOT of content and A LOT of characters, breaking it down sometime is the most inevitable and best thing to do.
> 
> Anyway, you can expect an update-- hopefully by no later than next week because I have already started writing it (as I said earlier I wrote it with this backstory before I broke it down).  
> Again, I do apologize if this is not what you were waiting for but I REALLY wanted to write this. While it mostly gives you a character insight on Mayuzumi and Kisumi, there's also Nijimura, who's had the longest conversation here yet. Nijimura will have a HUGE role in the upcoming chapter where he will finally have a show down with poor Murababy and Kuroko and you guys will finally get to see (see through reading) Nijimura in action. In this chapter, you also got a hint of Mayuzumi's abilities which will be explained further in the upcoming chapter. 
> 
> Now before I conclude this E/N let me offer you an interesting trivia from this chapter  
> -Mayuzumi's actual canon favorite food is kusaya, which is a really stinky fish  
> -In this ch Mayuzumi seemed to loathe kusaya at first but grew to like it through the years  
> -At the end of the ch, he seemed to be able to eat it while maintaining a deadpan expression, something Kisumi wanted to see  
> -He also drank sake with it, also something Kisumi recommended  
> -Notice Kisumi said the same thing to Mayuzumi, and the cat, AND Sousuke in that earlier chapter, which is, "Leave yourself to me" ---if you look into this sentence, it tells you a lot of his character  
> -Mayuzumi doesn't think of himself as a human  
> -Nijimura tells Mayuzumi that he was "made"  
> -Nijimura, as hinted by Mayuzumi, was an obvious choice to send to look for him, meaning that Nijimura may be able to see past Mayuzumi's misdirection  
> -Mayuzumi also mentions that there are a very few handful of people who can see him upon first glance and among them is Eiji Shirogane, whom Mayuzumi states to have been with him for the entirety of his life thus far.  
> -Earlier on, Kisumi mentions Aomine.  
> -According to Kisumi, Aomine took over 3 WARDS- 3! when he was only 13 years old, a year older than him (BADASS KING AOMINE)  
> -Both Mayuzumi and Kisumi seem to have a vast array of knowledge about even the most random things  
> -that "one character" Kisumi was talking about... It's Chihiro from Spirited Away (lol)  
> -Mayuzumi's actual name was "Kage." Kage means 'Shadow' in Japanese.  
> -Mayuzumi changed his name from 'Kage' to 'Chihiro' permanently when he was 12, a name that Kisumi had given him at his temporary memory loss.  
> -Mayuzumi lost his memory due to being attacked by ghoul human traffickers  
> -It was possible that Mayuzumi was unable to speak at first due to his isolated growth  
> -Mayuzumi was possibly left starved to death for over a week before Kisumi helped him  
> -Mayuzumi and Kisumi are the same age
> 
> AND THAT'S IT THERE COULD BE MORE TRIVIA BUT IDK I HOPE YOU ENJOYED


	8. RE:union

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 days straight.  
> s2g this chapter literally took me 3 days to complete.
> 
> I have never been so motivated to finish a chapter and I would like to wholeheartedly dedicate this chapter to the wonderful Youkai_Hime for being such a loyal reader. Your lovely reviews give me life, man. I felt so inspired after reading your last review. I can't thank you enough. I am seriously not lying when I say that after reading that review I straight up got ti work on this chapter and I have never been more confident at uploading a piece of work as I am of this chapter. I believe it is the best so far. Rich in content. I hope that you, especially, will love it.
> 
> Before I end this A/N, let me give some heads up first: This is a DARK chapter-- many pairings! MANY FEELS (BE WARNED) And it is a BIG chapter! (20K words). This chapter is a direct sequel to "aika" so it's chapter 4.5  
> I really hope you all enjoy it. This is the hardest I've ever worked on a chapter-- not that I mean to shove guilt down your throat or anything BUT MY NEW FIGURE SHELVES ARRIVED AND I PLANNED TODAY TO BE THE DAY WHERE I REARRANGE MY FIGURES AND ANIME MERCH AND-- (I often forgot to eat and my tea got cold on more than one occasion and my stepmom's going to bitch that I didn't call her blahblahblah)--- DO ENJOY THE CHAPTER, DEARIES~ n.n

 FeeD 04.5:

**RE:union**

* * *

 

 

The rain was continuous.

Heavy.

As every drop slid down the peak of the officers' hats, down to their skins, their nervousness increased. The anxiety was maddening. Everything was quiet save for the rapid rainfall, cricketing against the many cars of the Bureau that surrounded a flashy strip club.  
Each and every officer from the young, the rookie, the experienced, the veterans, all crouched behind car doors with their Q-bullet commissioned guns aimed on the ready. The Commanding Officer stood by one of the larger and sturdier vans. Lie and as alarmed as they claim, they were all...afraid.  
They would even listen to the sound of the heavy lumps in their throats that they swallowed some of their fear.

What is this feeling?

They waited.

And waited.

And then...

A smoke bomb.

Idiotic rapid fire.

"DO NOT SHOOT! I REPEAT, DO NOT SHOOT! HOLD YOUR FIRE, MEN!"

The shooting died down.

Heartbeats rose and the thumping of the men's hearts felt off the charts.

"...hold your fire..." The Commanding Officer quieted down again.

The smoke quickly died down due to the rain.

The atmosphere was bizarre.

It was nauseating.

It was suffocating.

They already knew they were dead men.

Fear overwhelmed one of the officers whom acted like a possessed man, frantically threw his gun and began to run away, letting out a loud croaked up cry that was silenced as a thin streak of red ran smoothly across his throat-- his neck was slit. But by whom?

Another tried to run, but a glowing crimson scaled tentacle with shark-like fins pierced through him, tossing him to a building like a rag doll.

The intent was clear after the second officer's death: They didn't want them to run away.

"S-Stay your ground!" The Commanding Officer did his best to sound composed.

The smoke completely died away and they came to face a rather strange view.

A perfectly built luscious green wall with neon green veins glowing from its internals. It was like a kagune.  
Pale green electric webs softly zapped around it, dazzling. It was literally rooted sturdily to the ground, leaving cracks in its wake.

A perfectly placed defense wall made from a kagune? It was too brilliant and bizarre to be true. They've never seen that before. Were ghouls even capable of making that?

As soon as they gawked at it, it just as quickly began to crack and evaporate away into earthly green dust. For some reason, it momentarily relaxed them as it made them feel like their skins was being tickled by damp grass. Or they could be hallucinating these feelings.

They shot their eyes open as an impressively tall figure in a leather green tench coat stood. His face was shielded under the black umbrella that he held with his bandaged left fingered hand, the other calmly stretched and fanned at what used to be wall. A lovely green mist softly seeping away from the spaces between his long fingers.

They noticed there was another slender and shorter figure from behind him. Possibly a boy due to his dressphere. He, too, was obscured as he was standing behind the taller ghoul, whom had obviously shielded him from the attack.

They held their guns tighter.

The tall ghoul lifted the umbrella up.

They shot their eyes open.

Anubis mask... Green hair...

**It's The King!**

The smaller figure calmly stepped out from his live shield and their jaws dropped.

Their chests tightened,

It was a slender boy of average height that was ridiculed in comparison to the absurdly taller ghoul next to him. But one thing was for sure...

The large, ancient Japanese warlord mask of crimson and gold, depicting incredibly eerie and magnificently sculpted features of a devil. One of its eyes was menacingly crafted, while the other left the boy's left kakugan exposed.

This is, without a doubt, **The One Eyed Emperor.**

He coolly stood, composed and collected, his body and attire a cruel paradox to the mask he wore, the power of which he could manifest.

The King and The One Eyed Emperor...

Of all the luck...

They were all frozen with a terror. The Commanding Officer gave no order whatsoever.

The One Eyed Emperor stood under the black shade of the umbrella, by The King's side, his stance ever the epitome of absolute.

He is the highest in the world's hierarchy and before him, they were mere ants.

“D-Don't move!” The Commanding Officer finally found his voice.

The most powerful ghoul let out a cool sound that sounded like a mused, “Hmph.” and moved to take a step forward before he stopped by a large hand-- The King's.

The One Eyed Emperor's crimson kakugan gaze averted to him without tilting his head.

Before he could even say anything and to all of their bewilderment, The King faced The One Eyed Emperor and bent down on one knee, outstretching his long arm up in the air to shield the smaller male with the umbrella still.

“Shintarou?” The boy looked down at the green haired ghoul, whom kept his head low in a disciplined display of worship.

The King, whom bowed before The One Eyed Emperor, closed his eyes as he spoke, “You needn't step off your pedestal to deal with their ilk. I beseech you would allow me to dirty my hands in your place.”

The Commanding Officers shot his eyes open. Had he just heard that right? They would all go up against The King, “Everyone take aim!” He turned to look at his officers and gasped as they all seemed to be frozen in spot- paralyzed in fear, “What the fuck...” He reached for his own pocket to take out his revolver before he was painfully gutted by that same bloody crimson rinkaku tentacle from before. He gasped for air and slowly turned to look behind him to find the infamous **Shark** \-- or so they simply called him. The ghoul with the deep maroon hair and shark mouth mask with the zipper in between. He's a Rinkaku kagune user who apparently has the worst bite. He didn't know why until the said ghoul unzipped the zipper in his mouth mask and grinned hungrily-- Pointy shark-like teeth...

He parted his lips to scream, only to let out an agonizing cry as the ghoul sharply bit into his shoulder, sinking his teeth in.

The pain was excruciating and his death was indescribably painful.

Rin was soon joined in by Takao, whom hopped on the roof of the bulletproof van, squatting like a ninja, his Hawk mask on, “Brutal~ Didn't you already eat?”

Rin swallowed the hot meat and wiped at his exposed mouth, “Not really... I like them when their hot and fresh. Suffering... Leaves a tingling sensation in my mouth~” He licked his bloody lips as he said that.

Takao arched a brow beneath his mask, “Gross. That sounds exactly like something The Gourmet would say~”

At this, Rin glared at the younger ghoul and grit his teeth, “As if I'm anything like that pathetic idiot!”

The Hawk chuckled, “Oooh~ I touched a nerve.”

“Fuck you!”

Takao literally ruffled Rin's hair as he hopped down to stand next to him, “Lighten up, dude.” Rin let out a, “Tch.” then turned to face the officers whom were literally frozen like statues, unblinking, “What the fuck... They're not moving.”

Takao crossed his bare leniently muscled arms, staring at them warily, dropping his eyelids halfway. The rain dampened his and Rin's hair and drenched their clothes.

“That's right... This is the first time you ever accompanied _Akashi-sama_ on a mission, right?” The ravenette started, adding emphasis on the 'sama.'

The redhead blinked at the bizarre scene before him slowly, not looking away, “Mostly on escorts. I've never really seen him in actual combat...”

“Matsuoka...” Takao squinted his eyes, his steely orbs averting towards The Emperor and his King, “...what you're seeing now is a prologue to Akashi's true powers. We should all count ourselves lucky that Shin-chan stopped him.”

Rin furrowed his brows strangely and turned to look at the artificially made one-eyed ghoul standing next to him, parting his lips.

Takao didn't break his gaze from Akashi and Midorima when he concluded,

“...because if he hadn't, there is a high chance that we would have also been massacred in his wake.”

The Shark widened his eyes, “...you're shitting me...”

. . .

For once, Takao had no witty remark which meant he was dead serious. Rin shook his shoulder, “Oy!”

Takao narrowed his eyes beneath the mask, “Anyway, you better get ready.”

Before Rin, could ask, the younger one-eyed ghoul nodded at the pair of Miracles.

Akashi smirked from beneath his mask as he stared down at his lover, “Oh?~ What of your ideals in not spilling needless bloodshed?”

“They are not needless.” Midorima spoke and then, before Akashi could speak, his Direct Executive added, “You are my liege. Your wishes are my commands to follow.” He looked up at the boy behind the devil warlord mask, his exposed kakugan burning brightly and surrealistically with a rare yet beautiful golden tints that no other ghoul's kakugan was like, “My ideals are but the wind.” His voice softened as he said that and then, his voice took a cold and dark tone as he narrowed his eyes, “I swear to strike down any who oppose you.”

The one-eyed ghoul looked down at him curiously before his kakugan faded, revealing his amber mismatched gaze.

Relief overwhelmed Midorima at the sight.

Akashi closed his eyes, “Very well.”

Again, Midorima closed his eyes and bowed his head, “Thank you.”

As the officers came back to their senses, they didn't have the time to act before The King dropped the umbrella and wrapped an arm around The One Eyed Emperor's slender waist and pulled him towards him.

They all took aim to fire but The King was too quick to pick up the smaller ghoul bridal style and hastily dart away somewhere.

“Aren't you forgetting someone?~” The Hawk jumped where Midorima formerly stood, blocking any chance of a follow-up. The Shark grinned and arched his back, trio of Rinkaku exploding out of each side of his back-- six in total. They were a glowing crimson with a mesmerizing flow of an organic-like red smoke from the inside, the veins like a neon red streams of electricity. Rin's Rinkaku was unique in its appearance as it produces spikes that looked very much like shark fins, very much earning him the pseudonym of The Shark-- minus the other excuse to call him that because of his teeth.

The maroon haired ghoul grinned and placed a hand on his hip, “You better keep your aims sharp and give me a worthwhile exercise. I missed my afternoon workout~”

. . .

Midorima squatted down and gently let Akashi on his feet. They were in an alleyway. As soon as Akashi stood on his feet, he took off his large mask and faced below, his hair and clothes partially dampened from the rain. He had an unreadable expression on and said nothing as he felt a large leather coat being hiked over his smaller form. He looked up at Midorima, whom was more drenched by the rain than he was. He took off his mouth mask as he spoke to Akashi now, “The limousine is waiting at a garage two blocks away but...” He furrowed his eyebrows softly, “Can I be a little more greedy and ask you to wait here for me? There are at least twenty officers on patrol in this area.”

“I will wait.” Akashi quietly assured, his gaze falling to the side.

He heard shuffling and scraping noises when he looked up to see Midorima taking out some kind of wooden box from a pile of rubble and pressed it to the cement wall. He gently tugged Akashi's small hand towards it and had him sit down on it before pulling his much larger trench coat over the boy's head, “It's raining hazardously. Keep your head covered so you don't get sick.” He really seemed insecure about leaving the boy behind. Taking out his glasses, he put them on Akashi whom looked at him strangely, “Shintarou.”

“Nobody must recognize you. Not even as The One Eyed Emperor-- not for the moment.” He bent down before Akashi, whom looked incredibly endearing and innocent wearing his own glasses. He merely caressed his soft cheek before he stood up, putting his Anubis mouth mask on.

As he turned to leave, the smaller ghoul called, “Shintarou!”

Midorima turned to look over his broad shoulder at Akashi, “Do not use your kagune.” He had told him-- it sounded more like an advice than an order. Again, his secretly worried mismatched gaze fell to his shoes, “...not in a place where so many can see. I fully trust you can manage that.”

Midorima gave a small smile that was obscured beneath his mask, “I know.” He turned around, “I won't be long.”

And just like that, he disappeared.

The redhead hugged the coat around his much smaller form and blinked heavily, he felt incredibly lonely all of a sudden and he absolutely loathed it.

He loathed it when Midorima left his side like that.

He parted his small lips, a puff of fog escaping them. Then, he smiled softly, his cheeks a soft tint of pink, “...ghouls do not get sick, you flustered man.” Yet despite saying that, he hugged the coat tighter around his form, embracing himself in Midorima's scent. His large warlord mask flipped on his lap.

* * *

 

Upon seeing the door ajar with the dim light seeping through it, he soundlessly walked in, carefully pushing the door open.

He walked into the room and his eyes immediately fell on the petite and incredibly slender boy whom literally sat by the large window, eyes closed, lashes too beautiful and long guaranteed to make any woman envious, small lips parted, morose green hair with bangs falling all over his beautifully androgynous face. He was dressed in a very loose pale blue dress shirt with its sleeves running just over his small knuckles. He wondered where the boy was even able to find clothes that fit his small size. His pants were dark green denim and were rolled up to his ankles, exposing his little bare feet. His cute toes were curled.

His eyebrows suddenly knotted, as he appeared to be concentrating strongly. The older and taller male wanted nothing than to stop him. Quietly, he walked towards the little androgynous male,

“Ikuya.” He started, staring down at him in concern, yet creepily fixated with his signature soft smile.

He looked absolutely beautiful sitting there, his head falling by the window, the rain-stained glass proving to be nothing but a complimentary to the scenery he created with his beauty. He stirred, a streak of thin almost black hair falling on the side of his lovely face. He was so small but so sad and beautiful that the older male wanted nothing but to envelop him in his limpy long arms and destructively love him.

The boy didn't respond, his lips slowly parting.

Nao closed his eyes and, still smiling in his feigned innocence that fooled so many, and inwardly sighed.

No doubt about it. Ikuya was controlling someone right about now and having them survey the city through his eyes.

Lowering his level to his, his lips inches by the boy's ear, “There is someone here to see you.”

Gritting his teeth in annoyance, the smaller ghoul flickered his eye open and glared at his partner, “Tch. I was working!” And clearly enough, as soon as he was interrupted, a thin streak of blood dripped out of his right nostril.

Nao smiled at him in feigned sweetness and wiped the blood with his thumb, disgusting the younger male by licking it, “...you're disgusting.” He mumbled, turning to stare past the window with his arms crossed and cheeks pinkened from blushing.

Nao giggled throatily and stood up, “I'll bring him over.”  
As the tall ghoul strode towards the door, he looked over his shoulder and furrowed his eyebrows at the little ghoul, “Please don't overwork yourself, my dear Ikuya~”

Within seconds of leaving, he returned with their visitor, a drenched pink haired ghoul with a questionable fiery fashion sense.

Ikuya could see his reflection through the window and didn't even turn around to greet him,

“Shigino Kisumi.” The melancholic boy called in his monotone voice.

Slowly, he turned to look at the pink haired ghoul calmly, whom was literally dripping wet, panting, his expression void of its usual playfulness. Ikuya had a very good idea of what this was about.

Nao stood by Ikuya guardedly, his arms folded over his back.

Kisumi's gaze averted to Ikuya's richly orange orbs, “Ikuya...” He started.

“Why...

Why were you spying on me?!”

Nao's smile darkened and his gaze fell to Ikuya, whom regarded the fox with an empathetic look, unfazed by his anger with him, “You have met quite the interesting individual today, Shigino Kisumi.” He started regardless.

At this, Kisumi's inhaled sharply and took a step towards him, “If you even think about hurting him-” Nao immediately stood in between him and Ikuya. Kisumi's voice took a threatening tone and his eyebrows were knotted in anger.

The pink haired ghoul shot a glance at Nao and scoffed, still glaring at the youngest ghoul.

Ikuya seemed utterly unphased, “You seem unusually defensive of someone you just met, Kisumi.  
...or was that really the first time you met?”

Kisumi's eyes were practically burning with anger and he grit his teeth, “Ikuya...” He was almost seething, leather gloved fists tightly clenched by his sides.

The Sakura no Kitsune was rarely ever this agitated. In fact, he was almost never upset. Ikuya must have really upset him. In a secret curiosity, the little ghoul was actually piqued by the reaction. And, to himself, he thought that perhaps he should take note of this and take advantage of it in the future.  
Kisumi was incredibly free-spirited and difficult to monopolize. Ikuya might as well have found his weakness. Oddly enough, he suspected that the Anteiku Owner, Makoto Tachibana, or even his siblings were his weaknesses but clearly now... That doesn't seem to be the case.

The morose green haired boy turned to stare past the window again, running the pads of his little fingers over the cold surface, “I especially find it interesting how you were able to sense _me_ , when I was miles away and in-control over the body of another, yet you were helplessly unable to sense _him_ when he was so...close.” His voice was low, monochromatic, and almost velvety. His amber gaze fell back on Kisumi, who looked about ready to attack him at any given second, “ _What_ is he?” He finally asked.

He wasn't sure if Kisumi was aware of his own eyes threateningly blossoming into a pair of angry kakugan, inky black root-like veins tracing down to his lovely face. He secretly hoped he wouldn't unleash his kagune here as it would be quite...problematic.

Kisumi didn't quite say anything but those pairs of angry kakugan were pretty much the answer to Ikuya.

Ikuya looked away, hugging his right knee to his chest, “Could he perhaps be able to mask his presence?”

No answer.

He faced downward, “If that is the case then the CCG are becoming an even bigger threat than I imagined. One thing is for certain, though...” He turned to look at Kisumi again, “He is no ghoul.”

Kisumi swallowed a lump in his throat, kakugan still burning immensely.

The little ghoul turned to stare past the window again, watching the raindrops slide against the glass, “If so, then I can utilize him. Use him to get by CCG-” But he never got to finish as a heavy force field blasted throughout the entire room, even knocking Nao back into the now cracking walls. The window literally shattered. Ikuya momentarily widened his eyes, the impact of broken damp broken glass barely making contact with his skin before he was roughly pulled by his collar.

He stared down at Kisumi, whom lifted him up by the collar with one hand, almost suffocating him. His kakugan were wildly primed out, dangerous and the room... everything was a floating mess. The lamp, the bedsides, the bed, wardrobe, cups... spilled coffee... It was as if he dispensed gravity for all and hogged the earth all to himself. Gleaming pink cherry-blossom like petals gracefully danced around the room... He had unleashed his kagune, the nine fox tail-like Bikaku, that were fanned behind him like flames, pink petals burned at the very tips of it.

Ikuya watched him calmly as he tightened his grip of his collar, “You are stepping on majorly thin ice here, Kirishima Ikuya.” He called him out by his full name. He might as well have declared his hatred and disgust towards the younger ghoul. Said ghoul narrowed his eyes at him, saying nothing.

That's when Kisumi boldly reminded without consideration of the little ghoul's feelings whatsoever, “I agreed to help you look for your brother. I'm restlessly doing my best.” He knotted his brows angrily at him and pulled him face level towards his, “And _THAT'S_ how you repay me?!” He hissed at him.

Nao got up to help but as he took one step closer towards them, Kisumi, without breaking eye-contact with Ikuya, extended and pointed his bikaku at the lilac haired ghoul, ready to tear him to shreds should he make but one move.

Ikuya's eyes widened slightly at the mention of his brother.

Kisumi's voice dripped to a venomously cool tone as he pulled Ikuya's face closer towards him and breathed to his neck, **“He's mine.”**

His tone of voice actually sent a shiver through Ikuya, whom noted that the pink haired ghoul sounded so...desperate, frantic, and insane. Just who was that man he encountered, anyway? That the very mention of him set Kisumi to be this way...  
He's known Kisumi for years and he literally never saw him act like this.

“There are plenty of _other_ humans... _other_ Investigators that you can play puppet master with so LEAVE. MINE. ALONE.” At this, he yanked him by the collar and threw him towards Nao, whom caught the little boy in his arms.

Upon doing so, everything in the room dropped back down on the floor with loud thuds and glasses breaking as Kisumi seemingly calmed down, not bothering to draw back his kagune as they literally just waved behind the small of his back like tails. He narrowed his eyes icily at Ikuya and Nao, “And never spy on me again.” As he turned to walk away, he looked over his shoulder at them, his eyelids dropped heavily and his kakugan dangerously calm, “If some unfortunate event were to ever happen to you, blame your mistrust.”

He turned around and finally walked away, leaving behind with an, “I won't be held responsible.”

And that, was definitely a threat.

* * *

 

When the meeting ended, the Special Class Investigators all scattered throughout the main HQ to their newly prepped working areas. It was kind of pressuring and overwhelming to be surrounded by some of the best ghoul slayers and that they were all surrounded now in one place. Kagami almost felt out of place. Any of these Investigators could literally kill him and he didn't doubt that men like Miyaji or Kasamatsu would should he get out of line. They just had that look about them and Miyaji especially scared him. He himself never met Nijimura but he wondered how he would feel if he was in his presence. Hyuuga once explained it as unsettling because Nijimura was on a whole other level compared to them. And while the Top Investigator didn't necessarily look down on them, he radiated this aura of being vastly greater-- of course, all this was according to Hyuuga. Kagami was left to hear about him and bask himself in curiosity, wonder and envy.

Some of the Special Class Investigators seemed really strange-- almost as if they have special abilities. Take Associate Special Class Investigator, Mayuzumi Chihiro for instance. He was so...bizarre.

No presence...Misdirection... What the hell was that?, thought the recently appointed First Class Investigator. He could not wrap his head around it. And he came from one of the highly privileged CCG branches in Vietnam? Kagami sensed there was more to it. He couldn't even believe that this...Phantom of theirs was able to retrieve his quinque for him. The fact that he actually went head on against Sakura no Kitsune is no small feat.

The redhead was left to think, Are they all that special?

And, _Where do I fit in?_

He took out his brotherhood ring necklace from his collar and stared at it with heavy eyelids, _Tatsuya... I met some pretty strange people today. It's like they're all out of this world. They all seem really strong, too. But I'm hopeful now. We can beat them!_

_Wherever you are, brother... Hang in there. I'll find you._

_I promise._

He clenched the ring in his large palm tightly, closing his eyes in silent determination.

As he walked by the officers he heard the sound of a wall being slammed and he stopped in his tracks, silently peeking behind the wall.

As he peeked out he watched Izuki being cornered by Miyaji, the thinner and much taller male. The chestnut blond male placed a palm by his partner's head on the wall and glared down at him,

“What the hell were you doing by the bureau offices that day?” His tone was angry but he wasn't yelling- just flat out intimidating.

Izuki blinked at the Special Class Investigator and let out a nervous laugh, facing the side, “What can I say, Miyaji-san?~ I broke a nail and I had to file a case~”

Kagami's face dropped- Okay, maybe he deserves whatever it is Miyaji is grilling him about.

At the lame pun, Miyaji seethed impatiently and punched the wall, starling the shorter man.

That's when the Eagle boldly grinned at the short tempered man, arching his brows at him, “Why are you obsessing over every little thing I do, Miyaji _-taicho?~_ Are you trying to have sex with me?”

Miyaji's hazel eyes widened and he gripped Izuki by his tie tightly, pushing him back roughly against the sleek metallic wall, “Don't you _fucking_ call me that again! How dare you!” He hissed.

Finally deciding to step up, Kagami rushed towards them, “OY!”

Not even breaking his glare from Izuki, Miyaji grinned arrogantly, “Looks like your partner finally decided to step up after quietly observing this little show. You two are so alike it makes me want to puke.” Backing away from the former Scout, Miyaji didn't even bother looking at Kagami as he began to take a step back, “You won't even last a minute against one of the Miracles.” He scoffed and turned away, his eyebrows knotted at the both of them, “Pathetic.”

Kagami stood by Izuki's side, whom put a reassuring hand up, and glared at the Special Class Ghoul Investigator, “What the fuck is your problem, man-” A hand was instantly smacked on his mouth- Izuki's.

The Eagle smirked at the blonde and then said something that completely set off Miyaji--

“Y'know, Miyaji-san... **It's a good thing Kazunari isn't here to see how much of an asshole you've become-** ”

And that was it.

Izuki successfully pushed all of Miyaji's buttons at once because The Special Class Investigator was now madly throwing a barrage of punches all over Izuki as he had tackled him to the ground.

Even Kagami could not pull him away. In fact, a mere jab to his rib by the insanely angry blonde had him falling to his knees and hugging his stomach.

What the fuck... He definitely shattered a rib...

What the fuck... Kagami was definitely more muscular and built than Miyaji so what the actual fu-

Miyaji was screaming as he continued his assault on him, it even came to the point where Izuki's face bled.

The only thing that stopped Miyaji was a large hand on his shoulder.

Looking up, they saw no other but The Iron Heart, Kiyoshi Teppei, whom actually smiled at Miyaji kindly and tilted his head, “Are you done, Miyaji?” His tone of voice was soft and oddly appeasing.

Miyaji looked at him, eyes momentarily wide before his shaky shoulders settled and he looked away, scoffing as he stood up, leaving Izuki on the floor with a bruised up face-- and that's putting it kindly. As he stood, he roughly wiped the corner of his mouth, breathing heavily, “It'll never be enough for this _fucker-_ ” When he lifted his foot to stomp on Izuki's stomach, Kiyoshi pulled him away, “Come now, Miyaji.” He wrapped an arm around his shoulder and began to walk away with him, still speaking to him in a kind and polite tone. Though Kiyoshi was only two or so centimeters taller than Miyaji, he was clearly much more larger and muscular in build than him, whereas Miyaji was more lean and slender.  
They stopped a good distance apart from them where whatever Kiyoshi was talking to Miyaji about did not reach their ears.

Kagami, an arm wrapped around his abdomen, turned to look at Izuki, who's face looked absolutely terrible now as it was marred with cuts and bruises, blood cascading out of his nose and the corner of his mouth.

“Izuki.” The redhead started, “You okay?”

The younger ghoul Investigator only received a sarcastic pained moan for a response.

Chuckling to lighten the mood, Kagami winced as he tried to stand up and froze when Izuki breathed, “I deserved it...” His lips were cut and stained red with blood, teeth red as he spoke.

Kagami arched an eyebrow, “Izuki?”

It was like he was talking to himself, “...and I deserve more. Miyaji-san's been holding a grudge against me, quietly suffering because of my actions, for five whole years...” He closed his bruised eyes, “I wanted him to get it out of his system but it's still not enough...” The corners of his lips twisted to a sad smile, “You're right, Miyaji-san... Even my death won't be enough.” He sighed, flicking his eyes open and staring at the ceiling, “Jealousy sure is ugly...isn't it, Kagami?” He made a pained expression with his face, gritting his teeth and furrowing his brows, “It churns and tightens your heart, closes it, and twists you... And without realizing it, through a single action, you've made the biggest and most regrettable decision in your life.”

Kagami's eyelids dropped halfway as he listened to Izuki, his partner looked completely broken-- not like the punning and jester that they all knew. But people have different faces. Perhaps this is Izuki's weakness, that mistake he made in his past, his encounter with Miyaji treading up those old memories. Kagami had to admit he didn't know what Izuki did and quite frankly, he didn't want to know the details. Because this is the Izuki Shun that he knows and is friends with. He doesn't want to judge him based on his past actions. In all honesty, whatever he did, does he truly deserve to suffer for it? If it has, indeed, been five years, then he, too had been suffering just as Miyaji did-- but in his own way.

Sighing, Kagami helped Izuki up, biting down on a wince due to his shattered rib, “Come'on, buddy... Remember what Hyuuga-san told me earlier today? You need to focus. Keep your head in the game. We're going up against Miracles, remember?”

Izuki mumbled an apology as Kagami slung his arm over his and walked him towards the elevator that leads to the CCG's infirmary.

As Kagami entered them the elevator, he looked over his shoulder. Miyaji still glared at them sharply, warily, then turned to look away in disgust.

Kagami looked back at Izuki, whom was facing downward sadly, breathing softly. He parted his lips to say something-- anything to assure the black haired young man but he had nothing.

He closed his mouth and faced his shoes in shame.

. . .

The elevator door closed.

* * *

 

The elevator door opened with a ding as two tall and muscular figures stepped out.

“We're home!” Makoto called and soon enough, a small dog tackled the large brunette's legs, forcing a giggle out of him as he bent down to pick up the puppy, where it began to lick his handsome face.

By his side, Sousuke stood, a large bag slung over his shoulder. The ravenette narrowed his deep teal eyes before he looked up at the fancy chandelier and took a step away, dodging the surprise jump attack by the little hyperactive blond.

Nagisa frowned and stood up, massaging his butt and sticking his tongue out at Sousuke, “Yo ass got lucky this time, Big Bara Titties!”

Sousuke closed his eyes and merely exhaled a deep sigh, placing the bag on the marble counter, “Getting too old for your shi-- jokes, Nagisa.” Upon realizing Makoto was present and within earshot, he corrected his language. God knows he could NOT use another double shift.

A soft sigh escaped Makoto's lips as he walked towards the little mischievous ghoul, puppy enveloped in his large arms, “Nagisa, I keep telling you not to hang on the chandeliers. What if you hurt yourself? Or the others?”

Nagisa twisted his lips to the side and scratched the back of his neck, “Sorry, Mamakoto.”

The handsome brunette frowned and placed Nigou back on the floor, “Don't call me 'Mamakoto.'”  
“Anyway, did Haru tell you where he was going?”

Nagisa blinked at him and formed a small 'o' with his lips, “How tha fu--” He cleared his throat, “I mean-- How did you know Haru was gone?”

Makoto pouted innocently and his brilliant emerald gaze scanned his surroundings. He silently sniffed, “He's not here.” He repeated, looking at Nagisa as if it were the most casual and natural thing he'd done.

Sousuke shook his head and poured himself a cold glass of water.

“Damn, son. I could never even tell if one of mah homeboys was dead or kickin it.”

“And that's why you're not the boss.” Sousuke added after chugging the rest of his water, not looking back at Nagisa, whom stuck his tongue out at him, “Yo shut yo' mouth, Sharkbait.”

Sousuke chuckled, “I see your accent is kicking back again. Is that because your theory-freak boyfriend isn't within earshot?”

“Ay, my man's asleep. Leave my lil' French poser alone!”

Makoto crossed his arms impatiently as he awaited an explanation from Nagisa, whom looked up at their Leader and made gestures with his hands as he began to speak, “So anyway, I don't know where the fu-- where Haru is. Me n' tha gang-- as in, Honeybuns, Koukins, and Sharknado's little fujoshi sister. Kuroko holla'd outta dis shit. We was playin monopoly before yo' lil dolphin playa gots up n' husled to do an errand or some shi-- somethin'. I was like 'aight, man' n' tha next thang I know the squad all be asleep n' neither Flipper nor dat freakshow shadow pimp came back.”

The larger ghouls both blinked at Nagisa. Even Nigou let out a confused cry and tilted his head.

Makoto put his hands up and closed his eyes, “...er, Nagisa...slow down. So, from what I gather is that Haru and Kuroko-kun-”

Sighing, Nagisa pouted his lips before he restated what he'd just said as if he were talking to a pair of idiots, “Haru-chan's been gone for about half an hour. Tetsu-chan... I'onno, probably more. Hard to say.”

Sousuke was soon standing by Makoto's side and exchanged looks with him, their expressions serious.

“Should I go look for them?” Asked the larger ravenette.

The brunette slightly narrowed his eyes, a serious expression he rarely showed to other members of the Anteiku. He hummed a sound, “Hm.” in quick and careful thinking before he quietly answered the teal-eyed ghoul, “Maybe. But not now.” He walked away, undoing his scarf and taking off his gloves, his voice becoming distant as he added, “Give it an hour until the rain dies down and we'll leave. See that you're ready by then.”

Sousuke nodded as Makoto disappeared into the dimly lit living room, “Yes, sir.”

Nagisa felt a shudder run through him at their tones of voices. He always felt like this whenever Makoto got serious and things were suddenly very business-like. His exchanges of orders with Sousuke was very akin to a Yakuza's chain of command. Though the Anteiku were a handful in number, their powers and resources were immense. After all, they had the power and wealth that Makoto's late grandfather had left him. They had Rei's wealth and resources as well since he was allied with them. They have Nagisa's 16tth Ward and his little underground ghoul group observing things from the shadows. However, despite all that, Aogiri Tree's numbers and resources were vastly greater than theirs. From what Nagisa gathered, the leader of Aogiri Tree is an heir to one of the world's largest powerhouse companies and it makes him some kind of megalomaniac. He is also dubbed as being the 'World's Strongest Ghoul' and they call him the 'One Eyed Emperor.' He is the one that controls The Generation of Miracle Ghouls. The King, The Ace, The Copycat, and The Glutton... They all fall under his leadership. This makes Aogiri Tree one of the most feared group in Tokyo. Rin is also with them now and Nagisa didn't doubt that he become much stronger. Despite that, Makoto seems completely calm and unphased as he would constantly remind them to “not get into trouble” or get too involved with humans or anyone from Aogiri. Even Rin. All of Aogiri's members seem completely content and feel inexplicably safe around Makoto. Even Nagisa himself felt more confident and free with his life knowing that their leader is Tachibana Makoto. He may have never met The One Eyed Emperor but Makoto is yet to be bested by anyone, even by Sousuke, whose strength and endurance are applauded as being tank-like by others. Not to mention the many times Rin challenged him and failed every single time in the past. He remembers how Rin would complain that Makoto's power was almost surreal when it came to brute strength alone. He would never use his kagune despite Rin's desperate attempts to hurt him or get under his nerve. Perhaps the only person who have ever seen Makoto's kagune is Haru. Sousuke could have seen it too but Nagisa was doubtful of the latter but who knows...

“Nagisa!” Makoto's voice snapped the little blond thug out of his train of thought and he jumped, “Have you been playing monopoly using real money again?!”

Sousuke crossed his arms at him and regarded him with a disappointed look.

The blond giggled nervously and scratched the back of his head, “Uh...Maybe?”

He heard Makoto frown in the distance, “Nagisa, you can't keep doing that!~~~”

Sousuke let out a sigh and walked away, shaking his head, “I guess it's true what they say, old habits _do_ die hard.”

“Hey, I was just tryin' ta make tha game mo' intense n' interesting, Playa!”

“OHMYGOD, NAGISA! IS THAT A REAL GUN?!”

Nagisa jumped, “I...uh...substituted it with the 'Break out of Prison' card?”

“THERE IS NO 'BREAK OUT OF PRISON' CARD IN MONOPOLY!”

“Well, shit, man. Y'all just killed tha game for me.”

* * *

 

Unable to break eye-contact from humanity's strongest Ghoul Investigator, The young Phantom Sixth Man merely stared in horror, his heartbeat quickening frantically and his little fingers tremendously shaky as he dug them into the large Miracle's broad back. His breathing became audible and quick.

The black haired Investigator regarded them with a chilling and empathetic look, not letting go of his briefcase.

All the warning sirens within Kuroko rang.

The man took a step towards them, not breaking eye-contact with Kuroko.

Something about his eyes-- the way he was keenly observing Kuroko.

Kuroko gasped- _'He can see me!'_

All sorts of questions rang through his head-- _Is he like Takao-kun? Does he have Eagle Eyes? Or maybe he's like Akashi-kun! Maybe he has a sensitive and wide sense of his surroundings! Maybe he's-_

He was practically walking towards them.

An audible gasp escaped Kuroko and he began to shake Murasakibara frantically, “M-Murasakibara-kun! Get up! Come'on!” He was practically pleading with the giant, whom gave no reaction as he simply gave in, closing his eyes and waiting for whatever would succumb him, “Murasakibara-kun, please! Get up, get up, get up!”

The man's strides quickened.

Kuroko's breathing was off the charts and he quickly stood up in front of Murasakibara's collapsed figure, fanning his arms out.

But the last thing he remembers seeing is the black haired man slightly widening his eyes at him as he ran towards him in inhumane speed, miserably roundhouse kicking him square in the stomach, sending him flying and crashing into a far-off wall, the back of his head crumbling and breaking the window behind him. His body went completely limp, hurting. He felt nauseous, his head bleeding. Groggily, he flickered his eyes open desperately one last time to find the Investigator stand directly in front of Murasakibara's collapsed form.

Kuroko weakly cried out, his ribs, broken, and hurting him, “Mu...Murasakibara..-kun....”

Blackness took over his vision.

He lost consciousness.

* * *

 

“If this had been any other day, I would have spared your lives and you all could have gone back home to your families.” Midorima started, standing in the center of armed bureau officers, five dead men lying by his feet.

He loosened up his tie, buttoning up the top buttons calmly, “Alas, this is war.” He fanned his large hands by his sides, stretching his fingers and clenching his fists, “My condolences go out for them and I pray they do not painfully miss you.”

Rin and Takao looked at Midorima in awe, eyes wide and jaws dropped, “Whoa... Midorima-san is badass.” Rin quirked.

“Go, Shin-chan!” Takao cheered.

The frightened humans approached him with a caution, their guns aimed.

Midorima stood his ground coolly, his stance firm and unshakeable, his eyes narrowed and rich green orbs calculating and confident.

One Officer pressed his finger against the trigger before he shot at the air, The King pulling him towards him by the wrist and quickly whirling him around where he began to shoot at his companions, five more went down and other three hid behind their car door.

“How I hate these things...” The green haired ghoul sighed, holding the man in his arm tightly by the wrist that held the Q-bullet assault rifle. He snapped his neck easily and dragged him by his wrist, his other hand holding the gun that he detested so much.

“You know...” The King started again, coolly, his clothes and hair dripping wet, shirt clinging to his muscular abdomen, depicting the handsome and immensely attractive lining of his hard muscles acquired through years of excessive training, “There is a joke that is popular among us ghouls. In fact, they have issued several comic strips about it.” His green hair was shiny due to the rain, his skin glistened.

He still held the corpse in his arms, his eyes looking for the quivering humans behind the car doors.

Unbeknownst to one of them, he was now standing besides him, looking down at his crouched form.

“ _'Hey,'_ ” he started.

The crouched officer gasped and looked up at The King.

A loud scream erupted from his throat.

Because in Midorima's hand, he held the former officer's now severed arm up, his expression cool and indifferent, “ _'I'm armed.'_ ”

The officers died one by one.

Rin and Takao literally just stared from the side, their eyes wide and jaws dropped.

“W-Was that the joke?” Rin asked shakily, in disbelief.

“...y-yeah... It's apparently just like he said-- very popular among ghouls. Just like how doves use quinques and--”

“Yeah, I get it!” Rin ran a hand through his damp maroon hair, frowning, “I didn't think Midorima-san had it in him... Anyway, should we even help out at all?”

Takao turned to look when he noticed an officer stand behind Midorima and point his gun at him, “Shin-chan--”

But before he could warn him, a barrage of large icicle-like black spikes with blue veins pulsating from within and electrical blue webs emanating from them, quickly stabbed through the officer, literally pinning him to the damp ground beneath him-- or what's left of him.

That kagune...

Turning around, the pair saw no other than the tall blue haired tanned ghoul with his golden haired lover by his side. They were dressed in the bureau's uniform too.

“Aomine...Kise...” Rin muttered in disbelief, “How long have you two been here?!”

Aomine yawned and stretched, in a very panther-like manner. He blinked groggily and turned to look over at his shoulder. He scoffed at the tear releasing his ukaku left on his shoulder bone, “Ah. Shit.” He turned to look lazily at Kise, “Oy, Kise. Get me a new shirt.”

The blonde model arched an eyebrow at him and crossed his arms, “Hah?! We're in the middle of a battlefield, Aominecchi! Besides all of these officers are smaller than you. Aominecchi's shoulders are too broad, ssu!”

Rin's face fell, “For a pair of Miracles, those two sure do take things way too lightly...” He muttered.

“I hear ya...” Takao agreed.

“Oy!” Aomine stood in front of them, his eyes lazily narrow. He blinked at them then did a hand gesture, “Where's Emperor Midget?”

A corpse came flying at him which he smoothly dodged and twisted his head to look at an annoyed looking Midorima, whom tutted at them, “You two... What took you so long?”

Kise waved cheekily, “Hiiii, Midorimacchi!~ Great work out there! You killed like, 20 bureau officers! Well, 19 since Aominecchi killed one for you just now~”

Aomine blinked at him casually and gave a thumbs up, “Nice job.”

Midorima scoffed and reached to push up his glasses, only to realize that he wasn't wearing them-- reminding him that he needed to get to Akashi quickly. Turning around, he looked at them over his broad shoulder, “You two are to take Matsuoka to Shigino to inquire additional information about the CCG's other Informant.”

Kise made a disgusted face and frowned, “Ugh...”

Aomine shrugged a shoulder as a response.

“And Takao, trail Himuro and make sure Murasakibara returns alive.”

“You got it, Shin-chan.” He nodded and just as quickly, his own Ukaku exploded out of his back and he charged himself before jumping absurdly high in the air, flying away.

As Midorima disappeared into one of the alleyway, Kise breathed, “I hope Murasakibaracchi is okay... I really hope so.”

The blond looked so sad as he faced his shoes, his eyelids heavy. His lover sighed and ruffled his hair, “Don't worry your pretty little head. I'm sure the big guy's fine.”

Faint pink spread over the blonde's lovely cheeks and he nodded, “...mm.”

“Uh, guys... You do realize I'm still here, right?”

“Stop third-wheeling, Jaws.”

“Matsuokacchi should respect our privacy!”

“First of all, we're out in the fucking rain surrounded by corpses! Second of all, we have to get to Bubblegum Bitch and ask him about the Ruff Rabbits BECAUSE I'D RATHER NOT HAVE MY EYES GOUGED OUT WITH SCISSORS BY AKASHI-SAN FOR NOT BEING PRODUCTIVE!”

The pair of Miracles blinked at him calmly.

“I didn't know Deep Blue Sea had some sense of humor stored in those shark fins.”

“Yeah... Matsuokacchi and I should go shopping together and gossip about that cotton candy whore.”

Rin's face fell,

“...no more shark puns. For fuck's sake. And I am not going shopping with you. Let's just go. Now. And pretend this never happened.”

 

* * *

The rain continues.

A hooded tall but slim young man looks to the sky, a faint breath of fog escaping his lips and nose.

He inhaled--

_Flesh...flesh...flesh...damp...cologne...wet paper...garbage...flesh...flesh...ghouls...ghouls...so many...flesh...flesh...ghouls-_

**“Himuro-kun.”**

He shot his eyes open and whirled around, Doctor Imayoshi smirked at him, behind him stood Wakamatsu, whom now looked ridiculous as he was the one holding the teddy bear faced-umbrella to both him and Sakurai.

Himuro turned around, furrowing his brows in concern.

They were all standing at the end of some alleyway, the fourth one they've stopped at so far.

The beautiful black haired one-eyed ghoul shivered and hugged himself, “I... There are too many... And they're all moving... The rain also makes it harder to find him, I... I'm so useless.” A hand was now on his shoulder. Imayoshi's.

The fox eyed doctor merely continued to smirk at him, “Now, now, don't say that. Are their movements making it harder for you?”

Himuro faced downward and nodded.

Releasing his shoulder, the doctor turned around. He took out his long katana-like quinque, “I didn't want to resort to doing this but it seems like we're running out of choices here. _And_ time.”

“Imayoshi-san!” Sakurai called as Imayoshi unsheathed the katana of its scabbard, flipping it and quickly catching it by its holder. Now the very tip of the blade faced the ground.

Imayoshi turned to look at Himuro, “This may deafen you for the next two minutes-- probably less since you have Murasakibara-kun's DNA within you. In turn, your other senses will temporarily heighten an exceptional amount. Close your eyes. See nothing. Hear nothing. You will solely focus on Murasakibara Atsushi. He's still alive. His scent still lingers.” He lifted his katana up, grinning, **_“Lose yourself in the dark but don't lose the one you love.”_**

Himuro closed his eyes, silently nodding.

Imayoshi looked over his shoulder seriously at Wakamatsu and Sakurai, “Cover your ears.”

The pair nodded and took out ear clogs, wearing them.

Imayoshi faced ahead, “Now...” He tightened his grip of his katana's handle, the blade gorgeously glistening under the rain,

Inhaling in silence, he grinned cheshirely, lifting the blade up and then--

He miserably stabbed the ground, ordering, “ _Sing,_ **aika**!”

Wakamatsu and Sakurai watched as bright organic-like crimson veins began to pulsate from within Imayoshi's katana-like quinque- They could feel the very air begin to compress, pulsate.

The blade was so firmly stabbed to the concrete ground, leaving behind cracks by its surroundings.

Imayoshi stood up, his quinque still planted to the ground, he watched the many people stop and cry, pressing their hands to their ears, complaining about the screeching.

He turned to look at Himuro, who merely knotted his brows upon being pained by his quinque's screech, doing his best to focus.

“It's all on you, Himuro-kun.” He told him-- but of course, he knew full well that the one-eyed ghoul could not have heard him.

Himuro never felt more scared and lost his entire life.

He could not hear.

And he could not see.

In fact, he was too wary to even move.

_Atsushi..._

_Where are you, Atsushi?_

His senses suddenly felt immensely sharper and he could easily smell and pinpoint each scent.

_Atsushi..._ He internally called, _Please let me know you're okay..._

He felt like he was floating over a dinner table, asked to sniff and name everything on the table and if he did, he would get the cake--

How strange.

He was at the very edge a wave...

_This sense of smell... It's your gift to me, Atsushi..._

_You wanted me to become strong like you said._

_You wanted us to be together._

_Atsushi..._

_Please... Let me find you, Atsushi._

_I... I lo-_

!!!!!

_Wood...damp wood...ashes...blood...blood...quinque...many..._

His chest heaved up and down.

_Blood...!!!_

_Atsushi's!_

**“NO!”** The black haired one-eyed ghoul suddenly cried out, frantically running as far away as his feet could take him towards the smell-- he didn't even hear the trio call out for him as he was temporarily deaf, tears streaming out of his eyes, “No, no, no, not Atsushi! Please be okay, please be okay!”

. . . . . . .

Imayoshi pulled out his quinque and sheathed it, “...Himuro-kun! ...shit. Well, at least we're going somewhere now. Both of you, move out!” He looked up to find Takao, whom jumped besides them, “No.” He suggested, he had his fingers in his ears before he took them out, huffing out a relieved sigh, “You three head back to the Infirmary. The bureau heads made calls to the CCG and they'll be sending in doves on patrol soon. I'll go look for him.” At this, he waited no counterargument and jumped over the highest building's roof, running after the other one-eyed ghoul all the while makings sure not to stay too close to him.

The doctor shrugged, “You heard the kid. Today's promising to be quite eventful~” He grinned, “I can hardly wait~”

* * *

 

“Akashi.” Aogiri's Direct Executive called, walking in the alleyway of where he left said ghoul.

Upon hearing no response, concern flooded his heart, “...Seijuro?” He called again, his voice tone low and rich with concern.

Quietly, he walked into the alleyway he left him in and he shot his eyes open.

Before him, he found Akashi exactly where he left him, sitting down on the wooden box with his leather trench coat hiked over his head. On his lap, he had his mask faced on the opposite side to avoid recognition and he was still wearing Midorima's glasses.

Across from Akashi, however, was a disgusting middle aged man-- a ghoul, whom was looking at Akashi with pleading eyes of deceit, sitting way too inappropriately close and actually smoothing his hand over Akashi's bare knee, “Aren't you cold?” He asked, “Would you like to come over to my place-- it's actually not far from here. I can offer you some hot coffee to warm this bony body of yours~”

Midorima didn't realize how blinded by anger he was, as he was literally bashing the man's skull against the wall continuously, seething, “You _sick_...son of a bitch!”

He could feel his very skull crunch and break under his now bleeding knuckles. Blood splattered at his own face and he was breathing frantically.

Even Akashi was surprised. He had never seen Midorima so angry before in his entire life. The young redhead stood up and watched with wide eyes with a sick intrigue, awe, and wonder.

And secretly, he felt so darkly aroused by this display of violence done by his usually resolved and stoic right hand man.

“Sh...Shintarou?” He called, hugging his large mask to his chest.

“You are a disease!” Midorima hissed, dropping the ghoul on the ground and waiting for him to regenerate just so he could feel the pain of his foot miserably stomping down on his leathery face- his skull exploding into a mass of blood.

The green haired ghoul breathed heavily, watching the blood spread beneath his foot, droplets of rain dripping into the puddle of blood and thinning it.

His chest heaved up and down-- he'd never been so...angry....before...

“Shintarou.”

The green haired ghoul shot his eyes open and turned around, actually causing Akashi to widen his eyes slightly at Midorima.

Midorima actually scoffed as he turned to face him momentarily before looking at the ground, breathing audibly. He didn't wait for Akashi to speak, “We are never coming here again.”

The one-eyed ghoul smirked, “I think you've made that quite apparent just now-” He gasped in surprise when Midorima actually shoved him into a wall roughly, his large arms entrapping the smaller ghoul. The coat and mask fell by his ankle along with Midorima's, which softly fell on the leathery surface of the coat over Akashi's larger devil mask. Akashi stared up at the green haired ghoul, his eyes wide. Midorima's kakugan had primed out viciously too. He leveled his head to Akashi's and breathed heavily against him, like a wolf whom had captured his prey, breathing heavily against him, “ _Never...again..._ ” It wasn't more like he was repeating himself as he were disciplining him. He didn't want a witty response. He wanted confirmation. Because he was upset. He was upset for Akashi. The mismatched eyed boy looked at his now intimidating pairs of kakugan, feeling a rush of heat spread over his body all of a sudden despite the cold weather. He was so inexplicably attracted to Midorima to the point that it drove him crazy. His small erotically rosy lips trembled as he tried to word something out and finally, “Okay.” He breathed, his mismatched gaze fixed on Midorima's kakugan that, for some reason, never reverted back to the pair of emerald orbs he loved so much. But he loved the darker sides of him too...

The green haired ghoul was literally glaring at him, “I am going to make calls and postpone your violin concert today.”

Honestly, Akashi did not care in the slightest what he would do all of a sudden. He was so entrapped into looking at his lover's perfectly handsome face in awe. His cheekbones high, full...perfect lips that he so badly wanted to devour... long beautiful eyelashes...  
But for some reason, he wanted him to lash out at him more, “Father expects me to perform today. I cannot disappoint him. Imagine the embarrassment it would bring...to our good name...” His voice was getting lower as he felt himself getting distracted by the movements of Midorima's lips.

A sudden parting...then he grit his teeth, “Disappointment?! And what of _this?!_ You being here in the first place is a-” The green haired ghoul stopped talking when Akashi placed his hand at the side of his face, where his thumb traced his smooth lower lip. Akashi moved his thumb to the sprinkles of blood by the side of his lover's face, planting his thumb on the blood and moving it to the corner of Midorima's mouth, where he drew a smile with the blood on his thumb. He only did that to one corner of Midorima's face. Tutting, the taller ghoul frustratedly grabbed the boy's wrist tightly, forcing him to look into his eyes, “Look at me when I'm speaking to you!”

Akashi's eyelids were heavy and he looked at the green haired ghoul with such a wanton expression, small lips parted, “Kiss me.” He breathed, tilting his head up so that he gave him the perfect angle for a kiss.

Midorima's kakugan widened and then he scoffed and turned to look away, “I hardly think you're in any position to make such demands of me.” He wasn't talking about him being his liege-- but rather, Akashi being his lover. And after what he just witnessed, Midorima was not so much jealous as he was repulsed and frustrated for many reasons.

Akashi pulled him by his tie, his own left kakugan priming out hungrily, “You are not getting out of this. Kiss me or I will. This instant.”

His Direct Executive eyed him curiously, and quietly.

“I refuse.” He was also more than up for a fight.

He's trained with Akashi too many times to count that when the younger ghoul literally pounced at him with such strength that was far too great for one his size, the glasses he had on his face fell, Midorima tightly wrapped his arms around the redhead's hips, bracing him. However, Akashi did get what he wanted as there was literally no escaping it. He had his legs wrapped around Midorima's waist, his arms snaked around his neck, and he was kissing him in such immense hunger that it took Midorima aback, their tongues hot, teeth digging into his lower lip, more heated kissing. He moaned in such need through the kiss that it overwhelmed the executive who, in turn, roughly pressed Akashi's back against the wall again and kissed him back with an even more passion and possessiveness, his lips igniting the smaller ghoul's skin. Akashi gasped loudly when Midorima sunk his teeth into his neck, angrily marking him or biting him for revenge, he could not tell nor did he care about the details, “Shintarou...” He breathed haughtily, digging his nails into the damp fabric on his back, “Shintarou...” He moaned his name this time, tightly hugging him. Midorima's response was biting harder into the boy's delicious sensitive flesh, drawing blood-- _Akashi's blood..._ He thought, licking and sucking greedily. Akashi panted, throwing his head back, giving him more access to his neck

“You do not need to be assured...” The redhead started, his eyes heavy and glossy. He carded his hands through his damp hair, feeling more of his blood being drained by his lover, “I have always been yours.” Midorima stopped his biting and looked at his lover's lovely visage, his kakugan interlocked with the latter's eye and left kakugan. He said nothing, taken aback by Akashi's words, blood surrounding his mouth. Akashi smiled warmly at him, caressing his face with his other hand, “If I have been riddled with filth,” he leaned his lips closer to his face, licking away some of the blood, “...then wash me with those very same hands that protected me all these years.” He breathed haughtily at the corner of his lover's lips, teasingly planting a lingering kiss on the very same spot.

Midorima's expression remained unsure, upset... Akashi's brushed his lips against his, sending electric shudders through the larger ghoul's body, “Postpone the violin concert.” He mumbled against his lips. He could feel the larger ghoul stiffen at being agreed with. Still, he counteracted with, “...and what of your father's disappointment? The embarrassment to your family's good name?” Akashi found it adorable that he was quoting him from a minute ago. He chuckled and interlocked his eyes with Midorima, holding his face with both hands, “Bringing disappointment and shame to my father seems so trivial in comparison to upsetting you.”

He was filled with delight when Midorima furrowed his brows and widened his eyes at his words-- no doubt taken aback by his words again. The boy placed a kiss right between his brows, heavily looking into his now emerald eyes seriously, “Take me home, Shintarou. Make love to me.”

This time, it was Midorima's turn to lose his voice as he stared at Akashi with such love and a burning hunger. He didn't even blink when he lowered his head and pressed his lips to the young emperor's softer ones. It was not as intense as their kissing from a couple of seconds ago-- but soft. And gentle. A kiss that radiated true and genuine affection. A kiss that spoke 'I love you.'

Of course, Akashi knew that this was just the prologue of what he would do to him at home.

He can hardly wait.

 

* * *

 

Momoi jolted from her spot where she was napping against the counter when the door to her bar opened and bells chimed, three figures stepping in.

She whined, fixing her hair and bra strap, “The sign said 'Closed'.” She huffed at her absurdly tall tanned childhood friend, whom blinked at her lazily, “Can it, Satsuki. We're here to see Kisumi for some information."

“Unfortunately~” Kise added, puffing his lips.

“It's mostly for Shark Attack here so I'll be taking a nap in the backroom.” The bluenette waved a hand idly at them as he walked towards the room, “Hit me up when you're done.”

Rin growled at the nickname-- _does he ever run out of those?_

“Ah! W-Wait, Dai-chan!” But Aomine closed the door behind him as he entered the room.

Kise furrowed his eyebrows and smiled, placing a reassuring hand on Momoi's shoulder, “Sorry, Momoicchi. Aominecchi missed his afternoon nap because of a job. Please excuse him, ssu.”

The pink haired buxom woman frowned, puffing out a sigh, “Honestly, why isn't anyone listening to me lately... First, it's my idiotic brother and now Dai-chan...”

Kise crossed his arms and arched an eyebrow, “What did that peacock do this time?”

Rin sighed, “Do I even need to ask where Aomine got his nicknaming habits from anymore?”

“Kisumi hasn't been feeling well today. Like...it's weird, y'know? He's not his usual self.” Momoi turned to look at Rin, “Sorry, but could you maybe come another time?”

“Is he going through puberty again?” The blonde scoffed, not really caring.

Rin crossed his arms and arched a brow, “Unfortunately, yeah. It's important and our guy might be on the run.”

Momoi pouted and scratched the back of her head, “Um... Maybe I can help?”

“He's an Informant who leads a Syndicate called The Ruff Rabbits. He's been anonymously feeding the CCG information about us.”

The pink haired ghoul's face fell and she let out a sheepish laugh, “Oh. _Him._ Yeah, I've seen him come here once. My brother _definitely_ had sex with him.” She puffed out a deep sigh, crossing her arms, “He didn't talk to me at all. I don't think he liked me. So...yeah... You were right to come here seeking my brother out for information about this guy.” After a moment of silence, she nodded her head up, allowing Rin to go up and see him.

Nodding in gratitude, the redhead began to walk towards the set of stairs in the back, hearing the two bicker behind him.

“I think you're the last person he wants to see right now, Ki-chan~”

Kise laughed, “The feeling is far too mutual, ssu.”

“How did you know my brother had sex with piercings rabbit fetish guy?”

“Mibuchi!”

“I knew it!”

“I'm going to go check on Aominecchi--”

“Ki-chan! I swear to GOD-- if you have sex in that room now--”

“I won't, ssu! I'm just going to see if he needs anything-- like, say, a human sized teddy bear-- like, say, _me!_ ”

“KI-CHAN, I SWEAR--”

“Keep your voice down, Momoicchi! My boyfriend's asleep!”

“Oh! Sorry-- Hey wait a minute-- THIS IS _MY_ BAR!”

“Shhhhh!!!”

“Ah. Okay! Sorrrry~~~”

As the redhead descended up the stairs, the pairs bickering died out only to be replaced by a piano tune. He turned to look for the source of the sound-- a room, where a little pink haired boy was sitting, with his back pressed against the door and knees hugged to his stomach. The boy looked strikingly similar to Kisumi in eye colour and pink hair.

**“Hayato?”** Rin called, walking towards the boy, whom without standing up from his spot, looked up at Rin, “Matsuoka-san...” He called lowly, his brows furrowed sadly and large bluish purple eyes glassy, “Are you here to see Kisumi-Oniichan?”

The redhead smiled warmly at the little ghoul, squatting in front of him and patting his hair, “That's right.”

This seemed to have upset Hayato, as he looked down, mumbling, “...are you going to hurt him?”

Rin shot his eyes open, “No! Why would you think that?!”

“Kisumi-Oniichan is really sad. Can't you come some other day?”

“...I'm sorry.” The shark apologized.

Standing up, the boy bowed his head and hurriedly walked to his room leaving Rin feeling like the biggest jerk on the planet.

Rin stood up and knocked on the door, “Oy, Kisumi. Open up, it's me, Rin.”

He heard a lot of movement and shuffling before the door was opened up, revealing Kisumi in a large snow white fur cloak and nothing else save for black briefs. He smelled like he'd just bathed, as well, rich with cherry blossoms and expensive musk. Seeing Kisumi half naked was nothing out of the ordinary and while this was not to Rin's tastes, he had to secretly admit that he looked extremely sexy and playful. The pink haired ghoul literally did not seem to care as he just whirled around, giving the ghoul space to walk into his room.

His room was incredibly large and something of an extravaganza. It looked like it was drawn directly out of something in a western or a classical circus-theme. Everything was so expensive and beautiful. His room was maroon and gold, bookshelves aligned neatly with books scattered on the marbled sofa and polished rose-wood table that he found to be impressive. A desk at the far off with multi-screen computers and a number of complicated-looking hardware. It made Rin believe that Kisumi didn't just get his information by sex-- but that he actually does research. He was almost startled when he saw a little silver kitten jump atop of the bookshelf.

“ **Chihiro~** Get down from up there!” Kisumi scolded the cat, whom mewled weakly and hopped into his arms, he hugged it and pet it gently, “What did I say about climbing up to high places?~” He frowned, “I know you're adventurous but your eyes don't quite work well just yet. Please be careful.” He spoke to it softly before he planted a kiss on its head.

Rin arched an eyebrow-- the exchange between him and the cat was actually incredibly endearing and he was a little curious, “You got a cat?”

The pink haired ghoul continued to look at the kitten, smiling warmly at it and running his finger under its chin softly, “I found her a couple of days ago. Poor thing was lost among crowds of people. No surprise since she can't see very well. Any one of them could have stepped on her and killed her.” His eyelids dropped halfway when he quietly added, “It's like they didn't even know she was there... I found her mewling by my feet.” He chuckled softly, “Kinda like fate, huh?~” He turned around and walked towards his desk, lovingly whispering to his new source of affection, “Now let's give you some eye-drops~ It is time, after all. Aww don't look so scared~~ It's only a matter of time before you'll get used to it.” He looked over his shoulder at Rin, “By the way your stuff's on the table over there-- on that file with the doodle of a bunny on the cover.”

Rin arched an eyebrow and picked up the file, “This is... How the hell did you even-”

Kisumi answered him without turning around, “Reo told me. So, you're welcome. You may take it and leave. I'd really appreciate it if you do.”

The Shark had to admit Kisumi was acting incredibly strange-- it's like he wasn't his playful self anymore.

He almost asked him about it but he didn't want to give him the pleasure of knowing he cared-- which he didn't if he was being honest.

A scoff escaped Rin's lips as he averted his gaze to the absurdly expensive looking record player that played the piano music.

“Hey, uh... Can I ask you something?”

A chuckle rumbled out of Kisumi's lips as he whirled around and sat himself on his large king-sized bed, crossing his long bare begs, kitten cradled in his arms, “I think I have a pretty good idea of what this is about.”

Rin crossed his arms, “Oh, yeah? Enlighten me then.”

The pink haired ghoul actually rolled his eyes at him and shook his head, busying himself with applying eye-drops to the kitten's beady foggy blue eyes.

After he finished, he smirked at Rin, “It's about Sousuke, isn't it? Honestly you two are so alike.”

“Sousuke came here?!”

Kisumi looked at him indifferently and shrugged a shoulder, “Several times actually, yeah.”

“...w-why?”

And in the most casual tone, the pink haired ghoul answered, “To ask about you. We also have sex. Occasionally.”

Rin shot his eyes open and literally fought every fiber in his being to keep his feet rooted to where he stood because if he had taken a step closer, he doesn't know what he might have done to Kisumi.

Kisumi smirked at him, tilting his head, “What's with that look?~ Before you act like I'm responsible, Rin, maybe you should take a good look at yourself. You're the one who sent Sousuke to me.”

“...you son of a bitch....”

“Thank you. I'll be sure to pass word of this exchange to Sousuke the next time he stops by. I'm sure he'll be pleased.”

Rin grit his teeth and clenched his fists before turning around and storming off- leaving the pink haired ghoul and his skinny silver cat to their company.

 

* * *

 

Murasakibara Atsushi did not know how to act.

He was not sure if he even wanted to do anything to save himself,

The giant of a ghoul stared lazily into the broken ceiling that revealed the grayish navy sky, rain still pouring on his face.

_...there is...hurting..._

_Pain..._

“...ara-kun....”

Voice becoming so distant...

**“...Murasakibara-kun....!”**

Lazily, he blinked-- _What a pain..._

Why can't anyone just leave him alone.

**“....get up!”**

Why is Kurochin yelling?

He suddenly felt the warmth of the smaller ghoul's body disappear followed by loud crashing.

…

He parted his lips slightly, “Kuro...chin?”

His idle gaze averted to the source of the shadow that stretched over him, blocking his light.

His amethyst gaze looked up _...legs...suit...briefcase...pale fists...face...human...scary..._

_Ghoul Investigator._

The black haired human's eyes were narrowed icily at him, he looked at him like he was the trash that would be swept away along an ocean of filth, his lips fixated to a scowl. He didn't even blink when a droplet of rain landed straight on his eyebrow, sliding down to his eye.

He didn't feel as human as he felt more...machine-like. Cold. Brutal. Transfixed on one thing: **Killing.**

Because the giant of a ghoul's instincts were now ringing rapidly that this may very well be the day that he dies at the hands of this man and he has never in his life felt this way.

**No...**

Murasakibara inhaled sharply, the corners of his eyes widening--

**“Get up.”** His voice sent a chill down his spine.

Blinking in surprise, the purple haired ghoul actually did as he was told, groggily getting up and slipping in the process after many attempts as he had been slumped here for the past couple of days. The man's piercing gaze never left him, burning holes through him as Murasakibara finally stood up. The height difference was then made apparent as Murasakibara towered over him greatly, as with most of the case with others. His droopy purple gaze immediately fell to where he smelled a fresh scent of blood.

He shot his eyes open upon seeing Kuroko tossed against a half broken window, a large splatter of blood decorating the back of his azure head. His eyes were closed and his skin was pale-- _No!_

“Kurochin--” He glared at the man and was suddenly overwhelmed with saved strength himself. As he reached his large hand towards the Investigator's neck,

his arm dropped to the floor with a puddle.

!!!!!

He shot his eyes open, a big spray of blood streaming their surroundings.

_When did he--_

He looked at the man to find his arm coolly outstretched towards the sky, holding a magnificent rapier-like quinque. Its very blade an organic rainbow. The colors clashing at one another from within the metal. The quinque itself glowed in his hand.

The giant ghoul grit his teeth and let out a seethe of pain, grabbing at where his arm used to be and staggering backwards, glaring at the Investigator, whose eyes were now stormy and dangerous.

“The timing of your regeneration is off.” He calmly stated, waving his quinque by his side, the blood dripping to the ground by his shoes, “That's a shame.” He knotted his thin brows and glared dangerously at Murasakibara as he said,

“I was hoping I would slaughter you at your full strength.”

Murasakibara shot his eyes open, actually feeling the fear behind his words.

But how did he know about his fast regenerative powers?

“You...” The giant seethed, “Who are you?”

The black haired man squinted his eyes at the larger ghoul, taking a fencer's battle stance with his quinque, warily watching Murasakibara's arm begin to regenerate back at a slower pace than from the data he gathered.

The human didn't satisfy the ghoul with the answer he seeked, instead offered him a name that shocked him,

**“Haizaki Shougo.”**

Murasakibara's eyes widened.

The man glared at him, **“You killed him.”**

He charged at him, his rapier tightly gripped and on the ready. He was so lightning fast that merely upon being stabbed in the gut, the larger male was instantly rocketed back against the wall, crashing into it.

Feeling more annoyed than hurt, the purple haired ghoul's kakugan primed out angrily and he let out a loud yell, madly running back at the man, whom calmly stared at him before he stabbed his quinque into the ground, taking a hand-to-hand battle stance that seemed incredibly familiar to Murasakibara.

And as soon as he smoothly dodged the sluggish punch he threw at him, retorting with a powerful spear-like jab to his jaw, he saw _her..._

_Beautiful long black hair dancing gracefully with the wind, sharp steely blue eyes..._

_A woman of complete and utter oriental beauty..._

_Her skin pale as snow, her gaze cold as ice..._

_Masako-chin..._

He shot his eyes open.

The black haired man then literally flipped over his arm, twisting it and breaking the bone in his limb.

The purple haired ghoul let out a cry of pain-- unable to concentrate.

_No._

_Those moves..._

_They were definitely those of **Masako Araki.**_

He heard her voice play in the back of his head, **_“It's not Masako-chin! You will refer to me as Araki-Sensei or Araki-san-- preferably in public.”_**

**_“WRONG! Fix your stance!”_ ** She would gut him with her shinai, **_“You're like a lump of clay! All your defenses are open!”_**

**_“STAY SHARP! Not all of your opponents are just going to idly stand by while you reach your hand out to crush their skulls!”_ **

**_“Don't take your anger out on objects, you big oaf!”_ **

He would never forget... **_“Heh...calling me 'Araki-san' now of all times... You big idiot...”_**

His glare intensified and he took a firm stance, keeping a sharp mind and actually fighting back, the man barely dodging what would have been a fatal jab to his heart, back-flipping towards where he left his quinque.

The man didn't reach out for his quinque, instead, looked up at him and smirked coldly, “Finally decided to fight back, huh?”

Murasakibara said nothing, calmly taking in the battle stance the woman he admired and respected immensely had bestowed upon him, “She...taught me better.” His arm was fully regenerated back.

The black haired man seemed to take muse in Murasakibara's words, standing up and taking the same fighting stance, “Let's put that to the test.”

They spent the next number of seconds exchanging blows, with Murasakibara literally taking most of them. His body was too weak and sluggish. There was also the fact that the Investigator's shorter height gave him the advantage over Murasakibara. This was so much like fighting against Araki in the past, where he was never able to best her not once in hand-to-hand combat. He was stronger. But she was more dextrous and calculating. Her quick wittedness overwhelmed him time and time again, just as this man, whom now quickly sweeped Murasakibara off the floor by swiftly kicking him in the shin.

His back hit the ground with a painful thud. He grit his teeth in pain, shutting his eyes momentarily before he looked up to find the Investigator with the tip of his quinque pointed directly at his throat, “This is the end.” He said.

The Glutton shot his eyes open, lips slightly parted, Is this finally the end?

_Ne, Masako-chin... Is this death?_

_What's death like?_

_Is it dark and scary?_

_Is it empty and lonely?_

_Is death a means to happiness?_

_If I can see you and Murochin again,_

_I will definitely be happy._

As the Miracle was about to close his eyes and accept his end, he was startled when the Investigator stabbed the ground beneath him when he was supposed to stab him in the throat. Arching a brow, Murasakibara noticed that his body was suddenly engulfed with a bright blinding light.

He gasped, _Kurochin!_

The larger ghoul rolled over away from the Investigator, “Kurochin!” He called.

He noticed the azure haired ghoul was now standing, panting, a hand wrapped around his abdomen. He let out a pained wince and grit his teeth, “Murasakibara-kun... Please run...”

The Investigator seemed especially annoyed as his eyes carefully scanned his surroundings, searching for the large ghoul that now seemingly seemed to have vanished. Scoffing, he picked up his quinque and strode towards the small azure haired ghoul, whom was panting in exhaustion, “Hurry, Murasakibara-kun... I don't have much ti-” The black haired human gripped the smaller ghoul by his neck, lifting him off the floor with one hand. He glared icily at him.

“It never ceases to disgust me seeing acts of nobility among ghouls.” He choked Kuroko tighter, causing him to wince and desperately struggle to free himself of his grip with whatever strength he had left, “Nnh...”

The man stared at him curiously, narrowing his eyes at him coolly, “I believe this little ruse you just performed is what you call 'Misdirection Overflow.' Am I right?”

Kuroko shot his eyes open, his kakugan priming out incompletely due to being choked so tightly.

The man regarded him with an empathetic stare, “We have someone of similar abilities to yours, _Phantom Sixth Man._ However, he is far stronger than you are.”

Kuroko could not believe what he was hearing-- Someone like him? In the CCG?!

“So, yes. I recognize your abilities and can see past them. Nonetheless, this particular technique is quite vexing, you see...” He turned to look over his shoulder, “You've misdirected my target from me. Unless he makes himself more...present, I will have to resort to killing you to ultimately stop this technique.”

The Investigator arched an eyebrow as the azure haired boy seemed to be staring past him, smiling weakly, his expression soft, “...Murasakibara-kun... You need to live... Don't forget who you are... Your...role...”

Murasakibara furrowed his eyebrows at Kuroko, his eyes wide, “Kurochin...”

Tears clung to the corners of Kuroko's eyes and his lips trembled as he smiled warmly, “Murasakibara-kun, if you die... your memories of Araki-san... your memories of your friend... of all of us... They all die with you... Live. You're important... You...wil..-” His eyes fluttered shut.

Murasakibara stood up, “KUROCHIN!”

Letting out a scoff, the human turned to toss the small ghoul aside before his body was caught by a figure who literally crashed in from the wooden ceiling, bringing in a barrage of rain in his wake.

He had caught Kuroko like a cougar and did a swift somersault, immediately whirling around to face the human, the smaller azure haired ghoul in his arms.

The intruder was of lean and slender physical build, being only a few centimeters shorted than the human. He was wearing the most bizarre looking mask, as well. A wooden gray bird-like...mascot? However, one of its eye pieces was cracked to reveal the ghoul's right kakugan, his other eye hidden away by the mask's beady eyepiece.

The figure stood up, Kuroko in his arms, not even sparing a glance at Murasakibara, whose presence was slowly starting to revert back. Even unconscious, Kuroko was still using Misdirection Overflow to his very last bit of energy.

The black haired Investigator stared at their intruder curiously, “And who might you be?”

Their intruding ghoul have no answer, calmly and warily staring at the Investigator and then--

His predatory organ, a deep ocean blue bikaku exploded out of the small of his back. It was beautiful and had breathtaking scales that would arch in alarm, its tone of color changing to a magnificent glittery blue that left one utterly mesmerized. The very core of his bikaku glowed and pulsated with the pattern of his scales in a gorgeous tones of blue and white. The rain only caused his bikaku to glisten more and added to its aesthetically fish-scale like features. The Top Investigator had never seen such a kagune before in his life. He waved his bikaku left and right at a slow pace-- it was like a fish's tail.

Nevertheless,

He would have to kill him now.

Taking a fencer's stance again with his quinque, he ran towards him. To his surprise, the ghoul did the same thing and ran towards him as well. And as soon as he was inches apart from being struck by his rapier, the most bizarre thing happened.

He exploded into a mass of water like glisteningly blue streaks with Kuroko in his arms.

The Investigator shot his eyes open and watched in slow motion the streaks literally go around him before he whirled around, and he was right behind him, rematerializing with the ghoul in his arms. He turned to stab him before the ghoul smoothly leaped up to the sky, disappearing into the rain.

_What...just happened?_

_Who the hell was that?_

Suddenly, he heard police sirens-- Most likely the CCG. He scoffed, annoyed, wanting to have dealt with things on his own.

He turned to look at The Glutton, who idiotically remained tranfixed in his spot and hadn't chosen to run away despite that blue haired ghoul's pleas earlier. He walked towards him with his quinque. No matter. He'll chop his head off before the others arrive and interfere with him.

“You didn't run.” He stated, “You are more foolish than you are noble. How disgusting.”

Murasakibara didn't say anything as he slumped on his knees, simply facing downward.

“You were abandoned.”

To the human's surprise, the corners of the Miracle's lips twisted to a small smile, “Kurochin was saved...” He looked up, to find the quinque pointed at him again, this time right between his eyes.

The ghoul glared at the man icily, “I'm not going to die.” He suddenly gripped the blade of his quinque, feeling it sear and melt his flesh as he stood up, towering over him. The man kicked the ghoul's wrist and pulled his quinque back, carefully readying it as he observed Murasakibara, whom breathed heavily and audibly as his rinkaku exploded out of his back, four on each side making them a total of eight-- different from the data he gathered.

Murasakibara took a ghoul's battle stance, his rinkaku tentacles like claws on each side. His kakugan priming out again. He fanned his long fingers by his sides, his hands ridiculously large, “...your people killed Masakochin... you hurt Kurochin... You picked a fight with me...” He lifted his hand up, clenching it tightly as he hissed, “I will crush you all.”

As soon as the other windows crashed and CCG officers jumped in, Murasakibara stabbed them all mercilessly, pulling one of the corpses towards him and eating him entirely with his Rinkaku, feeling a surge of immediate energy run through him. He grinned lazily at the man, whom was surprisingly staring at him apathetically, “Ne... What's your name? How did you know Araki-Sensei?”

The Investigator didn't move an inch from his spot nor did he break his sharp and calculating gaze away from Murasakibara, “My name is Nijimura Shuzo. And...” the corners of his lips twisted to a cold smirk as he said, “Araki Masako was my battle master before I killed her.”

Murasakibara felt his heart clench and tighten in anger yet, he counteracted with, “Haizaki's flesh tore off like paper in my hands. I will give you an even worse treatment-- pain included.”

Nijimura scoffed, still smirking, “So many dying for you. Are you really that worth it? Alas, there is one way to find out after I kill you and dissect your kagune.”

The purple haired ghoul grit his teeth, “Don't talk bigger than your worth, worm!” And he penetrated his rinkaku into his gut before the latter smoothly and so gracefully back flipped continuously, taking out another quinque as he jumped-- an Ukaku type quinque. As he fired an electrical beam of electricity at him, the ghoul dodged it. He didn't know how or when, but Nijimura sliced off two tentacles of his rinkaku, causing the giant to let out a pained cry as he regenerated just as quickly.

“Nijimura-san!” More officers barged in.

“Stand back.” The Reaper warned icily but as he said that, the officers were literally split open by a pair of lilac-toned rinkaku tentacles that were incredibly similar to Murasakibara's.

He aimed his ukaku quinque at their intruding ghoul before he was forced to somersault away from what would have been a killing blow with a rinkaku.

Murasakibara stood his ground, eyes wide, and jaw dropped in disbelief.

“No... It can't be...”

Because standing in front of him defensively with his arms fanned out was no other than--

**“Murochin?”**

The beautiful black haired man looked at him, the bangs that usually fell over left eye were now pushed to the right, revealing his one kakugan in his left eye.

The giant gasped.

Himuro's expression softened at him, smiling warmly before he turned to face ahead- glaring at his opponent.

Nijimura narrowed his eyes at the other intruding ghoul-- he's about had enough interruptions for one day.

As he reached for his quinque, to his surprise, Himuro knocked both quinques off his hands, taking a battle stance with his six tentacled rinkaku clawed and on the ready, his hands clawed by his sides. Nijimura watched him coolly, knowing very well who this new ghoul is, “You are the man on the posters.” He stated, then in a disappointed tone, he added, nodding at him, “So this is what became of you,

**Himuro Tatsuya.** ”

Himuro said nothing, warily watching the Reaper, whom kept his stand.

Murasakibara was still in disbelief- standing there, dumbfounded. He felt like this was all a dream.

After a moment of silence, more men rushed in behind Nijimura, a male of average height whom wore glasses along with another young man that Himuro immediately recognized all too well.

Kagami's jaw fell and he dropped the briefcase in his hand, “Ta...Tatsuya?!” His eyes popped wide and he took a step closer to his brother before Himuro pointed one of his rinkaku at him, “Don't take another step closer.” He threatened, his voice low and icy.

Kagami furrowed his brows in disbelief, “Tatsuya... Tatsuya, it's me! Taiga! Your brother!”

For a moment, he could have sworn he saw a flicker of sadness rush through Himuro's face before he replaced it with an icy glare, taking another step backwards himself, “I won't repeat myself.” He said.

“He's obviously out of it. I'm sorry.” Hyuuga said, getting ready to take out his quinque before Kagami grabbed his wrist, “W-WAIT! HE'S MY BROTHER!”

The redhead carefully took another step, sensing the reluctance from Himuro. He was so in shock that his body was shaking, “Tatsuya...” He lifted his hand up, “I always knew you were alive... I knew...” He took another step, Himuro taking one backwards, “Tatsuya...” A tear slid down Kagami's cheek,

“... **let's go home** , ...okay?”

Then, to Himuro's surprise, he felt a pair of long powerful arms wrap around his stomach tightly. The artificially made one eyed ghoul turned to look over his shoulder to notice Murasakibara press his head against it, deeply inhaling his scent and sobbing, “A...Atsushi?!”

“GET AWAY FROM HIM!” Kagami yelled out and rushed to run towards them, only to be stopped by Murasakibara knocking him back with his rinkaku.

“Kagami!” Hyuuga called, rushing towards his partner.

Murasakibara looked up at Kagami, glaring at him dangerously through tear strained kakugan, “Home?! Don't kid yourself!” He hissed, hugging Himuro tightly and possessively, “I won't let anyone take Murochin away from me!”

“Atsushi!”

The ghoul roared as more rinkaku exploded out of his back, blasting through the entire rundown shack, causing it to crumble.

“We need to get out of here!” Hyuuga pulled Kagami with him, “Come'on!”

“WAIT! TATSUYA! TATSUYA, COME BACK!”

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

“They're gone.” Nijimura coolly stated, now standing outside of what used to be the shack with the other officers and investigators.

Kagami was sitting on the ground, holding the sides of his head with his hands in disbelief.

Hyuuga watched him sadly, his eyes averting to Nijimura, who reverted his quinques back to their gestalt mode inside his briefcase and turned to leave, only momentarily pausing as he said, “You shouldn't have come.” And he was gone-- just like that.

**The rain stopped.**

Hyuuga placed a hand on Kagami's shoulder, “How're you holding up?”

Kagami looked up at his former mentor, his expression indifferent. He blinked slowly, brows furrowed, “...about the fact that my brother is alive or the fact that he's a ghoul now?”

Hyuuga smirked and shrugged a shoulder, “Both, I guess.”

The redhead stared at him for a moment before he faced downward, “...I'm sorry but I'm not really sure.”

Hyuuga furrowed his eyebrows and sighed, “I'm just glad we got here on time. Nijimura-san would have killed them for sure. How did you know The Glutton was here?”

Kagami didn't look up when he said,

“It's strange... I heard a voice in the back of my head that made me believe I'd see Tatsuya again. And I followed it...”

. . . . . . . . .

Unbeknownst to them, perched on the roof a far off building was a little cloaked boy wearing a black mask with a red frown drawn on it. He rocked his feet back and forth, watching the two Investigators curiously.

“Ikuya~” A soft voice started from besides him, Nao.  
“Are you sure it was a good idea to aid a Ghoul Investigator?”

Ikuya calmly responded in his monotone voice, “I merely lent a hand.” He squinted his eyes behind the mask at the red haired Investigator, “That man... He may prove to be an excellent candidate.”  
He tilted his head, “Kagami Taiga, huh?~”

 

* * *

 

“Atsushi...you're...

Atsushi, I can't breath--”

Murasakibara sniffed and finally parted from Himuro, cupping his beautiful face with his large hands, “Murochin...” He sniffed.

Himuro merely smiled warmly at him, reaching his hands up and wiping his tears.

They were at some kind of underground that Murasakibara finally decided it was safe to stop at and bask in Himuro-- literally, “I thought you were dead... I watched you die, Murochin.” The large ghoul quivered.

“I'm sorry.” The beautiful ghoul apologized, his voice soft and filled with a kindness.  
“But I'm alive now, see? You saved me, Atsushi.”

Murasakibara furrowed his eyebrows and caressed Himuro's smooth cheek with his thumb, “...it all feels like a dream.”

Himuro's eyes glistened and he placed his hand over Murasakibara's, “Atsushi... When I thought you were gone, I... It was hell for me. I wasn't sure I could go on...” His eyes fell downward and his lips trembled, “I've never been more frightened in my entire life. I know... It sounds like I'm exaggerating and we've only known each other for a short while but...you're so precious to me.” He looked up and interlocked his silvery eyes with the larger ghoul's, “When I slept in the memorial after the operation, I've never felt more at peace. Strange as it may sound, but everyday, I felt you close by... I would dream of you. Every single day. I was so content, Atsushi.  
But when I awoke, I learned that you were gone and I...” A tear slid down his cheek and he gripped Murasakibara by the front of his shirt, “I was so scared. And heartbroken.” He frowned at him, “Don't leave me...ever again, Atsushi... I don't think I could take it.”

Murasakibara actually smiled, leaning his lips towards the corner of Himuro's eye, licking his tears.

Himuro giggled through the tears, “...tickles.” He breathed, his cheeks reddening.

The giant of a ghoul affectionately peppered kisses all over Himuro's face. Himuro noticed that Murasakibara was holding him with such delicacy and a gentleness that it made him feel giddy inside, “Atsushi...” He breathed, closing his eyes as the purple haired ghoul kissed his jawline.

Murasakibara stared at him heavily, feeling a new type of warmth engulf his body-- Himuro's reactions... Every little detail about him is just so...so beautiful.

Gently, the larger ghoul grabbed the side of his beautiful face and slowly, he pushed his lips against Himuro, whose lips were as soft as a rose's petals. The black haired beauty stood on his toes and wrapped his arms around the larger ghoul's neck, pulling him to his level as he deepened the kiss.

From the distance, stood a lean and slender figure in black with a Hawk mask that he'd taken off and pushed back at his hair. Takao silently awed at the pair, wanting to cheer them on. He grinned, _'Well, at least they'll be coming home... I'm just happy the Generation of Miracles didn't lose another member...'_ He nodded his head, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall, _'Yup, now everything is so perfectly balanced... right, Shin-chan?~'_

 

* * *

 

Midorima had his bare arm wrapped securely around Akashi as they slept together, his arm long enough to wrap around the redhead's bare form entirely.

They both slept soundlessly until the bedside began to shake as his cellphone vibrated and buzzed.

Silently sighing in irritation, the green haired ghoul parted from his one-eyed ghoul lover and rolled over, reaching his hand out to his glasses before his phone.

_A message from Takao?_

Sleepy, but curious, he opened it up and downloaded the file only to feel his glasses almost crack because the picture he'd sent him was of Murasakibara and Himuro kissing.

An annoyed sleepy mewl erupted from Akashi's lips, whom shivered and stirred in his sleep.

Smiling, Midorima took off his glasses and set aside his phone as he took his earlier position and spooned Akashi, mumbling a, “Sorry.” and kissing his smooth shoulder blade.

He felt Akashi relax in his arms and that brought back a another smile in his face.

 

* * *

 

“Dai-chan! Ki-chan! You do realize that Rinrin lef-” but as the pink haired woman walked into the room, her shoulders fell and she felt the corners of her lips curl up.

Because ontop of the bed, Aomine and Kise were soundlessly sleeping together (with their clothes on, she noted) both of which were facing one another with their arms wrapped around each other. Kise's forehead was pressed against the bluenette's collarbone whereas Aomine had his chin resting against the blonde's head.

Leaving for a couple of seconds, the young bar owner returned with a spare pink blanket and used it to gently cover up the two.

“Nighty, night, kiddies~” She breathed as she closed the lights and door behind her.

* * *

 

Makoto was restlessly walking back and forth, as if he were a husband expecting his wife's childbirth.

Sousuke tapped his fingers against the counter, watching their leader with an expectation.

“Hey, guys... Has anybody seen my lunch money? It was inside this cute little pink shark purse...” Gou came up to them, doing little gestures with her fingers.

Nagisa, whom was standing in the middle of the kitchen, playing with some electronic yo-yo, let out an innocent whistle.

Sousuke glared at him.

“The hell you need lunch money fo'? Meat buns?”

Gou crossed her arms and raised her chin up, “For your information, I was saving that for a new BL CD-- Uh.. I mean...for a pair of...flip-flops?” She laughed nervously, a blush spreading over her cheeks as she looked back at Sousuke and Makoto.

It was then that her pink shark purse fell out of Nagisa's back pocket that she gasped and tackled him, “OMYGOD NAGISA! YOU STOLE MY MONEY, YOU LITTLE SHIT?!”

“Hell na, bitch! Stealin' is for posers! You were chillin' by my pimpin gas station for ova two hours now, y'all gotta pay-- or owe me a favor by bailin' a couple of ma boys out of prison!”

“NAGISA, THAT WAS IN MONOPOLY! I FELL ASLEEP! WE ALL DID!”

“I sure as hell didn't!”

“TACHIBANA-KUN~~~~”

“Yeah, Mamakoto, we have a thievin' hoe livin' wit' us unda the same roof, yo! Ya'll betta do somethin' 'bout her lyin' ass!”

She let out an annoyed groan and the pair were soon fighting in the middle of the kitchen floor over the little shark purse. Even Nigou ran towards them and barked at them.

“What on earth is going on around here?!” Rei rushed to the kitchen, to find the blonde ad the redhead fighting.

“U-Um... G-Guys... I'm missing my Rilakkuma toothbrush. Have any of you seen it?” Furihata suddenly approached them, intertwining his fingers together in worry.

“Dat hotel rent ain't gonna pay itself, nigga! Pay the hell up!”

“H-Huh? You mean in monopoly? B-B-But I fell asleep! Can you please return my toothbrush? It's a limited edition and--”

“N'aw. It's cute 'n I like dat shit.”

Rei crossed his arms and let out an angry huff, “Nagisa-kun! What have I told you about speaking like a delinquent?! We have to attend my family ball next week and I won't tolerate you speaking like that! IT'S NOT BEAUTIFUL!”

“Aww, sorry, baby-- I mean, gomen na, Rei-chan!~”

Sousuke almost popped an anger vessel, sharply inhaling to let out a loud yell to silence the kids before Makoto ran towards the elevator door, “Haru!” He called, and soon enough, the door to the elevator door opened up and Haru stepped out, holding an injured Kuroko in his arms.

“Kuroko-kun!”

“Kuroko!”

“Tetsuya-kun!”

“Tetsu-chan!”

Nigou let out a sad wail upon seeing his master at such a state.

Haru furrowed his eyebrows as he calmly turned to look at Makoto, his expression blank, but his blue eyes were glassy, “He's alive. But he's gravely injured.”

Makoto furrowed his eyebrows in concern and took Kuroko off of Haru's hands, hurriedly carrying him towards one of the rooms, “Sousuke! Call up Doctor Amakata! Now!”

“On it!”

As Makoto placed Kuroko on the bed, the blood from the back of his head spread all over the creamy pillow behind him.

Gou gasped and clapped her hands over his mouth, “Oh no...”

“Everyone, please wait outside! Give him some space!” Rei nervously nodded, pulling the horrified Furihata, Nagisa and Gou outside.

Haru squatted down by Kuroko's side, his eyelids droopy and brows furrowed.

Makoto pressed his thumb on the small ghoul's wrist, “...his pulse is weak.”

The black haired ghoul reached his hand out to Kuroko's frighteningly colder one, squeezing it.

“Haru.” Makoto started, looking at him, “How did this happen?” Makoto looked so incredibly sad that it broke Haru's heart just looking at him so he faced the ground, in shame,

“Ghoul Investigator. I'm sorry.” He held Kuroko's hand with both hands, his lips trembling, “...I didn't get there on time.”

“Haru...”

**“N...Nanase-san... Tachibana-san...”** They both shot their eyes open and looked up to find Kuroko just barely flickering his eyes open.

“Tetsuya!” Haru called, his brows furrowed and brilliant blue eyes glistening.

“Tetsuya... oh...” Makoto placed a warm hand over Kuroko's cold forehead, actually crying in relief.

A tear slid down Kuroko's eyes, “I'm so sorry...I lied...Nanase-san will y...will you ever forgive me...?”

Haru knotted his brows and squeezed his hand tighter, “If you don't fight through this, I will never forgive you!”

The bleeding didn't seem to cease and Kuroko looked to be getting paler and paler.

“...sorry...I can't...seem to regenerate...”

“Don't say that!” Haru was absolutely yelling and crying now, his tears falling down Kuroko's face and blending with his.

The corners of Kuroko's lips twisted to a small sad smile, “Don't cry, Nanase-san... Tachibana-san... You two have been very kind and welcoming to me... There is... There is something you need to know...” His eyelids grew heavier and his voice weaker.

“I am...”

“Tetsuya!”

“Te...Tetsuya?!”

“...the Phantom Sixth Man...”

. . . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

 

**Later that night...**

 

The wind was pleasantly breezy, like a storm had just died down.

The stars glimmered on the velvety night skies.

A figure donned in preppy clothing stepped into the ashes. He wore a thin gray v-neck shirt with a denim over-shirt, faded black pants, fancy leather brown shoes. He had a stripy black and gray scarf looped around his neck all the while exposing his alluring collarbone. He had short tight leather brown gloves on his fingers that were now stuffed in his pockets. His gorgeous layered pink hair bellowed softly with the wind and he closed his eyes behind his golden fox mask, puffing out a fog of a sigh.

Why did he even come here?

The shack was broken down, tattered into sad little pieces...

He opened his eyes, his eyelids dropping halfway.

Hard to believe that eight years ago, this place was where he--

He whirled around as he heard someone take a step behind him and there he was.

Kisumi shot his eyes open beneath his mask as no other than the silver haired Ghoul Investigator stood across from him, donned in a more appropriate Investigator attire.

He was donned in dark clothing that made his hair glimmer like the stars above him-- A smoky gray dress shirt that was tucked into black pants, scaly leather black belt, shoes. Looped around his neck was a silky and thin ribbon that was a shade darker gray than his dress shirt. He had such slim and lean physique that despite the large black cloak that he wore over his dress shirt with its silky black interior, Kisumi could tell by the way his ribs protruded out when he took a deep silent inhale, exhaling a cloud of fog. Despite how dark his clothing was, one detail was so out of place that it broke Kisumi's heart when he noticed. His cloak's sleeves were large and ran down just below his elbow, fully exposing the cuffs of his dress shirt. In other words, his right cuff link... small, pink, and very familiar.

It confirmed everything.

That was definitely the pink fox cuff link he left on Chihiro's shirt eight years ago.

The pink haired ghoul furrowed his eyebrows and internally gasped, speechless.

_So this is Chihiro... This is really Chihiro... This is..._

“I knew you'd be here.” Started the silverette, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

A choke of a laugh ripped out of the pink haired ghoul's lips and he turned around, “You just knew?” He sighed lowly and pouted his lips, mumbling, “...well isn't that something?”

Mayuzumi stood a good distance apart by his side, surprising Kisumi. His smoky eyes were fixated on the broken shack, “...kinda sad, isn't it?”

Kisumi looked at where he was looking, bowing his head. He parted his lips to say something, only to find nothing-- strange. Since when did he ever have trouble speaking his mind?  
Maybe it was because it's Chihiro and this was the effect that silverette had on him. Or maybe there was nothing to say...

Maybe they just wanted to bask in each other's silence...

“Hey.” Mayuzumi started, turning to glance at Kisumi and oh my god, thought the ghoul, he was literally stunning to look at, paralyzing him in spot, “Could you take off your mask?” He asked.  
Kisumi's response was a sarcastic chuckle followed by a scoff, “Suuuure~ Let me show my face to a ghoul investigator! That's a great idea!”

Momentarily, Kisumi could have sworn he saw sadness flicker in Mayuzumi's blank smoky eyes before he turned around and let out a soft chuckle of his own, “Yeah... I guess that'd be asking too much, huh?”

Kisumi let out a 'humph' and crossed his arms sassily.

A moment of silence passed between the two of them, phantom and fox, before Kisumi softly asked, “So you're with the CCG, huh?”

Mayuzumi softly kicked at a rock by his feet, “Crazy, isn't it? My birth story's even crazier... But I'm sure you wouldn't wanna hear about it...”

But Kisumi surprised him with a low, “I would, actually...”

For a long moment, Mayuzumi observed him quietly before he turned around to face the shack, “...I was...genetically engineered...crossbred with...humans...and a little bit of ghouls....mostly ghosts...”

Kisumi shot his eyes open and turned to look at him in disbelief. He looked for a hint of a joke or playfulness in his handsome features only to find non, “Ghosts?!”

“It usually ended up in failure. Literally more than ninety-nine percent of all the subjects died. At first, it was when the CCG labs developed a technology that stores ghouls' ghosts to augment their quinques...where they would remove the souls of the quinques that disobeyed their owners' commands by testing it against their families...

I was part of the most secretive and controversial New World Project-- simply dubbed as 'The Shadow Project.' This project started thirty years ago and after ten years worth of trial and error, I was made. The New World Project was shortly shut down after that...”

He turned to look at Kisumi, whom was facing the ground with his lips parted, trying to take it all in,

“Despite my having both human and ghoul genes in me, and while the CCG may list me as human, I am actually a Shadow. I am...that...species they worked so hard and spent painfully large sums of money to create.” He looked down at his palm, clenching and unclenching it, “Others so easily see past me because of what I am and I was easily lost track of. That's why, when I was a kid, I lived in isolation where I was trained to utilize my abilities. I was also forbidden to speak as it might give away my presence should I go up against ghouls.” He chuckled and closed his eyes, “...I remember this one time where one of the scientists suggested they cut my tongue. Luckily my...father fired him.”

Kisumi felt a shiver run through him and he hugged himself, his brows furrowed sadly, “...you have a father?”

“...he's more of a caretaker, actually. He's been watching over me since I was born.” He chuckled dryly, “He actually didn't want me to return to Tokyo.”

“Why?”

Mayuzumi looked at Kisumi and his expression softened before he coolly stated, shrugging his shoulder and turning to look to the side, “...he doesn't want me to die.”

The pink haired ghoul shot his eyes open and parted his lips, “...!”

The silverette's eyes found Kisumi's behind the mask, “What's with that look?” He chuckled and fully whirled around to face him, “Don't tell me you still care about me?”

Kisumi fell silent as the silverette continued to observe him quietly,

“...they were the best days of my life, y'know?”

The pink haired ghoul let out a silent gasp and looked up at the silverette.

“...the days where I lost my memories with you.”

Kisumi felt his heart clench and his eyes water.

Facing downward, Mayuzumi scratched the back of his neck before he turned to leave, “...goodnight.”

And before he disappeared into god knows where, the fox literally tackled him to the ground.

Mayuzumi coughed before he rolled over and was looking up at a panting Kisumi, whom was pinning him on the ground by holding him down by his shoulders.

He furrowed his eyebrows and blinked at the fox, whom was panting, “What...the _hell_...is WRONG WITH YOU?!” As much as he hated doing it, he punched him in the face.

“YOU WALK BACK INTO MY LIFE AFTER EIGHT YEARS, TELL ME YOU'RE IN SOME KIND OF SUICIDAL MISSION, AND THEN YOU LEAVE AGAIN WITH _THAT?!_ ” The ghoul was practically yelling at him.

Mayuzumi stared up at him blankly, “Technically, you're the one who left that day.”

“AND NOW YOU'RE BACK! CONGRATULATIONS!”

The corners of Mayuzumi's lips lifted to a smirk, “This is just like back when we were kids...”

Kisumi wailed, his cheeks red, “Ughh! You're such a sap! I can't stand people like you!”

The silverette felt trinkets of tears drop down on his face from Kisumi's eyes beneath the mask.

His expression softened as he lifted his hand up to caress his face, “Kisumi...” He finally called aloud, for the first time in eight years, startling the ghoul. His skin was just as soft as he remembered it to be, his fingers slid into his lovely sakura-toned hair. His hands reached up to hold the sides of the golden fox eyemask that he wore, not breaking eye-contact with him as he slowly began to take it off without Kisumi protesting.

. . .

His breath got caught up in his throat upon looking into Kisumi's visage, eyes wide. Red spread over Kisumi's cheeks like a tidal wave at being gawked at so closely and intensely by Mayuzumi.

“Wow...” Mayuzumi breathed, now shakily caressing his beautiful face but with more delicacy than usual.

He couldn't take it anymore.

The pink haired ghoul literally crushed his lips against the silverette's.

He kissed him right under the many lit stars and over the ashen grounds.

He didn't care...

He didn't care...

He kissed him.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *huff*
> 
> Now that you've read it I can finally tell you the plans for the next chapter. THE NEXT CHAPTER IS SOMETHING I HAVE BEEN PLANNING SINCE BEFORE I EVEN STARTED UPLOADING THIS STORY-- (My poor ass must have gotten all flat #RIPVorona'sBuns ) It will have a HUGE flashback over the events of what happened 5 years ago. It will mostly revolve around the GoM. SO. YES. YOU GUESSED IT. IT WILL BE WHEN AOMINE MET KISE AND OHMYGOD I PROMISE I WILL MAKE IT THE SEXIEST THING EVARRR!!!!!!!!!  
> It's also when Akashi was a wee 13 year old~ Awww! Murasakibara would have been 15 by then. Midorima would be 19. Aomine and Kise being 17 by then. Kuroko also being 13. (I JUST GAVE UP THE GOM'S AGES IN THE STORY! AREN'T I AWESOME?) Again, that was FIVE YEARS AGO. It's just a heads up of what to expect, y'know. Haizaki and Masako will also make appearances. Nijimura? WHO KNOWS~~~ Oh, and who can forget about Takao-boo~ But instead of it being from Takao's pov, I will further elaborate Midorima's encounter with Takao after the war between *beep* and *beep* and *beep* *bee* ...stuff n.n'  
> BUT SERIOUSLY LOOK FORWARD TO AOKISE BECAUSE HOLYSHIT I HAVE BEEN ACHING TO WRITE THAT!
> 
> *clears throat* enough about the details of the next chapter. Here is a list of interesting trivia acquired from this chapter~ (Yes. I decided to make this a thing!)  
> -Take note of the way Midorima speaks to Akashi at first. "I beseech you" (it's like he considers Akashi a god. Interesting phrasing, ne?)  
> -Akashi wears a warlord devil mask  
> -Akashi's kakugan is different than other ghouls as noted by Midorima to having golden tints  
> -Akashi's powers seem to instill fear within his enemies(?) (wait for more chapters for further details)  
> -According to Takao, if Akashi had attacked the officers, Takao and Rin could have been caught up in it too  
> -Midorima seems to have an ability where he can produce defensive walls made of his kagune (which remains a mystery now)  
> -Akashi advised Midorima to NOT use his kagune when there are "so many prying eyes"  
> -Midorima seems to have a dry sense of humor (he severed a human's hand and waved it around saying the following, 'Hey. I'm armed")  
> -But he was mostly quoting a joke that is popular among ghouls (it's unknown if he has any sense of humor?)  
> -Midorima seems to hate quinques and q-bullet guns  
> -He effortlessly killed 19 bureau officers without using his kagune  
> \- Aomine seems to enjoy giving Rin shark names (i.e. Jaws, Shark Attack, Deep Blue Sea)  
> -According to Rin, Aomine and Kise take things way too lightly  
> -Midorima became incredibly violent and repulsed when that pedophile ghoul was making a move on his Akashi  
> -In fact, unlike his usual self, he offered no room for explanation and mercilessly beat him to death  
> -It was also the first time he used foul (uncensored) language  
> -Akashi seems to get...turned on by violent (yandere) Midorima  
> -Nagisa has different speech patterns--  
> -Because Nagisa was hinted to be a a delinquent from one of the wards, he speaks in a very "gangsta" manner  
> -However, because he is hinted to dating the very prim and proper Rei, he often has to change his accent to something cute to fit to his standards  
> -Apparently, he plays monopoly with real money despite Makoto and Sousuke's disapproval  
> -He is very hyperactive and loves to hang around chandeliers and jump-scare Sousuke  
> -Nagisa hinted that if one of his "boys" from his gang went missing, he wouldn't be able to tell and was amazed by how Makoto could tell that Haru wasn't home just by scent alone  
> -Sousuke thinks Nagisa is terrible  
> -Imayoshi has a long katana-like quinque named "aika" (which is also the name of this chapter's first part)  
> -Imayoshi's quinque seems to have the ability to temporarily disturb (or deafen) one's hearing and he uses the command, 'Sing, aika!' before doing so.  
> -aika means "love song"  
> -Ikuya Kirishima seems to have the ability to control humans' brains and "utilize them"  
> -Kisumi becomes unusually aggressive upon being spied upon by Ikuya (former chapter)  
> -Ikuya finds it odd how Kisumi was able to sense him but not Mayuzumi  
> -Ikuya infers that Mayuzumi may be Kisumi's weakness  
> -Note that Kisumi refers to Mayuzumi as being "his" twice when he violently warned Ikuya not to even attempt to try to control Mayuzumi  
> -Kisumi has an almost blind silver kitten that he named 'Chihiro'  
> -Kisumi's kitten and Mayuzumi (12 year old) share similar meetings with Kisumi  
> -Apparently, the one who murdered Masako Araki was no other than Nijimura Shuzo himself  
> -Gou is a fujoshi  
> -Notice how Nagisa and Sousuke refrain from cursing around Makoto  
> -Mayuzumi's at his happiest with Kisumi
> 
> aah I took over too many space cuz the chapter's long~
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed and THANKS FOR READING~ n.n


	9. BONUS CHAPTER 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't say anything except that I felt the need to update and get in touch with you guys.
> 
> Enjoy~

**_"His biggest and most awfully 'Hentai' admirer!"_ **

 

 **???:** Okay so for today's first segment, I am obligated to be a part of this STUPIDASS interview! ...tch. How do I get myself into these kinds of situations...?  
  
**???:** MIYAJI-SAN, MIYAJI-SAN, MIYAJI-SAN! *excited untranslatable ramblings* -- I CAN'T WAIT!  
  
**Miyaji:** SHUTTUP, BAKA HAYAMA! *hammers Hayama's head with his fist*  
  
**Hayama:** *winces and laughs all at once* Aaah~ Miyaji-san actually hit me~ SO NICE~~~  
  
**Miyaji:** ...tch. And to interview this idiot of all people... Stupid Kimura and his stupid pineapple farm and his stupid pineapple centered family-- *more tsundere 'stupid' consistent phrases*  
  
**Hayama:** *seductive grin* You know what else tastes like pineapple, Miyaji-san?~  
  
**Miyaji:** *blushes furiously and punches Hayama* I-IDIOT! SHUT THE F*CK UP! NOBODY ASKED YOU TO SPEAK! RESPECT YOUR SENPAI AND WAIT UNTIL YOU ARE SPOKEN TO!  
  
**Hayama:** *practically gleeing* Uwaaah!~ The fact that Miyaji-san actually acknowledges me as his kouhai... I'm so happy~~~  
  
**Miyaji:** *clears throat and crosses his legs, interview questions cards in hand* ...first question-- Well, it's basically asking you to introduce yourself. Make it quick. I don't have all day!  
  
**Hayama:** *blinks and tilts head* _'It's?'_ Who's _"It"_ ? *eyes shamelessly fall down to between Miyaji's legs* Oh~~~ I knew _It_ was curious about me all along~  
  
**Miyaji:** *doesn't take Miyaji long to realize where Hayama was staring, tackles him, and beats the crap out of him*

.  
.  
.

*after five minutes*

  
  
*Hayama is holding a handkerchief to his now bleeding nose*

  
**Miyaji:** *clears throat again* So... Introduce yourself.  
  
**Hayama:** My name is Hayama Kotaro! I was originally born in Berlin, Germany and put into special training when I was 8 years old! I was never really put into any specific Investigator ranking and immediately jumped into becoming a Special Class Investigator. I think I was...12 years old when the Special Investigators from the 206th Division started taking me with them. Years later, I was transferred to the 66th Division in New York-- and that's where I met that muscle head gorilla. *sighs* Then we got called in to a mission in Suzhou, China! And that's where I met--  
  
**Miyaji:** *groans loudly*  
  
**Hayama:** \--the MOST AMAZING AND COOLEST PERSON ON THE PLANET, MIYAJI K--  
  
**Miyaji:** *angrily throws cards at Hayama's face and blushes furiously*

  
.  
.  
.

   
**Miyaji:** *coughs and sighs deeply, pinching his temples* ...next question: How old are you?  
  
**Hayama:** *gives a piece sign and grins* Luckily, I'm twenty-two and legal~ *winks at Miyaji*  
  
**Miyaji:** . . . *flips cards* Who do you get along with best in The Commission of Counter Ghoul?  
  
**Hayama:** *immediately answers* MIYAJI-SAN~~~  
  
**Miyaji:** *tiredly blinks* . . . The f*ck? We weren't even stationed together not once before.  
  
**Hayama:** *gleefully* And now, fate has brought us together again~  
  
**Miyaji:** Ghouls. Ghouls have brought us together.  
  
**Hayama:** *sighs dreamily*  
  
**Miyaji:** *tiredly sighs* ...I feel sorry for your partner. Next question: Who do you get along with the least?  
  
**Hayama:** *taps chin* Hmm... I suppose anyone who gets on Miyaji-san's bad side gets on mine in tenfold buuuut that Mayuzumi guy really pisses me off.  
  
**Miyaji:** Mayuzumi Chihiro? Isn't he your new partner?  
  
**Hayama:** Miyaji-san is so kind and attentive~ He remembers who I'm partnered with~  
  
**Miyaji:** *scoffs* He's your partner, you idiot. You need to learn to get along with him.  
  
**Hayama:** *sighs* Well...if Miyaji-san thinks I should...  
  
**Miyaji:** D-DON'T DO IT BECAUSE OF ME, YOU IDIOT! DO IT BECAUSE HE'LL BE WATCHING YOUR BACK AND- Tch... *pinches temples* Nevermind... *flips through cards, gets quiet* You were assigned to The One Eyed Emperor recently...  
  
**Hayama:** Yup!  
  
**Miyaji:** Tch... That wasn't a question, you moron. ........*mumbles quietly* just be careful.  
  
**Hayama:** *blinks in surprise* D-Did you just... *stands up, blushing* M-MIYAJI-SAN--  
  
**Miyaji:** O-Oy! *blushes furiously*  
  
**Hayama:** *tackles Miyaji to a hug* OH I KNEW YOU CARED ABOUT ME YOU WERE JUST BEING A TSUNDERE ABOUT IT WEREN'T YOU MIYAJI-SAN?! IT'S OKAY MIYAJI-SAN I WILL ALWAYS LO-

  
*gets beat up again*  
  
.  
.  
.

  
**Miyaji:** ...*flips through cards, sees the question, then tuts* Guess I shouldn't really ask but... What Ghoul Investigator do you aspire to be like?  
  
**Hayama:** *genuinely smiles* You really shouldn't. *confidently* There is no other Ghoul Investigator I look up to other than Miyaji-san.  
  
**Miyaji:** *puts cards up to hide the blush in his cheeks and actually smirks* ...Heh. F*cking idiot...  
  
**Hayama:** *grins toothily*  
  
**Miyaji:** Is there any particular ghoul you have your eyes set on?  
  
**Hayama:** Right now I should remain focused on The One Eyed Emperor but--  
  
**Miyaji:** -no buts! Focus on your mission!  
  
**Hayama:** BUT THAT F*CKING FOX KISSED YOU HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO LET THAT SLIDE I ABSOLUTELY WILL NOT!  
  
**Miyaji:** *sighs heavily* ...last question: Do you have anything to say to the readers?  
  
**Hayama:** My favorite motto is, "Strike while the iron is hot." I've never met an assassin who's as heated and angry as Miyaji-san and you bet your ass I will strike that-- *Miyaji literally whacks him in the head with his fist, angrily seething*

.  
.  
.

 **Miyaji:** Hope you enjoyed that...whatever it was...  
*scoffs, a small blush spreading over his cheeks* W-Well... I guess it was kinda insightful for you guys.  
*mumbles* ...nothing I didn't know, though...

*angrily huffs yet quickly brushes the bangs off his face* And now... On to today's bigger segment is-- Well, I guess it's some kind of lame ass thing where-- Tch. Nevermind. It wouldn't be much of a surprise if I told you now, would it?  
Now if you'll f*cking excuse me, I gotta run away from this overly energized brat and stuff my face with pineapple shaved ice! SEE YA!

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

 **[NAGISA]**  

'Is there a switch to Nagisa's speech patterns or  
is he just that good of an actor?  
One time he sounds like an otome girl  
and next he sounds all Def-Jam...'  
_~Yamazaki Sousuke_

  **Nagisa:** Hey! Hop off ma ass, Big Bara Titties! And them otome bitches don't sound like me! Those hoes all pathetic and shit...*mumbles* ..which I, AM CLEARLY NOT.

 

'Listen up, you little thug shota; If you even PEEP a word to Tachibana-kun and  
Nanase-kun that I have been writing fanfictions about them,  
I WILL CUT YOUR NIPPLES WITH SCISSORS.  
I SWEAR...  
IN MY LOVE OF YAOI AND MANLY AESTHETICS THAT  
I  
WILL  
DO  
IT.

P.S. I know where you sleep ^-^ '  
xoxo _Gou_

 **Nagisa:** *shudders* ...damn... O-kay, o-kay... I admit... I'm feelin a little threatened right now... *clutches nipples* YOU BITCHASS BETTER STAY AWAY FROM MA SHOTA MILKSHAKES! AH NEED THEM TO ATTRACT HONEYBUNS TO THE YARD AND YOU BET YOU SHARK ASS THAT THEY'RE BETTER THAN YOURS!

 

'Nagisa-kun, please remember to see my personal tailor to get your measurements done.  
Also, please do not wear a pink suit.  
....  
Well pink is fine-- as LONG AS IT'S NOT IN THAT MEATY SHADE OF PINK THAT YOU  
WORE FOR THAT LAST CHRISTMAS PARTY  
MY PARENTS LITERALLY THOUGHT YOU WERE NAKED!  
IT WAS NOT BEAUTIFUL!  
Please, please do take more care this time.'  
_~Ryugazaki Rei_

 **Nagisa:** N'aaaaaawe~ Ma baby's all worried about me~ Ain't that cute as hell? ALSO-- I liked that pink suit... *mumbles* it matched ma eyes and shit... *pouts*

 

* * *

 

**[IMAYOSHI]**

  
'You creep me the fuck out but it's great having you.'  
_~Aomine Daiki_

 **Imayoshi:** Awwww~ Coming from you, Aomine-kun, I'll take it.

 

'If I was stuck in an elevator with that creepy human snitch doctor,  
I would shoot myself than indulge in a conversation with him.'  
_~Yamazaki Sousuke_

 **Imayoshi:** *chuckles* I would work to turn that circumstance into a reality but it would make Matsuoka-kun cry if you were to shoot yourself~  
Let's not add more oppressed shark tears into the already salty oceans, shall we?~

 

'Did Imayoshi-san and I have sex?'  
_~ Shigino Kisumi_

 **Imayoshi:** Ah. *pushes glasses up* I believe Shigino-kun has reached a new level of 'jerk' just now. Have you honestly had sex with that many people that you forget their faces? *laughs*  
But to answer your question, no, we haven't had sex.  
And I don't think we should.

 

* * *

 

 **[KAGAMI]**

'He's got the makings of a great Ghoul Investigator but I swear  
to god sometimes he can be dumb as balls  
GET YOUR FUCKING HEAD IN THE GAME, D'AHO!'  
_~Hyuuga Junpei_

 **Kagami:** ...jesus... I get it, I get it... Sometimes I'm...slow to things, alright?!

 

* * *

 

**[MIDORIMA]**

'HOW THE FUCK WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT MIDORIMA-SAN  
WAS GETTING COZY WITH NO OTHER THAN THE ONE EYED EMPEROR  
AKA MY BOSS  
WHOM TRIED TO KILL ME  
HE FUCKING SMELLED ME ON HIM I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW--  
JFC MIDORIMA-SAN WEAR A FUCKING “KEEP OUT” SIGN ON YOUR HEAD  
OR SOMETHING'  
_~Matsuoka Rin_

 **Midorima:** ...If I was a human, then that comment would have earned me eye-cancer.

 

'We're sorry about your room, Midorimacchi!~'  
_~Kise Ryouta_

 **Midorima:** *glares* You're not sorry! GO DIE! *hisses*

 

'Midorima might just be the bravest ghoul I've ever met.  
Not only is he the co-founder of Aogiri Tree but he's  
also tapping One Eyed Midget  
Aka. Satan.'  
_~Aomine Daiki_

 **Midorima:** ...Congratulations, Aomine. You just doubled your training for tomorrow.

 

'SHIN-CHAN DO YOU WANNA  
BUILD A SNOWMAN?!'  
_~Takao Kazunari_

 **Midorima:** No.

'Midochin is like our dad and Akachin is like our mom.  
Midochin always stands up for us when we do something bad  
even when he is always mean to us.  
Midochin is very nice :)  
Thank you Papachin'  
_~Murasakibara Atsushi_

 **Midorima:** *blushes lightly and pushes glasses up* ...baka. It's not like I cover up for any of you fools because I care about you all or anything *tsundere mode: activated* a-and DON'T CALL ME 'PAPACHIN!'

 

'Know your place, Shintarou.  
Know it well for it is deep in my heart.  
And yes, contrary to popular belief, I do have a heart.  
A heart that is tightly compressed with you alone in its center :)

Please continue to look after me.'  
_~Your Little Red Emperor_

 **Midorima:** *blushing hysterically* ...*shakily pushes glasses up*...I...I am unworthy...I... *at a loss*

*Akashi broke Midorima*

 

* * *

**[HARU]**

'If I ever had an older brother, I imagine him to be  
everything that Nanase-san is towards me.'  
_~Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Haru:** ...*smiles*

 

'Swear to god Nanase is like Makoto's switch to keeping  
his damn sanity in check.'  
_~Yamazaki Sousuke_

 **Haru:** That was uncalled for, Yamazaki.  
I will pretend I didn't just read that *mildly agitated*

 

'I'm not sure I've ever said it enough but Haru?  
Life:  
It's meaningless without you  
I love you.'  
_~Makoto_

 **Haru:** *blushes* ...you don't need to say anything, Makoto.  
*mumbles* and...I love you too.

 

* * *

  
**[HIMURO]**

 

'Murochin is kind, soft,  
and pretty.  
I like Murochin.'  
_~Atsushi_

 **Himuro:** *laughs softly* Thank you, Atsushi. ...the feeling is mutual.

 

'You went fucking insane on me  
I've never been more terrified in my entire life.  
I'm not sure I will live down the fact that you  
imitated Murasakibara Atsushi and tried to kill me in the same way.'  
_~Wakamatsu Kosuke_

 **Himuro:** *blinks and tilts his head in confusion* Hm? I'm not sure I quite recall... My memories are hazy before Doctor Imayoshi showed up. Ah, but if I did terrify you in some way, *smiles* then I apologize.

 

'Please don't eat me  
I'm sorry.'  
_~Sakurai Ryu_

 **Himuro:** *laughs softly* I'm not going to eat you, Sakurai-kun.

 

* * *

 

**[MURASAKIBARA]**

'Stop.  
Eating.'  
_~Midorima Shintarou_

 **Murasakibara:** Eeeh??? But I'll die if I stop, Midochin~~~ I don't wanna die now that I've reunited with Murochin~~~

 

'GIVE ME BACK MY BROTHER,  
YOU GIANT F*CK!'  
_~Kagami Taiga_

 **Murasakibara:** *scrunches up paper, crushing it in his large palm* Murochin is MINE! *hisses*

 

'Atsushi is a very innocent and beautiful person.  
It's truly saddening what's become of the world...  
Yet still... I would have been robbed of the very essence of it if  
Atsushi had not saved me.  
It was a chance encounter and now I see the world with a'much  
clarity and understanding.  
I am no longer a human.  
I am not even a ghoul.  
I am both.  
Atsushi granted me this gift of differences of perspectives  
and I am eternally grateful.  
As for which side I am on,  
you already know the answer to that :) '  
_~Murochin_

 **Murasakibara:** *covers mouth with palm, his face increasingly red* ….................*shakily moves palm away from mouth and sniffles* ...I'm not crying! *turns to face the other way, hurriedly wiping his eyes*

 

* * *

**  
[RIN]  
**

'I heard ol' Shark Week made a move on Midorima  
LOL.  
No, seriously, I am literally  
laughing  
my  
fucking  
ass  
off.  
I'm surprised that little red q-tip didn't kill him.'  
_~Aomine Daiki_

 **Rin:** *growls and scrunches up card, throwing it furiously* Okay FIRST OF ALL, FUCK YOU!  
Second of all, I had NO IDEA MIDORIMA-SAN AND AKASHI-SAN WERE COZYING IT UP BECAUSE YOU WERE AN ASSHOLE AND DIDN'T EVEN WARN ME!  
Thirdly... ENOUGH WITH THE SHARK PUNS AND- Hold on a second, did you just call Akashi-san a 'red q-tip' ??? What the actual fuck... *snorts* That's actually a little fun-- NO! FUCK YOU AGAIN!

 

'Matsuokacchi is really fashionable and has a great body!  
If he weren't so short, he should consider becoming a model, ssu!~'  
_~Kise Ryouta_

 **Rin:** The fuck?! I'm 5ft9! How is that short? YOU'RE ALL JUST GIANTS! Especially that Murasakibara! Seriously... I've never felt my height more ridiculed in all these years... Tch. It's like I'm hanging around a bunch of basketball players... *mumbles* At least Takao is around my height... and Akashi-san's actually shorter than me-- b-but that's nothing I should be bragging about *sweats nervously*

 

'I didn't believe Street Sharks existed until  
I met Matsuoka Rin! :D '  
_~Takao Kazunari_

 **Rin:** *groans* For fuck's sake...............

 

'I still haven't forgotten our promise.'  
_~Sousuke_

 **Rin:** *gets all quiet and stares silently into the card* …......good. Neither have I.

 

* * *

 

**[MAKOTO]**

'I would sell my soul to have sex with Makoto-- Oh, wait.  
I kind of already do that...'  
_~Shigino Kisumi_

 **Makoto:** *blushes and laughs nervously* Uh... Please don't sell your soul, Kisumi... *shakily flips the card* ..o-kay... Next is,

 

'Makoto's a slave-driver and sometimes I wonder why  
I even listen to him-- Oh, shit. He's  
going to be reading this isn't he? Ah. Well.  
#HonestyHour'  
_~Yamazaki Sousuke_

 **Makoto:** *giggles* I wonder about that too, Sousuke. You can be quite rebellious. And yes, I did just read that. Please refrain from using that tone around me and the customers in the near future.  
Also, I do appreciate your hard work.

 

'Tachibana-san is amazing!  
To think that he leads an entire organization and runs a  
coffee shop and he's only twenty-three!-- Ah!  
Sorry! I got ahead of myself! I just look up to  
him so much! He has done so much for us! He is  
like a beacon of hope for all ghouls!  
While I may not be of much use, I will continue  
to work hard in Anteiku!'  
_~Furihata Kouki_

 **Makoto:** *laughs and scratches cheek with index finger* Eto... Please don't put me on a pedestal, Furihata-kun. I am merely trying to lead us into living peacefully and that much is happening because of all of your continued efforts, which I am completely grateful to! And don't say that about yourself, Furihata-kun! You are equally as resourceful as any of us and we all care for you!  
*smiles genuinely* Thank you for your hard work~

 

'When I first met Makoto-Senpai, he tried to kill me!  
But now not only do we share an alliance, but I am actually a  
member of Anteiku along with everyone else.  
My family is rarely around and, I must confess, I was lacking  
in friends save for my former gourmet party guests  
but now I am surrounded by all these wonderful characters-  
Fate can be so beautiful!  
THANK YOU, MAKOTO-SENPAI!  
I will forever treasure our alliance and strengthen it!  
Also, for the Nth time, I am  
DEEPLY  
SORRY  
for kidnapping Haruka-Senpai a couple of years ago!  
I REALLY am!'  
_~Ryugazaki Rei_

 **Makoto:** *giggles* Ah, Rei... It's all in the past now~ You don't have to constantly bring it up~ Your hard work and the resources you bring in are deeply appreciated.  
Although... *gaze darkens and voice turns cold*...if you do kidnap Haru again, I won't be so forgiving next time~ *smiles kindly*

 

'So glad I got out of that group, away from that  
damn orca and his infestation of weirdos!'  
_~Matsuoka Rin_

 **Makoto:** *chuckles and shakes head* At least you bothered to write something, Matsuoka.  
Also, it's fine to insult me but *gaze turns icy* please don't say such things about my men and your sister. They are some of the most amazing people I have ever met and quite frankly, I not only believe that you fail to see that, but you are jealous as well.  
*gets quiet, sighs, and shrugs shoulder before tilting his head and smiling his signature kind smile* There is nothing more I have to say to you but... You understand what'll happen to you should you put any of them in danger, ...right?~  
Oh, and in place of Gou, Sousuke, ...and Haru, “Take care.”  
These words are not mine. But theirs. Don't you dare forget it *eyebrows knot upsettingly*

 

'MAMAKOTO :D '  
_~Hazuki Nagisa_

 **Makoto:** *frowns* ...please don't call me that, Nagisa~

 

'I greatly look up to and respect Tachibana-san.  
He has the traits of an ideal leader and also...  
…  
I never quite grew up with a family but I have seen too  
many human family interactions.  
I have read books...  
Tachibana-san is warm and kind.  
He radiates all those familial auras and I can't help  
but feel undeservedly welcomed.  
Tachibana-san...Nanase-san...  
You have both extended your hands to me and made  
me truly believe that the world is far from over.  
Thank you.  
Thank you today, and tomorrow, and until I breath  
my very last breath.  
Please, if it is not too much to ask...  
I would like for you to call me by my first name  
from now on :) '  
_~Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Makoto:** *actually tears up, speechless* ...Tetsuya... *smiles and sniffs, wiping his tears* That was beautiful. Thank _you!_

 

'...you already know how I feel.  
Words are pointless between us at this point.

Thank you for being with me,  
Makoto.'  
_~Haruka_

 **Makoto:** *blushes and laughs softly* ...you're right and... *eyelids drop halfway and smiles softly- a smile he only exposes to Haru* No thanks needed at all. Home is where you're there. Thank you for always remaining by my side. *Giggles and tilts head* I really love you, Haruka~

 

* * *

 

**[AKASHI]**

'Does Akashi-san have a scissors fetish or something?  
Is that why he always carries them around despite being the most  
powerful ghoul around?'  
_~Matsuoka Rin_

 **Akashi:** *smiles* Your bravado in writing such a comment is admirable, Matsuoka Rin. And worthy of sympathy. However, since this is something akin to humans' confessional hours, I will overlook this out of mere kindness. You are indeed a lucky one, Matsuoka. *chuckles coldly* Do not get used to it~ *instantly snips away the card with scissors in lightning speed, softly grinning*

 

'I'm surprised how Akashi-san hasn't killed me yet ;P  
Oop! I should keep these curiosities to myself! I really don't wanna die again!'  
_~Takao Kazunari_

 **Akashi:** It is quite surprising, isn't it, Takao Kazunari?~  
And while it certainly is tempting to do so every time I hear you spur out, “Shin-chan!” at MY lover, I wouldn't bother. After all, Shintarou made the effort to save you five years ago and killing you would only mean tarring on his work-- an action I would never do. As you can already tell I'm sure, Shintarou works the hardest among us all. You being his partner halves all the workload on his shoulders and quite frankly, I actually do appreciate it.  
You have my thanks, Takao Kazunari. Shintarou seems to trust you and I trust in Shintarou.  
The Emperor is not without his King and the King is not without his Servant. *grins* Know your place, Takao Kazunari, and I promise you no death by my hand.

 

'I don't think I will ever be grateful enough to Akashicchi and Midorimacchi for  
their combined efforts in keeping things together in Aogiri Tree.  
And also... For accepting me five years ago...  
I would have forever been a lost soul if I hadn't met Aominecchi and- Sorry!  
I tend to get a little sentimental over these things but really... Thank you SOOOO much! \^A^/  
The Generation of Miracles... Aominecchi...  
You gave me a place and an amazing person to belong to, ssu!  
Ne, Akashicchi...  
We're a family, ...right, ssu?~ ^-^ '  
_~Kise Ryouta_

 

 **Akashi:** *chuckles softly* This is quite the confession, Ryouta. As for five years ago, you should thank Daiki before any of us but I do suppose you've given your “thanks” to him in more ways than one... You are strong, Ryouta. And I should be thanking you first. You have great potential. Your desire to win for us all is very commendable and honorable if nothing else. However, please remember not to tax yourself out. While he scarcely shows it, Daiki worries greatly for you. And...to answer your question... *sighs, closes eyes, and heavily opens them, smiling softly* The manor is quite vast...and empty...but you all have gathered here and filled that gap of loneliness... Yes, Ryouta. We are a family before we are an alliance of ghouls. This is your home now. Do not stray away from it. Always remember that.

 

'When I first met Akashi-- that was...seven years ago, I think.  
They were just forming some kinda strong ghoul alliance... I was fifteen, I had over 10 Wards directly under my control.  
There was not a single person- Ghoul and Investigator alike that could ever best me.  
I was bored out of my damn mind... Rotting into fucking misery.  
One day this green haired ghoul shows up with this little red haired kid...  
Heh... Now I'm getting all sentimental...  
Akashi was eleven, Midorima was seventeen...  
I remember thinking what's this kid doing here? Standing all absolute and confident to me, the undefeated Lonely King?!  
But Akashi didn't challenge me to a duel. Duels were too cliché for him.  
I wasn't the type to follow orders but his words... too mature and dewed in rich folks' honey kinda pissed me off.  
Haha... Maybe it's a story saved for another time, another day perhaps but here I am, Akashi.  
Here I fucking am...  
I'll be sleeping if you need something.'  
_~Aomine Daiki_

**Akashi:** *smirks* It would seem that you and Ryouta have been getting..unusually sentimental with me. That's quite alright as it does not bother me. In fact, your honesty is appreciated, Daiki. Now that I recall, they did used to call you 'The Lonely King.' I would be lying if I said you didn't pique my interest. And you have always been quite rebellious and difficult to handle but you are honest and loyal to a fault. You are not the type to betray. You know as well as I do that this is where you belong-- among The Generation of Miracles. You, our Ace and Vanguard. Never forget, Daiki. Never.

 

'Akachin is very nice to me and let's me do what I want.  
He can be scary sometimes but he's really nice.'  
_~Murasakibara Atsushi_

**Akashi:** I will not hold you back from your gluttonous urges, Atsushi, but there are limits. Especially after this last incident--- which we will be talking about soon.

 

'All that I am... I devote to you.'  
_~Shintarou_

  
**Akashi:** *smiles* The smaller the words, the more my heart flutters... I find it...astounding how you have such an effect on me, Shintarou.  
We have been together all this time...  
Do you remember, Shintarou?... All that we've done...together...?  
You are my guardian angel and no word in the vocabulary could ever come close to describing how great my love is for you.  
For now... *smiles warmly* please accept my thanks *places a kiss on the card*

 

* * *

 

**[KISUMI]**

'KEEP YOUR DICK IN YOUR PANTS OR I'LL BITE THAT FUCKING THING OFF!'  
_~Matsuoka Rin_

 **Kisumi:** *chuckles lightly and arches an eyebrow, amused* Wow!~ My first card and already things are escalating so quickly... Oh, Rin~ Are you jealous because I topped Sousuke?~ *winks* Maybe you should save the dick-biting to Mr. Ruff Rabbit soon~

 

'If ghouls somehow develop STDs, know that the root cause of it is no other THAN THAT PINK F*CK, SHIGINO KISUMI'  
_~Kise Ryouta_

**Kisumi:** *laughs* That's a good one, Ryouta. Have I ever told you that Daiki's exactly my type?~  
Big...Strong...And that voice could just impregnate me if I were a woman~ *chuckles* I hope you're listening to this, Ryoutabitch. I can give your Aominecchi his ecchi fantasies~

 

'That... _“Thing”_ better stay away.

 **Kisumi:** *frowns* Did you just call me a 'thing'?! How rude~

Makoto is mine.  
That thing will get more than just a broom smacked to its face next time-

 **Kisumi:** *face brightens* OOH! Is it Makoto's dick?! PLEASE TELL ME IT'S- -

 I own an ax.

 **Kisumi:** *face falls* ...Oh.

Nagisa can also “hook me up” with other weapons.  
This is a warning.  
Stay away.'  
_~Nanase Haruka_

 **Kisumi:** *sighs* ...seriously... Does nobody have anything nice to say to me... *frowns* And don't be so stingy, Haru~~~ We can always share~

'I think Kisumi is a great guy!  
A lot of people sadly seem to underappreciate him ):  
He is a lovely and charitable person and cares a lot for his family.  
I respect him :) '  
_~Tachibana Makoto_

 

 **Kisumi:** *sniffs* ...and then they ask me why I love this man... Seriously...

 

'Cut it out, Kisumi.  
You know what I'm talking about  
for fuck's sake.  
Enough.'  
_~Aomine Daiki_

 **Kisumi:** *crosses arms and rolls eyes* Well I'm sorry~~~ your boyfriend's such a prissy bit- *scoffs* ...whatever.

 

'As soon as I saw him straddling a grown man's fresh corpse,  
eating him, the rain pouring over him poetically,  
I knew I was messed up...  
Because at that very single moment 8 years ago,  
the fox had stolen my heart.'  
_~M. C._

 **Kisumi:** ….................................*tries to act dumbfounded, all the while blushing furiously* Gee I wonder who M. C. is??? I-It must be one of my secret admirers! Yup! Secret admirer! *laughs nervously* O-Oh! Well you look at the time! It's time for little Chihiro's eyedrops! Until next time, Adieu! *blows kisses*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be no trivia for this bonus chapter. I think it'll be more exciting if you guys remembered the small bits of character details and relationships revealed in here.  
> The Leaders-- Makoto and Akashi, seemed to have gotten the most dialogue here.  
> Such two very important characters in this fic.  
> Makoto and Akashi are like the pillars that holds the ghouls' species together in this story. Please keep that in mind.  
> And Nijimura is humanity's one unshakable pillar against ghouls.  
> But there is much more to it than that...
> 
> Also, I know what you're thinking after reading all that: Where is AoKise? Kuroko? Mayuzumi? ..etc
> 
> One, AoKise, I purposely did not include here because I don't want to accidentally mention spoilers like I almost did with Aomine's confession card to Akashi. ALSO: The flashback chapter will be HUGE on those two and I want you all to look forward to it as much as you can because I promise you great things from it. AoKise are my mega OTP like HOLYSHIT THEY'RE SO CANON AND I LOVE THEM SO MUCH, MAN-- *clears throat* Oh. Sorry. Got carried away.  
> As for Kuroko-- same thing. I don't want to reveal spoilers. I could have made it all fanservice (which I technically did) but sorry. Not yet.  
> As for Mayuzumi... He is also still a mystery. The only thing revealed to you guys is his enamorous connection with Kisumi.  
> Enamorous.  
> That's a good word.
> 
> Okay, so... don't be angry but I have another confession to make.  
> Next chapter...won't be the flashback chapter. DON'T CRY LET ME FINISH! 
> 
> Look. I wanna write smut, first of all-- b-between Mayuzumi and Kisumi because I'm thirsty af for those two and it sounds challenging (and the masochist in me likes challenges) NOW. I've already started writing it if I work restlessly at it, it should be done by next week or before. THERE. I GAVE YOU A SPOILER OF WHAT'S COMING. YAY.  
> Also, Mayuzumi has A LOT to reveal and I felt like...despite writing that chapter about him, it was still vague. That chapter was about his time with Kisumi and...ugh.. I just...  
> In this story, I've promised smut and so far the only hardcore smut I've ever written here so far is the MidoAka piano sex scene (lol. Piano sex. Is that what we're calling it now?)  
> And don't worry... Because ohh I have tons of smut planned for the other pairings. MakoHaru... AoKise (HOLYSHIT YES)... SouRin... MuraHimu-- A lot promise. It's coming. There are just so many pairings that I am going to delve into.  
> This particular pairing... Mayuzumi and Kisumi... just... intrigues me... I mean, when I was typing out Mayuzumi at first I never even PLANNED to pair them up until I was like.. 'Hey, wait a second... Those two... Would they work?' ...and then,  
> POOF  
> The magic of the mind and the brilliance of yaoi happened.  
> And now I genuinely ship MayuzumiXKisumi.  
> A lot of you probably don't because it's technically a crack pairing and some of you might be put off by it because it's wtf?  
> But guys... Really, I am doing my best for this ff. Writing and getting feedback from you... It's just so amazing.  
> And I DO listen to you guys.  
> And I deliver.
> 
> Okay, I have an additional plan for the next chapter aside from the smut.  
> There will be a character interview: Akashi's.
> 
> If you want more of these character interviews, please let me know who you want to be interviewed. The interviews are tough to write and take a long time because of formatting and such but I will do it if you guys really want them.
> 
> I know AoKise are very popular in my comments section but please wait until I write out their chapter THEN I will give you any AoKise interviews you need xD
> 
> Makoto and Kisumi are popular too. As well as Kuroko and his relationship with Haru-- you guys seemed to love that.
> 
> Someone wanted Kuroko's interview and since he hasn't hooked up with Kagami yet, Haru will be the one interviewing him. I think it'll be cute.  
> Since Haru had his interview (by me) he will be interviewed by Makoto-- and Makoto will be interviewed by Haru.
> 
> If you want Mayuzumi and Kisumi, you will also have to wait until I finish writing the smut and for them to interact more.
> 
> I can do CCG interviews EXCEPT for Nijimura.  
> Just like this one with Hayama-- It gave you A LOT of character insight. You learned more about him through this interview.
> 
> Anyway, I've talked a lot but it's you guys' choice from now on (along with my random character insight interviews)
> 
> And thank you SO MUCH for your continued support and if you're still reading this and enjoying my ff-- YOU are the reason why my nape aches as I type away to my yaoi kokoro's content.
> 
> I LOVE YOU ALL AND TAKE CARE!


	10. a wicked HEART

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO~~~ =W=
> 
> So... It took me QUITE A WHILE to write this chapter.  
> I recently got a 5 day holiday (and basically spent all my days typing it up IIIIorz ...I didn't even arrange my new figures *sobs*)  
> I FEEL GROSS I NEED A SHOWER BUT IT'S FINALLY DONE. YOU'RE WELCOME.  
> I should also mention that this chapter IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER WRITTEN SO FAR AS IT'S 30K WORDS (minus the commentary here) So again... You're welcome~ And I think a chapter this long should compensate for the time I've been away (and the very short last bonus chapter)
> 
> I also would like to mention that as I mentioned in the last chapter, this is NOT the AoKise past chapter but it's the events that happened AFTER the RE:union chapter. So this is chapter 5 technically speaking. Don't worry about the AoKise chapter. It's DEFINITELY coming next (followed by a MidoAka chapter.)
> 
> This chapter... Okay, I should warn you-- You might feel treated by it BECAUSE IT CONTAINS A LOT OF SHIPS. A LOT OF FANSERVICE. (DELICIOUS YANDERE COUPLES ALL OVER THE PLACE) Also, you might feel that things are finally starting to connect with this chapter. I really hope you appreciate the effort I've put in and I've also been getting yelled at to go to outings and shit which I missed out on (I actually like staying at home and hate mingling with people orz so...)
> 
> ANYWAY, grab your snacks-- whatever, lay down, and enjoy the read.  
> (If you notice any small grammatical mistakes I will fix them later as I literally just finished and was fixing the format to fit it here because I wanted to upload it as soon as possible for you. No worries, I will have a look at it and fix them. Definitely. IT'S A LARGE CHAPTER FORGIVE ME OKAY?!)
> 
> *clears throat*
> 
> Enjoy~ =w=
> 
> Warning: This chapter contains smut, (light) gore, ..etc

 

 FeeD 05:  
  
**a wicked HEART**

 

* * *

 

He doesn't quite remember how or when he ended up here.

He doesn't remember why there were soft lips colliding against his own, his tongue hot against another's...

He doesn't remember being shoved against a wall and allowing himself to be touched so illegally and affectionately...

He doesn't remember

Or does he?

His mind was foggy.

Lips fell just below his right ear and a shaky mewl escaped his lips, feeling a rush of goosebumps run through his body.

"Ah...!" He cried out as the other's lips continued their sinful treatment.

A masculine and silky chuckle rumbled out of the other's lips, "You're sensitive here..." He brushed his nose against the tip of his burning ear, "...now how did I know that, I wonder...?"

He pouted, body slightly trembling.

Now he remembers.

They were outside... the broken shack...

He had kissed Chihiro himself-- he had initiated...this...

He remembers the silverette responding with an even more hunger and enthusiasm, totally taking him aback, as he had rolled him over and was pinning him to the ground.

Their clothes were dirtied with ashes.

But Chihiro was an amazing kisser-- in fact, the best kisser.

Or maybe his mind was being biased because it's Chihiro.

He didn't care.

Their bodies practically writhed over the other and as Chihiro kissed him with such a passion, it was he who, again, initiated this by rubbing his crotch against Chihiro's, growling through the kiss.

Chihiro had parted his lips from his and then stared down at him. His mesmerizing smoky eyes blank but his expression serious.

Kisumi remembers being too uncharacteristically shy to even look at his stunning eyes and settled with averting his eyes to his lips as he said,

_"I'm taking you back to my place."_

It was an order and Kisumi was somewhat turned on by the cool commanding tone of which he had told him that.

He didn't say anything.

He let himself be lead on.

Their hands interwined, fingers possessive.

And he thought, as they walked hand-in-hand through the loneliness of the night, that it felt so...natural of him to be holding hands with Chihiro.

It was a gesture he does not do so lightly save for, maybe, his family.

But with Chihiro, it was different.

He felt like it belonged there.

...

He remembers...

A very impressively tall building that stretched mercilessly through the sky.

Chihiro lead him there.

He proudly lead him into his apartment complex, into the place of which he resided in.

Kisumi recalls black, silver, sleek, and borderline something belonging to the riches.

It was a two story apartment because he remembers being lead upstairs.

Vast...empty...cold...

He closed his eyes and threw his head back, granting the other more access to his neck.

'I want to be loved.' He so closely murmured out but bit his lips, and hard, forcing whatever feelings that would threaten to overflow into silence.

Chihiro tutted-- a soft sound.

By that time Kisumi realized that he'd had his eyes closed and flickered one eye open to notice the gray haired young man leaning against him, his elbow resting by the wall next to Kisumi's head and his face personally close to his.

His expression was blank as he reached a hand up to the ghoul's chin, forcing his lips to part slightly, "What a heartless way to treat such lovely lips." was what he said, leaning in and closing his soft lips around his lower lip.

A gasp escaped Kisumi's lips before it was lost into lewdness as the other rolled his tongue against his own, totally surprising him.

His eyes were still open, heavily lidded. Kisumi was in uncharacteristic trembles.

The man grabbed him by the chin and pushed his mouth against his, kissing him in such eroticism that it guiltily put Kisumi in shame.

The pink haired ghoul moaned through the kiss and he was pretty sure that Chihiro left no area in his mouth unexplored by his sweet tongue.

'How long can he hold his breath?' Thought Kisumi for even he was struggling and almost breathless.

He wanted to say, 'You are such a ghoul!' but Chihiro, ultimately so, was not a ghoul.

His hands slid through his thick sakura locks, so softly and so gently that Kisumi couldn't help a guilty moan, resisting the urge to purr.

His hands... How he loved them...

He felt himself being pulled away from the wall and he almost reached a hand out to card through Chihiro's silky silver hair but the masochist in him wanted to resist any temptation he had for this man now. He wanted to build up his desires and hunger until it drove him insane.

It was a strange feeling.

Why did he want that?

Did he really want to lose himself with Chihiro like that?

Being separated for eight years...and meeting up like this...

He was stubborn but the very core of his heart told him that he wanted nothing more.

In his mind right now, it was all Chihiro.

There was no one else.

He had never in his life been the one on the receiving end. He was always the one giving pleasure to others and many had known him for that and spurt out venom at him. Seduction was his forte. Kissing was second hand to him. Making others gasp out his name as they fell into release was something all too natural to him. A skill he prided himself with. He would always top. Never been topped. He would always love. Never been loved.

. . .

In an attempt to show his desire in equal measure, he lightly sucked on Chihiro's warm tongue breathlessly before the silverette pulled away, resting his forehead against his, where they both exchanged heavy breaths. Their eyelids were heavy and their faces were flushed. Chihiro's hands were still carding through his thick pink hair, the tips of his short finely cut nails scraping at his skull,

“You've been quiet.” The CCG's Phantom breathed, the pads of his fingers now sliding out of his hair, onto caressing his face, his thumb tracing his lips, parting them. He had always loved his lips, Kisumi thought, ever since they were twelve where the silverette was bedridden yet weakly reached out to touch the ghoul's lips. Kisumi loved that gesture. Maybe there was something wrong with him back then-- when he was twelve and loved the feel of another boy's fingers gently smoothing his lips-- but really, who is in any place to talk about normality now?

Normality was abnormal. Especially to them. They were not familiar with it.

He himself is a ghoul with an abnormal amount of bikakus-- far away from Science and thorough investigations and discoveries. And he was making out with a biologically engineered human-- or a shadow, was the way Chihiro put it. A ghoul and a ghoul Investigator, under the same roof, in an unforgivably personal close proximity. They met eight years ago. Kisumi took care of him while he was sick and left him upon recovery.

And here they were... reunited again and they were already all over each other.

Why-- he didn't want to question it. He didn't even care. This---

He wanted- no, he needed this.

Kisumi made a low humming sound and kissed the pad of Mayuzumi's thumb, earning him a chuckle.

The Associate Special Class Investigator furrowed his brows and chuckled softly, “What's with you...” He closed his eyes and planted a lingering kiss on Kisumi's forehead, a gesture which caused the ghoul's heart to clench tightly as this type of kiss was unfamiliar to him. He stiffened and closed his eyes, basking in the feel of the phantom's lips against his skin.

“You're so cute...” He breathed so lowly and haughtily before his lips were on his again for the nth time since they reunited this evening. This time, Kisumi kissed him back in vigor, and actually lifted his hands up to grip on the front of his shirt. Mayuzumi wrapped his arms around Kisumi's waist, pulling him even closer to deepen the kiss.

They were in the middle of the room-- Chihiro's bedroom, to be frank, as they were right across from the silverette's large bed.

Their lips parted, “Kisumi...” He breathed against his collar, unlooping the scarf around the ghoul's neck and dropping it on the floor.

The fox hissed as he felt the silver haired man pepper his collarbone with kisses-- how he loved the sound of his name off his lips.

His lips were suddenly by his ear as he boldly asked in a voice so low and sinful it should be illegal,

“Hey,

Can I undress you?” He picked a lock of his pink hair as he said that.

The pink haired ghoul actually scoffed at the question, the corners of his lips curling up to a small smirk,

“Do whatever you want.” He responded.

He felt Chihiro let out a barely audible chuckle as he placed a kiss on the lock of pink hair he picked up, burrowing his nose into his hair, “A funny response...coming from you.”

A small and short laugh emanated from the ghoul's petal like lips, “Hah...” as goosebumps riled through his skin and his senses intensely sharpened when he felt Chihiro slide his hands through his denim over-shirt's collar.

“You're tense.” The ghoul investigator observed, slowly taking off the piece of denim fabric, dropping it behind the balls of Kisumi's feet.

Kisumi shivered as the silverette slid his cold hands inside his thin gray shirt, the pads of his fingers shakily running over his his bones...his abs...

He weakly grinned-- obscuring how secretly tense he was, “J-Just...get on with it.”

The ghoul found it odd why he felt tense around Chihiro when he was never tense around anybody else. He was never ashamed of walking around naked and his body-- his looks were his pride. In fact, he got around throughout his entire life using his looks and... “skills” combined and he was a walking heart-wrecker. He was able to support his sister and little brother because of what he does. It wasn't necessarily bad-- to him. He is, after all, an Information Broker. Perhaps not the cleanest one behavior-wise. But really-- what Informant isn't dirty? It was just that his methods involved seduction and sex-- outside of his room and away from his monitor screens. There was also the fact that he doesn't particularly band with any group of syndicates yet at the same time, he was allied with all. He harbors no animosity towards The Aogiri Tree, Anteiku, The Clowns, and even the CCG. Strangely enough, and with a close fortune, none of them see him as a threat. He is also, along with his sister, childhood friends with Aomine Daiki, the ace and vanguard of Aogiri Tree. However, he is closer to Satsuki as Kisumi was usually not around often enough throughout the years they've known each other. His relationship with Satsuki is stronger than his relationship with the fox. But Aomine knows him enough to know when to take his word or not-- and he is wary of him despite their close friendship. There was also the fact that Daiki's damned boyfriend, Ryouta, absolutely hates his guts. The feeling is mutual as Kisumi, too, hates his guts.

He let out a soft whimper when Chihiro's fingers ran over his nipples in a restrained feathery manner.

The ghoul inhaled sharply, yet silently, as the phantom smoothed his hands down to his abs, his ribs and bones now protruding. He trembled and exhaled against Chihiro's now turned knuckles that were sliding out of the end of his shirt, but just barely.

The gray haired young man just lightly lifted the ghoul's shirt up before he leaned in and whispered, "Are you...usually this sensitive?” He brushed his cheek against his before he added, “Or is this because of me?~" His voice was silky and seductively low, his breath tickling yet heating up his ears.

Kisumi shook his head, but it wasn't a gesture of disapproval as he murmured out what was partially the cause of his uneasiness, “...you're a Ghoul Investigator.”

“I'm sorry...” He began lifting his shirt up, the light tingling contact with his knuckles against his skin made Kisumi shiver, “It wasn't my choice either...” He added lowly-- as if it were the saddest thing he'd ever admitted and the ghoul actually felt for him.

“Hey,

Lift your arms up.”

And Kisumi obliged, allowing Chihiro to undress him of his shirt completely.

The material fell on the floor and Kisumi was left topless.

The silverette took a step back to look at him- Kisumi avoided his eyes, doing his best not to hug his arms due to feeling cold and...more unsettlingly tense. He was not used to being stared at so intently and with a fondness like this.

He felt those blank smoky gaze burn into him and despite feeling cold, he also felt hot-- 'Stop staring!' He wanted to yell out, but...

The hands on his hips made his heart jump and his very senses escalate superbly.

His lips parted.

He closed his eyes.

Chihiro was slowly undoing the buckle of his pants, unzipping...

Fingers sliding into his briefs' straps.

His heart was racing-- What the hell...

He felt whatever fabric covering his genitalia slide down his legs at an unbelievably slow pace and with a care he didn't expect to be treated with.

Each foot was lifted gently as he completely stripped him off his pants, shoes, and socks.

_Oh god..._

He'd never felt more embarrassed in his life and over something that he usually considered to be the product of his pride- his body- his beauty...

He felt the phantom take a step away from him again, those mesmerizing eyes that he's always feel so paralyzed by burning into him- he was so embarrassed... He was really embarrassed...

He was completely naked and in front of Chihiro, he was so-

“Open your eyes.”

He didn't realize he still had his eyes closed and with a much obligation, slowly flickered them open, a blush spread over his cheeks.

Mayuzumi's expression was unreadable, a small pink tidal wave spread over his pale cheeks. His blank smoky eyes were on Kisumi's eyes, not on his body,

“W-What?” Kisumi asked incredulously, scoffing and reaching a hand to place on his hip, only to immediately drop it by his side, fully coming to terms that he was naked. In front of Mayuzumi Chihiro. Full stop.

“You don't look so confident now.” The silverette told him.

Kisumi actually scoffed and turned to look to the side, his blush only darkening, “Shut up...”

He felt him take a step towards him, “Do you...” his hand reached up and grabbed the side of his face, forcing him to look at him, and Chihiro's expression...

He had such a fondness all over his face, his brows furrowed, cheeks lightly tinted with a pink,

“...do you have any idea how beautiful you are?”

This time, Kisumi finally broke and viciously wrapped his bare arms around Chihiro's neck, hungrily kissing him, his naked chest pressed tightly against his clothed one.

In all his skills, he kissed Chihiro with all his might-- sucking and biting and ferociously hissing as the Investigator wrapped his arms around his bare waist, sinking his teeth into the ghoul's collarbone.

A cry ripped out of Kisumi's luscious mouth as the phantom purposely pressed the pads of his fingers against his tailbone-- where his bikaku would explode out of, “Nnh...Ah-!” He moved his hands down to the man's shoulders, wanting to push him away as he was very sensitive there but Chihiro simply silenced him with another kiss, devouring his mouth. The ghoul furrowed his brows and moaned through the kiss, his struggles coming to a pause. His chest heaved against his and he didn't realize how rigid his body was from all this touching.

As soon as the silverette parted from him, the ghoul immediately stripped him of his coat and as soon as the heavy expensive black material fell to the floor, Mayuzumi had his arms wrapped around Kisumi's hips again, pulling him closer.

The ghoul panted as the phantom started hungrily peppering kisses all over his neck down to his collarbone, his chest...

He let out a sharp inhale as Chihiro closed his teeth around the bud of his nipple. The ghoul whimpered and carded his fingers through the man's silver hair and was surprised at how soft and silky his silver hair felt against his fingers, “Ah...Chihi- ...nh!” As the silverette sucked on his nipple, he continued to press the pads of his fingers against his tailbone, this time roughly.

Kisumi shrieked, “...Chih... Chihiro...s-stop...” Mayuzumi's response was simply flickering his eyes open and looking up at Kisumi, not stopping his movements and god, Kisumi thought, _What a view..._

His face must be as red as a tomato now...

Chihiro ran his warm tongue over his nipple, placing a soft kiss on it, all the while looking at Kisumi, his expression as blank and stunning as ever. The ghoul gulped and moved to place both of his hands on Chihiro's-- the hand that was on his tailbone and touching that one area where his bikaku usually primes out of. He tries to remove it, only to have Chihiro pull him closer, his lips moving to his other nipple- making sure to give it the same treatment.

Kisumi was practically trembling, tears welling up at the corners of his eyes, “D-Don't touch...me there...” He found his words.

Chihiro's lips looked absolutely delicious on his rosy buds, as he he parted from him and placed another lingering kiss on his nipple, “Why is that?~” He grinned at the ghoul, now stroking his tailbone with four of his fingers, earning him a loud cry from Kisumi, whom bit his lower lip and looked as if he were desperately trying to restrain himself from something. He shut his eyes tight, his chest heaving up and down against Chihiro's lips.

“It's...”

He flickered his eyes open to his pair of gleaming red kakugan, “It's dangerous.”

. . .

Chihiro was then roughly pushed down the bed, his wrists pinned over his head, a panting pink haired ghoul holding him down.

Mayuzumi was surprised by Kisumi's strength and speed and he was sure he heard items and glasses break at that quick movement just now. He looked up at Kisumi, whom looked so animalistic now yet still, very beautiful. His brows were furrowed and he was panting heavily and audibly, layers of pink bangs sticking to his sweaty forehead from all sides. He looked so lewd and so... edible.

The silverette was breathless.

Kisumi's grip tightened on the Investigator's wrists and as he breathed heavily, Mayuzumi realized that the ghoul was still recovering from being...touched in that particular area.

Moments of silence passed by that were filled with nothing save for Kisumi's panting.

Then the ghoul finally glared at the phantom as he pulled his bearings together, still not releasing his grip of his wrists, “Are you out of your fucking mind?!”

For some reason, Mayuzumi found himself smirking upon hearing the ghoul curse.

“You could have lost your arm!” He hissed at him, his kakugan burning with anger, his grip of his wrists tightened to the point that it was actually painful. Chihiro gave no such reaction as he silently stared at Kisumi, whom lowly growled at him with a genuine anger and disgust before he said, “This is my body. Mine. 'm not some ghoul whore you picked off the 26th Ward on a cold Friday night!  
If I tell you to stop, you stop!” He parted from him, the disappointment in his face actually hurting Chihiro.

The ghoul scoffed at him and pulled away, “This was a mistake...”

The Investigator shot his eyes open as soon as the pink haired ghoul stood and turned away.

And without realizing it, the phantom's desperation overtook his entire body and he found himself pulling the ghoul into a deep possessive hug that even Kisumi wasn't able to escape.

The ghoul yelled, “Let go of me!”

Chihiro didn't budge, and moved his hand to the back of the ghoul's head, pulling him to his chest, “No.”

The pink haired ghoul grit his teeth and tried to wriggle away, pushing at Chihiro, whom only responded by hugging him tighter, “Ah! Get your hands off me, I'll... I'll kill you!”

“Go ahead.”

His response was so deadpan, so casual, and so...confident.

It pissed Kisumi off.

. . .

He bit Chihiro's shoulder.

He didn't want to. He really didn't. But his anger caused him to sink his teeth into the phantom's shoulder. He could feel the blood spread through the fabric, its taste sending an alien electric buzz through his tongue. To his surprise, Chihiro did not panic despite the fact that Kisumi was biting harder and as the ghoul was surprised by how he tasted, he stopped biting him, secretly a well of fear pitying in his stomach.

“...hah...” Chihiro let out a breath-- so he did feel that,  
“S-So how did I taste? ...not very appetizing, huh?  
Sorry...but I wouldn't recommend eating me...”

_What the hell..._

Kisumi blinked in confusion as the Investigator parted from him, staring into his face with furrowed brows. He brushed his blood off of the corner of the ghoul's mouth with his thumb, “I'm not good.” He said, and Kisumi wondered in what manner he meant that.

A heavy air of mystery suddenly hung in the air again and Kisumi felt cautious as well as worried.

Blood was spreading through his left shoulder, darkening the expensive smoky gray fabric.

Chihiro was now smiling sadly at him, his perfect set of ivory teeth exposed. Kisumi hadn't realized that the Investigator had pushed him back on the bed, where he was sitting down and facing the silverette, whom began to undo the now bloodied silky silver ribbon around his collar with one hand, and unbuttoning his shirt, “I'm no good at all...”

The ghoul was so mesmerized by his movements and actually felt his skin burn at every button the phantom popped open and-- _what lovely pale skin,_ secretly thought the ghoul.

Chihiro was lean, and slender. He was bony, but not overly, and he was not skinny. The bones in his body were effortlessly and so naturally protruded in all the right places. His shoulders...his collarbone...his ribs...his hips... And he was lean. But not overly muscular either. Without even touching him, the ghoul could already tell how tight his biceps and abs looked. He could see the excessive training honed in his lean body. His physique was every model's goals. The shadow casted over his alabaster bony muscled body beautifully.  
His body was not one he'd expect a ghoul Investigator to have- he thought, as he continued to be lulled into mesmerization. He had seen and fought with a good number of Ghoul Investigators to confidently say that they all had a much higher muscle definition than Chihiro.

He wondered if Chihiro was even aware of his beauty...

He glowed like a star... His skin unmarred with scars save for his now bleeding left shoulder and oh, how he secretly pitied himself for being the one to tar a skin so lovely...so radiant...

And what of his type? Was Chihiro even his type? His ideal type is someone who is big...strong... A lot like Makoto, Sousuke, or even Daiki.

Chihiro was completely the opposite of his type.

Yet...

He was so mesmerized by this man whom refers to himself as a shadow.

He was so piqued by him...so curious...and he made him feel things he never thought he could feel...

Deep down, he cared immensely for him-- and he hated it. Because he didn't understand why he cared...

He didn't understand him.

Mayuzumi Chihiro is the one true anomaly in his life.

He couldn't understand Mayuzumi nor could he understand his own feelings towards him.

No matter all that he tells him... No matter all that he does... Kisumi will always question it.

The gray fabric fell by Chihiro's heels and he leaned in against the naked ghoul, grinning softly, his expression somewhat...sad...

And-- _What's this?_ Kisumi thought, noticing that his own teeth were practically chattering, his body trembling...

It was not because of the cold.

His eyes widened, jaw fell...

Because from the very bite marks he left on Chihiro's shoulder, an organic black shadow seeped out from within, sticking to his ivory skin, stretching and kneading the damaged flesh, even the blood was sucked back into his veins.

…

What had he gotten himself into?

Suddenly, he was so terrified he couldn't react to Chihiro's hand on his bare shoulder, his knee sliding next to his side on the bed, breathy lips against his own.

He was shaking so much Chihiro cupped the side of his face as he pushed the ghoul's lips wider using his own, softly sucking on his tongue and licking the corners of his mouth-- it was as if he was cleaning him of any remains of his blood.

Despite his fear, there was still that welling heat in between his legs that begged for Chihiro.

He'd never been in this type of situation before.

He was terrified.

But he was horny as hell.

In fact, despite his fear and confusion, his body responded to Chihiro's even better than before.

He was so submissive to Chihiro's touch.

As the silverette ran his thumb over Kisumi's now glossy lower lip, the ghoul found himself asking again,

“...what are you?”

But this time, Chihiro gave him no satisfactory explanation.

He simply choked a shaky breath, pressing his forehead against Kisumi's, and in a voice tone so heart-wrenchingly sad,

“I'm sorry...”

...he apologized.

Why...

Why is he the one apologizing?

Kisumi felt his heart clench tightly and he bit his now trembling lower lip, shaking his head against Chihiro's, “Don't...”

“...don't apologize.” He placed a hand atop of his lean toned bicep, gently squeezing it.

Mayuzumi flickered his heavy eyes open, interlocking his smoky blank orbs with Kisumi's glistening lavender ones seriously,

. . .

**“I love you.”**

. . .

. . .

. . .

Kisumi felt his rapidly racing heart pull to a halt and the corners of his eyes widened.

Shakily, he inhaled.

He parted his lips to say something before he felt arms wrap around him-- Chihiro had pulled him to a tight hug.

The pink haired ghoul simply sat there, unmoving, Chihiro's arms wrapped around him so tight it was as if he was afraid of him running off on him any given second.

When he parted from him, his lips were on his again and Kisumi felt the soft silky cold mattress as his back hit the bed with Chihiro on top of him, his lips falling down to his neck, his chest, his abs...

When he felt the silverette's cold palm on his member, a shaky moan ripped out of his lips and he threw his head back.

He pressed the back of his hand against his eyes, refusing to be seen as Chihiro's hand lavishly began touching him in his forbidden areas.

His bare chest heaved up and down, his pants lost in between moans.

Suddenly, goosebumps shrilled through his every fiber like electricity as he felt a finger slide through his shaft, stretching him.

He jolted- groaning and mewling all at once, shuddering as Chihiro's cold fingers entered him, moving inside of him.

“Heh...I was right...” The silverette started, breathing heavily as he slid another finger into the ghoul, whom grit his teeth and arched his back in response, panting and mewling.

“..hah..w...what...” He managed a response- Ah, Chihiro thought, So he needed to try harder...

Grinning, he closed his other palm around Kisumi's dick as he leaned in against the ghoul.

The fox let out the sexiest surprised cry, his lewd mouth parted and glistening, driving Chihiro mad, “...you're not looking so confident now.” He was honestly surprised how he was able to talk due to being so...inexplicably distracted.

Kisumi bit his lower lip hard, turning his head to the side, trembling in the Investigator's hands as he jerked him off with one hand, and stretched him with the other. He loathed how he was acting-- he was practically showing Chihiro that he was a virgin, a secret of which he considered to be his most powerful one.

A pathetic part of him wanted to cry.

A stubbornly prideful part of him wanted to leave.

But...cheesy as it might sound, his heart told him to stay.

“Hey...” The Investigator started again, his fingers still moving inside of him, causing a mess of lewd squelchy sounds.

“Don't...cover your face...” He breathed against his lips.

Kisumi's response was a stubborn moan as Chihiro continued to jerk him off at a painfully steady pace.

The ghoul, embarrassed, but wanting nothing more than to be consumed by this man, obligated to his command and dropped his hand by his bare side again, heavily opening his glistening eyes, averting them to Chihiro, whom regarded him with and incredibly lustful and hungry gaze.

“..nh...Chihi-mmmph!” He ate his words in his mouth.

The pink haired ghoul trembled through the kiss, sighing and moaning.

Chihiro's fingers reached a particular spot and he almost jumped- causing the phantom to add more pressure to the kiss and pin him in place with his mouth.

Kisumi thought he was going to go insane.

Nobody's ever touched him there and in that manner...

And he's been with a lot of people... Ghouls... Humans...

But his one rule that he'd never told anyone about is that he would never be the one on the receiving end.

Rather than receiving the pleasure himself, he was always the one giving it to anyone he bedded.

But why...

Why was this different?

He trembled, feeling an electric jolt run through his very insides, panting, tears clinging to his lovely lashes,

“Ch...Chihiro...” He panted as the phantom just parted his lips from his.

The silverette regarded him with a warm expression, his pale cheeks tinted with pink. He smiled at Kisumi, “You're so cute...” He breathed.

The ghoul's body shook and he threw his head back again, letting out a cry, “...Chi.. I'm gonna-”

“Go ahead...” The phantom breathed haughtily against his ear, “Come for me.”

A cry ripped out of the ghoul's lips as he fell into release, webs of white decorating the Investigator's abs.

The fox felt his cheeks heat up even more at the sight, embarrassed.

To his even bigger surprise and embarrassment, Chihiro began cleaning it off of his abs and licking it off of his fingers, proud, and shameless.

Kisumi turned to face the other way again, incredibly embarrassed and his face too hot, heart racing again, “...d-don't lick it off... idiot...” He mumbled.

While in all actuality, Chihiro licking his cum off his hands was literally the sexiest sight he'd ever layed eyes upon.

He heard a soft chuckle and suddenly felt the phantom's face close to his, “You taste delicious. Thanks.” He placed a peck at the corner of his eye.

Kisumi blushed and frowned, “Now who's...the ghoul...hah?~”

He felt his lips nibbling against his ear before he huskily told him, “I'm going to put it in.”

That's when Chihiro parted from him, sliding his legs down to Kisumi's soft thighs and spreading them, quite turned on by the ghoul's flexibility, “But first...”

Kisumi shot his eyes open when the silverette leveled his head down to in between his legs, “W-Wait-” He jumped-

...-then shuddered as Chihiro replaced his fingers with his tongue.

A shamelessly lewd moan reverberated out of Kisumi's mouth, his hand gripping the back of Chihiro's soft silver head, tugging at his hair.

He breathed heavily, his finely cut nails gently scraping against the back of Chihiro's scalp, trembling as he worked his tongue inside his shaft.

The phantom squeezed and massaged the ghoul's thigh in one hand, and used the other to pin his hip in place.

The pink haired male huffed when Chihiro parted from his entrance, placing a deep kiss on the inside of his thigh. Kisumi let out a deep sigh and pet his soft silver hair, loving the feel of his hair against his fingers.

Chihiro looked up at him and smirked, placing a kiss on his wrist.

Kisumi hummed a soft moan, sliding his palm down to Chihiro's cheek.

The silverette's smirk softened to a smile, “Kisumi...”

Kisumi blushed, furrowing his brows beneath his sticky with sweat bangs, “Put it in...”

Before Chihiro could respond with a witty remark, it was Kisumi who pulled his face up to his level, staring closely into his mesmerizing smoky gray eyes, “I'm already here, aren't I? So take me... Fill me up...” He wrapped his arms around his neck and haughtily whispered to his ear, “Bury your dick so deep into that when I wake up tomorrow morning, I would still feel your presence pulsating underneath the very fibers of my skin.”

Upon feeling the shudder running through Chihiro, the corners of Kisumi's lips twisted to a grin and he dug his nails into his back, cattily scratching him, “What was that...you said earlier, 'I don't look so confident'?” He chuckled, hugging him and burying his silver head into the crook of his neck, his nails scaling up towards the back of his scalp in a teasingly feathery manner- he was always incredibly good with his hands, knowing where and how to tease people. Apparently, Chihiro was sensitive to this type of touching and oh, how he melted whenever he touched his hair like that.

The ghoul purred and wrapped one arm seductively around Chihiro's, “How cute~”

At this, Chihiro slightly parted from him so that he was facing him, he had a dark blush spread over his cheeks and Kisumi felt like a real winner, “If you're trying to tell me that you were acting, I won't buy it-”

“But I am a fox~” Kisumi interrupted, grinning, oh, how he had fun in regaining his playful persona. He pouted cutely, making a thinker face, “And what is it you humans say about foxes having many faces? And I'm sure there is something there along the lines of deception...?”

Blinking at him, the silverette arched an eyebrow, “But I'm not a human? Not entirely anyway.”

“Whatever~ You don't eat humans or ghouls.”

“I ate you~”

“I-” Blushing, the corners of the ghoul's lips twisted to a grin and he chuckled softly, snaking his arms around his neck, “Oh, you're good~”

Chihiro grinned and leaned his lips against the fox's, “I try...” He mumbled before kissing him, Kisumi kissing him back with a vigor.

When Chihiro parted his lips from his, he breathed, “You're a good kisser...”

“Look who's talking...”

Arching a brow, the silverette smirked, “Why, Kisumi, did you just compliment me?~”

Blushing deeply, the ghoul huffed and pushed him, “Whatever! Just fuck me already!”

Chuckling, the silverette pushed himself up before responding with a soft, “Can do.”

And that he did with a full promise.

Chihiro had stripped to his birthday suit in a shamelessly proud manner that Kisumi didn't think he was capable off and god, he was so beautiful-- his body, a sheen marble sculpture. He moved with a vigor and passion within Kisumi. At each thrust, Kisumi held on to him tighter still not over the fact that this man...making love to him was once the sickly feverish boy he took care off eight years ago...The boy he would affectionately watch sleep and change the towels on his head...The boy he revived back into the living...The boy that was his first love...

...and still is.

As he came inside of him, he looked into Kisumi's eyes and told him that he loved him again, breathing heavily before collapsing into his chest, where Kisumi wrapped his arms possessively around him and didn't fight the urge to drift into sleep.

 

* * *

 

In the complete darkness of the room, only the single TV in the mass of blackness casting light into a petite redhaired figure, whom sat curled into a ball, cheeks red, eyes sparkly and were fixed on the TV screen.

A TV screen that showed...homoeroticism?

 ** _“Nnh... Aah! Y-Yamamoto-Senpai, please... We can't...”_ ** The smaller figure in the screen cried, an impressively larger man with...enormous hands and an absurdly pointy chin had his arms wrapped around the smaller man, shoving him into what looked to be an...infirmary bed?

The redhead let out a restrained squeal and pressed the button on her controller, causing the text to continue.

**_“You say no but your body says yes. What a wanton little whore you are, Hana-chan~”_ **

Her face was now as red as her hair if not redder, her hands on her cheeks as she shook her head and let out a loud high pitched squeal without realizing it, “Kyaaaaaa~ Yamamoto-Senpai is so sexy~~~” She pointed her finger at the screen, her other hand still on the controller, “Accept it, Hana-chan! Beg for Yamamoto-Senpai's Yamamoto Junior! BEG FOR IT TO BE SHOVED SO FAR UP YOUR LITTLE PEACHY ASS UNTIL YOU'RE PRACTICALLY ONE WITH HIM!”

. . .

The girl was practically drooling and had her face shoved to the screen, nuzzling her cheek against it, panting hungrily before she clicked on the select button again,

**_“Uwaaaah~ Don't call me by that name! It's embarrassing~~~”_ **

**_“You're so kawaii, Hana-chan~”_ **

.  
.  
.

Outside of her room, a small statured figure with messy cocoa hair and cute Rilakkuma one piece yellow pajamas. In his hand, he held a Rilakkuma plush with one hand, and had the other outstretched to knock against the door, “Um...”

He jumped when he head a childish male's cry from within the room, **_“YAMETTE! Ahh! Y-Yama...moto-Senpai... Don't move so suddenly!”_**

 ** _“Your hole is so tight, Hana-chan... It's amazing! It's like you're sucking me deep inside!”_ ** This male voice was so ridiculously deep it scared him.

...and then Gou let out a loud squeal followed by several untranslatable phrases and shrieks.

“Ano... M-Matsuoka-san, c-could yo-”

Suddenly, a smaller figure with messy blond hair with strawberry hair clips holding his bangs up, a silky baby pink robe and speedo pink briefs walked out in the hall looking completely cranky as he walked towards the room, pushing past Furihata,

“That fujoshi bitch ass shark ho and dem BL games are gon have to-” But as soon as he opened the door to her room, a lamp was tossed towards him and Nagisa shot his eyes open before he shut the door to her room again, muttering a, “Dayum.. Nevermind!”

**“What's going on here?!”**

The duo jumped, Furihata literally leaping into Nagisa's arms.

Because deep from the darkness, the most intimidating of whale sharks approached them, his teal eyes glowing coldly in the dark.

“Y-Y-Yamazaki-san?!”

“Damn, Big Bara Titties! Why you gotta scare our asses like dat?!”

Suddenly,

**_“YAMAMOTO-SENPAI!”_ **

**_“HANA-CHAN~”_ **

The trio turned their attention back to the room of which the yaoi resonated from.

Sighing, Sousuke twisted the door knob impatiently and walked in, closing the door behind him.

. . .

Several seconds later,

Nagisa and Furihata could hear it all,

**“B-BUT I JUST UNLOCKED YAMAMOTO-SENPAI'S ROUTE!”**

**“No buts. Turn it off. NOW.”**

**“Sousuke-kun! You can't do this to meeeeeeeee!!!”**

**“I don't care! We've got a sleeping patient and Nanase's with him in the same room.”**

**“BUT THEY'RE NOT EVEN ON THIS FLOOR AND--**  
**…**  
**...how is he, by the way? How's Tetsuya-kun?”**

A sigh. **“...he's soundlessly asleep. Nanase's with him.”**

**“What about Tachibana-kun?!”**

**“Makoto just left to drive the doctor home since it's pretty late. Could be dangerous. And you should know that he's the one that told me to come up here and make sure you're all asleep.”**

Gou let out a low shriek.

Sousuke tutted, **“You're lucky it's me that got here, Gou. Makoto would have confiscated your TV at the very least. He's gotten quite upset recently and I...honestly can't blame him.”**

**“But why??? What else is wrong?”**

The duo outside could hear Sousuke come close to the door and they jumped, Nagisa slowly setting down Furihata to his feet.

 **“It's nothing you should be concerned over. Go to bed. You have school tomorrow.”** The door opened and the blonde and brunette literally pounced backwards as the large imposing ghoul stepped out, glaring at them, “The same applies to you two.”

“Aight!”

“Y-Yessir!”

 

* * *

 

. . .

. . .

. . .

The sun was streaming beautifully.

Rays of soft rainbow colors stretching towards the rich landscape...

A small boy of thin underweight stature faced skyward, smiling, a selection of books and a worn teddy bear hugged to his chest.

Children's laughter echoed in the background...

Chirps of cicadas...

Parents coming to pick their children up...

He closed his eyes, head skyward, lavishing in the warmth of the sun gracing his body with warmth.

Then...

 _“Kuroko!”_ A friendly and all too familiar voice called.

Flicking his eyes open, the small boy didn't have time to turn around before he was tackled to a tight hug by the other boy, his books and teddy bear falling to the ground.

Instead of being annoyed, the small azure haired boy broke into a tearful chuckle,

**_“Ogiwara-kun.”_ **

.

.

.

A small pang of pain awoke him.

He blinked, wincing lowly.

The azure haired ghoul felt weight on his lap and as slowly and carefully as ever, sat up.

His eyes widened at the sight and his heart clenched.

Because on his lap, was no other than the black haired one-eyed ghoul that had saved him earlier during the day.

He was silently sleeping on the smaller ghoul's lap, arms folded under his pretty head, silky black hair delicately falling all over his face.

Kuroko watched the one-eyed ghoul's back heave up and down as he breathed soundlessly in his sleep.

The corners of the phantom's lips twisted to a small warm smile before he felt a sharp pang in the back of his head and let out a low audible wince, waking the black haired one-eyed ghoul up.

Haru snapped his eyes open and sat up, brows furrowed and his usually unexpressive face showing more expression than Kuroko had ever seen him with, “Tetsuya!” He called.

And before the younger ghoul could utter a single word, Haru's arms were wrapped around him to a hug. Again, the azure haired ghoul's heart clenched and he felt his insides quiver.

He wanted to cry.

Humming a small sound, the phantom hugged Haru back, “Nanase-san...”

He squeezed the back of his shirt, burrowing his head to his collarbone, unable to restrain himself from crying.

Haru, in response, rubbed the boy's back, “It's okay.” He said, “...it's okay.”

“I'm sorry...” The former Aogiri member uttered, choking into soft boyish sobs, clinging tighter to the co-founder of Anteiku.

“Shh...” Haru murmured, placing a hand on top of the boy's azure head, careful not to touch the wound, “...it's okay, Tetsuya.” He closed his eyes, placing his lips on the boy's head, calming him down.

Kuroko's shoulders stopped quivering and he did his best to stop crying, nodding as Haru parted his lips from his head and backed away, lifting Kuroko's face up to look at him. He smiled at him, “You did great.” He told him, “You were great.”

Sniffling, the younger ghoul still faced downward in shame.

. . .

“Tetsuya.” The other called suddenly, causing Kuroko to look up at him.

Haru was smiling, tilting his head, his cheeks tinted with pink and his smile too rare, genuine, and beautiful. The corners of his enigmatic eyes that were as cool as water trickled and Kuroko felt his heart sink- He did not deserve this.

“You're alive.” He said, “I'm...” He stammered,

“I'm glad.” The words truly came from the one-eyed ghoul's heart and he looked like he had difficulty expressing himself.

If Makoto had been here, the brunette would have undoubtedly done the talking for both of them and expressed his and Haru's feelings onto Kuroko.

But really...

Blushing, Kuroko covered his face with his hands, “...is Tachibana-san mad at me? ...the others?”

Furrowing his brows in disbelief, the black haired young man answered with a breathless, “No...” He reached out and grabbed one of the boy's wrists, causing him to look at him, cheeks strained with tears, “Why would you even think that?”

Dropping his eyelids halfway, the azurette casted his gaze to the side, “...because I'm...was-”

“Tetsuya.”

Kuroko inhaled and shot his head towards Haru, whom squeezed his hand and looked at him seriously, “It's okay.” He assured him again.

“Moreover...” He stood up and walked by Kuroko's side, placing a hand on his shoulder, “Does your head still hurt?”

For a moment, the younger ghoul said nothing before he nodded, “...only a little.”

Haru gently moved a hand up and grazed his fingers over where the wound is, wrapped by the bandages.

Kuroko winced.

Haru dropped his hands by his sides immediately, “...sorry.” He murmured, “Let me loosen the bandages. At least, to lessen the pain.”

And then, he added, “I also need to reapply the antiseptic.”

Kuroko arched an eyebrow and turned to look up at the black haired ghoul, “Antiseptic?”

At this, Haru got all quiet again before he sat by the edge of the bed, facing Kuroko, “Tetsuya...” He started,

“When I brought you back to Anteiku, do you remember everything that happened?”

Kuroko knitted his eyebrows together, confused, he parted his lips slightly and let out a soft troubled tut, “I remember... Nanase-san...and Tachibana-san... red... and an overwhelming smell of metal- blood. My blood. There was a lot of it... The bleeding couldn't stop... and I couldn't regenerate. I passed out.”

Haru faced downward, his eyelids dropping halfway, suddenly looking so apologetic, “...I see.”

“N...Nanase-san?”

Not looking up at him,

“Tetsuya. Touch the back of your head.”

Confused, and somewhat fearful, the boy shakily moved his hand to the back of his head, his hair, soft, he ran his fingers to where he presumed the wound would be and, suddenly, small tips of layers of his hair...coarse...crispy...

Burnt?

He shot his eyes open and gasped silently, turning to look at Haru whom was now looking at him, “Don't panic. It's really not as bad as you think. But you should know...

If Makoto hadn't done what he did, you would have...” He closed his eyes, inhaled, then opened them, his glassy blue orbs meeting Kuroko's, “Listen very carefully to me, Tetsuya.”

“...okay.”

“When you passed out, you continued to bleed. The tear in the back of your head would not mend and you grew paler by the second. Amakata-Sensei was on her way but there was noway...with all the bleeding...that you could have... Makoto, he...

Makoto seared the wound close.”

Kuroko 's eyes widened and his lips parted, “...what?”

The one eyed ghoul furrowed his brows, exhaling a shaky sigh, “I had to hold you down because as soon as your flesh began to burn, you snapped your eyes open and began to cry so...excruciatingly. You passed out from blood loss at first, but then, because of Makoto, you were forced awake and then ultimately, you passed out again because of the pain.”

“But...how was Tachibana-san able to do that? And how come I can't remember any of it?”

“You whited out. I can't imagine how painful it must be for a ghoul to have his skin burnt.  
And...as for how Makoto was able to do that...” His gaze fell downward and he bit his lower lip softly before he spoke, “Makoto's kagune... He hasn't really shown it to you guys and I don't think I should be the one to be talking about it without his consent but... I'll explain something to you, Tetsuya. The very blood that courses through Makoto's kakuhou boils. The heat from his kakuhou travels to the rest of the veins in his body. Of course, Makoto can control his body temperature. What he's done to you... He transferred the appropriate level of heat to the tips of his fingers... And then he... Well, you know what goes from there.” Haru sighed and suddenly rubbed the goosebumps that rose in his arm, shrugging a shoulder and looking away, “...sorry I don't really feel comfortable saying much about it. Maybe someday...you'll see it: Makoto's kagune.  
Although I...hope the day doesn't come where he will have to resort to using it...” And in a low whispery voice, he added, “...again.”

Kuroko's eyelids dropped halfway and he furrowed his brows, “Nanase-san...I didn't realize-- I am so sorry.”

“It's fine, Tetsuya. And...knowing Makoto, he'll probably...” He shook hid head, “...nevermind.” He stood up and walked around Kuroko, gently grabbing at the strands of his blue hair where at the very tips of it, it was slightly charred, “It's really not bad. It didn't even get to your roots, surprisingly.”

Smiling, Kuroko shrugged and looked at Haru over his shoulder, “I've been needing a new haircut anyway.”

The corners of Haru's lips twisted to a small smile and he nodded, “...yeah.”

They spent the next couple of minutes in silence as Haru was too focused with changing the bandages and gently applying an antiseptic over the wound. He hummed in thought.

“What's wrong?” Kuroko asked.

“Tomorrow...” He paused in his movements, “Let's take the day off.” He finally suggested.

Kuroko looked up at the man behind him, blinking his large blue eyes, “...eh?”

Haru smiled, “Let's go to the beach.”

“It's too cold to swim, Nanase-san.”

Haru blushed and looked to the side, mumbling, “...I know that.”

Smiling, “If we're taking the train to the next town, can we stop by the library there?”

Haru's cool blue gaze reverted back to Kuroko's and he widened his eyes slightly before he broke into a soft smile, ruffling his hair, “Of course.”

Kuroko closed his eyes and let out a soft chuckle, “Great! Let's bring Nigou along, too!”  
Then, he opened his eyes at him and tilted his head, “But would Tachibana-san be okay with it?”

Haru nodded, “I'm sure Makoto would even encourage it.”

Smiling, Kuroko faced downward, nodding, “...mm.”

“What's wrong?” The one-eyed ghoul tilted his head in concern.

Kuroko parted his lips to say something, then closed his mouth.  
He shook his head, “...nothing. I think...I'm just a little tired.”

Haru nodded, “Then you should sleep. We'll be taking the train before opening hours to avoid the crowd.” He placed a reassuring head on Kuroko's head before he walked towards the door before-

“Nanase-san?”

Haru stopped and turned to look over his shoulders, “What is it?”

Kuroko suddenly trembled and hugged his arms, his brows furrowed. He let out a shaky sigh, “Is Murasakibara-kun- ...is my friend alright?”

Haru had an unreadable expression and he faced downward, “There's been no news on a ghoul capture. I'm sure your friend is alright.”

The azurette exhaled a deep shaky sigh of relief, “...thank goodness.”

The black haired young ghoul turned and twisted the door knob before he started, “Hey, Tetsuya...”

He didn't give Kuroko a chance to speak before he said, “You're not alone, you know...”

“...! Nanase-san-”

The one eyed ghoul flicked the light switch out and stepped out, murmuring a, “Goodnight.” before he left.

 

* * *

 

“Thank you for walking me home, Dear. Although now I'll feel guilty that you won't be getting enough sleep until your shop's opening hour tomorrow.” The brunette doctor hummed, taking out her keys before her hand slipped when she tugged the fluffy pink tail keychain off and the keys fell to the ground. She let out a low girly wail and reached down to grab her home keys that had a barrage of cute little trinkets and keychains before a larger and more muscular hand grabbed them for her.

She looked up at the handsome chestnut haired ghoul with the brilliant earthly green eyes and smiled at him, “Thank you.” She thanked again.

Makoto smiled kindly and handed her the keys, watching her turn around and begin to unlock her house door as she continued, “You know, Tachibana-kun...” She looked at her former student over her petite shoulder and smiled at him as she said, “You two haven't changed at all.” She murmured softly.

The chestnut haired ghoul parted his lips and furrowed his brows before he smiled and turned to look to the side, letting out a small dry chuckle, “...Haru sure hasn't. He's still the happiest whenever he's in the water.”

“And _you're_ still still a great and responsible leader.” Amakata told him, pressing his muscular forearm.

Makoto's did his best not to cease his smile, his eyelids dropping halfway. He laughed, “Back then I was the captain of a swim club...” Now his smile faded and he blinked slowly, facing the ground when he lowly added, “...a far cry from being the leader of a ghoul syndicate.”

Quickly realizing what he'd just said, he looked at her and smiled, “I-It's getting late... I should get probably get going.”

“Tachibana-kun?” She called before he turned to leave,

“Yes?”

“Nanase-kun isn't at his happiest when he's in the water.”

“-eh?”

“He's at his happiest when he's with you.”

“....!”

She giggled and shut the door, leaving the young ghoul out in his sudden blushing mess, butterflies dancing in his stomach. His face felt hot and he scratched the back of his neck.

 

* * *

 

Midorima flickered his eyes open at the feel of soft velvety soft lips on his own--

Akashi's.

He let out a soft grunt and threw a groggy arm around the small ghoul's waist, whom was lying right atop of him.

The room was dimly lit and the large room's window exposed to the grand view of the Akashi Manor rose garden. The moonlight streamed down to Akashi's surrealistically beautiful face, his features delicate and endearing as there was still some sleep in his eyes. But clearly, he's been awake for some time.

The direct executive sighed, smoothing his large hand over his petite bare back, massaging it.

Akashi hummed, folding his arms over Midorima's bare chest and resting his chin against it, looking at the green haired ghoul endearingly, “I missed you.” He mumbled, placing a peck on Midorima's chin as he said that.

The older ghoul blushed and smiled, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, “I missed you too.” He stared at him warmly as he placed a large hand on his brilliantly crimson hair, delicately and lovingly picking up the short strands of his hair, “Did you sleep well?”

Large catty mismatched eyes blinked at him in the dark and then the redhead hummed softly, nodding and nuzzling his head against the older ghoul's neck, “Mm~” He unfolded his arms and instead, freely smothered them over Midorima's built chest, again resting his head against it, this time, directly over his heart, where he would listen to it beat against his ear, “I have you to thank for that~”

Midorima gently pat the back of Akashi's hair as they spent the next moment of complete silence, completely comfortable and enjoying each other's presence.

And then Midorima decided to speak,

“Murasakibara is well.”

“...mm.”

“Himuro was the one who located and saved him.”

“...mm.”

“Aomine and Kise haven't returned yet. Matsuoka says they're sleeping in the Helter Skelter's.”

“...mm.”

“Matsuoka retrieved the data on the Informant from Shigino. He should be ready to go to the club called 'Splash' and change places with the consort known as 'Her Majesty'.”

“...mm.”

“Seijuro...”

“...mm.”

“I love you.”

The redheaded one-eyed ghoul was now looking down at Midorima, his small hands pressed on his built shoulders, his brows furrowed and lips parted, surrealistic mismatched eyes glistening, “...again.” He breathed, pressing into the older ghoul.

Midorima parted his lips slightly and blinked at Akashi- Something about that look in his eyes...

Disbelief.

...but an overflowing joy...

His small fingers squeezed Midorima's shoulders as he persisted, “Tell me again, Shintarou.”

“Too bad.” Smirking, the green haired ghoul pulled Akashi towards him and pinned him down so that he was the one on top, “You should learn to pay attention next time.”

His smirk suddenly faded as he looked down at the little red emperor's visage. Even in the dark he could still see the light pink tint on his cheeks as his eyelids dropped halfway and he castes his mismatched gaze to the size, small rosy lips seriously pouted.

His own eyelids fell halfway as he stared at him in mesmerization, _This face..._

He placed a hand on his cheek gently, causing the one eyed ghoul to avert his gaze back to him.

Midorima smoothed his thumb down to the emperor's small lips, where Akashi slowly parted them for him but not before placing a lingering peck on the pad of his thumb.

The older ghoul felt his heart tighten.

. . .

His lips were on his, soft, but passionately, he kissed him deeply and lovingly.

_...show it no one but me..._

He parted from his lips, now delicately holding his chin, “Seijuro...” He breathed against the emperor's rosy lips, his expression serious.

His emerald eyes never Akashi's as he proudly said it again,

“I love you.”

He felt Akashi stiffen underneath him, taking a quick yet inaudible inhale upon hearing the words, his lips, now slightly trembling and parting, thin crimson brows still furrowed.

Midorima pecked his lips again, his large hand traveling up to Akashi's soft cheek, “Again?” He softly hummed.

Gulping, the redhead nodded.

The green haired ghoul didn't smile as he was overflown with seriousness as he uttered the words again, now placing a kiss right underneath his left eye, “I love you...”

A single pant left the one eyed ghoul's small lips and he scaled his hands around Midorima's bare waist beneath the covers, all the way to his muscled back, slender fingers shaky as he dug them into his back, “...hah...”

He closed his eyes as Midorima kissed his other eye, “I love you...” He breathed again.

The redhead mewled weakly-- he could not get enough of hearing the words.

“I love you.” And he devoured his lips again.

_...again..._

_…...and again..._

 

* * *

 

The corners of the man's lips twisted to his signature smirk upon looking at the sight in front of him.

The beautiful recently become one-eyed ghoul was sitting up in his patient's bed with the larger lavender haired ghoul curled on the same bed next to him, his head resting on his lap as he slept like a child free of his worries of the world.

Himuro had a warm smile on his lips as he lovingly and gently pet Murasakibara's hair. The giant was soundlessly asleep on his lap, his large body heaving up and down at every muted breath he took.

“I woke up to find him here.” His exposed eyelid fell halfway and his expression softened as he tilted his head to look at the sleeping glutton, “...what a pleasant surprise.”

Imayoshi soundlessly strode towards them and fanned out the folded blanket he had in his arms, covering Murasakibara.

Himuro looked at the doctor in a grateful expression, smiling, “Thank you...” He breathed.

“Oh?~ It's no problem. In fact, I should be thanking you.” The fox eyed doctor started, crossing his arms as he now stood by Himuro's side, speaking in a low and almost shushed manner.

Himuro said nothing, closing his eyes and exhaling a silent sigh through his nose.

The human doctor stared at him quietly, calculatingly observing him...

“Are you alright?” He asked.

The beautiful one eyed ghoul slowly turned to face him, casting his lovely silver gaze downwards as he softly smirked, “Define alright.”

“You've transitioned well.” Imayoshi noted, slightly squinting his eyes-- _In fact, better than most..._

Himuro said nothing, his lovely petal lips parting slightly.

“You even turned against the CCG. A 1st Class Ghoul Investigator- your own little brother...” His smirk intensified and he tilted his head, “To think that you would actually go that far... Color me impressed, Himuro-kun~”

“I won't apologize for my actions.” His voice was cold, his tone resolute and confident, unshakeable.

It almost sent a chill down Imayoshi's spine.

“Nobody's asked you for a-”

“I..” He quivered, casting his exposed gaze back to the sleeping ghoul on his lap. He broke to a smile that had a genuine kindness, longing, and...insanity.

**“I think I'm inlove with him.”**

. . .

For a moment, Imayoshi was speechless, blinking in surprise.

He chuckled and turned to leave the room, “I see. Well good night to the both of you.”

That's when the newly become one-eyed ghoul surprised him with a,

“Lose yourself in the dark but don't lose the one you love... _for their light will guide you back home..._ ”

Imayoshi paused in his spot.

“That was one of her songs, wasn't it? **Aika's?** ”

The human doctor shot his eyes open but quickly composed himself as he turned to look at Himuro over his shoulder, “You knew her?”

“No.” His gaze fell downward, “Today was actually the first time I saw her.”

Imayoshi shot his eyes open and whirled around, “You saw her?! You mean when you-”

Himuro pursed his lips slightly, furrowing his brows and placing a hand on his chest, “She helped guide me to Atsushi. I...I don't understand. She had such a beautiful voice but everyone was panicking, screaming... some even cried.”

The fox-eyed doctor collected his bearings, pushing his glasses back by pressing the frames, “Well, this certainly is unexpected.” _Not only did he see her, but he actually heard her voice..._

_The only other person that had this ability was-_

“Doctor Imayoshi.”

Himuro snapped him back to reality, “Could we perhaps speak more of this tomorrow?” He looked at the giant, smoothing his curled knuckles over his cheek.

“Of course.” Imayoshi smirked, bowing his head and walking towards the door,

“Rest, Himuro-kun.

You will need it~”

And he walked outside into the abyss of his memorial, his head mired with rushing thoughts and conclusions before,

“I-Imayoshi-san!” The apologetic young cocoa haired man rushed towards him, short of breath and hugging files to his chest.

“Ah, Sakurai-kun.” He placed a hand on his shoulder, grinning, “Have you done what I asked?”

Sakurai nodded, bowing his head, “S-Sorry I took long! Here are the DNA analysis results.” He offered him the files and Imayoshi took them, not waiting around before he opened the designated pages,

The young brunette observed the doctor's expressions-- focused...and then...

A twist in the corners of his lips as he smirked,

“I knew it.” The black haired doctor uttered as he looked through and compared the two DNAs that were concluded to be a match.

   
. . .

 

* * *

 

When the elevator door whooshed open, the first thing that struck him was the warm and fresch scent of...cake.

Yeast.

...an assortment of sweet flavoring and fruits.

Cream.

Arching an eyebrow, Makoto walked into the grand luxurious mass that was the first and top floor of Anteiku, his and Haru's two story suite.

“Haru?” The brunette called, walking his way to the kitchen, where he indeed spotted his lover in the same clothes he donned this morning in addition to his signature navy apron with the white dolphin prints.

He had his back turned to the brunette and was carefully spreading a creamy cheese sweetness around a deep red cake in a meticulous manner.

The one eyed ghoul was fully aware of Makoto's presence and he didn't respond to him.

Makoto knew something was off.

The corners of the Anteiku Leader's lips twisted to a soft smile, furrowing his brows, “You're baking.”

It wasn't unlike Haru to bake the night before but now, where it was past midnight...

And despite what happened...

Makoto is continuously impressed by Haru. He was a marvel through and through.

The larger ghoul walked towards him and wrapped his arms around Haru's slender waist from behind, “Smells great.” He murmured, placing a kiss on his cheek.

Haru hummed in response, silently nodding.

The brunette arched an eyebrow and took a closer look at his face- Something was definitely wrong...

“...Haru?” He inquired lowly.

Silently, and gently, the black haired one-eyed ghoul pushed him away and grabbed the cake in its crystal platter and went to place it on the counter on the opposite side, his meticulous usually enigmatic movements becoming somewhat shaky.

The brunette quietly observed him as his lover put trembling seemingly reassuring hand out, the other pinching his own temples.

He silently sighed before he turned to look around the kitchen, seemingly forgetful and lost of what he was doing. Before Makoto had the chance to speak and ask if he needed anything, Haru walked towards the table where a small dish of recently peppered with soft white powder sugar raspberries lay. Shakily, he tried to pick it up. Makoto watched in confusion and worry as his slender fingers shook.

Why was he shaking so much? He wondered.  
Then, he silently gasped and looked at him, eyes wide, Is he scared of me? Because of-

_***CRASH*** _

Shooting his eyes open, Makoto turned his attention to Haru, whom hissed as he stared at the broken glass with the raspberries littered beneath him with the white sugary spreading.

“Haru!-”

“I'm fine!” He tried not to raise his voice, still avoiding looking at his lover, silky black bangs covering his eyes as he faced downward.

“You're not fine!” Makoto persisted.

Haru let out a wince as he bent down and tried to pick up the broken glass shards, the pads of his first and second finger now oozing with blood. In that very same instant, Makoto was finally by his side, crouched right across from him and holding him by his wrist, easily stopping his movements, “Makoto-”

And with his immense strength, he easily lifted Haru to his feet and pushed him to the corner of the counter, his body pressed impossibly close to his as he sucked onto Haru's bleeding fingers.

The black haired ghoul grunted softly, gritting his teeth, his chest heaving against Makoto's. His heart was racing.

Slowly, Makoto opened his recently closed eyes revealing a pair of brilliantly intense kakugan. His eyelids were opened only halfway but his gaze was dangerous. Sinful. Tormenting...

Haru felt as if his entire body was being scorched just by being looked at like that.

The larger ghoul pulled his lover's fingers out of his mouth, now kissing his open palm and licking at the thin trails of blood, “...what's wrong, _Ha~ru~ka?~_ ”

The slimmer ghoul couldn't restrain the guilty moan that ripped out of his mouth, blushing incredulously yet completely unable to look away from Makoto. He was so incredibly commanding and sinfully sexy that he was so pathetically weak to him. Especially at being called at like that and with that low and illegal tone of voice...

Haru hummed a sound, breathing heavily, “I...”

Makoto was listening.

“...a-after today, I'm...I'm-”

“-scared?” Makoto's large hand was on his cheek now, delicately cupping his face and forcing him to look at him. His kakugan stared into Haru's blue watery orbs coolly- it was as if he pried into his very soul. His thumb fell down to his lower lip and his lips were now directly on his throat, peppering him with igniting kisses.

 “...y-yes...” Haru managed to guiltily answer.

“Of me?~” Despite the way he was holding him and kissing him, Makoto's voice tone remained as sinful and teasing as ever, now licking Haru's collar bone.

Shakily mewling and holding onto the counter from both sides, the black haired one eyed ghoul exhaled a quick, “Yes.” without thinking of its consequence due to being so distracted.

Makoto stopped in his movements, his teeth gently biting into the collar of Haru's shirt.

And as the chestnut haired ghoul looked up at his face, Haru saw it-- the momentary look of self-loathing and guilt.

His teeth parted and he pulled away from Haru, casting his gaze away from Haru, “I see.”

Haru shot his eyes open and reached out to Makoto but he was off-reach as he began to walk away, his back turned to his lover, “Makoto-”

“-you probably thought...I was going to kill him, didn't you?”

The one-eyed ghoul froze, his eyes widening.

Makoto turned to look at Haru over his shoulder, his kakugan reverting back to his gorgeous emerald eyes that glistened not as he spoke, “...to be honest,” The corners of his lips twisted to a sad smile and his body trembled, “...I was almost scared too.”

He turned around, taking his hand out and looking down at it, shaking, “...a single miscalculation and I could have killed him. Tetsuya would have died...in my arms! Just like...” He closed his eyes and clenched his palm tight, “I was trying to save him, Haru! You have to believe me... I was-” Makoto let out a gasp as Haru reassuringly placed his hands on his cheeks, forcing him to look at him.

“I believe you.”

“I didn't want Tetsuya to die...”

“Makoto.”

Makoto looked at Haru with furrowed brows as the slimmer ghoul stood on the tips of his toes, planting his soft lips at the corner of Makoto's mouth, “I believe you.” He murmured lowly.

Haru parted from him and tugged on Makoto's shirt lowly, looking up at him as he spoke, “I sort of...already figured out he was the Phantom Sixth Man...b-before he told us.”

The brunette widened his eyes, “Haru-- You... When?!” He grabbed him by his wrists gently.

Haru's gaze averted to the side sadly, shrugging a shoulder, “Two...Three years ago...I just...sensed it. He is different from other ghouls and his presence is very low... I knew but I tried to deny it.” He closed his eyes and sighed, “I needed the confirmation.”

“Haru...”

The black haired ghoul snapped his eyes open and his voice cracked, “He was scared!” He cried out, clenching his fists, “I knew he would have told me but he...”

“Haru, you don't have to make excuses for him. It's okay.”

Haru gasped and furrowed his brows, his beautiful blue eyes glistening, “But I-”

Makoto's eyelids dropped halfway and his voice tone took a low chilling tone, “You said the same thing about Rin...remember?”

Haru shot his eyes open and took a sharp inhale, shaking.

The chestnut haired ghoul's grip of Haru's wrists unwillingly tightened, “When Rin left, you were distraught. You tried to pretend like you knew he was bound to leave but you were heartbroken, weren't you?”

Haru grit his teeth in pain due to his wrists being held so tightly and shook his head as Makoto leaned his face closer to his, his lips close to his ear as he whispered, “You said the same thing... 'Rin was scared... That's why he didn't tell us.' ...but by 'us,' Haru, you really meant yourself, right?”

Despite being scared, Haru closed his eyes and took a deep inhale, regaining his resolve.

He opened his eyes and in a cool voice, finally spoke, “Makoto.”

“...-eh?”

“You're hurting me.”

At this, Makoto immediately drew his hands back and smiled apologetically, “S-Sorry... I don't know what came over m-” But Haru silenced his words upon softly placing his lips over his, too quietly and quickly for him to respond.

He settled his tense shoulders and seemingly relaxed when Haru pulled away, “...you don't need to be jealous.” His gaze fell to the ground and his cheeks were powdered with pink, “...I'm only Makoto's.” He mumbled, hugging his arm.

“Haru...” Makoto felt his heart race upon hearing that.

Nervously, Haru placed a hand at the back of his neck, “Um... Tomorrow, I decided to take the day off with Tetsuya. I was thinking...a trip to the beach. So, we'll be taking the train, and...”

The corners of Makoto's lips twisted to a warm smile and he placed a hand on Haru's soft head, causing him to look at him again.

“Haru... That's a great idea.”

At this, Haru smiled softly, facing downward shyly, “...I knew you'd encourage it.”

“I'll talk to the others about Tetsuya while you two are gone. When he gets back, he needs to be upfront about it to all of them.” He cupped Haru's face, lifting it up so that he would face him. He smiled handsomely at him, causing Haru to be weak in the knees,

“And Haru? With the world as dark and gloomy as it is... I sometimes feel a little lonely...~” He murmured haughtily against his ear in a sinfully low voice, “So please try to smile for me more often. Nothing-- _Nobody_ is deserving of your tears.”

Shivering at his words, Haru exhaled a shaky sigh because he actually felt the seriousness behind Makoto's words despite it being completely romantic. With Makoto, it was different. Haru knew and was quite well acquainted with the darker persona that emerges from within Makoto. He knew of how...insane, jealous, and committed he actually was. But his love for Haru gives him a feeling of home...security...and warmth. In fact, he loved every aspects of Makoto, be it his detached insane self, or his warm and loveable self.

. . .

He wanted to kiss him.

He wanted Makoto to make love to him--

But Makoto already read his mind and Haru's night promised to be hot...and steamy...

His night promised him a world revolved only around Tachibana Makoto.

. . . . . .

 

* * *

 

**  
The next morning...**

 

From outside the room, they could hear the girlish fawning of one Shigino Momoi Satsuki over the innocent Sakurai Ryou.

**_“Ryou-kun~ You're so responsible and mature~ Unlike those sex-deranged idiots I have to deal with everyday~~~”_ **

**_“Uh...T-Thank you, Momoi-san... S-Sorry! B-But I d-don't quite know who you m-meant by that....?”_ **

Aomine rolled his eyes and sat down on the edge of the bed as he put on his sneakers, shoving his large feet inside of them and quickly tying them up.

He heard humming and looked at the source, his golden haired lover whom stood across a mirror tilting his head and peering into his beautiful face before he caught Aomine looking at him in the mirror and smiled at him.

**_“--and my brother! Not the little one, precious baby Hayato, but my twin! Well... He's technically not exactly my twin since I'm like, seven months older than him, but you know... He's like, how should I put it... SO RESTLESSLY WHORISH! And he fucks everything that moves! I'm pretty sure he had sex with like, seventy-five percent of Tokyo already!”_ **

**_“...er...w-well... Shigino-san seems to be a very d-desirable ghoul? ….sorry”_ **

The blonde model smirked when he felt strong arms snake their way around his waist and he whirled around to face his bluenette lover, whom was only a few centimeters taller than him, “You busy today?~” His voice was low and erotic to his ears.

Kise hummed softly as Aomine pressed his forehead against his, noses brushing.

“I've got a photoshoot in a couple of hours but nothing that can't be delayed for my Daikicchi~”

“You take things way too lightly for me.”

“I could say the same about you~”

His lips were inches apart from his when he said, “If it's not you then it's not worth putting an effort in...”

Kise absolutely groaned and as he was about to kiss his lover, the door to the room was furiously knocked by an impatient Momoi, **_“HEY! IT SHOULDN'T TAKE THAT LONG TO CHANGE CLOTHES! Hurry up!”_** Then she lowly added as she spoke to Sakurai, ** _“I swear... They're like bunnies in heat, those two... Thanks for bringing in their clothes, Ryou-kun~ It's better than having them prance around in the bureau's uniforms. Also, I doubt any of my brother's clothes would fit them-- not like Ki-chan would wear any of them, anyway...-”_ ** Then as she went behind the counter, the back door flung open and Aomine and Kise stepped out, fully dressed.

Kise rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his perfect golden blonde hair, “I also wouldn't let my boyfriend wear that mongrel's clothes... Imagine the horror if my Aominecchi smelled like him.” He shuddered and hugged himself for a dramatical effect.

The bluenette yawned as he nodded at Sakurai in greeting, “Ah! Good morning, Aomine-san! Kise-san! S-Sorry I was late! Please forgive me!”

The pink haired ghoul arched an eyebrow at him, “Late? You were here at dawn. It's those idiots that were asleep. Honestly, Dai-chan, you sleep way too much--” Her pink gaze averted to Kise and she put a finger out, “Wait a minute... You didn't have sex in there, did you?”

Huffing, Kise crossed his arms and pouted, “Sadly, no.” He stuck his tongue at her, “Cockblock~”

Aomine sat himself at one of the stools, yawning and stretching in a panther-like manner, his muscular limbs long and impressive to look at, totally captivating his blonde lover who stood staring at him momentarily distracted. The bluenette placed a hand on his neck and stretched lazily, “Oi, Ryou! Make me some coffee, will ya?”

Momoi glared at her childhood friend, tutting, “Uh! EXCUSE ME! He's not your slave-”

“Y-Yes, Aomine-san!”

That snapped Kise out of his daze as he literally glared and growled at the cocoa haired human.

The pink haired ghoul began punching at Aomine's broad back with her small fists, whining. “--this is my bar! You want coffee, ask me! And Ryou-kun doesn't work for you just because you lead their ward! You're such a slave-driver, Dai-chan! At least ask nicely--”

“So noisy...” With a laziness and ease, he picked the buxom ghoul by the back of her dress with one hand and moved her to the stool next to him, where he had her sit down, “Your brother's not here and the coffee you make tastes like rat piss. Also-- Ryou makes cute latte art. Last time he made me a Pikachu.” As if she didn't hear the obvious insult to her culinary skills (including coffee making) Momoi squeezed her little fists together and waved them in a very cat-like manner, squealing and blushing, “Does he, does he?! That's SO CUTE! Ryou-kun! Make me an, um-- Oh! A fox! I wanna take a picture of it and send it to Kisumi!”

Shakily, the brunette nodded, taking out his foldable Rilakumma apron from his shoulder bag and putting it on, “Uh-- Y-Yes, And s-sorry if it doesn't come out right!” He smacked his hands together and bowed apologetically, “I'm so sorry in advance if it doesn't--”

Momoi placed a hand over her cheek and whispered to Aomine as she narrowed her eyes hungrily at Sakurai, _“He brings a spare apron with him! And it's Rilakumma! ...Isn't that cute as hell?!”_

Aomine's gaze shifted to his blonde lover, whom stood with a pout on his pretty face, arms crossed over his chest. The dark skinned ghoul lifted his lengthy muscular right arm up, gesturing for him to come over. Blushing, with his pout cracking slowly, the blonde walked towards the Ace and allowed himself to be pulled towards him as Aomine wrapped an arm around his slender waist, burrowing his head into his clothed abs, nuzzling against him. Kise let out a laugh, feeling tickled as he ruffled Aomine's hair, “That tickles, ssu~”

The pink haired ghoul stared at them in an unimpressed manner, “Guys... I have a little innocent brother, y'know. And his innocence is kinda hard to keep intact because of Kisumi.”

Aomine grinned and lightly bit into Kise's shirt, inhaling his scent, feeling a homey and warmth surge flow through. The blonde carded his hand through his blue hair, not looking at Momoi as he spoke, “He's going to grow up anyway... Why not speed things up? Who knows~ He might like what he sees~” He grinned softly as he said that, feeling Aomine's other arm trail behind his thigh firmly and possessively.

The pink haired beauty scoffed, resting her chin on the back of her palm as she leaned in against the counter, turning to look away from them, “No, thanks~ Anyway, that's wrong, Ki-chan...” And lowly, she mumbled, “...I actually want Hayato to grow up with a childhood.”

Restraining a moan as the bluenette squeezed one of his butt cheeks, Kise lightly pushed him away, chuckling, “I was only joking~” He cupped Aomine's face with both hands, “I don't believe I gave you your morning kiss...” He tilted his lover's face to get a proper kissing angle before he hissed against his lips, “How careless of me...” And he pushed his lips against Aomine's with an energetic force and a hunger that was unexpected for one up so early in the morning.

“Right~” Momoi rolled her eyes, grinning at them when Kise actually did his best to part his lips from Aomine's, fixing the bluenette's jacket collar and seductively walking behind the counter where he nonchalantly pushed Sakurai away, pouring the coffee he made for Aomine in the sink and working on making one for the bluenette himself.

Sakurai jumped and spologized repetitively with the blonde ignoring him, smiling to himself and humming as he began to brew up the coffee for his lover, “Where is he, by the way? Shouldn't Hayato-kun be awake by now?~”

Momoi was playing with her thin see-through crystal choker, arching a brow in thought, “Now that you mention it...”

She got up from her seat, fixing her angelic lingerie-like white dress as she did. She looked absolutely beautiful in a spaghetti strap sleeveless dress that was tight around her large breasts, exposing a good amount of her cleavage with a baby pink silky ribbon tied just underneath them. The dress ran below her knees with silky white ruffles in the end. She had almost nude pink Mary-Jane heels on. Looking at her, it was no doubt that the Shiginos had incredible genes.

“Hayato~” She called.

Aomine idly tapped his fingers against the counter, “Satsuki, did Matsuoka get the intel yesterday?”

She crossed her arms and frowned at her childhood friend, “Uh, yeah! While you were in the backroom sleeping, Rinrin did all the work.”

From behind the counter, Kise sassily added, “It saved us the trouble of talking to that cotton candy slut.”

Momoi regarded Kise with an unimpressed look from the corner of her eye.

“So where is he, anyway?” The bluenette sighed out.

“Rinrin?”

“Kisumi.”

“Oh.” She formed an 'o' with her lips, tilting her head and tapping her chin in thought, “I donno... He left late last night and hasn't returned yet.” Aomine could see then worry on her face as she turned to the side, her eyelids dropping halfway, “...it would be rare of him if he actually did tell me where he was going but... He's been acting so strange, y'know... Kisumi was pretty upset yesterday.” She shrugged a bare shoulder, letting out a dry and bitter chuckle, “...and figures he wouldn't tell me why. I don't think he even trusts me.”

She got all quiet and her expression was suddenly so melancholic that the trio of men were just staring at her silently in concern.

“Momoicchi...” Kise called lowly, furrowing his brows.

Aomine's eyelids dropped halfway and his mind began to drift to Kisumi, suspicious.

The brunette was in the middle of decorating the layer of foam on the coffee when he looked at Momoi's sad expression, feeling his heart mend at the sight. He opened his mouth to say something before she shook her head and forced a giggle, “A-Anyway, I wanted to tell you two last night but you were asleep-- Mukkun is finally back!”

That seemed to have gotten Aomine and Kise's attention as their frowns turned upside down, “REALLY?!” Kise chirped.

The corners of Aomine's lips twisted to a wide grin, “Eeeeh~~ That _is_ good news~”

Momoi smiled, happy that the news seemed to have cheered Aomine and Kise up, “We should throw a party, ssu~” Kise added, now placing a freshly brewed cup of coffee in front of the bluenette, whom gratefully took it with a, “Thanks, baby.”

The blonde whirled around and picked up his own cup of coffee, circling around and leaning against the counter that was next to Aomine, smiling and taking a sip of his coffee.

The dark-skinned ghoul picked up his own cup and pressed the tip of the cup against his lower lip when in the corner of his eye, he caught Momoi glancing nervously at Sakurai briefly, her smile a facade to something else.

He arched an eyebrow before he took a sip of the coffee. He averted his eyes to Kise, whom looked back at him seriously, seemingly catching what he meant.

There was more to the news of Murasakibara's return.

Kise kept quiet as Aomine cleared his throat, settingt he cup back on its fancy plate with little pink and golden embroideries of foxes, or kittens, he couldn't tell--

“So...” His voice was low, and serious,  
“Who was it that found the big guy? Was it that new one-eyed ghoul?”

The pink haired ghoul jumped, brows furrowed yet still maintaining her smile on, “A-Ah, yes. Himuro Tatsuya was the one who found him.” She turned to look at Sakurai, whom was slowly powdering coffee over the foam, “Right, Ryou-kun?!”

The brunette nodded nervously, biting his lower lip, “Y-Yes! Himuro-san was the one that rushed after Murasakibara-san when Imayoshi-san used Aika. H-He was deafened and-”

“So his other senses sharpened...making it easier for him to find Murasakibara.” Aomine interrupted lowly, observationally. He grinned as he was about to take another sip of his coffee, “Heh... Damn Imayoshi... Brilliant as always. And creepy.” His cobalt sea trench eyes fell to Sakurai again, “So what else did Demonic Four Eyes discover? 'm sure it should be... _interesting_ \-- isn't that how he always puts it?~” He chuckled as he tried to mimic Imayoshi and took a big sip of his coffee.

The cocoa haired human paled as he recalled the discovery they made last night. Imayoshi had ordered him not to tell anyone just yet so he turned around, shoulders arched, “I-I'm so sorry--”

Kise narrowed his eyes at him, but still kept quiet. Aomine was the one doing the talking now and he was taking things to his own rhythm. Momoi and Sakurai were already nervous, trying to shift their attentions away from Aomine, who was pinning them with questions that they were bound to answer sooner or later. The blonde didn't want to give them the opportunity to try to prolong the inevitable. Besides, Aomine is incredibly perceptive. And as always, he's definitely right about there being more to it than just Murasakibara's return. He knew the pair with him now too well, and especially Momoi, whom he had grown up with as a child.

So he started now, in a voice low and colder than usual, “Satsuki... You look like you've got something more to tell me.”

The pink haired beauty's shoulders tensed and her eyes widened, “Um...well...” Strangely enough, she shifted her gaze nervously to Kise, whom arched an eyebrow at her in confusion. The woman then twiddled with her fingers and faced downward.

“Satsuki. I'm gonna find out sooner or later so just hurry up and out with it.” Aomine persisted, growing impatient.

“...Here's your coffee, Momoi-san.” Sakurai lowly spoke in a whispery voice, placing an absolutely adorable coffee cup with a layer of foam that was in the shape of a cute fox sticking its tongue out. It was almost out of an anime.

She turned her attention to it and squealed, “Awww... Omygosh it's adorable.” She took her pink phone out from her coat's pocket and took several pictures of it, “Kisumi will love this... Thank you, Ryou-kun~” She blushed as she smiled gratefully at him.

The brunette in turn, blushed deep red and scratched the back of his neck timidly, “Y-You're very welcome, Momoi-san... S-Sorry if it didn't turn out well...”

“Satsuki.” Aomine's voice was like a knife, threatening them into silence as they both immediately turned their attention back to him. His brows were furrowed in annoyance now and his eyes were narrowed, a frown plastered on his lips.

Kise continued to stare at Momoi strangely, wondering why she was looking at him earlier with such a fearful expression. Was she going to tell Aomine something she didn't want Kise to know?  
It pissed him off just thinking about it.

The woman parted her lips to finally say something before,

**“Satsuki-Oneechan! Satsuki-Oneechan!”**

The trio of them except for Aomine turned around as a little lithe ghoul with pink hair rushed downstairs, eyes large and completely resembling the enigmatic multishaded tone of that of his older brother's, Kisumi. In his little arms, he was hugging a tiny silver cat.

“Little Chihiro is hungry~~ I already gave her the eyedrops and-” Upon noticing the others there, the small boy froze in his spot and took a shaky inhale, his tiny shoulders tensed as he dipped his head, his expression immediately changing from cheerful to worried, brows furrowed and lips turning to a frown. He held the mewling half blind cat gently and with an almost protective firmness upon feeling the heavy tension in the room, “Uh...um...” His voice cracked, lower.

Aomine turned to look at him curiously over his shoulder, arching a brow.

Upon realizing how frightened Hayato suddenly was, Momoi took in a heavy gasp and looked at the pair of Miracle ghouls, glaring at them, “W-What's wrong with you?! You're scaring him for pete's sake!” She ushered to her little brother, crouching in front of him and pulling him and smiling kindly at him, a hand on his shoulder,

“Hey there~” Her voice was soft and loving, her complete demeanor changing. A warm and motherly aura enveloping her, “How's the little one doing today?”

His large bluish purple eyes found his sister's pink orbs, “Uhm... her eyesight's slightly improved.” His manner of speech was impressively mature for someone his age. He was still afraid, his eyes falling from his sister's, then to Aomine and Kise, then to Sakurai, and ultimately, back to his shoes.

Momoi tilted her head and smiled brightly, gently pressing the boy's shoulder, “Waah~ Really?~ These eyedrops must be working wonders then~ How'd you learn to do it?”

A small smile crept its way across his lips and he looked at his sister, “Kisumi-Oniichan showed me how!”

His sister made a surprised face, “Wow! You're such a responsible boy, Hayato~ Chihiro didn't scratch you, did she?”

“Mm!” He shook his head, “She can't.”

The silver kitten rolled in his arms so that she was lying on her back, causing the boy to giggle and pet her belly.

“She can't?” Momoi repeated, surprised, brows arched.

Hayato's eyelids dropped halfway, smiling sadly, “Kisumi-Oniichan said that Chihiro is like a ghoul without a kagune.”

“...what?” She blinked strangely at him.

Kise arched an eyebrow at him.

Then Hayato pocked the kitten's paw with his little finger gently, “Chihiro has no claws. Her paws are very soft.”

“Hayato, did Kisumi remove the kitten's claws?” She looked sorrowfully at the silvery kitten as she asked him that.

“No! Kisumi-Oniichan said he found her like that.”

Momoi pouted her lips and rubbed her curled finger under the kitten's chin, “Oh, you poor, defenseless baby...”

Chihiro mewled softly and rolled around, curling into a ball in Hayato's arms.

She stood up and walked towards one of the cabinets by the counter, with Hayato meekly following her, avoiding looking at Aomine and Kise, as he was suddenly scared and wary of them.

Sensing his unease, the dark-skinned ghoul called, “Oy, kid!”

Gasping, Hayato turned to look at Aomine, whom was smirking lightly at him, “Tell me this doesn't look like your brother.” He nodded at the foam-made fox that was Momoi's coffee cup.

Beaming, Hayato's smile widened and he giggled, “Wow! It does look like Kisumi-Oniichan!”

“Right?! What'd I tell ya?!”

Kise smiled upon seeing Aomine and Hayato's exchange and was impressed by Aomine's ability to put the small boy at ease.

The blonde strode towards the small ghoul and squatted down in front of him, petting the cat, “Her eyes are so foggy... Was she born like this, ssu?~”

Hayato nodded, “Mhm! But she's not completely blind... Imayoshi-Sensei said it could be fixable...or improved.”

Momoi poured some cat treats into a little pink kitty bowl (most likely Kisumi's purchase) and handed it to Sakurai, whispering, “Take this upstairs with Hayato. And keep him there.” Her eyes averted to Aomine and Kise, “...I'll tell them.”

Nodding, the brunette strode towards the smaller ghoul, “Ne, Hayato-san, let's go up and play with Chihiro, okay?~”

Turning to look back at his older sister, whom nodded with a smile, Hayato followed Sakurai and grabbed his hand, “Okay...”

As soon as her brother and crush were gone from sight and she was left with the pair of Miracles, she let out a deep sigh, her nervousness bubbling into her again.

Kise leaned against the counter next to Aomine again and the bluenette let out a yawn,

“So?” He started.

As soon as he was about to press on the issue, the pink haired ghoul, in a single breath, fessed up,

**“Tetsu-kun tried to save Mukkun but ended up being badly injured! OKAY?! There! I said it!”**

She opened her eyes and blinked at them, they both had unreadable expressions on their faces.

A moment of silence passed by and as she was about to say something,

“Is that it?~” It was, as she predicted, Kise whom would regard the news like that.

She watched in horror as the corners of his lips twisted to a grin and he furrowed his brows, lifting a hand up and running it through his hair, “I thought it was a more weightful issue. Ah, well...” His expression relaxed something more serene and confident as he closed his eyes and exhaled a silent sigh, “Nothing to worry about from our end... right, Aominecchi?~”

Upon hearing no response from his lover, the blonde opened his eyes to look at Aomine and there it was-- That deep in thought and concerned expression.

Kise shot his eyes open and felt his insides twist and churn, his heart clenching,

 _“...Daiki?”_ He called breathlessly, his voice barely a whisper and his expression strained in shock.

Momoi gulped, “...I-I'm sure he's okay---”

There was that quick flash of movement and she literally fell on the floor, stools, tables, and cups falling and breaking on impact.

Shivering, she looked up to find Aomine had been meaning to rush outside but Kise had blocked the door, panting, but with a smug yet...a growing insane expression, “W-Where do you think you're going...hah?”

Aomine's gaze was narrow and his eyes were icy. He was standing inches from Kise and it was clear that the blonde had just barely caught up with him due to how fast the bluenette was.

A cup rolled off the counter and hit the ground with a loud shatter, breaking into little pretty pieces.

A mere background noise, as the two lovers were having a dangerous staring contest, testing each other.

“...Kise, stand aside.” His voice was chilling and flooded with a threat.

A promise.

Collecting his cracking resolve, Kise grinned, letting out a single bitter laugh, “And if I refuse?~”

The dark-skinned ghoul's gaze remained unshakeable and fixated onto Kise's golden ambers. He said nothing. But the threatening aura engulfing him was enough.

The blonde arched an eyebrow and tiled his head at his lover, “...why do you still give a shit, huh?”

Kise watched with a wariness and caution, his heart growing more and more upset as Aomine's kakugan primed out.

Momoi gasped, her heart racing in fear, “D-Dai-chan...” She choked lowly.

.

.

.

Kise's smirk faded to be replaced with a calm and apathetic expression,

“So that's your answer? ...I see.”

.

.

.

Her ears rung as something crashed and the dust left by the debris clouded her vision.

Frantically, she coughed and shambled outside in fear-- their lovely signature door was a lost cause and she waved her hand in front of her to push away at the grayish dust, wanting to get a clearer view of what was going on.

And then, right in front of her, Aomine busted out of a large broken body-sized crack in the ground, grinning madly and wiping at the blood at the corner of his mouth.

His clothes were caked with dirt and scratched and torn in places.

Momoi gasped and turned to look to her left, where Kise was standing a great distance from Aomine, unscathed, his expression blank.

“I won't let you go.” And as he said that, his own kakugan primed out and he flew towards Aomine with such immense speed.

The two of them had a dangerous one-on-one hand-to-hand combat, each with their own styles of fighting.

Aomine's was a more rough, formless, and unpredictable kicks and punches. Kise's style of fighting was more graceful and involved more of acrobatic usage of roundhouse kicks, cartwheels and wrist thrusts. Their fighting styles were limitless.

They were both so fast that one couldn't be able to even see them properly save for a clash of blue and yellow.

“G-Guys...?” She weakly called out to them but to no avail.

Aomine smoothly and with a lightning speed, would dodge all of Kise's rapid attacks at him. He seemed to be allowing himself to take more hits than to actually fight back.

Angrily, the blonde reached his palm to choke at Aomine's neck before the bluenette grabbed his wrist and they froze, breathing heavily against one another. Kise grinned, “You've been quiet... And what's with that look, ...hah? Thinking about Kurokocchi?~” As he said that, his grin grew hysterical and his eyes widened. Momentarily, Aomine was distracted by the blonde that Kise flexibly flipped himself over Aomine's shoulder and grabbed him by the same arm, throwing him into the distance, where Aomine was knocked into a building.

“You'll just never get over it, will you?” He scoffed, took a deep breath, “HE ABANDONED YOU!” The blonde yelled, his fists clenched tight by his sides, “You were picked over-- You were REPLACED!”

The model shot his eyes open as a street sign flew towards him and acting quickly, beautiful glowing thorns exploded out of left shoulder blade and encircled his left arm before producing a large blade- a Bikaku.

He sliced through the street sign like butter and grit his teeth.

Beautiful flakes of gold and black zapping out of his strange kagune, its interior had an organic melted shadow-like black substance swiveling about the rest of its rich gold color.

Kise glared at Aomine as he dropped his left arm by his side again, his kagune taking the form of a bikaku on the ready.

His lover grinned at him before he took off his jacket and began to literally tear off the long sleeves of his shirt, exposing his toned muscular biceps. Kise felt his body heat up at the sight and Aomine sensed it.

“You're looking a little upset there, Ryouta~” The dark-skinned ghoul stated, stretching and lightly jumping from one foot to the other, cracking his knuckles.

Kise swallowed, his chest heaving up and down.

The bluenette eyed him dangerously before his grin intensified and he motioned at Kise with his fingers; “...but if you don't want me to go, then you're gonna have to stop me.

Come'on, **let's play one-on-one~** ”

The pink haired ghoul, feeling somewhat responsible, felt tears well up in her eyes as she shook her head, “Oh no...”

“Satsuki-Oneechan!”

“Momoi-san--”

She yelled, “Ryou-kun, take Hayato inside!”

.

.

.

The blonde parted his lips, “This hurts me...” He murmured, then he lifted his head up, his beautiful bikaku-turned kagune and bringing it to battle position, “But... If that's what'll take then...

...Even I'll go that far!” He hissed.

 

* * *

 

. . .

. . .

_“...done~ Aren't they lovely?~”_

_“...Mm. Sure.”_

A tut, _“You're not even looking!”_

_“...could you hold on a sec, Tatsu? Trying to watch the game here-- AH! COME'ON!”_

A soft sigh, _“I'm going now, Taiga.”_

He was too immersed in the basketball game to pay attention to his older brother,

 _“Enjoy your game.”_ ...he heard the door close.

…

And then, it suddenly occurred to him...

...he froze in his spot and immediately turned to look, only to find a beautifully arranged bouquet in a new vase.

Feeling a well of deep guilt and sadness, he walked towards it.

He picked up one of the velvety white lilles in his rough hand, his eyelids dropping heavily in sadness as he looked at it.

...blood oozed out of its folded petals, drenching it in red.

Gasping, he dropped it to the floor and looked at the rest of the bouquet, where all the flowers began to bleed, overflooding the vase with a heavy crimson so much that the glass holding its contents shook, and the vase, ultimately fell and hit the ground with a loud crash.

The blood spread throughout the room and his heart started beating heavily and he panted in fear.

Soon enough, the entire room was completely red and he turned to look at the door only to find that it disappeared and instead,

A small lithe boy with a black mask that depicted nothing save for a single red frown stood.

 ** _“...hello.”_ ** His voice was softly boyish and carried a melancholic vibe. His tone a low monotone...

Kagami shot his eyes open and furrowed his brows in shock, _“W-Who the hell are you?!”_

The boy was ridiculously shorter than him, thin and petite, donned in an oversized white dress shirt with its sleeves covering up his knuckles, his delicate little fingers exposed. The shirt was unbuttoned just enough to reveal his collarbones and pale skin. Underneath his shirt, he wore dark navy shorts that ran just above his knees, fitting and adding to his overly slim boy's physique. He wore long gray socks and large leather brown ankle sneakers that were loosely tied. He couldn't see his face due to the mask but his hair was a deep morose green, almost black even, and appeared to be silky soft, strands poetically unruly with somewhat wavy tips.

He looked up at Kagami, silently.

He said nothing.

 _“H-Hey...-”_ He tried to walk closer to him only to feel a deep pang in both of his knees that caused him to cry out and collapse.

He stood on his knees and let out a scream as the blood beneath him began to boil and eat at his legs.

 ** _“...such a sympathetic sight.”_** The boy started, walking towards him, the blood leaving circular puddles in his trail that sizzled into the air.

He seemed to be fully protected and immune from whatever was going on around him.

The small boy stood right across from Kagami, within an arm-reach's distance.

The 1st Class Ghoul Investigator looked at him in confusion, gritting his teeth at the pain over his legs literally being eaten.

He cried, and loud.

That's when the boy surprised him as his face was directly over his, he had his finger over the frown over his mask in a 'be quiet' gesture, **_“Shhh.”_** He ordered in his monotone voice.

And Kagami stopped, his breathing uneven, voice growing raspy.

The boy stood up straight again, looking down at the larger man, **_“...I don't stand it.”_** He said.

The redhead's eyes widened in confusion as the boy took a step back from him, _“W...What?!”_

The small boy tilted his head slightly and shook his head in a shuddery manner, **_“...the noise.”_ ** He admitted, lifting a hand up and lightly grabbing at the collar of his own shirt, murmuring, ** _“...even your sweet cries.”_**

Kagami was shaking-- who the hell is this kid?

And what a strange and enigmatic boy he was, mysterious, spoke in an apathetic and detached manner...

It was like he wasn't real.

**_“...your thoughts are a pain. Suffocation. Loud. Noisy.”_ **

The redhead arched an eyebrow at him and the boy walked towards him again, standing closely in front of him. He tilted his head at him, **_“Kagami Taiga, your brother is alive and well. Why do you continue to grieve?”_**

Kagami gasped and shot his eyes open, _“What the fuck...What the fuck-- How'd you know about that? How do you know my name?! Who the... WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!”_

Calmly, the boy lifted his hand up and then, he pressed his palm directly over Kagami's mouth, shocking him,

**_“...I cannot stop the flow of your thought but I can silence the noise.”_ **

And silence he received...

...because he had stripped Kagami off his mouth and the larger man was unable to so much as utter a single word, save for his frantic breathing through his nose.

The boy turned around and looked him over his petite shoulder, ** _“...you will not speak to me in that tone again. Understand?”_**

Kagami said nothing-- honestly how could he when he was literally mouthless.

**_“...nod please.”_ **

Out of fear and uncertainty, he reluctantly nodded.

 ** _“...I am glad we could come to an understanding on that matter.”_** His melancholic voice was unsettelingly relaxing that despite the terrorizing situation he was in, he felt his shoulders settle at ease at the mere tone of his voice.

 ** _“...I was the one that helped you reunite with your beloved brother.”_ ** He looked at Kagami over his shoulder before he fully turned around, **“You don't remember, ...huh?”** He stared at him quietly behind his pitch shiny black mask, _“...It's understandable.”_ He said. He faced downward and placed a hand on his chest, **_“...you desired it from the very depths of your heart. All you wanted to see was your beloved brother's beautiful face, be it alive, ...or dead. You didn't care of the cost. And then...”_** The boy shivered, then hugged his arms as he said, tilting his head back, ** _“...this delicious sadness.”_**

He looked at Kagami for a moment, silent, seemingly observant. His arms fell by his side as he walked towards the redhead, leveling his head to his, his small hand on his face, his thumb in place of where his mouth used to be, ** _“...for being such an obedient listener, I shall entertain your curiosity for now.”_** He breathed from behind the mask before he took a step back, looking down at the redhead,

 ** _“...I am many things. I am your conscience. Your brain. Your heart. Your wishes.”_** He lifted his small hand and placed it on his mask, **_“I am the Truth.”_**

And as he removed his mask, Kagami's heart almost stopped beating as before him stood no other than his identical self, in place of the boy.

_“...!!!”_

And then--

Red everywhere he looked.

.

.

.

_“......ou....ight...?”_

. . .

_“.....llo...?”_

_. . . that voice..._

_“....ea....me?...”_

. . . where did he hear that voice before?

**“...........stay with me.”**

Slowly, he flickered his eyes open and he saw a large mass of blue...

_Huh? Did the sky get closer or something?_

Then he could make up a face...large blue eyes blinking at him before-

**“...I'm sorry for this.”**

….water was spilled on his face, literally jolting him awake as he cried out at how cold it was, coughing and hacking as he sat up and rubbed his eyes, not paying mind to the azure haired boy he knocked out next to him.

He winced, rubbing his head, sensing a new forming bruise on his forehead.

He also noticed that he was lying on the shore.

Oh- _the beach! I came here for my morning jog!_

He sweat-dropped, _Why am I starting to lose sense of my surroundings? And what the hell was that? He recalled the boy with the mask, Was that a bad dream or something? ...who was that kid? ...said he was the truth or some shit..._

He lowered his hands to his mouth-- _Still there,_ he grinned goofily and made various stretches with his mouth, _My mouth is still there, fuck yeah! ...a life without cheeseburgers would have been absolute misery for me..._

He let out a sigh of relief before he alarmingly realized something and turned around to find a familiar boy, possibly in his late teens, with azure toned layered hair and bandages wrapped around his head. His eyes were closed and he had a bruise on his forehead.

Kagami shot his eyes open and gasped, “Oy!” He nudged the boy, only for the azurette to let out a small breath. The redhead felt his face heat up, “Wait, you're...”

_The waiter from that coffee shop._

He scratched the back of his neck nervously and looked around, _Wow, the beach sure is empty... Guess nobody really comes here in this cold weather..._

His eyes averted back to the unconscious boy and he felt his own cheeks heat up, _...he's actually kind of cute..._

Then he smacked himself across the forehead, _What the fuck?! Snap out of it, you idiot! Are you some kinda pervert now?!_

Sighing, he squatted down and picked him up, surprised by how light he is.

The Ghoul Investigator carried the boy bridal style, looking for a more suitable place to lie him down.

His eyes found a bench with what looked to be a...book? ...along with some bags and other stuff.

_Is that where he was sitting? That's a long walk... He rushed to me from all the way up there?_

He heard a small breath followed by a soft groan.

He was already walking when he shifted his gaze to the boy in his arms, who blinked at him with his large blue puppy eyes, actually causing Kagami to blush, “...good morning.” The boy breathed, rubbing his eyes like a cat.

Kagami was certain his face was as red as his hair. Gulping, he looked away in embarrassment, “...g-good morning yourself.” He walked quietly with the boy still in his arms before his gaze averted back to him, “...sorry about your head.”

He noticed the boy was staring at him blankly and observantly, causing Kagami even more embarrassment as he looked away again, “H-Hey cut that out... Stop looking at me like that.” He added the last part lowly.

Kuroko formed a small 'o' with his lips and tilted his head in confusion, “Hm?” He blinked at Kagami, recognizing who he was, “...you're that loudmouth who visited our coffee shop that time.”

Kagami's face fell and he tutted, grinning nervously, “...could you stop calling me that already?”

“Your face is red.”

The Investigator blushed even deeper red and grit his teeth, looking at anything but him, “...moron! Whose fault do you think that is?!”

Kuroko didn't get what he meant by that and tilted his head in confusion, “...are you sure you're alright?”

“You're the one whose head is wrapped in bandages!”

**“Tetsuya!”**

They both snapped their heads up to watch as a figure literally emerged from the water and ran out of the shore in such incredible inhuman speed. It was like a scene from Baywatch as he ran towards them. Kagami noticed he had impressive triceps and overall abdominal muscles. His swimming jammers fit his lean swimmer's physique perfectly. The redhead also recognized him as the other waiter with the killer coffee and sweet-making skills.

“Nanase-san!” Kuroko called, still in Kagami's arms.

Stunned, they both watched the beautiful black haired male run towards them, his muscles seemingly glistening and the water lovingly clinging to his skin.

.  
  
.  
  
.

They sweat-dropped.

“Uh...”

“...Nanase-san is slow on land.”

Kagami's face fell, “You make it sound like he's a fish or something...”

Without noticing, he felt Kuroko's weight being lifted off of him. When he looked up he noticed that the young black haired male had picked up the azurette in his arms and was now giving him the dirtiest look.

Kuroko blinked at Haru, “Nanase-san, you were swimming?”

Haru looked at Kuroko, his expression immediately changing to concern, “Tetsuya! Your head!”

He then glared at Kagami again, gritting his teeth at him, his grip of Kuroko tightening protectively and possessively.

Kagami backed away, putting his hands up in defense. Despite the man being noticeably shorter than him, he did feel somewhat threatened.

_Somewhat._

He only let out a shriek and jumped as a small puppy barked at his heels.

Kuroko let out a gasp, “Nanase-san! You got Nigou to swim, too?!”

Kagami was on the sandy ground now, curled into a ball and shaking, “Get away get away get away get away get away get away---”

Sighing in disappointment, Kuroko gently placed his feet on the ground and walked towards his puppy, picking it up, “You're exaggerating.”

Haru looked at Kuroko in concern, “Tetsuya, be careful!”

“I'm fine, Nanase-san. Please put some clothes on. You're making me shiver just looking at you.”

Haru hissed at the redhead, “And you! You enjoy bullying people in the beach? You're disrespecting the relaxation and beauty this water has to offer.” He narrowed his eyes coldly, “I cannot forgive that.”

“Nanase-san, he wasn't-”

Sighing, as soon as Kagami stood up, he was greeted with a rising kick to his jaw and he fell backwards on the sand again.

“Nanase-san!”

Sighing calmly, Haru reverted his attention back to Kuroko and grabbed his hand, “Let's go, Tetsuya.”

“. . . okay.”

. . . Kagami could see stars and little Kuroko angels floating around his head.

.

.

.

Kuroko let out a sigh and draped a towel around a sitting Haru, whom was eating one of dozenly bought 'Saba on a Stick.' He didn't even care that he was dripping wet and only donned in his favorite swimming jammers.

“If Tachibana-san was here, he would have been furious.” Kuroko stated, drying up Haru's hair.

Calmly, Haru finished the fish on a stick in his hand and tossed it into the garbage can next to him, reaching out and grabbing for another, “Yeah. Makoto would have killed him.”

Tutting, Kuroko frowned at Haru, “I meant about you swimming.”

“...oh.”

Nigou let out a cute bark-- the puppy was donned in a mini baby blue towel jacket that was especially embroidered to him by Haru and also wore a little towel hat making him look absolutely adorable. Both jacket and hat had the Iwatobi-chan emblem to Kuroko's dismay.

The one eyed ghoul looked at the puppy and picked up a saba on stick, offering it to him before Kuroko stopped him, “Nanase-san! Don't give Nigou saba! He'll choke on the bones!”

Haru shrugged and took the fish himself, “...sorry.”

Nigou let out a disappointed wail and nuzzled his head against Kuroko's thigh.

Smiling, the azure haired ghoul pet its head, “It's okay. I brought you treats.”  
Nigou let out a happy bark as Kuroko unzipped Nigou's doggy bag and took out his bone treat, handing it to him, causing the dog to enthusiastically teeth on it.

Kuroko then went to open another bag, looking into its contents.

“Tetsuya, are you hungry?”

Not looking away from the bag, the azurette answered, “...I'm not.”

“Do you wanna eat him?” Haru nodded at the large redhead from the distance, whom was now doing situps on a red mat that he placed beneath him.

“I hope you're joking.” Kuroko answered, glancing at the said man.

Silently sighing, Haru rolled his eyes, “...he's huge. I bet you can feed every homeless ghoul in Tokyo with him.”

Kuroko softly chuckled, shaking his head.

“...why did he attack you anyway?”

Kuroko stopped and looked at Haru, sighing, “He didn't attack me, Nanase-san. I found him passed out by the shore. When I woke him up, he knocked me out...as he got up. With his head.” He looked back into the bag as he continued, “It wasn't intentional.”

Haru didn't comment on how it was strange for a grown man to be passed out by the shore like that and instead, he said, “I recognize him.”

“Yes, he's the loudmouth who came into the coffee shop two weeks ago.”

“...not just that.” The black haired man squinted his eyes at him before he warily added, “That's the man whose brother went missing recently.”

That's when Kuroko froze in his movements and shot his eyes open, looking at the redhead, then at Haru.

The one eyed ghoul looked at Kuroko, “...the man who was with him that day when he came to our coffee shop? That's his brother. He's the one that's missing.”

The azurette furrowed his brows and faced downward, _Could it be...that Murasakibara-kun...?_

The thought of Murasakibara eating this man's brother both terrified and disgusted him but...

“...I'm going to go talk to him.” He took out a metallic coffee tumbler along with one cup and began to hurriedly walk away.

“Tetsuya...!”

“It's okay.” He assured Haru as he literally turned to run towards Kagami, whom now sat up and let out a deep pant, a puff of fog escaping his lips and nose.

His muscles were attractively well-endowed. It almost reminded Kuroko of Aomine's physique. The latter being constantly compared to a panther. Kuroko was for some reason reminded of a tiger whenever he looked at the redhead.

For some reason, he felt nervous and guilty as he stood behind him,”H-Hello.”

The man instantly jumped and shot his eyes open, letting out an audible gasp, “W-WHAT THE HECK?! Don't sneak up on me like that!”

Kuroko lowered his head shyly, “...um...I'm sorry!” He bowed his head apologetically.

Kagami blushed and arched an eyebrow, scratching the back of his neck, “H-Hey, now... It's fine...”

“...about before.” He added as he peeked up at him, brows furrowed, “How's your chin? ...it looks terrible.” He added lowly.

The redhead chuckled nervously, “It stings, but it's fine... Man, your boyfriend sure can kick.”

Kuroko stood up straight, arching a brow, “Boyfriend?”

Kagami pointed behind his back at where Haru was sitting in the far off distance with his thumb, “That jet-pack over there who looked like he just stepped out of Baywatch.”

The azurette tilted his head, pressing his brows, “Nanase-san is not my boyfriend. He's like an older brother to me.”

“...oh.”

A moment of silence passed by and all they could hear was the gentle clashing of waves and flapping of bird wings in the distance.

Kuroko decided to get straight to the point as the anxiety in his heart could not take it anymore,

“Hey, um...”

Kagami rested his elbow on his knee, leaning in as he arched a brow, “...yeah?”

Kuroko faced the ground, blinked slowly, as if searching for another way to go about asking him. Letting out a silent sigh, he looked at the young man,

“...your brother...”

Kagami shot his eyes open and felt his heart clench at the mention of Tatsuya.

Kuroko bit his lower lip nervously and looked to the side, sensing the pain clouding the man, “...I-I hope you find him.”

That's when the man surprised him with a, “Kuroko.”

The azurette shot his eyes open and inhaled.

The man grinned at him, “Your name is Kuroko, right? I remember...from the time I visited your coffee shop, your boss called you, 'Kuroko.'” Kagami's eyelids dropped halfway and his expression softened, “You look like you're about to cry...”

Kuroko gasped, “I'm-”

The redhead stood up and began to roll up his mat, “It's fine. In fact, I appreciate how genuinely worried you look. If it'll put you at ease...” He stuffed his things inside his bag before he added with a sigh, “I found 'im. He's alive and well and I'm happy.” He turned around to face him and smiled, “Anyway, I gotta get going.”

Kuroko swore, that as soon as the man turned around, light engulfed the redhead's body and glistened into Kuroko's eyes.

He shot his eyes open--

This is the first time he's felt this type of connection towards anyone but Aomine.

**Could he have...found his new light?**

“...See ya!”

As he walked away, something in Kuroko stirred and he gasped, whirling around, “W-Wait!” He called.

The redhead stopped and turned to look at him over his shoulder, to find the boy blushing and facing downward,

“Um... I didn't get your name.”

The man grinned, “Kagami Taiga. It's nice to meet you, Kuroko Tetsuya.”

Kuroko's blush darkened and he bit his lower lip.

Before Kagami turned to leave again, the azurette called, “K...Kagami-kun!”

The redhead felt his cheeks heat up at being called by his name and turned to look at Kuroko again, whom walked towards him and offered him a metallic tumbler, “Here.” He said.  
The corners of his small lips twisted to a shy smile when he added, “Anteiku Coffee. ...for you.”

Kagami felt his heart race at how endearing the boy was, shakily taking the coffee, “...thanks.”

“I...I'll stop by sometime.”

“Please do.”

_Oh boy..._

“I...I really gotta get going now. Be seeing you, Kuroko!”

“...take care, Kagami-kun.”

 

* * *

 

Blood spread around the dipped white surface of the plate as he sliced through the meat.

With complete elegance, he softly stabbed the piece of meat and inserted it into his small luscious mouth.

The green haired ghoul quietly eyed the other two ghouls that sat with them at the massive dining table, Takao, whom sat next to him glanced at the redhead who sat across of him, Rin, and smiled before going back to eating. Rin weakly smiled back at Takao, his ruby eyes drifting to Akashi momentarily, where he sat at the main seat by Midorima's left, then went back to busying himself with his meal. The shark himself was sitting at Kise's seat as Midorima had told him to since Akashi wished to discuss something with him. Aomine always sat on the seat next to Rin's right, by Akashi's left, followed by Kise (always in the seat that Rin sat on currently) whom would obviously sit next to Aomine, and then Murasakibara. Rin's usual seat was next to Takao.

The table is usually more lively with Aomine and Kise and he wondered why they didn't return yet. Takao also added liveliness to the table and so far yet, he has yet to say something. Rin was feeling nervous for having been called to sit this close to where Akashi sat but strange as it may seem, Takao's smile at him earlier soft of assured him and gave him confidence. Among all the Aogiri members, he was the closest with Takao followed by Aomine and Kise. Murasakibara doesn't bother talking to him much except for asking him weird questions like why his teeth were so pointy or whatever. Midorima only relays messages and missions to him and Akashi... Akashi has Midorima call him up whenever there was a message he wants to directly inform him or himself, or to check up on him even. Their treatment of him may seem cold at times but they don't not care for him. And they trust him. If it was one thing the Aogiri had it was the absolute sense of brotherhood and comradery. While Rin himself may never be as close as the Miracles were with one another, and he certainly didn't belong to their tier of power, he was still welcomed.

“So, uh... Where are the others?” It was Takao that casually broke the silence, chewing on a piece of meat and glancing at Midorima and Akashi for an answer.

Ultimately, it was Midorima that answered him, “Murasakibara is still at the private memorial with Himuro Tatsuya. As for those other fools...” He tutted before he answered, “Either they are still asleep or messing around. I'll make sure to double their training upon their return.”

Surprisingly, their young Emperor spoke then before inserting a small piece of meat into his lovely mouth, “Have they called?”

Midorima turned to look at his lover coolly, “They haven't.”

Upon swallowing the meat in his mouth, the beautiful one-eyed Emperor added, **“Triple it.”**

Takao made an 'ouch' face and turned to Rin, whom regarded him with an equally stunned and sympathetic look.

The green haired ghoul almost smirked. _Almost._

Instead, he merely nodded before going back to finishing his mood, “I would be delighted.”

Miracles or not, they still receive punishment.

A moment of silence passed by before Akashi gently pushed his plate aside upon completion, wiping his mouth. Midorima finished just after him, mirroring his actions. Takao had long finished his food and had noticed that Rin was staring at his food more than eating it. He even softly asked him, “You okay, man?” To which the redhead dismissively answered with an, “...I'm fine.”

The one-eyed ghoul eyed Rin curiously before he spoke, placing his hands on the table, intertwining his slim fingers, “Matsuoka Rin, you will be leaving today at sundown to make preparations at the club. Are you ready?”

 _Of course,_ Rin thought, that Akashi would send him immediately as he would not wait around.

He looked at Akashi, doing his best to maintain a reserved expression, “I'm ready.”

Akashi and Midorima both looked at him warily whereas Takao regarded him with a somewhat concerned expression.

It took a couple of seconds that felt like an eternity before Akashi vocalized, “You do not look ready.” He leaned back against his seat and motioned at Rin with his hand, “If you've any concerns regarding this mission, I'm more than willing to listen to them.”

Rin felt all eyes on him in the table and it was then that he realized that Akashi was basically asking for his opinion and-- _Come'on, Rin. Just speak your mind._

“...just that...” He began, his voice low, eyelids dropped halfway. He cleared his throat and looked at Akashi square in the eye as he continued, “This guy-- **Noiz**? Aside from him being some bigshot Information Broker, he's also a Spymaster. He's young...probably even younger than I am and yet he's got all these resources. No offense but people won't follow you around when you're just a kid. This punk's either got some large inheritance or something. Or... or maybe he rules out of power. I mean... I heard that Aomine had over fifteen wards under his direct control when he was fourteen. But I've seen Aomine fight. It's not just impressive or shocking to hear about it. It's believable. Noiz though? Nobody's seen him fight. I keep trying to think back that maybe I've met him somewhere before...” He placed a curled finger under his chin as he faced his plate, as if searching through his memories, “...maybe back in my days in the arenas...” He mumbled.

Akashi arched a brow, “Arenas?” He repeated.

Rin lifted his head up and nodded at Akashi, “Yeah. The only thing Kisumi mentioned in the intel he gave me is that Noiz is completely immune to pain. Maybe he uses that to his advantage... When I was a kid, I was kidnapped and... well, you already know about my past. The things they did to me...the drugs I was given...physical modifications.” He pointed at his teeth as he said the last part, “...they sometimes got lucky and snagged in kids that were a part of the New World Project.”

Takao furrowed his brows at the last part and swallowed, nodding as he looked at Akashi, “It's true. Because the number of the experimented was staggering in the NWP, there were times where there wasn't even enough security to keep watch in the CCG. Many of those kids were moved from lab to lab but...” He sighed before he lowly added, “We would sometimes hear of kids being kidnapped in the process by ghoul human traffickers. The CCG only kept tight security over the successful experiments. In my case, I was sent to a private base called 'Scepter 56.' The person in charge was our temporary Captain. An actual Special Class Ghoul Investigator.”

Rin shot his eyes open, “They had Special Class Investigators watch over kids from the New World Project? Isn't that kind of overboard extreme?”

Takao crossed his arms, nodding as he pressed his brows, “My...former Captain is some kind of bigshot, too. When he took that position, he brought along rangers. Hundreds of them. He was basically the eyes and ears of the CCG.” The black haired one eyed ghoul scoffed, smirking weakly as he stared into the distance, “Hell, probably even to the humans.”  
His piercing gray eyes shifted back to Rin, “The kidnappings stopped after that. I don't even want to think of how the CCG dealt with their outnumbered failed experiments. Actual human lives. However way they dealt with them, and... And here's what strange...” He looked at Midorima before he added, “Those arenas Matsuoka's talking about? We discovered human lives there used as pets. Some of them were our own. Some of them were...ghouls that were... They were ghouls that belonged to the CCG. The CCG used ghouls in their experiments. In secret.” He faced downward and sighed, “...that's when The NWP was shut down...to prevent the truth from leaking out.”

Akashi rested his cheek against his knuckles, “...The Commission of Counter Ghoul's New World Project augmenting ghouls... That reminds me of Ryouta. However, Ryouta was not kidnapped by ghoul traffickers.”

Rin shot his eyes open-- He didn't know that Kise was one of the ghouls kidnapped into the CCG. And what was it that Akashi said? That he was later kidnapped but not by ghoul traffickers?

Before Rin could inquire about it, Akashi dropped his hands on the table, delicately tapping on the table, “You two, I have to meet with Doctor Shouichi. Conclude this discussion quickly.”

Takao chuckled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head, “Y-Yeah we sort of drifted, didn't we?”

“Not really.” It was Rin whom disagreed, now facing below and thinking, curled finger pressed on his lower lip, “...it got me thinking...and this is just an assumption but could Noiz be allied with the CCG somehow? He's a Ghoul with literally no pain receptors whatsoever. So he could have been part of the NWP... What I'm so concerned over now is this and the number of ghouls that are in the Ruff Rabbits.” He scoffed, “...and are they all just ghouls? I never fought any of them so I can't tell. And how he is even getting information about us and relaying it to the CCG? ...tch. The hell's he trying to instigate? A war? Could my going to the club be an ambush?”

The trio were all staring intently at the redhead, warily.

It was then that the green haired ghoul finally spoke, looking at Akashi, “None of our own could betray us. I am doubtless of that much. Noiz is a skilled hacker. He hacked into our networks. Imayoshi has been complaining about it as of late, too. Noiz broke into several of his firewalls.”

Takao let out a sigh and frowned, “Man... Imayoshi too? I hate to say this but I'm starting to miss that other asshole and his sperm brows. I can't believe he let himself get captured by the CCG...~”

Midorima pressed his brows and glared at Takao momentarily before he added, “As I was saying... Imayoshi has been playing mind games with Noiz for the past two weeks. Instead of completely disconnecting out network, Imayoshi started uploading false information about us. He also changed the consort's identity online before Noiz made the reservation with her. Her Majesty became His Majesty. In other words, Matsuoka's fake identity was put in place of her's.”

Rin shot his eyes open, “W-Wait, so you mean--”

“Noiz had been pinning after you from the very start.”Akashi told him, his mismatched eyes interlocked seriously into his, “You should understand why we did not tell you of this. It was out of caution and we needed the confirmation that the people outside of Aogiri did not know of this. While we went to see Reo, I had Daiki and Ryouta infiltrate the Bureau to see if Noiz was somehow tied to them, and to Reo. While Reo himself may be oblivious to it, the Ruff Rabbits seem to have a private base in that ward. According to Daiki, they were alerted of our arrival by a mysterious teller. It was not, in fact, one of Reo's girls. This proves that Noiz is indeed tied to the Bureau. As for the CCG... If he wanted to even try to capture us, he would have tried alarming them as well, wouldn't you think?” Akashi huffed out a small silent sigh as he closed his eyes, “Two weeks ago, there was an explosion of a tower. Our doing, as you recall. We have received information from a reliable source that not only exposed Noiz to us, but has given us valuable data besides. That tower, while it may pose as a Modeling Agency, which Ryouta had infiltrated for a while, was quite actually, Noiz's largest power outlet.” He chuckled softly through his throat, “Somehow, they tried to whisk away Atsushi along the way. Fools.”

He flickered his eyes open and looked at Rin square in the eye, “You see, Matsuoka Rin... While your concerns are understandable, they are trivial... Caution is a valuable asset to have, however.  
We have been long ahead of Noiz in the game and since the explosion in the tower, he has lost his direct connection with the CCG. Our mysterious source has also been giving him trouble. Noiz has now been on the run but we finally have him cornered. I trust you, Matsuoka Rin.” The corners of his lips twisted to a cold grin, “Give him a bite that will trigger his pain receptors.”

Rin's eyes were wide, _It's finally happening... All of this was planned out from the start..._  
He gulped, feeling scared of Akashi's cunning... _Damn, you sure are terrifying, Little Red Emperor..._  
_Glad I'm not on the opposing team._

Midorima then spoke, “He does not know you which is why we are sending you to utilize this mission. You might be thinking as to why we didn't send Bakao but he's been here longer than you have and while he does have a reputation to build-”

Takao frowned, “...waah~ That's so cold~ Give me a break, Shin-chan~”

Fixing his glasses, he sighed before he added, “...you will be needing Takao to keep watch outside the borders. Just in case. With Takao's Hawk Eyes, he will alarm us of an ambush.”

Takao smiled at Rin, “You can count on me to watch your back, Rinrin~”

Rin glared at Takao, pouting and scratching his neck, a light blush powdering his cheeks, “...d-don't call me that, ...Bakao.”

“Do not be hasty, you moron. This is a one-man-mission. Matsuoka will need to spend...'quality time' with Noiz. Get him to talk...whatever consorts do, really.” Midorima crossed his arms before he added with a lack of enthusiasm, “He has Matsuoka reserved for a week.”

Rin almost chocked, “W-WHAT?!”

Midorima scoffed at him and glared, “Lower your voice, idiot. Remember whose company you're in.”

Realizing he meant Akashi was with them, The Shark apologized then leaned in, “A week?!” He whispered, digging his fingers into the table, “You want me to spend some time with a guy I don't know for a week?!”

Midorima pushed his glasses up, sighing, “A week is nothing. Some consorts are reserved for a month. You should count yourself lucky.”

“Push your feelings aside and do your mission.” Akashi quirked, “We are not asking you to love him. We would directly capture him but we do not know what kind of surprises he may have for us. So while you are there, whatever information you obtain from him, you relay to us. According to Shigino Kisumi, he is a foreigner. German. Whatever more connections he may have may be beyond the Bureau as well as the CCG. Play your role. We are being cautious here. Do not let him vex you and just deal with it for one week. You also cannot kill him as we have much to learn from him.”

Rin faced his plate again, furrowing his brows, “...Kise should have signed up for this.”

Midorima scoffed, “And Aomine would have rebelled.”

Akashi smirked at Rin, “Daiki would have killed you for even suggesting that.”

Rin paled, pouting his lips.

“Clear your head of these concerns, Matsuoka Rin. Think of it as a game.”Akashi spoke, now standing up with Midorima following him.

Takao puckered his lips and made kissy faces. “An otome game~”

Rin hisses, “...shhhhut the fuck up, Kazunari!” He whispered threateningly, causing the Hawk to laugh, hugging his stomach.

As the Emperor and the King walked away, Midorima stopped and turned to Takao, “Prepare yourself, Takao.”

Takao grinned and made a salute gesture, “Aye, aye, Shin-chan!~”

When the pair of Miracles left, a thought finally came back to Rin and he lowly voiced, “...a mysterious source? ...wonder who could that be...”

 

* * *

 

Imayoshi fixed his tie up as the door's to the massive living room opened and a small figure in a yukata walked in, followed by a much taller man with green hair.

The fox-eyed doctor bowed, “Good morning, Akashi-sama~”

Akashi responded with a small smirk as he stood in front of him, “Good morning to you, Shouchi. How is everything?”

Midorima seemed to have disappeared somewhere but Imayoshi payed it no mind, merely smirking back, “Everything is, if I had to say, especially riveting this time around.”

Akashi's eyebrows rose in interest, “Oh?~”

It was then that Midorima returned, a silky cloth folded neatly in his arm. A crimson robe that matched Akashi's hair. He fanned the robe behind Akashi as the smaller ghoul inserted his arms in it and sat down before Imayoshi, permitting the fox-eyed doctor to sit after him, placing his small pile of neat files on his lap, “I came here to discuss a matter with you, Akashi-sama, as well as in form you of something that might pique your interest. Which would you like to hear of first, hm?~”

Midorima sat down next to Akashi and crossed his long legs and arms as he sat, donned in an expensive dress shirt, a tie, and black pants. It was the usual professional attire he wore.

Akashi let out a soft and barely audible, “Hmm.” Then crossed his arms, “Let us hear what you have to discuss first.”

Nodding, the black haired human grinned with a, “Very well.

This matter concerns our recently captured and imprisoned ally: **Hanamiya-kun.** ”

The redhead smirked softly, “Ah. Hanamiya Makoto. You must have missed him dearly, Shouichi...especially after Noiz has been giving you a hard time.”

Imayoshi chuckled, “What can I say?~ Playing mind games gets awfully boring without Hanamiya-kun's grouchy commentary~” He fixed his glasses and sighed, his smirk fading, “I want him back, Akashi-sama. I am quite worried what the CCG might do to him. Asking him to purposely get captured was enough. It's been weeks and I've heard nothing. If it's not too much to ask, we should get to him as soon as possible. I would also like to be a part of this mission-- if the CCG have extracted his kakuhou, I want to be the one to destroy their samples as well as gather some, as well.”

For a moment, Akashi looked to be thinking, showing no hint of emotion on his face, “That's worrisome...” He then nodded, “Alright. Daiki and Ryouta will accompany you as well as one of our platoons. Will you be taking your assistants with you, as well?”

Imayoshi nodded, “I plan to. I believe they can handle their own and since Aomine-kun and Kise-kun are tagging along, you've pretty much given me an army of ghouls. We'll be fine. Thank you.”

“If you do not mind me asking, Shouichi, is there anything specific you'll be looking into their labs besides checking if they have samples of Hanamiya Makoto's kakuhou?”

Imayoshi's expression turned serious and he looked at Akashi's mismatched orbs square in the eye, “Yes, there is. And that brings me to the news I wished to relay upon you.” He let out a sigh before he spoke, **“I will be looking into Masako Araki's archives.”**

Midorima furrowed his brows and glanced at Akashi, whose eyes slightly narrowed, “Masako Araki... That was Atsushi's surrogate mother. She is dead... Why would you be interested into looking into her archives at the CCG?”

Imayoshi pushed his glasses back, and took out a file, not opening it yet, “How do we know for certain that she is, in fact, dead?”

“Murasakibara smelled her on that quinque he found as well as Haizaki telling him that it was all that's left of her.” Midorima added.

The black haired human shook his head, “If they are still manufacturing quinques out of her kakuhou and distributing it to their Investigators, would she really have died? If Haizaki was right about that quinque being all that they could extract out of her kakuhou, then yes, she might be dead but how can we even take Haizaki's words for granted? I don't believe the CCG would have trusted him enough to give him the whole story and instead, gave him their version of it. They wanted to taunt and capture Murasakibara-kun. That plan backfired on them when Murasakibara-kun killed Haizaki and instead, they sent one of their top Investigators after him, Nijimura Shuzo. Nijimura was able to get to Murasakibara-kun because that quinque contained a navigation chip. A shard of Masako Araki's kakuhou. In fact, the person whose quinque had the most of Masako Araki's kakuhou was-”

“...-Nijimura Shuzo.” Akashi finished lowly, casting his gaze downwards.

Imayoshi nodded, “Yes. I have spoken to Murasakibara-kun about it. He even said that fighting Nijimura was similar to fighting Masako Araki. While Nijimura told him that he killed Araki-san, I think that was also a bluff. In fact,” He pushed his glasses up, “I would say that she is most definitely alive. If she is, we must rescue her and destroy all their gathered samples of her kakuhou. It would be completely dangerous should they use her against us. We already know they augmented Nijimura with her kakuhou somehow.”

The redhead's eyelids dropped halfway and he turned to look at the side, “Araki-san... Does Atsushi even know of this?”

Imayoshi shook his head as he began to open up one of the files on his lap, “Not yet and...” He turned to a specific page and paused, “...to make matters more complicated, I...found out something shocking last night.” He stood up and walked towards Akashi, handing him the file, “Here, you best take a look at this.”

Akashi leaned in to Midorima so that he can inspect its written contents with him.

Midorima shot his eyes open and Akashi let out a breathless gasp, “That's...”

“The man who was oddly caught up in this mess and had nothing to do with it, **Himuro Tatsuya, is Masako Araki's biological son.** ”

  
.

.

.

 

* * *

 

 

Sweat glided down the side of his forehead as he let out a huff, wiping at his upper lip.

He watched the dark-skinned ghoul let out his share of pants too as he stood in front of him, weakly grinning at him.

Kise huffed, his legs shaky but he did his best not to make it show, _How long have we been at this?_

_Momoicchi is crying._

_And I'm tired..._

_Aominecchi..._

He looked at him, watched him clench his fists, the sweat making his biceps glisten...

_He's so frigging cool..._

_His speed is at top tier and his moves are so unpredictable..._

_I couldn't copy them if I tried..._

_It's been five years._

_We've been together for five years._

_I love him._

_I love him so fucking much._

_But why..._

_Why am I fighting you right now?_

_Why am I getting this upset over you wanting to see Kurokocchi?_

_Why does it hurt me?_

_. . ._

_He was your best friend. Your partner. Your shadow._

_You were his light._

_...this shadow and light connection..._

_Why am I so envious?_

_I'm so fucking jealous to the point that it's immature._

_I'm insane._

_I know that._

_But you've made me this way._

_It's hysterical how much I'm dependent on your love...of how much I am desperately and pathetically inlove with you..._

. . .

_Kurokocchi left him._

_Who does he think he is?_

_He doesn't deserve Aominecchi._

_I always remained by his side._

_Looking at Aominecchi is like looking into the sky, no matter how much I reach my hand out, he will always be beyond reach._

_He will always be greater and more magnificent than me._

_I am so miniscule in comparison to Aominecchi._

_In my heart, he is my king. My God._

_I always looked up to him._

_And yet..._

_I want him to remain prideful._

_I don't want him to go show concern for an ant._

_I don't want him to feel anything for him._

_It kills me._

_I'm crazy._

_I don't want old feelings to stir._

_I don't want broken hearts to mend._

**_My heart is the only one he should have..._ **

**_My heart is the only one he should mend right now!_ **

The blonde let out a cry as his kagune exploded out of the small of his back, tearing through his clothes, magnificent gleaming golden flakes buzzing out of his kagune.

Aomine shot his eyes open, “Ryouta-”

The model's kagune turned into a rinkaku and he stabbed six of the thorn-like golden rinkaku into the ground, burrowing into the ground and causing earth cracks.

The dark-skinned ghoul stood his ground, staring at them from all sides, _Wait... This seems familiar..._

It was when two more rinkaku tentacles were aimed at him from both sides did he cut them by jabbing at them with his hands roughly. And when the other six thorn-like rinkaku exploded out of the ground did he quickly jump high into the ground, his own Ukaku exploding out of his back and accelerating his already magnificent speed.

_That move just now... It's the one that freaky ass clown did a couple of weeks ago..._

He grinned at Kise, flying towards him, “If you're going to use an enemy's moves, at least try to learn from their mistakes!”

But Kise was glaring at him and as soon as Aomine was within reach, to his surprise, two more rinkaku exploded out of Kise's back, making it a total of ten rinkaku. The Ace shot his eyes open and as the rinkakus were about to stab him, it was not impossible for him to deaccelerate with his incredible speed and quickly jump back to the ground, doing a set of lightning quick backflips.

_Damn... This rinkaku seem to be even longer than Nao's..._

He backflipped high into the air, his back facing Kise, “Well, if that's how you wanna do it...” He fired icicle-like ukaku shards at Kise.

The blonde gasped and was quick to reach his hand out.

Then...to Aomine's surprise...

A wall of gold with black veins that pulsated a golden color blocked his ukaku shots but not enough to stop it from cracking.

“Midorima's...” Aomine darted to a building's rooftop, looking down at Kise with furrowed brows, “That idiot's been going at it for a while... Tch.” Aomine had to admit, his lover's really improved but by how much?

_How long can he last doing these kagune copies?_

His eyelids dropped halfway, _He's going this far just so I don't check up on Tetsu... Are you that jealous over this little issue, you bastard? And it's got you to beating the fuck out of me... Tch._  
_  
I guess we're both the same in that sense._

_I'm even crazier for enjoying this dangerous spat that we're having._

_But enough's enough._

He narrowed his as Kise's kagune turned into a beautiful ukaku and like fireworks, the flakes just surrounded him.

 _Shit..._ Aomine thought, grinning, _The most beautiful kagune, huh? Beautiful and deadly... Even I can't get enough of looking at it... But..._

Kise was suddenly at his face, another kagune exploding out of his shoulder blade, quickly encirling his arm into a bikaku, causing him to dual wield kagunes.

_...the one who's exerting it is even more beautiful._

Aomine retracted his own ukaku-- _Okay, need to do this carefully and quickly..._

He didn't think he'd be using CQC against his own boyfriend, whom was also dual-wielding two kinds of kagunes, but he can do it.

_Damn Imayoshi... Let's see if your little techniques work this time..._

He quickly grabbed Kise by his bikaku wielding wrist, using his other hand to just as quick thrust a powerful panther paw into the bikaku, shattering it. The blonde let out a cry as the root of his bikaku, on his shoulder blade, began to bleed out and he pushed Aomine away.

It somewhat horrified Aomine to see the remains of some of Kise's kagune still in between his curled fingers after the attack.

He also noticed that Kise's leg was trembling, “H-Hey...” He reached a hand out before Kise staggered and fell of the building, in between the alley.

In desperate haste, Aomine jumped after him in accelerated speed, leaving behind after-images due to how fast he is.

The dark-skinned ghoul made it in time to pull his lover into his arms before he hit the ground. The alleyway was too narrow for him to release his ukaku and Kise, being ever so prideful and stubborn and so damn unreasonably upset, pushed Aomine away as soon as they were about to hit the ground, Aomine taking the worse of the hit than Kise, as he still had a one-winged ukaku over his right shoulder blade.

He hissed at Aomine in an animalistic manner before the bluenette angrily pounced at him, clearly not damaged enough from the fall, and whirled him around in immense speed, pushing him into the brick wall, his ribs cracking at being pressed so painfully to the wall. He let out a loud cry when Aomine literally bit his ukaku-turned kagune, tearing at it with his teeth.

Kise cried, screamed even, and then...he panted when he felt Aomine's hot breath against his cheek.

Aomine's body was pressed so tightly to his, his chest heaving against his back and,

 _“Fuck...”_ Aomine voiced his thoughts exactly, brushing his lips against Kise's ear, “You're so fucking hot.” He whispered haughtily in his sinful voice.

Kise's heart was racing... He's not gonna last.

His body was still trembling after so many kagune alterations.

Aomine's lips trailed down to the back of his neck, giving the blonde goosebumps.

Kise only let out a desperate groan when Aomine's lips fell on the spot where he bit his ukaku off, where he placed an apologetic kiss on it,

“I had so many close calls... I was so fucking distracted by you, Ryouta...~”

The blonde let out a shaky moan, feeling his pants grow tighter, god... he could just cum by listening to his voice like this. That's how fucking weak he was to Aomine Daiki.

 _“...nnh...sto..”_ He couldn't even speak.

Aomine's large hand trailed around Kise's shirt, sliding it inside the fabric. Kise shivered weakly at the feel of his rough palm against his soft skin. He reached his hand up towards his chest where he began to fondle his nipple.

He let out a gasp, “-ah...d-don't...” He bit his lower lip to restrain the noises, his chest painfully heaving against the wall. He threw his head back, only to have Aomine suck greedily on his neck, marking it, causing a loud moan to rip out of Kise's mouth guiltily.

Aomine's other hand fell down to Kise's pants, pressing his bulge.

The blonde panted as his lover quickly unzipped his pants and began to jerk him off. Kise's fingers were shaky as his nails desperately gripped on to the wall...

He panted, his body burning at Aomine's touch-- why were they fighting earlier... His mind was foggy.

_How did it...end up like this?_

He mewled when Aomine began to painfully grind against him.

He was close-- “D...Daiki..'m.. I'm gonna...”

He came in Aomine's hand-- of course he did.

 _Fuck..._ Kise felt so weak, his hands sliding off of the wall and he pressed his head against the course surface, breathing softly but audibly.

Aomine licked his fingers off before he pulled Kise's pants up, zipping them up for him,

That's when, in a hushed desperate manner, the blonde spoke, “...don't go...”

Aomine arched an eyebrow, his lover was shaking like a leaf, frantic,

“...I'm begging you... Daiki, _please..._ ” When Aomine slowly parted from him, the blonde literally began to slide off the wall due to exhaustion before the bluenette grabbed him and whirled him around, pressing his back to the wall.

Kise let out a whine, pouting his lips and facing downward as Aomine grabbed him by the shoulders. He choked an annoyed sob and finally looked at his bluenette lover, both of their kakugans were reverted back to their eyes now and Aomine was staring blankly at him.

“I'll break your legs...and then I'll kill him.” He mumbled venomously. Aomine's reaction was unreadable.

An impatient sigh ripped out of the blonde's lips and he clenched his fists, “Goddammit, Daiki just let it go! Look at me, I'm _disgusting!_ I'm so sticky and dirty because of you!” He whined, shaking his head, “Let's go! I need a shower! Let's shower together! Let's go, please...”

Was Kise even thinking straight?

His mentality...his very behavior was...off...

But this wasn't unfamiliar with Aomine.

The blonde whined again when the blue haired ghoul roughly grabbed him by the jaw. He made an adorable mewling noise that was meant to sound annoyed as Aomine pushed his head back, pressing his soft cheeks.

“You've made me like this...” The blonde murmured lowly as Aomine leaned his face against his.

“Like what?” He breathed against his lips, tilting his head to get a proper kissing angle.

Kise let out a breath, his eyes falling to Aomine's lips hungrily, “...I don't know what's right or what's wrong anymore...I'm selfish...I'm insane... _I'm greedy_...I need you all to myself. **You've made me like this...** ”

The corners of Aomine's lips twisted to a grin as he brushed them against Kise's, “Ryouta...” He breathed against his lips.

Kise parted his lips to a shaky breath, “ _...hah..._ ”

Aomine's grin faded before he added, “...there's no choice... Just you... It's always been you...Everyone else _repulses_ me...I'm so _fucking_ biased about you that I see the world in black and white... The only soul... The only colors seep out from _you_... **Understand?** ”

. . .

A warm tear slid down Kise's cheek and he swallowed a lump in his throat, shaking.

Yet still, in all obstinacy, “Don't go-”

But Aomine's lips crushed his to a powerful and passionate kiss for being so stubbornly dense.

Kise kissed him back with an overwhelming passion and a hunger, wrapping his weak arms tightly around him, digging his fingers deep into his lover's back, _Mine,_ he thought...

_...Mine..._

_…...Mine..._

_…......Mine..._

 

* * *

 

The faint morning light streamed through the partially opened curtains, allowing it to stretch towards the beautiful sleeping figure of a male with cherry blossom-toned hair that was spread softly over the pillow.

He quietly stirred under the covers before a soft groan escaped his lovely lips and ultimately, he slowly parted his eyelids open.

He blinked several times to clarify his vision before he sighed. He cutely grumbled before he rolled over, “Chihi-” He didn't even finish calling his name as he realized that he'd woken up to an empty bedside, _Nevermind..._

He reached his hand out and caressed the empty side of the bed, _Cold..._

There was also a faint scent of musk...

Blushing, he pouted his lips and pulled Chihiro's pillow, stuffing his face into it.

_I can't believe this is real..._

_I can't believe I... Well, I basically lost my virginity to Chihiro._

“Ugh...I feel like a girl.” He whined against the pillow.

_I can't believe I let him cu-_

He shot his eyes open and pushed the pillow away, hurriedly lifting up the blankets and looking inside-- _Wait a minute..._

_Did Chihiro...clean me up while I was asleep?_

The pink haired ghoul felt his cheeks darken, inspecting himself.

_Omygod that frickin pervert!_

_...can't believe I didn't even feel that._

_Well,_ He pulled the covers to his face, _At least he didn't leave some kind of love note on my chest bragging about it..._

_Wonder what else he did to me while I was asleep..._

Shaking his head, Kisumi sat up and stretched cattily, _Wow, I feel great...~_

He smiled and reached for a glass of water than was on his bedside. By it, there was legitimately a cherry blossom stem with its petals delicately scattered about.

Kisumi sweat-dropped, _So he's that type of guy, huh? ...cute._

He chugged the water then turned his attention to the cupboards, where a single pearly silk robe was hung on its handles. Without a doubt, it was meant for Kisumi.

Sighing, the pink haired ghoul set the glass aside and pulled the covers out, fully exposing his long toned bare legs.

He stood up and as soon as he took one step, he stumbled and fell.

.  
.  
.

He whined, “Oww... _My ass~~~_ ” He sniffed, pouting as he slowly got up again, rubbing his naked butt, “...what the heck...” He tutted, carefully walking, “Damn Chihiro... My precious foxy buns... I'll be damned if I'll be walking like some kind of retard down the streets...” He huffed a sigh and grabbed the robe, loving how smooth the satin material felt against his fingers, “...it was just a dick up your buns... Not some frickin vibrator or some freaky shit humans like to use... It's okay, you're a ghoul... You'll heal. Man up. It was your first time bottoming... Next time, you top! And work him up until he wakes up in shambles.” He grinned as he put on the robe, “Ah~ Chihiro shambling... Sounds tempting~”

He tied the robe, inspecting himself by looking over at his butt from both sides, “Ah~ Perfect fit.”

Thankfully, the door to the bathroom was open so he wouldn't spend time looking for it.

The ghoul walked in and didn't even take his time to gawk at how magnificent its structure was before he turned on the sink and splashed some cold water on his face, I _didn't even get to take my time and touch him... Honestly, he was so demanding~_ He pouted, thinking about his previous night with the silverette, _Still... He was..._ Kisumi blushed and he splashed more cold water on his face, holding his cheeks, recalling the way he was...'handled' last night...and the way Chihiro was looking at him...

And most of all, he actually told him that he loves him.

Sighing, he turned off the sink and stepped out of the bathroom, suddenly feeling lightheaded,

“I should check my phone...” He mumbled, searching for his clothes only to find them neatly folded and placed on a leather black armchair by the window.

And that's when the ghoul stopped upon hearing talking,

 **“...and make sure the old man takes his pills and gets enough sleep.”** _That's..._

“Chihiro?” Kisumi voiced lowly.

 **“Understood.”** ...a soft girl's voice, **“And what of Mayuzumi-sama?”**

Kisumi arched an eyebrow quietly walking towards the room door and eavesdropping.

 **“I'm fine.”** Chihiro answered before a moment of silence passed by them and he spoke again, **“...and...there. Done. How do you like it here? Everything good?”**

The girl let out a gasp, **“Mayuzumi-sama... It's amazing! I feel...liberated. It feels amazing.”**

Chihiro let out a soft masculine chuckle, **“Glad you like it. Makes all the effort worthwhile.”**

Unable to take it anymore, Kisumi burst out of the room and darted his head at the source of the voices. And there he was, on the same floor Kisumi was in, squatted by a wall with some strange wires and some kind of silver handheld device next to him. Upon spotting the ghoul, the silverette smiled and stood up, “Kisumi.” He greeted.  
He then tilted his head in confusion at the dirty look the pink haired ghoul regarded him with as he stormed towards him.

He was donned in a long sleeved loose black shirt that almost covered his knuckles and gray slacks. He also wore cute fluffy panda slippers.

“Is something wro-”

“Where is she?!” The ghoul immediately got to the chase, feeling his heart beat quickly in anger, and he was pained at the thought of--

“Where's... _who?_ ” Chihiro's blank expression absolutely pissed Kisumi off so the ghoul literally shoved him, but not strongly enough that it would hurt him.

He glared at him, “Don't play dumb with me, asshole! I distinctly heard a girl's voice just now.”

The silverette blinked at him, placing a hand on the back of his neck, “...that-”

“Just who do you think you are? Hooking up with me after eight years and then rejoicing with your stupid harem--”

Kisumi was practically trembling with anger, his heart welled up with jealousy. He didn't even take a moment to confirm that there were no other lifeforms within this apartment, His senses were that sharp and yet--

“Kisumi-”

“Shut up! I can't believe I actually thought you were different. That you...c-cared about me!” His eyes glistened and he blushed before he furiously added, “Last night was the first time someone's ever... I... _I gave you my virginity,_ you cold-hearted jerk!”

The corners of Chihiro's eyes widened upon hearing that.

The ghoul puckered his trembling lips and scoffed, “You couldn't even wait until I was gone, you-Mmmph” His words died in his mouth as the silverette collided his lips against Kisumi's, grabbing his jaw and pushing him back to the wall.

Kisumi absolutely melted as Chihiro kissed him, his shoulders settled and he was somewhat quivering. He dropped his hands by his sides and pressed the pads of his fingers against the cold marble surface behind him. The pink haired ghoul did his best not to respond to the kiss but he didn't exactly push him away either. It was surprising considering how furious he was with him but it just proved to Kisumi how his body-- how he longed to connect to Chihiro in any way. When he forcibly kissed him, the ghoul completely surrendered and even parted his lips for him, granting him access to his mouth. He felt like such a submissive slut to his touch and he hated it despite not being able to help it. He hated it in this situation...  
The kiss was so deliciously deep that a guilty moan rumbled out of his throat.

Fighting through his temptations, he shakily grabbed at Chihiro's forearms before the phantom was the one that pulled away from his lips, pressing his forehead against his. He was blushing, Kisumi noticed.

The silverette was panting against the ghoul's lips, “ _...damn..._ you just made this a lot more distracting...harder to confess...”

Kisumi was panting just as much, “...w...what?!”

The phantom slightly parted from the fox, not breaking his intense eye-contact with him as he spoke, “Come'on out.”

Kisumi arched an eyebrow before that recent soft girly voice responded, **“Mayuzumi-sama...! Are you certain?”**

The ghoul was weirded out as her voice seemed to be coming from nowhere specific but rather, the entire apartment.

“...I'm certain. Now get over here.” Chihiro responded, his mesmerizing smoky black gaze still transfixed on Kisumi.

Within that second, faint pink pixels spread over Chihiro's shoulder, soft computer sounding-hums emanating from it and then--

A little girl-- a pixie appeared right ontop of Chihiro's right shoulder.

Kisumi shot his eyes open.

She had an overall incredibly cute appearance. She had long pink hair that was coincidentally at the same shade as pink as Kisumi's. A big red bow was tied at the back of her impressively long hair. She had endearing big blue eyes. Her body was very slim and petite-- just like that of a teenage girl's. Her outfit consisted of a short apple green dress that ran to the midst of her slim thighs. The dress had splits that had red in between them and soft white ruffles underneath. Over her dress, she wore a beige cardigan with an orange bow and a round pink jewel in the middle. Over her cardigan she had some other kind of red shoulder jacket. She wore black thigh highs and girly school girl brown loafers. Her pink hair ran down to below her knees. She looked like some kind of character from a manga--

_Wait a minute..._

_She does look familiar!_

Kisumi thought back to the character on Chihiro's umbrella... The one on his phone case...

And he most certainly saw her on the covers of light novels...

The girl blinked nervously at him and hid behind Chihiro's shoulder.

The pink haired ghoul blinked in surprise, pointing at her with his finger, “What is...”

Chihiro's expression softened as he turned to look at the girl, “You may have seen her on lightnov covers but this one's entirely mine...”

The girl actually blushed and peeked her head up, glancing at Chihiro with furrowed brows, then hiding beneath him again, **“M-Mayuzumi-sama... Stop it, you're embarrassing me.”**

Kisumi pressed his brows and crossed his arms.

“This is Ringo-tan.” He finally introduced, “Well, that's her original character's name, anyway.” He pet her head with his first finger, causing her to nuzzle against it cutely, “A couple of years ago, I've created a program-- an AI. I used Ringo-tan's character model for it. Then came Ringo.0.” He tilted his head and placed a curled finger under his chin, “Well, considering by your growth of curiosity and awareness as well as the upgrades and modifications, it should at least be Ringo.170 times-”

 **“M-Mayuzumi-sama--”** She furrowed her brows.

He chuckled, “Relax. It's just a joke. You'll always be Ringo to me.” He then turned to look at Kisumi, whom had an obvious frown on his face, “Ringo. Do you know who this is?”

She peeked up from Chihiro's shoulder and looked at Kisumi with her large blue eyes, **“...Shigino Kisumi. He is a ghoul. Also known as Sakura no Kitsune. His kakuhou possesses a frightening amount of telepathic energy and he wields an abnormal amount of bikakus--”**

Chihiro's face dropped and he lightly flicked her in the forehead, “I didn't ask for a complete dossier analysis, dummy.”

**“Oh...s-sorry.”**

“You created an...AI? How's that even possible?” Kisumi asked, peeking in to look at her.

The silverette crossed his arms and softly pressed his brows, “It's not impossible.” was the only thing Chihiro told him.

Kisumi reached his finger to touch her, only for it to go through her and she let out a gasp as she backed away, seemingly afraid.

“...when you were asleep earlier, I was installing her software into this apartment complex. So, while I barricaded this entire building with Ringo's program, I also uploaded her hologram to move freely in this suite.” He turned to look at Ringo, now holding her in his palm, “Speaking of which, you appeared at a slower pace earlier. Don't tell me you were caught up in some kind of bug or something. I was pretty careful too.”

Ringo stood on Chihiro's palm and shook her head, **“Mm. I was just...”** She eyed Kisumi on the side and twiddled with her little fingers, **“...being careful.”**

Mayuzumi arched an eyebrow, “I see.”

Kisumi watched their interactions in bizarre amazement.

_Is Chihiro some kind of genius to have created an actual talking AI?_

_And this Ringo... She's like an actual person._

_She reacts like a regular girl does and keeps considering her master's feelings._

_Master, huh?_

_He really is some kind of pervert._

_But wait..._

“Hey, if you're going to create an AI, why use an existing character's model?” Kisumi asked.

Mayuzumi brought his palm close to him, where he was looking at Ringo as he spoke, “ _Why,_ you ask? Because **I'm the one who created her.** ”

“I don't mean the AI, I mean the actual Ringo-tan.”

“I know.”

The ghoul arched an eyebrow, “You did?”

Ringo hugged her arm and faced downward, tilting her head.

“On my fifteenth birthday, my father hired a widely-respected light novel artist and writer to take me in as his disciple. By that time, I had just finished making an AI...but lacked a body for it. I wanted to place her software into an actual body. I wasn't interested in drawing or writing but this writer... He pressed me into help him design the next big character of his light novel series. The credit would be shared, of course. He was curious about my ideas and opinions. Ringo's character design? Completely me. I gave the ideas, he sketched. And her character...” He chuckled, closing his eyes, “...an android who slowly starts to gain awareness by the series' progression. She learns to feel. She learns to love. She basically learns to become human.”

The pink haired AI furrowed her brows at Mayuzumi, blinking at him.

Chihiro looked at her and smiled, gently poking her cheek with his finger, earning an endearing reaction from her.

He then turned to look at Kisumi, “If you open any of the light novels or buy any of her merchandise, not only will you find the artist's name, but my initials as well.”

Kisumi was amazed, “I see...”

The silverette set Ringo aside, which caused her to disappear and re-appear on the black stair fencing, sitting on it cutely.

“Believe it or not, Kisumi, you're one of the very few handfuls of people that know of Ringo's existence now.” The phantom said as he walked closer to Kisumi, causing the pink haired ghoul to take a step back, his back pressed to the wall.

Kisumi said nothing as the silverette cupped his cheek, gently touching him, “I still can't get over how utterly beautiful you are...” He pressed his body against his, holding the ghoul's chin up.

The fox tilted his head back, his enigmatic purple bluish gaze falling down to the silverette's lips.

“You said something interesting earlier...that I _'stole your virginity'_?~” He chuckled softly against Kisumi's lips.

Kisumi blushed deep red, turning to look away, “Shut up...” He mumbled, frowning.

The phantom turned the ghoul's face so that he was looking at him as he pushed his lips against his, kissing him.

Groaning, the ghoul wrapped his arms around the silverette's neck, sliding his leg around him seductively.

Chihiro gripped Kisumi's hips and pushed them against his, causing the ghoul to let out a deep moan through the kiss.

And of course, their fun had to end when the doorbell rang and they both froze.

Ringo, blushing, stood up on alert, **“Mayuzumi-sama!”** She had an alarmed look on her face.

Parting from the ghoul with one last kiss, the handsome silver haired Investigator brushed Kisumi's hair behind his ear before he breathed, “I know.”

The doorbell continued to ring impatiently and Chihiro narrowed his eyes as he looked over his shoulder.

Ringo rushed towards him, clinging to his shoulder.

Taking a step back, the silverette looked at Kisumi and placed a finger on his lips.

The pink haired ghoul nodded, pulling his robe over his shoulders and fixing it, _What's going on..._

The phantom looked at the AI on his shoulder, “Ringo, hide.”

 _Technically, she couldn't hide since she was practically everywhere,_ Kisumi thought.

But understanding that he meant her hologram, the pink haired girl disappeared as the silverette walked down the stairs, carefully walking towards the door.

Cautiously, Kisumi peeked down at him, “Chihiro...” He had a bad feeling about this.

Chihiro silently walked towards the door.

Kisumi furrowed his brows as the silverette casually unlocked the door, his heart racing...

_What is this foreboding feeling..._

He tightened his grip of the stair's marble fence.

And then...

As soon as Chihiro opened the door,

...all that Kisumi could see was a blood splash as the phantom was rocketed back against the tables and television, the glasses breaking underneath him.

The pink haired ghoul's jaw fell and he took a sharp inhale, his heart clenching, frozen, upon looking at the sight of the CCG's phantom, collapsed against shattered glass tables, a large hole in his stomach, a mass of fresh blood spreading underneath him, his blank eyes were wide and his lips parted, blood cascading off the corner of his mouth.

At first, the ghoul tried to breath, slowly shaking his head in denial of the sight, tears welling at the corner of his eyes.

A large ghoul with a familiar bunny mask and some kind of launcher-quinque stepped in.

A loud agonizing scream erupted out of the pink haired ghoul's mouth as he leaped down, his kakugan priming out dangerously, his bikaku exploding out of the small of his back, tearing through the silky fabric.

He stood dangerously over Chihiro's corpse, glaring menacingly at the ghoul in the bunny suit-- a **Ruff Rabbit** , his fingers arched like claws, his pink bikaku glowing and proudly spread apart, sakura petals-like RC cells dancing about him beautifully, glass shards and furniture beginning to float.

Kisumi said nothing as he breathed heavily, angrily, his voice cracked, he seethed animalistically at the killer.

_Chihiro is..._

_He's..._

Tears streamed down his cheeks...

If this was some kind of sick nightmare, he wanted it to end.

_No..._

His head screamed no...

Blood seeped out of his kakugan, blending with the tears.

. . .

_I am...hatred._

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * q * I AM SORRY AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT?
> 
> Also, here is some light trivia for you:
> 
> \- Gou was playing a BL game. The characters in the game are made up. The features of the characters were yaoi stereotypes lol
> 
> \- Momoi has some kind of crush on Sakurai
> 
> \- Sakurai and Furihata both seem to have a love for Rilakkuma
> 
> \- Sakurai is skilled at making latte art
> 
> \- Mayuzumi made an AI and modeled her after Ringo-tan (Ringo-tan is an actual character from KNB. She's the one in the lightnov he was reading. Akashi also read that lightnov and thought that Ringo-tan was cute)
> 
> \- (I WAS GOING TO INCLUDE HANAMIYA IN THIS CHAPTER)
> 
> \- Imayoshi was worried about Hanamiya. Aw.
> 
> \- That actually was not the first time Midorima confessed his love to Akashi. But it's rare for him to say it because he's such a tsundere
> 
> \- Kise went full yandere on Aomine because Aomine just wanted to check up on poor Kurokocchi
> 
> \- No, srsly Kise chill
> 
> \- Yandere Makoto manipulating Haru fuck yes?
> 
> \- Haru hinted on Makoto's kagune. Apparently, it's so hot HOT HOT (LIKE MAKOTO'S SEXY BODY)
> 
> \- Rin is going to be seducing Noiz for the next week lol 
> 
> \- The club he's going to be in is called Splash! (GET THE REFERENCES?)
> 
> \- Speaking of references, there were LOTS of references and quotes that were actually from the anime (*COUGH* *COUGH* That scene with MakoHaru and AoKise)
> 
> \- Did Kuroko find his new light?
> 
> \- Kagami called Haru a Jet-pack and looks like someone who stepped out of Baywatch
> 
> \- Himuro seems to posses a mysterious ability similar to Masako Araki (he was also revealed to be her biological son so go figure)
> 
> \- According to Rin, he is the closest to Takao among the Aogiri
> 
> \- Notice that both Makoto and Haru have started calling Kuroko by his first name
> 
> \- Mayuzumi is a genius computer geek (in the KnB character bible it's actually canonically revealed that he enjoyed overclocking) 
> 
> \- Hanamiya was referenced by Takao here (he referred to him as sperm brows) and Takao hinted that Hanamiya is also a skilled hacker and that he might have been able to stop Noiz
> 
> \- Akashi revealed that the reason they knew that the tower was one of Noiz' power outlets was because they received this information from a legitimate 'mysterious source.' More of this is yet to be revealed.
> 
> \- That was the first time Kisumi ever was a uke in his life and apparently, lost his virginity
> 
> \- Notice Kisumi keeps referring to his butt as 'foxy buns' (also take note of his other fox references) 
> 
> \- Kise cannot copy Aomine's kagune due to how fact and unpredictable he is, yet he was still able to copy Nao Serizawa's rinkaku and Midorima's wall-built kagunes
> 
> \- While he was able to expand Nao's rinkaku and add to the number of tentacles, the kagune wall he copied from Midorima easily cracked when Aomine attacked him with his ukaku
> 
> \- Kise can also dual-wield kagunes (But can tax him out)
> 
> \- Apparently, Kise has a reputation of having the most beautiful kagune among ghouls
> 
> \- Ringo hinted that Kisumi has telepathic powers
> 
> \- This may run in the family as when Hayato felt heavily uneasy at the tension that was going on between AoKise and Momoi and Sakurai
> 
> \- Hayato also seems to be quite mature as hinted by Aomine
> 
> \- Rin apparently has a very dark past which Akashi seems to know about. Apparently, the physical modifications they made for him were to permanently sharpen his teeth
> 
> \- According to Akashi, Noiz was pinning for Rin all along.
> 
> \- Makoto mentions that he used to be the captain of a swim club
> 
> \- Amakata-sensei seems to have known Makoto and Haru from Iwatobi (before the tragedy)
> 
> \- Mayuzumi (in this fic) co-created Ringo-tan's character along with another 'highly-respected' artist/author
> 
> THAT'S ENOUGH TRIVIA FOR NOW~ I may have missed out on some things but I thought adding this list was fun~
> 
> Thanks for reading~ *w*)/


	11. Origins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know... I know... It's inexcusable but... *deep breath*
> 
> I'm back.
> 
> Well, temporarily, anyway. 
> 
> Gosh... I have so much to say I don't even know where to start. I do realize some of you may have long given up in this fic due to my delay. Despite my mentioning that it's inexcusable I am indeed NOT without my excuses.
> 
> I'll simplify it in one damn word: work.
> 
> I... I hate my job D:
> 
> That's not the only thing that's kept me as I've had...other problems, as well.   
> I don't wanna sound like a sissy but I was, quite honestly, not in the mental state to write.   
> I could have jotted down anything, sure, but that's the thing-- it shouldn't be ANYTHING.   
> My writing would have been without...feelings, y'know?
> 
> Sigh. Enough about me.   
> I wanna talk about this chapter and again, apologize because it is still not entirely done.  
> But boy did I write A LOT with SO MANY drafts and ideas that I literally had to toss aside.   
> As you may already know I have a tendency to write A LOT but I do believe there is a limit to ideas and elements to a good story as too much of everything is not good. I know... I know... This ff is already a f*cking cocktail.  
> But... I do try, y'know? I do love this ff and I enjoy writing it and taking my time with each character.
> 
> Goodness, it feels like I've talked more about myself and the story than the chapter...
> 
> I can't give you an exact date of when the first part of the chapter will be uploaded but it will be very soon. I am a fast writer and now that I have a couple of days off I might as well make use of them.  
> I will tell you this, though... IT. IS. HUGE.  
> It is as the title heavily implies, an origins story of Aomine and Kise. You might as well call it a character study of the two and how they wound up being sickly inlove demigod ghouls. It also has A LOT-- and I mean A LOT of characters (some might surprise you) and I will do my best to bring justice in characterizing and fleshing them out.
> 
> As for my writing and story-telling skills, I like to think that I improved a lot since last time.  
> The format of the story hasn't changed much but... Ah. I'm sorry. I'll let you be the judges upon reading this prologue and I hope, with all my heart, that it excites you for upcoming chapters and enjoy it.

 

**F** eeD: 00

 

monsters in the playground

 

**. : . Origins . : .**

 

(Prologue)

 

* * *

 

 

**_Eighteen years ago..._ **

****

[Enter: ADAM]  
  


Light snapped open.

A silent tut of annoyance escaped dry lips, breath raspy...

Eyes flickered open.

A deep sea trench blue, like the very pits of the ocean.

Unsettling...

Brows furrowed...

“...”

Glued in a chair, in fixed obligation, slaved...

Hands on lap, nails digging into bony knees, paining...

Teeth grit-- The sudden light was unnecessarily annoying.

Footsteps.

There was no caution-- No fear... They were casual...

As if they had walked into home, probably.

Familial.

The connection was undeniable.

A pause.

Shadow stretched...

Door was shut.

“Did the light sting you?” A man's voice.

That man...

“...”

A twist in his foot, a soft squeak against the clean white porcelain.

“My apologies for that.”

“...”

There was a shift in movement and then a chair was pulled out.

He sat across,

“When I said to wait for my next visit, I did not expect you to take it in an all too literal sense.  
Perhaps I should have chosen my words more carefully...”

“...”

“Waiting in the very same chair for one week... I don't know how I should take this.”

“...”

“I won't mince words, boy, you stink.  
You should probably eat, too, or it'll go to your head.”

“...”

A soft sigh, “Hm...”  
“Before all else, it is time for the usual digressions.”

A tapping on the foot, “You will look at me when I am speaking to you.”

The slight twist of neck ached...

A man of handsome, calculating features...

Expression, calm...

Hair, slightly curly, and a deep purple.

Eyes narrowed, expectant...

“...”

“One's identity is important. It is what makes us feel like we belong in this world.” His eyes burned, and he went silent for a while.

“You have, for some reason, been refusing to acknowledge yours.” His eyes averted to the corner of the room,

“Refusing to eat and drink water for seven days.” A scoff, “I bet you can't even speak much now, can you?” He drew his brows together, “Pathetic.”

“...”

“For a four year old, you sure are reckless. I suppose I have never treated you based on your age as it is not in me to underestimate your intelligence.”

He leaned back in his chair, eyes studious, “...as you should not underestimate mine.”

“...”

“Your name is **Aomine Daiki**.  
I have given you this name and it is yours and yours alone. You've no choice but to accept it. It is what ties you to this world no matter how much you try to sever those ties.”

“...”

“Answer me, Aomine Daiki.”

The boy's dry lips twisted to a weak grin, his eyes meeting the man's.

He parted his lips, words barely coming out, “A...and to you, **Katsunori Hara**... **sawa**....those ties are?”

His gaze was now relentlessly fixed on Aomine's, unwavering,

“Absolutely nothing. I am your Handler and you, my student.”

The boy's gaze remained transfixed on his, waiting for him to say it one more time.

“I am not your father.”

“...”

 

* * *

 

**_Thirteen years later..._ **

_Kyubei Town_

[Enter: Black Cat]

… _......_  
 _........._  
 _........._  
 _…......_  
 _.........._

_P l a y  A u d i o  F i l e ?............. **-Y e s**_   
_…...................................... **-N o**_

_.........._   
_.........._   
_.........._

**_Y e s_ **

   
..........  
..........  
..........

A woman's voice began to sound out.

 

_**'We were doomed from the start.** _

_**For as far as anyone could tell,** _   
_**Mankind, split into two species: The human race and the ghouls, have always been at war with one another.** _

_**The fear of extinction is what drives them into taking dramatical measures.** _

_**War... War is an inevitability.** _

_**An inevitability we could not avoid...** _

_**We were doomed from the start.** _

_**My body-- My life was never my own.** _

_**I once lived in blissful ignorance.** _

_**That ignorance was my home. My sanctuary...** _

_**My clan.** _

_**It was said that in every three to five generations,** _

_**a Seeress would be born among us.** _

_**Myself.** _

_**I was a child back then, I did not know of my duties.** _

_**My role.** _

_**It was until my clan was caught up in a war that was not their own that I've truly come to realize...** _

_**I once truly did live in blissful ignorance.** _

_**...and my body-- my very life was never my own.** _

_**The Commission of Counter Ghoul took me in with their Philosophers.** _

_**I was trained both body and soul.** _

_**Despite the grave importance of my life, I was forced on missions and ordered to take lives of ghouls.** _

_**I was tainted.** _

_**My mind was marred with their beliefs.** _

_**The belief that mankind must strive to stay at the top of the food chain and eliminate all that threatens to take their place.** _

_**We were doomed from the start.** _

_**The New World Project was nothing more than natural selection.** _

_**Hundreds of thousands died by mere experimentation and augmentations.** _

_**And those that broke were taken away to arenas- their fates were ultimately anyone's guess.** _

_**Finally, the very few that succeeded these experiments moved up in the world into becoming purpose-driven killing machines.** _

_**We were doomed... We were doomed right from the start.** _

_**I woke up with a vision one night-** _

_**The birth of six great miracles.** _

_**When I spoke about it to the old Fathers, they had but one question,** _

_**“Are they ghouls?”** _

_**. . .** _

_**Another vision:** _

_**A calamity that would put us in severe depravity and desperation.** _

_**A disaster that would befell us all.** _

_**My warnings were not taken to heart--** _

_**They only fueled their greed.** _

_**My body... My life...** _

_**...was never my own...** _

 

An elongated silence followed by a quivering and yet barely audible sigh.

 

**_Innocence, gone, against my will,_ **

**_the warmth of my child..._ **

 

Her voice cracked.

_**how I've longed to feel it.** _

_**My life was never my own.** _

_**My child was never...** _

_**…** _

**_They took him._ **

**_The trauma painfully slithers throughout my body and my mind-- a snake snakes its way around my heart, suffocating me..._ **

**_We were doomed...doomed from the start._ **

**_I aided in pinpointing the location of He who would become The First Miracle._ **

**_Before their pursuit, I heard news of the CCG massacring a royal ghoul family--_ **

**_The last of its kind._ **

**_And oh... Oh how my heart hurts..._ **

**_For the extinction of a rare and beautiful family line...or for my own..._ **

**_The New World Project took him-- the last of his line and then, immediately after, pursued_ **

**_He who was born under the blue star--_ **

**_The ghoul that would become the very first of Miracles._ **

**_Aomine Daiki._ **

**_We were doomed from the start._ **

**_The term humane had long lost its meaning._ **

**_I escaped-- breaking free from their shackles._ **

**_I had finally realized my role and it led me to the first One Eyed Emperor's footsteps._ **

**_My life was taken in exchange of another's:_ **

**_I've become a ghoul, a brushing insult from what I once was._ **

**_I was given a chance by those whom were once my enemies in exchange of my visions._ **

**_I completed my role by aiding in gathering up the remaining Miracles._ **

**_I would atone for what I was._ **

**_In a strange turn of tables, I took up one of the Miracles and raised him as my own._ **

**_A Miracle's mother tends to die within childbirth-- depending on how or when the Miracle awakens._ **

**_Murasakibara Atsushi was born a glutton._ **

**_He had eaten his way out._ **

**_I felt a little Miracle's warmth-- but not my son's..._ **

**_I would live dangerously away from the CCG and became a member of the ghouls' bureaucracy._ **

**_I had told them of my vision of a calamity and how the Miracles were the only ones whom would have a chance at stopping it._ **

**_We were doomed-- no,_ **

**_but we were blessed! We were blessed from the start!_ **

**_The Miracles are our one true salvation._ **

**_It's been fifteen years now and Aomine Daiki has now gone to Kyubei Town to satiate his selfish desire of fulfilling his “Missing Link”_ **

**_The missing link that would soon become_ **

**_The Last and Final Miracle._ **

**_...and I hope that one day, my unsung songs and silent prayers manifest into a reality and my child, that I never had a chance to hold in my arms,_ **   
**_lives in the world I once fell inlove with._ **

**_The world that broke apart._ **

**_That blissful ignorance..._ **

**_…_ **

More silence.

A shaky sigh, voice so desperate...

**_Please..._ **

**_Help them.'_ **

 

_…......_   
_........._   
_........._   
_…......_   
_.........._

_C l i c k  t o  r e p l a y_

_........._   
_…....._   
_........._

A long finger reached out and pressed the 'Exit' button on the data pad's touch screen. A soft confirmation hum resonated from the small machine in response. The hand slowly parted from the little device and landed on the opened pack of cigarettes next to it.

Thumb scraped against the gears of the lighter until the much needed warmth of the flame flickered out, nearing the end of the cigarette.

The lighter was later tossed next to the handheld device on the round table as the tall half-naked figure stalked towards the window.

There was no lighting in the room as the light switches were off, leaving only the faint light of the darkly graying skies to somewhat liven out the seemingly dreary dark room.

The figure stopped in his tracks as he ran one hand through his damp and perpetually messy black hair. He used the other to finger the cigarette out of his lips as he exhaled a long chain of smoke, throwing his head back. Small droplets of water dripped from his hair onto the carpet, whilst others traveled from the tips of his hair down to his broad, and lean muscled fully tattooed back all the way to the fuzzy dark red towel that was wrapped around his waist.

He twisted his bare broad shoulders before he pressed his elbow against the cold window, staring past it. Not a single soul could be seen outside. The heavy snow that covered the ground had just barely melted. He sucked on his cigarette some more and watched in tranquility and a wariness as the lights in the streets and buildings from across began to light up one by one. He should turn the switches on in his room, too, he thought in nonchalance. He sighed out the smoke, plastering fog into the window as he pressed his forehead against it, closing his eyes. He had so much going on in his head right now and he didn't know where to connect the dots-- especially after receiving that mysterious datapad two days ago.

_'That was a lot of shit to take in... and why was it delivered to me?..'_ He thought to himself again and again, closing his eyes. He had listened to it so many times, memorizing it word to word.

He needed some time for himself to piece things out which, unfortunately, was a luxury he did not have.

His heavily flickered his eyes open, “I need a drink... Or, better yet-” As if on cue, he heard light movements from outside of his room, listening to the light switches being switched on.

Before he inhaled onto his cigarette again, he cleared his throat and called out, “Hey, Kitten? Could you be a doll and fix me a cup of coffee?”

There was a low distant sigh followed by a quiet yet mildly annoyed, “...alright.”

“Thanks!~” He hummed out through the cigarette in his mouth, taking a deep smoke.

A small figure shuffled about outside of the black haired man's room, walking towards each designated light switch and flickering them open. He had a blanket hiked over his entire form that had colorful pixelated patterns of what looked to be battleships. The small figure paused in his steps and sniffed as he held on to the blanket, making his way to the dark room where the other resided in.

He walked in the room with the goal of adding light to it before he paused, his tight grip of the blanket unwillingly loosened and it fell to just over his small frail shoulders, revealing his bowl of soft black hair that just so nearly reached his shoulders. It was not so much parted in the middle now as it usually were due to his taking a nap earlier and messing it up, now leaving a stray thin strands of black hair falling over his face. He puffed his cheeks as his golden cat-like eyes landed on the half naked man that was leaning against the full wall window. He parted his lips to speak before he was momentarily caught up in the gorgeously oriental design of the elder's full back tattoo. Despite the darkness of the room, he can still make up the devious cat biting on a sword in its mouth...its paw pressed to a dragon's neck...within the cat were purposely undone tiger stripes...the colors were always so breathtaking and the overall design of the tattoo and its entire concept seemed quite so strange to the boy. He took note of the bare shoulder blade that twisted and his eyes traveled up to see half of the man's face as he looked over his shoulder at him, his signature devious grin playfully gracing his lips, as if he caught the boy doing something embarrassing. In a way, it was embarrassing to be caught staring at a half naked man in such an elongated length of time so the smaller of the two turned his head around, thanking the darkness of the room as he hiked the blanket over his head again, “...we're out of sugar.” He started in his low monotone voice.

He heard the man fully turn around as he felt his sharp pair of eyes staring at him, “Ah! It's okay. I like mine black-”

“I don't.” He interrupted lowly, running his first finger under his nose, sniffing.

The man chuckled as he took in a quick inhale of his cigarette and replied, “Alright, alright...”

He heard him quickly walk closer only to cross past him as he finally put out the cigarette against the ashtray that was practically filled with other cigarettes. _Now he decided to use it,_ he thought, scoffing at the faint gray ashes littered on the carpet.

He watched him as he put it out, his hand reaching for his cellphone, tapping into his screen continuously as he added, “Anything else you'd like,” He watched him fish for what appeared to be the last cigarette in the packet, setting it on the edge of his teeth as he turned around to fully face him, grinning. He scrunched the now empty pack of cigarettes in one hand as he leaned against the table, lifting the other hand up that held the lighter to his lips, “...your Highness?~” He finished, arching a mischievous brow up in emphasis.

It was no secret that the man had devilishly good looks that seemingly charmed everyone and, as ashamed as he is to admit it, himself included. Despite living with him for over four years now, he...

…

He did not know how to deal with these newly reoccurring feelings he's been having...

Ignoring the way his heart jumped at being grinned at so playfully, the boy scoffed and turned to face the other way, “...I didn't know you were going grocery shopping.”

He chuckled again as he lit the cigarette and took a deep inhale, puffing out the smoke softly as he tilted his head up, “Well, it's the end of the month, so...”

Great, the boy thought, more reason to prove his uselessness. He had forgotten to check on their supplies again. Feeling a pang of shame, he held his head downward and drew his brows together.

A moment of silence passed between them before the man continued, “It's fine. I already checked. You were busy with those-- _whatcha call 'em..._ oh! Gaming servers, right? After all, it's the end of the year. You don't wanna miss out on all the content while it's still free.” He sucked on his cigarette and threw his head back, exposing his Adam's apple before he puffed out the smoke and dropped his head back, now regarding the boy with a warm smile as he gestured his hand out- the one that held the cigarette in between his first two fingers, “Don't sweat it, kitten.” He shrugged a bare shoulder as he said that.

His face felt incredibly hot all of a sudden as he blushed deep red due to the man's attentiveness towards him. An awkward smile was ghosting his lips, making him make a weird expression as he tried to hide his ecstatic smile.

There was also that weird fuzzy feeling in his stomach.

He pressed his lips together tightly to suppress a smile and nodded his bobby head in an unwilling level of enthusiasm, “Mm!” ~~\--he meant to say, _'Thanks! You're the best! I don't know how I could possibly live without you, I lo-'_~~

A large hand was suddenly patting his head and he looked up at the man with wide catty eyes of intrigue, his small lips parting, “...?”

The taller male chuckled at him before he turned around and walked towards one of his dressers, flinging its door open and wasting no time in fanning out his red towel with one hand while he put out the cigarette against his bedside's ashtray in the other.

The boy immediately turned to look the other way.

The man snorted, “What are you so shy about...”

“...you're shameless.”

He chuckled, “Figured that out now, have you?~”

“....hm.”

“...which reminds me, I've got a job tonight-- well, I gotta attend a party.”

“A party?”

“...e'yup! Some noblemen crap... There's singing and everything. Don't know if you've seen those posters around town of that uprising small band-- **'Mond Meer.'** ”

The small boy arched a brow and placed a curled finger on his lower lip in thought, “Mond...Meer...”

“Just a bunch of edgy teenagers if you ask me... Their lead vocalist is performing tonight. Apparently, he's got the 'voice of an angel.' I think he's around your age.”

Tilting his head, the boy turned to look at the man to notice him finally decide on a designer's black dress shirt to go with his faded dark gray jeans, hurriedly buttoning it up as he fisted a pair of clean socks from his drawer and walked towards his bed, dropping his ass on it as he began to wear his socks.

“Fourteen?” He asked.

He didn't lift his gaze up from his task, nodding then shrugging a shoulder, “Fourteen...Could be thirteen... Around that, yeah. Must be real somethin' to have garnered the attention from those upperclassmen pigs and politicians-- Ah!”

The boy blinked at him, “...what is it?”

The older mans stood up and pointed his finger at him, grinning, “I just recalled his name: **Kirishima Ikuya.** ”

He squinted his eyes, “Kirishima...Ikuya... Sounds familiar.” He looked at the older man and adjusted his blanket over his shoulders, “I think I've come across his name on the internet.”

“Figures they'd be popular in the internet...” He slipped on another pair of expensive looking designer shoes-- pointy loafers.

The boy was caught up in thought for a minute before the man walked towards him as he slipped on his coat, “I'll head over and get some groceries now before I get ready for the party.” He then grinned widely at him before he pressed his small shoulder with his large hand, “What would you like for dinner?”

“You're going to cook for me?”

The man drew his brows together and his grin barely faltered, “Er-- Well, I can't _tonight,_ y'know... So I was thinking somethin-”

“Microwavable food again?” Sighing, he pushed the man's hand away and turned around, “Whatever. Just get me anything.”

The older man sighed and rubbed the back of his head, facing downward in guilt, “Yeah... Sorry about that. I'll get a bit of everything so you won't--”

Suddenly, they were interrupted as his phone rang.

The small boy looked over his shoulder at the tall man, watching his expression immediately switch to a serious one as he accepted the call, pressing the phone to his ear, “Yep?” He answered.

He listened as he turned around and walked towards his bedside's drawer, taking out a new cigarettes packet and then lightly punched another drawer as it zoomed out.

He paused and arched a brow, tilting his head for a moment, _“I see. So they're finally here, huh?”_

He took a gun out and made sure it was loaded, _“Good. I'll need 'em to listen to it first.”_

He scoffed as he stood up from his bed and pocketed his cigarette packet and hid his gun in the back, making sure it was properly covered under his coat.

_“...can't now.”_ He said, _“I need to take care of something first.”_ At this, he looked at the boy over his shoulder briefly then turned back around, _“Right. I'll see you all tonight.”_

At this, he ended the phone call.

The boy was already shuffling out towards the living room and made his way to his favorite spot, the large life-sized window with a little seating ground next to it.

Despite the more comfortable couches around, he always preferred sitting by the window and watching the happenings going on outside the confinements of their home.

After all, he so desperately hated going outside.

He took out his portable game and switched it on upon sitting there, pausing as he heard the man lock up his room and walk outside,

“I won't be long. I'll be back before you know it. As always, don't open the door for anyone except for me-”

He dropped his eyelids and finally decided to ask him about it,

“ **Kuro**.” He started.

Kuro stopped and turned to look at him in the distance, blinking at him, “Yeah?”

Letting his eyes glaze over the screen of his videogame, he exhaled a silent sigh, blinking heavily, “Who...   
Who was that woman? ...in the recording you kept listening to.”

“ **Kenma**...”

“She wanted help.” He looked up at the black haired man, “Are you going to help her, Kuro?”

Kuro had a dauntingly serious look on his face then and said,

“No. I won't.”

Kenma widened his eyes and looked up at him, jaw dropping.

“No more questions.” Kuro said, turning around and walking towards the door, “I keep telling you not to involve yourself in my work.” He looked at him over his shoulder, “...wish you'd just listen to me.” He muttered quietly enough for the fourteen year old boy to hear.

Furrowing his brows, before Kenma could say anything, Kuro lifted a finger up and pointed to his right eye, “And cover up if you're gonna sit by that window all day.”

Gasping, Kenma closed his videogame and watched his reflection through the screen where, surely enough, his right kakugan had primed out.

He put his hand up and covered it before he heard the click of the door. He turned to watch Kuro, whom was about to leave, remind him of something, “No ghouls allowed in this town, remember?”

And, just like that, at the soft click of the door locking, he was gone.

Whirling around, the boy faced the window his back and pulled his knee to his chest, hugging it,

“Idiot Kuro...” His eyelids dropped halfway and he sighed, blinking,

“I'm already involved.”

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....and I'm assuming you have a lot of questions now xD  
>  Indeed. Part of the surprise is the introduction of Haikyuu characters into this story's universe as a whole. As for why I did this and their roles... Well, I can't answer that as it will get into spoiler territory...  
> However, I feel like due to my insufferable delay, you deserve SOME answers without getting into too much detail...  
> Simply out, I needed them as a "balance." I'm sure you'll come to realize what I mean in due time.   
> Also, as I was raking my head and writing this chapter, I kept on thinking that I needed to signify AoKise and have them studied and felt throughout the entire chapter. I wanted them to be this presence that is both fascinating and terrifying. I was thinking... I couldn't very well do that from their own perspectives throughout the ENTIRE chapter as the chapter is quite huge. Rest assured, though, as there will definitely be AoKise parts with the characters' themselves and their perspectives. I wanted you, as readers, to have this element of craving and intrigue for them and every part showcasing them would absorb you fully.   
> I know I may have sounded pretentious just now but I mean every word.   
> Now... as for the appearance of Kuro... LOL this is funny and it's okay if you don't believe me but I swear to yaoi that when I thought of changing this chapter's, uh, "element" (I've been saying that word a lot tonight...) into having it be studied through someone else's perspective, Kuro was literally THE FIRST character to have popped into my head.  
> Kuro is perfect for this chapter-- hell, Kuro is f*cking amazing, in general. He's flexible and adaptable in dealing with all sorts of situation, he's infinitely likeable for one, and he's got wit that would make the devil himself jealous. He has all these factors to him and still manages to be very relatable.   
> I couldn't...not choose Kuro. As I decided to make this chapter a major character study (for the most parts) I wanted the readers-- and myself-- to even enjoy the presence of the person who is thrown into all this: Kuro.
> 
> But I digress UuU as there are other characters who you will just as enjoy (if not more) than Kuro.
> 
> but...but but BUT BUT! Kuro is the perfect balance. Remember that.
> 
> Before I end this ridiculously long EN, I wanna warn that this chapter-- which will actually be split into two, contains a number of dark elements that might...really hit home. 
> 
> This is how it's going to be... First part of the Origins chapter is focused on AoKise. The second part shifts to MidoAka.   
> Then there will be a conclusion chapter-- if I don't end up concluding it in the MidoAka chapter.   
> Jfc I've already written over 60 pages and it is a mess I tell you... But it will be great! Dw.
> 
> There will be MORE Haikyuu characters so sit back and anticipate your favorites' debuts! 
> 
> Please know that I won't tag them YET until the first part of this chapter is out.
> 
> Again, thank you so much for your patience and I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Until then, I'll continue working on the chapter! ^-^


End file.
